Red Sun: The other Kryptonian
by choejhulkp9
Summary: Naruto and Clark Kent have hidden their abilities from the world for most of their lives. They soon decide to accept their fate as heroes and become known to the world as Superman and Red Sun. They shoulder the responsibilities of protecting the earth and soon, Naruto will help and befriend of more people like him. Naruto/Laurel Lance. DCTV universe/DC Movie Universe crossover
1. Red Sun

**Hey guys, here is a Naruto crossover story with Superman, Supergirl and Smallville. I want to combine aspects from a lot of the Superman media, T.V. shows and movies with tie-ins to Man of Steel and Batman v. Superman as well as Smallville and the recent Supergirl T.V. show. I also plan to implement a lot of the other C.W. shows like Flash and Arrow as well as other DC properties and games so look forward to that. The Superman in this show will be the Smallville Superman, because I loved that show, not that Henry Cavill isn't great but for this story I wanted to use Tom Welling's portrayal. His suit, however will be a mix of the Man of Steel costume and the New 52 version. Naruto will be a Kryptonian in this story, so enjoy!**

 **Red Sun: The other Kryptonian**

On the Planet Earth, the world was home to the human race but soon became home to another species that would make a huge impact. In the town of Smallville, as the name implies, it was a small town so nothing too exiting happened. It was a very modest farming town, crops of corn could be seen for miles and the people were very nice and hospitable, like many rural towns. The only thing of excitement that was happening was the Smallville High School Homecoming Football game.

In the town, one couple, Jonathan and Martha Kent were in town for some chores. They walked into the local florist shop to see a young 3-year-old girl wearing a princess costume and holding a wand.

"Afternoon, Nell." Jonathan said as Nell Potter, owner of the store and aunt to the Lana Lang, turned around to see the Kents.

"Jonathan. Martha. What a surprise. What brings the reclusive Kents to town?" Nell asked.

"Tulips. Red ones, if you have them." Martha said.

"What about a tiger orchid?" Nell asked.

"No thanks. Martha has her heart set on Tulips." Jonathan said.

"Yes, well they are an uncomplicated flower." Nell said as Martha rolled her eyes and saw Lana.

"That is a beautiful dress, Lana. Are you a princess?" Martha asked as she kneeled down.

"I'm a fairy princess." Lana replied.

"Hey, where are her parents?" Jonathan asked.

"Oh, they're at the homecoming game with everyone else. I'm being the good aunt." Nell said.

"Do you want to make a wish?" Lana asked Martha.

"I would love to make a wish." Martha said.

"Ok, Abracadabra." Lana said as she touched her wand onto Martha's head.

After they left the flower store, Jonathan got some feed while Martha sat in the truck with a look on her face that Jonathan recognized.

"I know what you wished for." Jonathan said.

"I see a little face. It's all I ever wanted." Martha said as Jonathan leaned over and kissed her and they heard people cheering and car horns honking.

"Hey, looks like Smallville won again." Jonathan said with a smile as the team and parents cheered.

Jonathan then drove back to the farm but after about 10 minutes, something happened. Meteors fell to the town as people screamed and ran for cover. Cars, buildings and fields were hit as some people were killed by the meteor impacts.

"What's happening, Jonathan?" Martha yelled as a meteor hit the road and Jonathan tried to brake but the pickup crashed off the road. The truck was flipped over as Jonathan and Martha were sore but alive. Jonathan then saw something he couldn't believe.

"Martha." Jonathan said getting her attention and she saw two young boys squatting by the truck. One was about 3 years old, black hair and blue eyes and was naked. The other was about 4, had spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and 6 whisker marks on his face, but was wearing clothes that were a little too small for his size.

Jonathan and Martha got out of the truck and followed the trail in the ground left by the meteor. Martha was carrying the naked boy wrapped in a blanket they had in the truck while Jonathan was carrying the other.

"Kids just don't fall out of the sky, Martha." Jonathan said.

"Then where did they come from?" Martha asked.

"I don't know. But they must have parents." Jonathan said as they saw the vessel that carried the both of them in the dirt.

"Well, if they do, they're definitely not from Kansas." Martha said.

"Sweet heart, we can't keep them. What are we going to tell people—we found them out in a field?" Jonathan asked.

"We didn't find them. They found us." Martha said.

Line Break xxxxx

Time had passed since the arrival of two small boys in a cornfield in Smallville, Kansas. Those two boys were Naruto and Clark Kent, the adopted sons of Jonathan and Martha Kent. They grew up normal boys but knew they were different, born with special powers that no one else had. Their parents did their best to raise them with important values and that their powers were to be used for good and to help people but they should be careful about who knows about their powers. Their childhood and adolescence was interesting to say the least…between meteorite infected teenagers who developed strange abilities, to the growing realization and discovery of their alien heritage, the two boys quickly learned as much as they could.

Their powers grew and they discovered new abilities like heat vision, super breath and x-ray vision. They managed to make some friends who knew their secret, like Chloe Sullivan, Pete Ross and Lana Lang. Clark and Naruto had a habit of saving them often from the krypto villains that popped up every now and then during their high school years. Some really weird ones too, like Bug Boy or the Dichotic multiplier who tried to go out with Lana and Chloe at the same time. Eventually, life kept on going and their paths crossed with Jor-El and Min-Ato, Clark and Naruto's biological fathers. They discovered that they weren't biological brother's but their father's were very close along with Jor-El's brother, Zor-El. When Krypton was on the verge of destruction, they put the plan to send their children to Earth to ensure the survival of their race. They put them on the path to the crystals of knowledge that created the fortress of solitude in the North Pole. They said that Naruto and Clark were sent to Earth to protect Mankind and to save them from the Earth's ultimate destruction. Well…they could have been more specific about that last part.

Soon, tragedy struck and Jonathan Kent was killed due to a heart attack, his heart gave out just as Naruto and Clark finished college. Naruto and Clark felt responsible because they knew Jonathan developed heart problems after he made a deal with Jor-El to bring Clark back after his summer on Red Kryptonite. Clark had left for Metropolis after an incident with his parents. He destroyed the ship that carried him and Naruto to Earth because he didn't want to accept the destiny Jor-El had in place for him. He managed to destroy the ship with Kryptonite but the shockwave put Naruto into a coma and caused their mother to have complications with her coming baby and the baby died. Clark felt responsible so he left and Jonathan was given powers to bring him back but they took a toll on his human body.

This was a very difficult moment for the two brothers as both left on their own journeys to sort through their emotions and to get some space. Clark went on his path while Naruto went on his own. Last Naruto had heard from him, Clark was suppose to be working on some fishing boat in Alaska. Naruto, well he had traveled the world for a bit to see what was out there. Helped to be able to fly.

 **2013**

Naruto now was 28 years old and he was currently in Central City. Naruto was working for the Random House Books publishing company and was on a business trip doing some business with the Central City News station and the publishing company's location in the city on the new books being released. Naruto enjoyed it, it was fun work and it allowed him to keep a roof over his head. He was going to be in Central City for a few more days and then head back to Smallville. Naruto just finished with a meeting and was going to get some coffee from Jitters.

Naruto walked into the store and stood in line for his coffee. He had grown since being a little kid and now stood at an impressive 6ft3, tall and muscular. His spiky blond hair had grown out and his whisker birth marks had faded so they were almost gone. He was currently wearing a red t-shit, dark blue jeans, sneakers and a black button up. He stood in line and looked at the T.V. that was playing the local news about the unveiling of the STAR Labs Particle Accelerator tonight.

"Can I help who's next?" The barista said as Naruto walked up and the girl barista blushed. "What can I get you?"

"Uh, well…" Naruto said as he looked at her name tag. Iris West. "Iris. Uh, what's the house specialty?"

"Uh, well we've got a very special two coffee blend with cream and sugar. So addictive, you'll want three." Iris joked as Naruto chuckled.

"I'll take one, please." Naruto said as Iris smiled.

"Coming right up." Iris said as she got his drink and Naruto took out some money. Iris then came back with his order. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Naruto said as he paid her and tipped her nicely. Naruto left with his coffee and saw her phone number written on it as well. Naruto chuckled as he took a sip and walked out of Jitters and took a walk. As he was walking, he got a call from his cell and saw it was his mom.

"Hey, mom." Naruto said as he took a sip of coffee. "So, how's the farm? Shelby giving you any trouble?"

" _No, she's fine. She misses you and Clark though."_ Martha said as Naruto nodded.

"Don't worry. When I finish up in Central City, I'm coming home. Have you heard from Clark?" Naruto asked.

" _Yes, he's actually on his way home. Apparently he left his job in Alaska after the oil rig incident."_ Martha said.

"Oh, that was him. I heard about that. The people rescued from the oil rig said that someone stopped a collapsing rig from crushing them. Clark should be a bit more discrete." Naruto said as he took a sip of coffee.

" _Well, you're not so better yourself, young man. Remember the footage of the blur in Metropolis a year ago?"_ Martha said as Naruto cleared his throat.

"I'll admit; Jimmy is a good photographer if he managed to catch me mid rescue. So, have you heard from Kara?" Naruto asked.

Kara Zor-El was Clark's biological cousin. Zor-El was Jor-El's brother and Kara was sent to Earth to look after Clark but when her ship left Krypton, it was caught in the destructive wave and sent her ship into the Phantom Zone. It wasn't until years later that her ship was set free somehow and arrived on Earth but she remained an 11-year-old girl while Naruto was 18 and Clark was 17. To help Kara adjust and to aid her alibi of being Clark and Naruto's cousin, Kara stayed with the Danvers family. A family that worked for Virgil Swann before his death.

Virgil Swann was an astrophysicist who had recorded and archived all the data the day that Naruto and Clark arrived on Earth. He had information on Krypton and translated the message their parents left them about using their powers to protect Earth. He then helped them however he could, with their new abilities and with any questions they could have on Krypton. He eventually passed away but the Danvers family were people that Naruto and Clark trusted and worked with after Dr. Swann's death. Kara stayed with them to adjust to Earth and to help her control her powers.

" _Yes, she's doing just fine in National City. I heard she just landed a part time job working at Catco media while she finishes college."_ Martha said.

"Well, she's going to need all the help she can get. I heard from Chloe that Cat Grant is ruthless and very hard to work for." Naruto said.

" _Well, she'll be just fine. So how is Central City?"_ Martha asked.

"It's ok. Busy and full of smart people. The Particle Accelerator is suppose to turn on tonight so the city's full of geniuses wanting to see it work. I might go see it tonight, you never know. It might be nice to see something game changing that doesn't have to do with Kryptonite or Clark and I." Naruto said as Martha chuckled.

" _Well, have fun. And I'll see you home in a few days."_ Martha said.

"Bye mom, love you." Naruto said as the call ended. Naruto spent the rest of the day walking around the city and enjoying some alone time. Naruto then made his way to STAR Labs to watch the unveiling of the Particle Accelerator. Naruto stood in the crowd of people as Dr. Harrison Wells took to the podium to speak.

"Thank you. My name is Harrison Wells. Tonight…the future begins. The work my team and I will do here…will change our understanding of physics…will bring about advancements in power…advancements in medicine. And trust me, that future will be here faster than you think." Harrison Wells said as everyone applauded. Naruto applauded but then stopped as his super hearing picked up some chatter. A thief stole a purse and someone chased after them. Naruto saw the thief leave the celebration so he went to stop him.

He saw the thief run away from STAR Labs to one of the alleyways across the street and saw another guy chase after him. Naruto followed them and saw the thief knocked the other guy on his ass.

"All right, kid, you don't have to do this, all right? Just give me back my friend's bag and we'll call it even." Barry said as the thief then sucker punched him in the gut and ran but before he could turn to leave, Naruto super sped to him and knocked the thief against a fence and knocked him out. Naruto then left the purse on the ground and left.

Barry blinked as he just saw a blur take the thief out and leave. He looked around to see no one except Iris run up to him. Naruto looked at them from the alley down the block and smiled. He decided to turn in for the night and left for his motel room.

Naruto was laying in bed and eating some Big Belly Burger while listening to some music. He was relaxing when all of a sudden, he heard a loud boom. He stood up and looked out his window to see huge pillar of energy erupt and shoot up into the sky and then a wave of energy spread out through Central City and the power cut out. Naruto quickly grabbed his jacket and super sped out of his room into the pouring rain and booming thunderstorm. He then flew into the sky and was heading straight towards the center of energy when he saw a bolt of lightning strike through the roof of a building. Naruto flew their first to check and see if anyone was hit. He flew through the hole in the window and saw the wreck of a lab with chemicals all over the floor and a man unconscious, probably hit by the lightning.

Naruto went down to check on him and saw it was the guy he saved from the thief. Naruto listened for a heart beat and still heard one so he quickly grabbed the guy and flew him towards the nearest hospital. After dropping him off at the hospital, he quickly flew towards STAR Labs to help people. He saved people from falling debris, and got people out of the lab buildings. He even saved Dr. Wells when he his legs were caught under debris.

After the event, word spread and people called it an unforeseen disaster. 23 people were killed because of the Particle Accelerator explosion and one person was in a coma. It would take a lot for the city to recover but Naruto helped as much as he could until he wasn't needed anymore.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto soon returned to Smallville after his business trip in Central City was over. His cab pulled up to the Kent Farm and Naruto got out. He smiled as he saw his mom and Shelby planting some flowers and Clark working on the tractor. Shelby saw him and ran up to him as Naruto walked up to the house. Naruto smiled as he pet Shelby on the head as his mom and Clark smiled.

"Well look at who has grown up." Martha shouted as Naruto smiled and hugged her as she hugged back.

"Good to see you too, mom." Naruto said as he then hugged Clark.

"How have you've been, Clark? Rescue any oil rig workers recently?" Naruto asked as Clark chuckled.

"Well, what about you? Save any other scientists?" Clark joked as Naruto chuckled.

"No more than usual." Naruto said as they walked in. Naruto put his all his stuff away in his room and was about to go help Clark with the tractor when he saw a small box on his dresser. Naruto walked over and opened it to reveal and small metal item with a spiral like sun on it, with a small string. It was Naruto's control key for his part of the fortress. When they got the crystals that formed the Fortress of Solitude, there were two key ports for Kryptonian House keys. Clark had one with his house symbol and Naruto had his. Even though the fortress of Solitude was created years ago, neither one of them put their key in. Dr. Swann's last message before he died was that the Kryptonian keys would unlock the last part of their journey to protect the Earth and they should only activate them in the Fortress when they were ready.

Naruto took the key and put it around his neck and left to go help Clark with the tractor. Naruto replaced the old tires on the tractor while Clark fixed the engine. "So, Clark. Have you spoken to Chloe or Lois since you've been back?" Naruto asked as Clark looked at him.

"No, not yet. I was gonna make a trip to Metropolis later. See how they're doing." Clark said as he finished tightening a bolt. "You?"

"Other than the occasional check up from Lois or Chloe, I haven't seen them yet. You think they'll be angry?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think so. They knew why we left." Clark said as Naruto nodded. Clark then noticed Naruto had his key. "You have your key."

"Yeah." Naruto said as he held it. "You'd think after all these years it'd be easier to hold but I'm still afraid of it."

"Me too." Clark said.

"You think we're ready to finally embrace our destiny?" Naruto asked as Clark put his tools away and took off his gloves.

"No…but then again, I'm not sure when I would feel ready." Clark said as he chuckled. "You know, in high school, I would have never thought that we'd have to worry about this now."

"I know. We tried to go through high school as normal as possible and push back against our destiny and look what happened." Naruto said as they remembered the events of the past. Clark's brief stink in Metropolis under the influence of Red Kryptonite, the brief time they were brain washed and when the second meteor shower came to Smallville.

"And now I wonder what will happen if we do go through with it." Clark said as Naruto nodded.

"It's a coin flip…but we do it together." Naruto said.

"We'll go to the fortress tomorrow after we head to Metropolis and mend some fences with Chloe." Clark said.

"And Lois." Naruto said.

"Right. Lois." Clark replied in a tone that suggested he didn't leave things in a good place with her.

"Look, I know about how you left things with her but you're gonna have to face her sooner or later." Naruto said.

"Yeah, easy for you to say. You don't have to face Lois's wrath." Clark said.

"How mad could she be? Sure, you sort of fell off the grid even though you were technically dating, but come on. She knows why you left. At least you kept in contact with her, right?" Naruto asked as Clark didn't respond. "You didn't? Geez, I still kept in contact with her and Chloe. She's gonna eat you alive tomorrow."

"Thanks." Clark replied as Naruto left to go fix the irrigation ditch.

The next day, Naruto and Clark helped their mom with whatever last minute things she needed and then made their way to Metropolis. They super sped to Metropolis and were careful to stop in an alley with no cameras so no one saw them. They walked into the Daily Planet and to the main reporting floor where reporters were at their cubicles or running around the floor to flush out stories and reports. There were radios set up all over the room, tuned to broadcasts and TV's with all the important news stations shown. Naruto and Clark exited the elevator and saw everyone was pretty busy working on some stories. **(The Daily Planet from Man of Steel)**

"Wow, busy." Naruto said.

"Welcome to the world of Journalism." Clark said.

"Your world. I gave up on writing for the Torch sophomore year, just helping with layouts. You were the reporter." Naruto said.

"I wouldn't really call what I did reporting." Clark said.

"Eh, you had some good articles in the Torch." Naruto said as they tried to find Chloe and saw her at her desk on the phone with her computer filled with dozens of photos of the disaster from the Central City Particle Accelerator explosion.

"Yes, I understand that FEMA doesn't advertise but it's been two weeks since the STAR lab's particle accelerator explosion and the Daily Planet would like a comment on what FEMA and the government plans to do if there is fall out from the explosion." Chloe said as she twirled her pen around.

"Well, the Daily Planet is not like Central City news and frankly, we're concerned over the huge response FEMA has taken about the explosion and the people need to know the truth if people are in danger. Yes. Thank you. Thank you for the follow up." Chloe said as she hung up. "Still didn't say anything."

"Hard at work as ever, Chloe?' Chloe heard as she turned and saw Naruto and Clark.

"Naruto…Clark!" Chloe said as she got up and hugged Naruto as Naruto hugged back.

"It's so good to see you guys, again!" Chloe said as she then hugged Chloe.

"It's good to see you, Chloe." Clark said.

"My good. I didn't think I'd ever see you guys again." Chloe said.

"Chloe, we weren't dead. We just needed some time." Naruto said.

"And I see you guys got it if you're back. Well, it's great to see you guys again. I can't tell you how boring it's been with you guys gone." Chloe said as she sorted through some papers on her desk.

"Work keeping you busy?" Clark asked.

"You don't know the half of it. I'm not sure how much you guys have been keeping up with the news, but a lot of interesting stuff has happened in the past few years." Chloe said as she took some files and walked over to the circulation desk as Clark and Naruto followed her. "I mean, not as interesting as finding out your two best friends are aliens from another planet but interesting still."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I mean it seems like ever since you guys took your time off, the world got a little weirder. Check this out." Chloe said as she dropped off files at the circulation desk and went to the file cabinet that held the old issues of the Planet. "This is the paper from a year ago."

She showed it to them and the headline read, _Earthquake devastates Starling City_. "A year ago, a 7.6 magnitude earthquake devastated part of Starling City, which is odd because Starling City isn't on any known fault line. And it was revealed that the earthquake was man made by a guy named Malcolm Merlyn." Chloe said.

"Yeah, CEO of Merlyn Global Group." Clark said.

"Which did business with Queen Industries, whose former CEO, Moira Queen announced being complicit in the act and that Merlyn was a psychotic archer." Chloe said as she then turned the page to show a police sketch of the HOOD. "And Starling City also has its own vigilante."

"The hood?" Naruto asked.

"Not very original or catchy." Clark said.

"Well, I heard from my sources from Starling City that the police are calling him The Arrow and even some of the police might be working with him. Which is strange since he was a killer who liked to put arrows in people but now he's stopping crimes and taking out killers." Chloe said.

"Great for Starling City." Clark said.

"And in Gotham City, they have their own vigilante as well. It started years ago as rumor, but it was confirmed 7 years ago on Christmas when the news finally got footage of him stopping some guy in clown makeup." Chloe said as she showed them the headline from that story: _The Batman is real. The Bat of Gotham stops Mad Clown._

"The Bat of Gotham stops mad clown?" Naruto said. "I can't believe I just said that."

"The Batman is real. And apparently, he's got some serious toys to take down bad guys. I've done some digging of my own, discretely and I think I've narrowed down the possible list of who he is." Chloe said.

"Chloe, why are you telling us this?" Clark asked as Chloe looked at them.

"Well…I just thought…I mean; don't you want to know what other heroes are out there. I figured, you guys coming back meant you guys were ready to go back to work." Chloe said.

"Work?" Naruto asked.

"You know…like we did before you guys left. Finding crimes and locking up Krypto villains." Chloe said.

"Chloe, we are back and we're ready to get back in the game. We appreciate all the work you've done but do you want us to create a league or something?" Naruto asked.

"I guess I just got a little carried away. It's just that…I kind of missed doing what we use to do. Back before you guys left. Stopping bad guys, solving crimes…made me feel like a super hero and from the looks of it, you guys aren't alone in the world anymore." Chloe said. "Besides, with you guys back I'm sure I'll have some interesting things to write about. I heard some whispers about a lot of mysterious saves in Central City during the Particle Accelerator explosion by something that flew in the sky."

"Guilty as charged." Naruto said.

"Well, we're working our way back to a status quo. Step one was coming to see you." Clark said as Chloe smiled.

"And I'm glad, but I'm not the only one who missed you guys." Chloe said as they saw James _Jimmy_ Olsen talking to one of the layout people. **(Jimmy Olsen from Supergirl TV Show)**

"Jimmy! Look who's back." Chloe said as Jimmy turned to see Naruto and Clark. Jimmy Olsen was a good friend that they first met during their years in College. When Chloe was interning at the Planet, she met Jimmy who was working as a photojournalist intern back then.

"Naruto, Clark, good to see you guys, again!" Jimmy said as he walked over and shook their hands. "And its James, Chloe. Not Jimmy."

"Right." Chloe said.

"It's good to see you guys back. I heard you both took some time to travel." James said.

"Some time to clear out heads, but its good to be back. And I see you've finally been made a full-time photojournalist. Congratulations." Clark said.

"Thanks. Perry couldn't resist my photos. So, Clark, you thinking of working here at the Planet now that you're back. Chloe said you're a good reporter." James said as Chloe smiled.

"We'll see. Have you guys seen Lois?" Clark asked as they nodded and pointed to the cubicle near Perry White's office. Lois was on the phone and working on a story as Clark cleared his throat and got nervous. Clark then took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"How much you guys want to bet she's really angry?" Naruto asked.

"10 bucks says she slaps him." Chloe said.

"Deal." James said as they watched. They saw Clark walk over to Lois's desk and get her attention. They saw Lois turn and see Clark with a look of shock, happiness and anger. She stood up as Clark spoke to her and Lois then walked up to him and slapped him in the face. Everyone in the office was silent as they just saw Lois slap Clark and then walk away.

"Oh…that'll leave a mark." James said as he took out 10 bucks and paid Chloe.

"Thank you. Clark will have a lot of work to get back into Lois's good graces." Chloe said as James left to the picture room to check on his photos. "So, if step one of getting back in the game was coming to see your friends, what's step two? Buy yourself a costume and patrol the city?"

"Not exactly. Step two is to get some more answers." Naruto said as he took his command key out from under his shirt and Chloe knew what he meant.

"Wow, you guys think you're ready for that? I mean, the closest thing you guys have done to accepting your Kryptonian heritage was creating the Fortress. Are you ready for whatever else is in there?" Chloe asked.

"Maybe. Frankly, after hearing Jor-El's and my biological father's disembodied voice from an ancient Native American cave with vague statements about destiny…I want to know exactly what I'm suppose to do." Naruto said as Chloe nodded.

"Well, I think you already know the answer to that. You've been doing it since freshman year of high school. Saving people. But maybe, you're ready to do it on a global scale." Chloe said. "Although, you might want to think about wearing a mask."

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen." Naruto said.

"I'm serious. If you leave your face exposed, people will recognize you and put two and two together. If not a mask, then you will have to change your appearance when you're in costume or would your rather change how you are out of costume?" Chloe asked.

"Wow, both are such great options." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Well, no one said being a superhero was gonna be easy. But I'm here to help should you need it." Chloe said.

"Thanks, Chloe." Naruto said as Chloe smiled.

"What are best friends for." Chloe replied.

Line Break xxxxx

After Lois slapped Clark, Naruto casually introduced himself and got a warmer welcome than Clark because he had kept in touch. Clark still had a lot of work to do to be in good terms with Lois. Naruto believed they broke up although Lois wasn't exactly good with relationships and labels. Clark managed to get to a place where Lois would talk to him without slapping him. Now that they had said their hellos with the people they needed to, they flew towards the arctic and to the Fortress of Solitude.

They landed near the entrance to the fortress which had a giant wall of ice blocking it. Naruto walked towards the wall and pressed his hand on it, and the spot where he touched glowed. The wall then came down and Clark and Naruto entered the fortress. They walked in to the middle of the fortress where two crystal podiums were located with small indents that would fit a command key. Naruto and Clark walked forward and each stood in front of a podium and looked at each other.

"Ready?" Naruto asked.

"Ready." Clark said as they took off their command keys and placed them near the slots and inserted the keys. The fortress hummed and rumbled as two walls of the Fortress shook and the Kryptonian symbol from their keys were burned onto the walls, the S for Clark and spiral like sun for Naruto. Then the crystal walls with the symbols retracted into the floor to reveal two new areas of the fortress. Along with the two new areas, the floor moved apart and new strange looking computers and screens appeared and decorated the fortress.

"Good luck." Naruto said as he walked into his section of the Fortress and Clark walked into his. Naruto walked into his side and saw the walls of the Fortress begin to re-arrange and then a wall came down and a small robot appeared before Naruto.

" _ **Greeting, Nal-Ato. I am NC967, your personal assistance drone. I will help run and maintain the fortress. Should you need anything, all you must do is ask."**_ The drone said.

"How come this is the first time I'm seeing you?" Naruto asked.

" _ **When you and Kal-El gathered the crystals of knowledge and created the Fortress, we were put in standby mode until your command keys were inserted. Then we were brought online. We shall help you in whatever manner you need."**_ The drone replied as he left to go check on the other parts of the Fortress.

Naruto then turned around and saw a man who looked a lot like Naruto but much older. He was wearing some kind of weird robe outfit with the same sun figure from Naruto's key on the chest. "If only Kushina could see you now. Seeing you there grown into an adult." The man said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am your father, Nal-Ato. My name is Min-Ato." Min-Ato said.

"So this is what you look like. Frankly, after hearing your disembodied voice in the cave I didn't know what you looked like." Naruto said.

"I am his memory, his consciousness. I was brought out when you placed your command key within the fortress." Min-Ato said. "I am programmed with all his memories and knowledge within the Fortress. Knowledge of over 10,000 worlds."

"I have so many questions. Why did you send Clark and I to Earth? What happened to Krypton?" Naruto asked.

"You and Kal-El came from Krypton, a planet with a much harsher environment and gravity than Earth's." Min-Ato said as the holographic image of Krypton appeared. "Long ago, in an era of expansion, our race encountered and gathered information on hundreds of planets and encountered different alien races. Krypton acted as a central hub for the galaxy. Krypton's technology advanced at an extraordinary rate and soon began to act as peace keepers throughout the galaxy, arresting criminals and keeping the peace. We helped establish colonies on distant planets and expanded our race. For 100,000 years, Krypton was at peace."

"Then what happened?" Naruto asked.

"Civil war erupted on Krypton. A large rebel group rebelled against the ruling council of Krypton. War ravaged Krypton, killing millions. With war, our resources were diminished and the colonies perished." Min-Ato said.

"How could that happen?" Naruto asked.

"Despite how advanced Krypton was, it wasn't perfect. It's not that much different from Earth, in some respects. Civil war ravaged Krypton, despite the best attempts made to keep the peace. Myself, Jor-El and Zor-El did our best but sadly it wasn't enough. The Council of Krypton was adamant to stay in power and exhausted our resources. As a result, our planet's core became unstable. Eventually, Krypton's military leader, General Zod attempted a coup to take power from the Council. But by then it was too late. Jor-El, Zor-El and I foresaw the eventual destruction of Krypton, and we took steps to ensure your survival." Min-Ato said as he and Naruto walked through the Fortress as the Fortress showed holographic recreations of Krypton's final moments.

"Surely, Clark, Kara and I can't be the only ones alive. There were two other Kryptonians we encountered. Granted they were homicidal, but there has to be more of us." Naruto said as Min-Ato nodded.

"We only sent the three of you to Earth. Other Kryptonians are locked in the Phantom Zone but it is possible." Min-Ato said.

"How come you didn't come with us?" Naruto asked as Min-Ato exhaled.

"We couldn't, Nal. No matter how much we wanted to. No matter how much we loved you. Your mother and I were a product of the failures of a world as much as Zod was, tied to its fate. We did not want that for you. You are as much a child of Earth as you are of Krypton's. You can help embody the best of both worlds. A dream your mother and I died to preserve." Min-Ato said as he raised his arm and part of the Fortress wall came down and opened up a tube. The tube opened up to reveal a special suit with Naruto's red sun spiral on the chest. Special forearm guards and gloves and a belt. It was had a dark crimson color scheme with dark blue streaks in the sun's design. **(Imagine the Man of Steel suit but no cape)**

"The people of Earth and Krypton are very different in many aspects but similar in others. And I believe that is a good thing. They necessarily won't make the same mistakes as we did. Not if you help them, Nal. Not if you be their strength." Min-Ato said as he showed Naruto's his symbol. "That's what our house symbol means. The symbol of the House of Ato means strength. Strength to help lead the people of Earth to a better tomorrow. Strength to bring out the best and good in all people."

"How do I know if I'm ready?" Naruto asked.

"You are, my son. You were not raised on Krypton but on Earth. Your abilities may be of my blood but your heart and soul are human and of your experiences in Smallville. And because of that…you will protect the Earth and lead it to a brighter future." Min-Ato said as he smiled at Naruto and then his hologram disappeared.

"Always hold on to Smallville." Naruto heard as he turned to see his Earth father, Jonathan Kent.

"Dad." Naruto said with a smile.

"You are ready, son." Jonathan said with a huge smile on his face as Naruto nodded. Naruto then looked at the suit and put it on and it was a good fit. It felt right.

"Uh, NC967!" Naruto shouted as the drone came by.

" _ **Hello, Nal. How can I help you?"**_ the drone asked.

"I don't suppose you can quickly whip up something that changed my appearance?" Naruto asked.

" _ **Of course. But may I ask why?"**_ The drone asked.

"If I remember anything from Smallville, its that I was nearly discovered whenever I kept saving people. If I'm going to keep doing this, I need my secret safe." Naruto said as the drone nodded and quickly got to work.

The drone was able to fix up Naruto something that he could use to alter his appearance when he was in costume. Naruto walked out of the fortress and saw Clark standing in the snow and basking in the sun in his new suit. It was similar to Naruto's but colored blue and red with a cape.

Naruto then walked out and stood next to him. "Nice outfit. Not a fan of the cape though." Naruto said as Clark looked at him and noticed he looked different.

"I like it. It's my colors. But why do you look different?" Clark asked. He saw that Naruto's hair was no longer blonde but jet black. It kept its spiky nature but was styled differently and a lot shorter. Naruto's eyes changed color so they were now brown and his whisker marks were gone. And because Naruto's whisker marks were gone, his face looked different. Honestly, if you didn't know Naruto, you wouldn't recognize him now. **(Regular Naruto is his Naruto Shippuden hair while superhero Naruto is Naruto The Last Movie hairstyle)**

"I had NC967 whip up a small device to put on my collar." Naruto said as he showed Naruto the small pin with his spiral sun on it. "When I put on my suit, it alters my appearance so I'm not that easy to recognize. If we're gonna be using our powers to save people on a global scale, we'll need to work extra hard to keep our identities a secret."

"You're right. Maybe I'll do something like that." Clark said as Naruto nodded. "So, you think we're ready to introduce ourselves to the world?"

"Ready as we'll ever be. So let's do it in a big fashion." Naruto said as Clark nodded and both flew straight into the air and into the sky. They flew through the crowds and flew fast enough to break the sound barrier. Clark and Naruto looked at each other and smiled as they then flew faster and soon passed Europe. They then flew up into the sky near the stratosphere and looked at how amazing the planet looked and then flew back to Earth and flew over Africa and crossed the Atlantic. Naruto and Clark entered U.S. airspace and were flying back home when their super hearing picked up something.

" _HELP ME!"_ They heard and they quickly made their way to the cry for help. They flew to the cry for help which led them to a large forest fire at Yosemite National Park. They looked down and saw campers gathering all the stuff the could and try to escape the camp grounds before the fire cut off their escape.

Naruto saw a family of three running from the fire as fast as they could but they didn't see a falling tree right above them so Naruto swooped in and saved them from being squished. Clark saw a family stuck in a camping RV and trapped by a raging inferno so he quickly swooped down and lifted the RV out of there. Naruto and Clark then quickly got the other campers to safety as the Park service and fire department began to arrive and were greeted to the sight of people being whisked to safety from the raging fire.

Then people looked up to the sky and saw two men in colored outfits, floating in the sky. They took out their phones and began taking photos or recording what was happening. Naruto and Clark took a deep breath and used their freeze breath to put out the fire. Everyone was amazed at the sight of the floating men who put out the raging forest fire. Naruto and Clark then quickly flew away as the people talked to one another about what had just happened.

They then heard more cries of help which led them stopping a bank robbery in New York City, Las Vegas, and Miami, an attempted murder in Gotham, a hostage situation in Los Angeles, a police stand off with criminals in Seattle, a construction wreck in Chicago and a gas explosion in San Diego. They were in time for the saves and were quick enough that their faces weren't clearly captured.

Line Break xxxxx

The next day, Naruto and Clark went to Metropolis to go talk to Chloe. Clark decided to act on what Naruto said and take steps to keep his secret identity safe. Clark decided to wear glasses, change his hair and walked with a bit of a slouch and changed his mannerism. Hopefully if would help convince people that Clark Kent was just a regular person.

They walked into the Daily Planet to see everyone on the floor moving in haste. It must have been a big news day. Naruto and Clark looked at the TV screens and they saw what the big news day was: it was them. All of the news stations and social media were blowing up with photos and videos of Naruto and Clark in their outfits and saving people. Pictures from the forest fire, bank robberies and the gas explosion.

"The pictures are good but no clear shot of our face. So far, so good." Naruto said as Clark nodded and they saw Chloe talking to her Editor, Perry White.

"Sullivan, headline. Mysterious saviors: gods or men?" Perry said as Chloe wrote that down.

"I'm on it." Chloe said as Perry left and she saw the guys. "Hey, I see you guys made your big entrance. By the way, love the suits."

"Thanks. So, how has our big debut been received?" Clark asked as they walked over to Chloe's computer.

"Well, every news and social media outlet are running the amateur photos and videos of you guys. Granted their a little blurry and not great, but their good enough to spur talks and questions about what happened." Chloe said as they looked at the TV monitors and saw the opinions and statements about Naruto and Clark. Some believed that Naruto and Clark were people who used advanced tech for their powers. Some thought they were human experiments who were gifted super powers, while others thought they were U.S. military projects or robots. People questioned what they wanted. Were they good guys or bad guys? If they were good guys, who did they answer to? Did they belong to one country or answer to a political leader? And if they were saving people, why did they show up today?

"Not all of it is likeable or good but it's out there." Chloe said as Naruto and Clark nodded.

"Well, that's what we want. We want people to know we're out there and we're here to help." Clark said as Naruto looked around.

"Where are Lois and Jimmy?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, there busy at City Hall doing a story. The governor's here to do a speech on his new budget plan and Perry had Lois and Jimmy cover the press conference." Chloe said as Naruto nodded.

"So is Lois all right?" Clark asked.

"Well, when I mentioned you before she didn't seem to flinch. Just give her some time." Chloe said.

"Yeah, soon you guys will—"{ **BOOOOOOOOOOM!}** A huge explosion could be heard from miles away and shook the building as desks and cabinets fell over.

"What happened?!" Chloe asked as Naruto and Clark saw a fire, miles away at the city limits, close to the Metropolis nuclear power plant.

"Someone set off an explosive device at the Metropolis nuclear plant!" A reporter said as everyone scrambled to get their items.

"Naruto, Clark, you guys—"Chloe didn't finish her sentence as she saw Clark and Naruto were gone. She walked up to the window and saw two blurs fly towards the power plant. "Good luck, guys."

Naruto and Clark flew at full speed to the power plant and saw part of the plant on fire and people running for safety. Naruto saw two workers running from the building as a broken beam fell from a tower and was about to squish them so Naruto flew down and stopped it from squishing them. Clark flew down and moved some rubble that was blocking the exit so people could run. Naruto pushed the beam back into place and melted it back in with his heat vision. He then flew over to the fire and used his freeze breath to put it out. Naruto and Clark saw part of the reactor wall crumble, fall over and would crush everyone.

Naruto and Clark flew over and stopped the wall from falling onto the people and lifted it up. "GO!" Naruto shouted as he lifted it up into the air as the workers saw them life the giant concrete wall and put it back to the reactor while Clark used his heat vision to melt the metal support back together.

Naruto used his x-ray vision and looked through the building and saw power plant workers running to safety but main control room was a different story. Naruto saw the power plant technicians being held at gun point by 6 men armed with guns.

"Clark, there are hostages!" Naruto shouted as Clark used his x-ray vision and saw the situation.

"Let's go!" Clark shouted as they flew down and smashed through the roof of the control room shocking the technicians and the terrorists. Naruto super sped forward and knocked one terrorist against the wall and knocked him out and then grabbed the gun of the second one and pushed him away. Clark did the same to two other terrorists while the remaining two opened fire on Clark and Naruto but the bullets just bounced off their skin and suits and ricocheted around the room.

Naruto then super sped forward and slammed them against the wall and knocked them out. He then piled them together, grabbed a metal railing and tied them up while Clark used his heat vision to cut the binds off of the technicians.

"Are you all right?" Clark asked as the technicians nodded. It was all they could do after they were in shock over what just happened.

"Is there anyone else here?" Naruto asked.

"No, but we've got a big problem. The terrorists planted an explosive near the reactor and it's compromised. The reactor is going to go critical!" The technician said as he looked over the panels and saw the heat and power level going extremely high.

"Is that bad?" Naruto asked.

"If we can't stop it then we'll have an American Chernobyl!" The technician said as he tried to activate the coolant system and turn off the reactor but it wasn't working. The terrorists destroyed the controls.

"Can you stop it?!" Clark asked.

"I can't stop it from here! The controls are shot! We need to cool the reactor down and cap the radiation chamber to keep the radiation contained!" The technician said as he pointed to the cameras and showed them what to do where.

"Let's cap the chamber first." Naruto said as Clark nodded and they flew away as the technician monitored the power levels of the reactor.

Naruto and Clark flew down the radiation chamber and saw the massive hole caused by the explosion. Naruto and Clark quickly picked up the damaged led wall and placed it back into place and used their heat vision to melt it back in where they could but there were still gaps and holes. They then tore off other metal panels to cover up the holes and melted them in place and managed to fix the radiation chamber.

" _ **Nice, but now we need to cool down the reactor. It'll go critical in one minute!"**_ The technician said over the intercom. Naruto and Clark flew to the reactor and saw it overheating so they quickly used their freeze breath to cool it down. When their freeze breath hit the hot reactor, it created steam which filled up the room but the reactor was slowly cooling down.

The technician looked at the monitor and saw the reactor temperature slowly cooling down. "Come on." The technician said as the core soon reached regular levels and then the technician began to power down the reactor. Naruto and Clark saw the reactor turn off and stopped.

" _ **We did it! The reactor is off!"**_ The technician said as Naruto and Clark smiled. Naruto flew the technician out of the plant and into the parking lot where they saw the police, fire department and media arrive on scene. Naruto put the technician down and smiled as Naruto smiled back and floated up to Clark. Naruto and Clark floated in the sky as the media and bystanders took photos and videos.

Naruto and Clark smiled and were about to fly off when they heard something big break in the city. They immediately flew back to the city and to City Hall where they heard the noise. They saw a giant crane fall from the roof of a building near City Hall and was about to fall onto the crowd of news reporters, bystanders and the governor's detail. The crane smashed part of the building and was just about to fall onto the crowd.

Lois and Jimmy tried to run away but Lois tripped. Jimmy ran to help her but saw the crane about to fall on them and braced themselves but it never came. They opened their eyes and looked up to see the crane had stopped in mid-air. They saw that it was stopped by two men who were holding it up. They looked and saw the two men stand up and lift the crane and got a better look at them. They saw their suits, the symbols on the suits and the men wearing them and Lois and Jimmy recognized them instantly.

"Smallville?" Lois asked as she saw Clark and Naruto lift up the crane. Clark smiled at Lois and winked at her while Naruto nodded. Clark and Naruto then flew up and lifted the crane above the crowd. Jimmy grabbed his camera and quickly began taking photos of Naruto and Clark lifting the crane up and put it back on the building.

The crowd then cheered and clapped at their mysterious saviors as Jimmy took more photos and Lois was speechless. Naruto and Clark smiled at each other and then flew away. Jimmy then looked at Lois.

"Did you know they could do that?" Jimmy asked as Lois fainted. "Lois!"

Line Break xxxxx

After their Metropolis debut, Naruto and Clark returned home to Smallville to finish some farm work. Martha went to the grocery store while Clark was fixing the irrigation ditch and Naruto was in the kitchen working on his laptop. His boss sent over some manuscripts that he wanted Naruto to look over and help edit. New manuscripts that were sent to the company were edited and looked over by several members of the publishing company before the editor gave it the thumbs up or down.

Naruto was busy working, fixing some lines on page 45. He took a sip of coffee when he heard a car pull up to the house. "Naruto!" Clark shouted as Naruto walked out and saw Clark standing outside the house but he wasn't alone. With him was Lois, Jimmy and Chloe who just arrived in a car.

"Oh." Naruto said.

"Yeah, oh. Come on, let's talk." Lois said as she and Jimmy walked into the house. Chloe walked up to them and looked at them.

"Sorry, guys. I tried to give you a heads up but Lois snatched my phone." Chloe said as Naruto and Clark nodded. They then walked in and saw Jimmy looking at them while Lois looked irritated and annoyed.

Clark grabbed a rag and wiped his hands clean of dirt while Naruto closed his laptop and Chloe stood by them. No one spoke for about a minute which made for some awkward silence when Naruto broke it.

"So…I'm guessing you both have a lot of questions." Naruto said.

"That would be an understatement." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, well you find out that two people you thought you knew as simple farm boys but are instead two super strong meteor infected men in tights." Lois said as she glared at Clark.

"To be fair…they're not tights." Naruto said as Lois glared at him. "Not important."

"This would explain all of the weird things over the past years. The random appearances, the saves and the crappy excuses. All this time I've just cracked it up to a case of Peter Pan syndrome but…you guys are the opposite. We want answers." Lois said as Naruto and Clark looked at each other.

"If you guys don't mind." Jimmy said as Lois slapped him on the chest.

"Well, there is no hiding it from you two anymore since you recognized us." Naruto said as he cleared his throat. "You're right. We've been using our powers to help people, long before we met you two. But we're not meteor infected."

"Ok, then what? Were you guys human experiments? In a freak accident?" Jimmy asked.

"No…we are not from around here. We're not human." Clark said as Lois and Jimmy looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Lois asked as she realized. "You…you guys are aliens?"

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

"Alien as in from another planet?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

"Wow." Lois said as digested that piece of information.

"Our planet died years ago and our birth parents sent us to Earth. We were found by our parents and we've been on Earth ever since." Naruto said.

"So…you guys have always been able to fly and stuff?" Jimmy asked.

"Not always." Naruto said.

"Ok, so what can you guys do?" Lois asked.

"I guess you guys should know. We can shoot fire out of our eyes, blow ice cold breaths of air, we can hear a whisper from miles away, see through solid objects and fly faster than the speed of sound." Clark said.

"Wait, go back. Can you explain the see through solid objects part?" Lois said as she raised her arms up.

"No, Lois. We have to concentrate. And even if we did, I never peeped on you." Clark said as Naruto chuckled.

"So you guys have had these powers all this time. How did I never notice? I mean, was I high the entire time?" Lois asked as Naruto, Clark and Chloe chuckled.

"Well the important thing is you guys know now. Only a few people know who we really are. Chloe is one of them. We need you two to keep this a secret." Naruto said.

"Why? I mean, come on guys. If yesterday was any indicator, you want people to know who you are." Jimmy said as he showed them today's copy of the Daily Planet. It showed a picture of the two of them in costume, floating in the air after stopping the falling crane. The headline read _Men of Steel save Metropolis_ and was written by Lois.

"Oh, nice headline." Chloe said.

"Yeah, and it sold out every single copy in the newsstands. I mean, you guys are global news." Lois said.

"Yes, our hero identities are. We want people to know that we're here to help. But we also want to make sure that the world doesn't know that Clark and Naruto Kent are these heroes." Clark said.

"Because if people knew that Clark and Naruto were these heroes then everyone who knew you guys would be targeted." Jimmy said as Clark and Naruto nodded.

"We've done a good job so far but if we're gonna keep doing this, we need to be more careful. We know this is a lot for you guys to take in but we need you two to keep this a secret." Naruto said as Jimmy and Lois nodded.

"Of course. It's the least we can do after what you guys did." Jimmy said.

"This is just so amazing. It's not everyday you learn that the guy you've been dating is like a god." Lois said as Clark chuckled.

"Lois, I'm not a god. I'm just unique." Clark said.

"And keeping this secret won't be easy. I've had a few years of practice to get it down. I'll help you guys along the way." Chloe said as the front door opened and Martha walked inside in a hurry.

"Lois, Jimmy." Martha said.

"It's ok, mom. They know." Clark said as Martha nodded.

"Hey, Mrs. Kent." Lois said.

"Hi. It's nice you two know now but I think we've got a problem. I was at the store and I saw something on the news. Turn the TV on." Martha said as Naruto grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to the news station.

"Oh my god." Chloe said as they looked at the news and saw the problem that Martha was referring to. The news was showing amateur video of a UFO sighting in the sky. It was a space ship that was hovering in the skies above Earth.

"I don't suppose this is a false alarm and you guys left your spaceship in the sky by accident?" Lois asked.

"This isn't us." Naruto said. Then all of a sudden, all the lights and power in the house shut off.

"That can't be good." Jimmy said as the TV then turned back on and began making funny sounds and began showing distorted video signals, like it would show when there isn't a clear signal. Then a voice and words began to appear.

" **YOU ARE NOT ALONE."** The words and voice said and kept repeating.

Chloe took out her phone and saw the same thing and message appear. "It's coming in over the RSS feeds. It even took over my phone." Chloe said as the message kept repeating until the sound distorted and now showed a distorted image of some person.

" **My name is General Zod. I come from a world far from yours. I have journeyed across an ocean of stars to reach you. I come to you with glad tidings for the Earth is doomed and I am here to save it. You are a primitive and destructive race and if left to your own path, you will destroy your world. I come to you as a savior and will bring this planet to the glory of mine. All that I ask is your undying loyalty. Any opposition will be met with death. To the leaders of the Planet Earth, I give you a small sample of the devastation I will show to whoever opposes me."** Zod said as they heard a loud boom. They ran outside to see a huge beam of light in the distance that shot straight into the sky.

"Oh my god." Lois said as they saw the devastation from whatever Zod just did.

" **This is just a small sample of the devastation that awaits you should you oppose me. Surrender within 24 hours, or your planet will be destroyed."** Zod said as the feed cut off and the power turned back on.

"That is not good." Jimmy said.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Lois asked.

"He's not a friend but someone very dangerous." Clark said as Naruto nodded.

"We'll be right back. We need to go get some answers. Can you guys dig up everything you can on where that ship is and what the military is going to do? They have no idea what they're dealing with." Naruto said as they nodded.

"We'll do everything we can. Good luck." Chloe said as Naruto and Clark super sped out of the house and flew straight to the Fortress to get some answers.

They arrived at the Fortress and entered the main area as the hologram of Jor-El appeared. "Hello, Kal-El. Nal-Ato. Do you need assistance?" Jor-El asked.

"Zod has arrived on Earth." Clark said as Jor-El was confused.

"That is impossible. He and his followers were placed on a prison ship and locked in the Phantom Zone." Jor-El said.

"Well he's out. It's possible he managed to escape and he made his way to Earth." Naruto said.

"We came here because we need to know how to stop him." Clark said as Jor-El took a deep breath.

"You knew him, right?" Naruto asked.

"The Zod I knew died when Krypton was destroyed. The man he is now is someone who is not to be trifled with. Zod has years of military training on Krypton and 14 followers who were sent with him to the Phantom Zone. He is a man who is not to be trifled with. What does he want?" Jor-El asked.

"He said he has come to conquer Earth. To help lead the people of Earth into a better tomorrow." Naruto said as Jor-El thought for a second.

"What is it?" Clark asked.

"Did he leave his ship?" Jor-El asked.

"We don't think so. He took over the TV feeds to spread his message and shot a beam of energy from his ship. We don't know if he left his ship." Clark said.

"Zod and his followers are unaware of the change that will happen should they be exposed to Earth's yellow sun. They will gain an increase strength and speed due to Earth's lighter gravity, but only myself, Zor-El and Min-Ato knew of the effects Earth yellow sun would grant Kryptonians. That will give you an advantage." Jor-El said as he then walked over to the Fortress computer and pressed some buttons. Two small ice pedestals than rose out from the ground and on those pedestals were two small crystals, each designed with Naruto and Clark's house symbol. "These will help as well."

Naruto and Clark took the crystals and looked at them. "What are they?" Clark asked.

"Special crystals that act as portals to the Phantom Zone, the prison where Zod and his followers were sentenced. Zod is relentless and his followers will do whatever he commands. If I am right, he will try to kill you both to conquer earth." Jor-El said.

"We won't kill him." Clark said as Naruto nodded.

"Then the only other way to stop him without killing him is to send him back to the Phantom Zone. Touch the crystal to Zod and it will send him back." Jor-El said.

"But what about his ship?" Naruto asked.

"I will prepare a larger device that will send it back to the zone and disable it to prevent another escape." Jor-El said as Clark and Naruto nodded and turned to leave. "But be careful. Zod is a master of strategy. If he sees you, he will have contingencies for your presence."

"We will." Clark said.

"Go, my son. And be careful." Jor-El said as Clark and Naruto flew away.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto and Clark flew straight back to Metropolis to talk to Chloe and Lois and see how the world was reacting to Zod's message and what the US army was reacting. They entered the floor of the Dailey Planet and saw it was a mad house. Reporters and photojournalists were running all around the floor to work on stories on the recent broadcast that took over every single TV and RSI feed on the planet and on the floating spaceship that was hovering in a low atmosphere orbit.

Naruto and Clark walked through the sea of reporters and saw Chloe just get off the phone. "Guys, thank god you showed up." Chloe said.

"How bad is it?" Naruto asked.

"Well the governments of the world are on full alert and preparing everything they can just in case." Chloe said as they walked over to Lois who was with Jimmy.

"Lois, what did your dad say?" Clark asked.

"Officially, the general denied comment. But off the record, he says that the president has given the order to prep the silos around the entire country. After that display of power Zod showed, the army isn't taking any chances." Lois said.

"Same thing with the other governments around the world. Not to mention the fear and paranoia that have people going crazy. The police are doing what they can but it'll only get worse." Jimmy said.

"So, did you guys get the information you wanted? Think you can reason with this guy?" Lois asked.

"Highly unlikely but we'll try. If that fails, we'll send them back to where they came from, and this time they'll stay." Clark said as they nodded when Chloe got an alert on her computer and she raced over.

"Oh no." Chloe said as they walked over.

"What is it, Chloe?" Naruto asked.

"I sent up an algorithm to detect any hidden military chatter and it just picked up something. Apparently, the US military is going to try and launch a preemptive strike earlier than we thought." Chloe said.

"When?" Jimmy asked.

"In an hour. They start of the attack is being orchestrated at the McKenzie airfield about 70 miles from Smallville." Chloe said.

"They don't stand a chance against Zod. They'll be slaughtered." Clark said.

"Let's go." Naruto said as Clark and Naruto turned to leave.

"Guys!" Chloe shouted as they turned. "Be careful." Chloe said as she ran up and hugged them and they hugged back.

"Thanks, Chloe." Naruto said as he hugged her and Lois walked up to Clark.

"Be careful, Smallville." Lois said as she hugged Clark and he hugged back.

"Naruto, you think you and Clark can stop him?" Chloe asked.

"Maybe. But if you don't hear back from us in an hour, head to the caves in Smallville and use the key to head to the Fortress. There should be something there can stop Zod's ship." Naruto said as Chloe nodded.

"You better come back." Chloe said as she began to tear up and Naruto smiled.

"Let's go, Clark. Time to save the world." Naruto said as they entered the elevator and Naruto took off his button up and shirt to reveal he was wearing his suit underneath and Clark did the same thing. They then quickly flew up the elevator shaft and out of the building and straight to the McKenzie airfield base to stop the military from attacking.

Naruto and Clark quickly flew towards the Airforce base and when they arrived, they hovered outside the main gate to the compound. The soldiers at the security checkpoint looked up and saw two men in suits floating in the air. They quickly pulled out their guns, ran up and pointed them at Naruto and Clark.

"Freeze!" They shouted as Naruto and Clark stayed in the air.

"We would like to speak to the general in charge." Naruto said the soldiers looked at them. One of the soldiers then looked at the other.

"Go get General Swanwick." One of them said as one soldier left and ran to the base. After a few minutes, more men on the base armed up and pointed their guns at the two hovering men outside their base. They loaded heavy machine guns, armed cannons, jeeps and tanks and pointed them all at the two men and waited for the order to fire or for the two men to make the first move.

Then a black sedan drove up to the checkpoint and four people got out. Naruto and Clark used their super vision to see their name tags. Lieutenant General Swanwick, Colonel Nathan Hardy, Dr. Emil Hamilton and Captain Carrol Ferris.

"All right, you've got our attention. What is it you want?" General Swanwick asked.

"Just to talk, General. That's all." Naruto said.

"You two come to a restricted United States military base and demand my presence to just talk? Talk about what?" General Swanwick asked.

"The spaceship orbiting above Earth." Clark said as the general and Colonel shared a look.

"We'll talk. What do you have to say?" General Swanwick asked as Naruto and Clark lowered down and touched the ground as the men kept their guns trained on the two men.

"We came to stop you from launching attacks against the spaceship. You don't know what you're up against." Clark said as the general stepped forward.

"And you do? Two boys with special powers who managed to save a few civilians in Metropolis. What exactly is your relationship with the alien threat?" General Swanwick asked.

"We come from the same planet. But we're nicer." Naruto replied as he saw Dr. Hamilton cover his mouth. "Relax, Dr. Hamilton."

"You can't blame me for being cautious. You two might be carrying some kind of alien pathogen." Dr. Hamilton said.

"Been here for nearly 30 years' doctor, haven't infected anyone yet." Clark said.

"That you know of. The United States government have legitimate security concerns about the spacecraft and now you. Who exactly are you two?" General Swanwick asked.

"People who want to help. General Zod is someone who isn't to be trifled with and your weapons won't do anything. We'll handle him." Naruto said.

"How?" Swanwick asked.

"That's for us to know. If you are at all concerned with the safety and security of your men, you'll let us handle this." Naruto said as he and Clark turned to leave.

"And what should happen if you fail?" Swanwick asked.

"Then there won't be anyone else who can stop him." Naruto said as Clark and Naruto flew into the air and away. They flew into the air and towards Zod's ship that was in low orbit around the planet. They slowed down as they saw the large ship in front of them.

"So should we knock?" Clark asked as Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Then they saw the ship hum, like the engine had turned on and saw a large cargo door open up near the side of the ship.

"I think that's for us." Naruto said.

"Let's be careful." Clark said as he and Naruto flew down and entered the cargo hold and saw about 4 smaller sized alien ships lined up, this place must have been the hangar. They landed on the ground and the hangar door closed behind them. Once it did, four people dressed in strange armor and armed with strange looking guns entered the hangar.

"Kal-El. Nal-Ato. General Zod sends his greeting to you. We are to escort you to him." One of them said as Naruto and Clark looked at each other.

"Of course." Clark said as Naruto and Clark followed each the four men and were escorted through the ship and into what seemed like the main control and observation room of the ship. In the room, were the rest of Zod's followers and Sod himself. **(General Zod from Man of Steel)**

"General Zod." One of them said as Zod turned to see Naruto and Clark.

"Kal-El, Nal-Ato. Welcome. We've been expecting you." Zod said as Naruto and Clark walked up to him.

"I take it your Zod." Naruto said.

"General Zod, our commander." Faora-Ul, his second in command said.

"It's all right, Faora. These two are unfamiliar with our ways. We can forgive them any lack in decorum." Zod said as he walked up to Naruto and Clark and looked at their faces. "You two are the spitting images of your fathers. And I see you've taken to wearing your house symbols. Good. As the last survivors of Krypton, it is important that we remember our home."

"Then where does threatening the people of Earth fall into that plan?" Naruto asked as Zod chuckled.

"It was merely a show. Nothing but the bright lights of the ship focused to look threatening. To draw you two to me." Zod said as Naruto and Clark looked at each other. "When my ship neared Earth, our scanners managed to pick up the Kryptonian energy signal from the fortress of knowledge located in the northern part of the planet. It was the same signal of the crystals of knowledge that Jor-El invented years ago. I knew he would only give them to his son."

"So you did all this to draw us out. Why?" Clark asked.

"To complete my mission. To protect what remains of Krypton. Our race will live again." Zod said as he walked around the ship and Naruto reached his hand down to his belt where his crystal was located.

"Back on Krypton, I was its military leader, your fathers' the foremost scientists and the only thing we all agreed on was that Krypton was dying. In return for my efforts to protect our civilization and save our planet, I and my fellow officers were sentenced to the Phantom Zone." Zod said as Naruto and Clark glanced at each other and reached down to their crystals.

"We were adrift, destined to float amongst the zone for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually, we managed to retrofit the Phantom Projector into a Hyperdrive. Your fathers made similar modifications to the ship that brought you to Earth. And so the instrument of our damnation, became our salvation." Zod said.

"We then spent years scouring the galaxy, visiting the old Kryptonian outposts, in hopes of finding other survivors. But alas, cut off from Krypton, these outposts withered and died long ago. We salvaged what we could, armor, weapons, technology, even a world engine. Until we made our way to the Milky Way Galaxy and to planet Earth." Zod said as he nodded to his men.

Clark and Naruto were then restrained as four of Zod's men grabbed Naruto and Clark and restrained their arms so they couldn't move and reach for their Phantom Zone crystal. "What are you doing?!" Naruto shouted as he and Clark tried to move.

"Doing what I must to ensure Krypton survives. We are the remnants of a once great civilization, and it is our duty to ensure our race's survival. And this planet is perfect. On planet Earth, Krypton will begin again." Zod said.

"Then why did you draw us here?" Clark asked.

"Because I wish for you two to join me. Join me, and with Jor-El's Kryptonians technology, we can make this planet our utopia." Zod said as Naruto struggled to get free.

"And what the people of Earth?" Naruto asked.

"The foundation has to be built on something. Here, it will be built on the bones of the humans who oppose me." Zod said as Clark and Naruto tried to get free but for some reason, felt that their super strength was gone. They tried using their speed, heat vision, but they weren't working.

"We'll never join you." Clark said as Zod frowned and turned his back to them.

"Well then I hope that's a decision you can live with, forever. I have a duty to my people. And I will not let anyone prevent me from carrying that out." Zod said as his men quickly backed away from Naruto and Clark. Zod then turned around and tossed a small Kryptonian ring device into the air which then flew behind Naruto and Clark. Naruto and Clark recognized it as the same device that Nam-Ek and Aethry attempted to use on Clark and Naruto.

Naruto and Clark tried to run away but were soon sucked into the ring and transported to the Phantom Zone. "NOOOOOO!" Clark and Naruto shouted as they were whisked away from Planet Earth, leaving it completely at the mercy of Zod and his followers.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto and Clark were captured in their weird crystal, prism cells that transported them away from Planet Earth. They felt helpless, as it was now left at the mercy of Zod and his followers and there wasn't anything they could do. Naruto punched his prison but couldn't get free, when all of a sudden, he and Clark were sucked through and transported someplace else.

They fell through the air and hit a massive hill of dirt and sand and tumbled down the side. They rolled, flipped and smashed onto the ground until they hit level ground and groaned in pain. Naruto lifted his face from the dirt and spit some out of his mouth, along with splat of blood. Naruto groaned as he got on his knees and saw Clark lean up and touch his mouth which was bleeding. Wind blew all around them and kicked up dirt which got in their eyes. Naruto and Clark stood up and saw they were in a barren wasteland. There was no yellow sun, just grey light and there didn't seem like there was anything but desert for miles.

"Clark! Are you all right?" Naruto asked as Clark nodded and Naruto pat him on the back.

"We've got to get out of here." Clark said as Naruto nodded.

"Come on." Naruto said as he began to walk up the massive dirt hill they fell down.

"Where are you going?" Clark asked.

"Anywhere but here. We've got to find a way back to Earth." Naruto said as Clark nodded and followed him. They walked up the hill and when they came to the top, they saw more desert and hills for miles. They kept walking, hoping to see something that could help them get out of the Phantom Zone and back to Earth to stop Zod.

Naruto and Clark kept waking but then stopped when they heard something. **"{Growls}"** They heard as they turned around to see what made that noise but didn't see a thing.

"What was that?" Naruto asked as they kept hearing the noise all around them but couldn't see them. Naruto and Clark stood back to back as the noises kept getting louder and closer. Naruto and Clark kept looking around for a sign of whatever was coming was closing in.

All of a sudden, something blindsided Naruto and tackled him to the ground while another thing zoomed by and slashed Clark in the leg and then another hit him in the face. Naruto tried to push the thing off of him but couldn't as it slashed at his face and chest while Clark was being dogpiled. The thing then wrapped whatever it had for hands around Naruto's neck and began chocking him.

"AH…Clark…" Naruto managed to say as he felt his airways constricting. More things then came and began clawing at Naruto when Naruto felt one of his pockets on his belt vibrate and quickly reached for it. He grabbed whatever it was and it was his Phantom Zone crystal. Once he grabbed it, it glowed brightly and scared whatever the things were off of him.

Naruto then leaned up and saw another figure walking down a sand hill holding something and pointing it at Clark. The object the figure held emitted the same kind of light that Naruto's crystal did and scared the things off of Clark. Clark and Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as they saw their savior.

"Thank you." Clark said as the figure removed her mask to reveal a woman.

"Welcome to the Phantom Zone." She said as she looked at their symbols. "Come with me."

She began to walk away as Naruto and Clark looked at her. "Now!" She said as she ushered them to follow her.

"Do we trust her?" Clark asked.

"Do we have a choice?" Naruto asked as they followed her. They follower her for about an hour through the desert until they came to a small modest shelter near some cliffs. She took off her poncho and desert clothing for her more comfortable clothes below and handed them wet cloths.

"For your wounds." She said as Naruto and Clark took them and wiped up their blood.

"Who are you?" Clark asked.

"My name is Raya. Not that names matter here." Raya said as she helped clean some of Clark's wounds.

"Here being the Phantom Zone." Naruto said as Raya nodded.

"Jor-El and Zor-El created this place in space to inhabit the most dangerous criminals from the 28 known inhabited galaxies." Raya said.

"If this is a prison, does that make you a prisoner?" Clark asked as Raya dug into one of his wounds and Clark groaned.

"I may be trapped here but that does not make me one of the prisoners." Raya said as she washed the cloth.

"Are we supposed to just trust you? Because we don't even know you." Clark said.

"Good. Trust gets you killed quickly in the Zone." Raya said as she then helped clean up Naruto's wounds. "But I am a loyal servant of the House of El and its friends. Given the two symbols you two are wearing, I take it you two are Kal-El and Nal-Ato. The sons of Jor-El and Min-Ato, Krypton's greatest scientists."

"You knew our parents?" Clark asked.

"I was one of their assistants." Raya said.

"When you were five? You can't be much older than us." Naruto said.

"Time is meaningless here. I haven't aged a day since I was sent here." Raya said.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"I wanted to stay with them during Krypton's final hours, but they wouldn't have it. Jor-El thought I would have a better chance in the Zone." Raya said.

"Why didn't our parents come with you?" Clark asked.

"Because they wouldn't stop trying to save Krypton. I guess it was meaningless in the end." Raya said as she held her crystal. "It has kept me alive."

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"Some of the most vicious offenders in the Zone are dangerous. Their corporeal bodies leaving their essence to haunt the wasteland. Or they are placed in vessels and sent to float above, like Fort Rozz." Raya said.

"The Phantoms that attacked us." Naruto said as Raya nodded.

"Only special Phantom Zone crystals created by Jor-El himself can repel them." Raya said as she touched her crystal around her necklace.

"Like ours." Naruto said as he took his out and showed Raya.

"Exactly. That crystal acts like a shield against the Phantoms but can also be used as portals to the Zone itself. More than likely the reason you are both here." Raya said.

"That's not the reason." Naruto said.

"Then what?" Raya asked.

"General Zod." Clark said as Raya looked at him shocked. "He escaped from the Phantom Zone along with his followers and made his way to Earth. We met him and he captured us."

"Why did you meet with Zod? He isn't someone to be trifled with." Raya said.

"We know that now. We were about to send him to the Zone but we got captured. Our powers weren't working." Naruto said.

"Zod's ship. It mimics the atmosphere and radiation of Krypton. On Earth, you may have your powers, but on Zod's ship, you were essentially human. Jor-El should have taken Zod's body and banished him to the Zone, but there was no time." Raya said.

"Raya, you helped my father build this place. Is there a way out?" Clark asked.

"You cannot go back. Zod and his followers are soldiers with years of training and experience. They will kill you." Raya said.

"We have to. We can't let Zod take over Earth. They don't stand a chance against him." Naruto said.

"If there was a chance to save everyone you loved from dying, wouldn't you try?" Clark asked as Raya thought for a second.

"You truly are your father's son." Raya said as she grabbed two extra cloaks for Naruto and Clark. "There is a gateway not far from here that can be used as a portal to leave the zone. It can return you two to Earth."

Raya put on her cloak as Naruto and Clark followed her and they left her shelter and made their way through the desert. "If there's a portal here how come you didn't use it?" Naruto asked.

"It wouldn't work. The portal would only work with a member of the House of El or Ato. Jor-El and Min-Ato created it in case anyone tried to imprison any of their loved ones in the Zone. As a backdoor out of this place." Raya said.

"Why would he be worried about that?" Clark asked.

"They were great men. And like any great men, they had their enemies." Raya said as they made their trek through the desert. They kept walking for another hour through the desert as the wind picked up.

"How much farther?" Naruto asked.

"Not much. We're close." Raya said. "AHH!"

Naruto and Clark looked to see Raya shout in pain and down on the ground because something sharp was thrown into her shoulder.

"Raya!" Naruto shouted as Naruto looked around and got hit by another object in the shoulder. "ARHH!" Naruto shouted as he saw two cloaked figured run up to them. One got the jump on Clark and used a rope to choke him from behind while the other one pulled out a knife.

Naruto pulled out the metal spike from his shoulder and swung his fist at the cloaked figure but the figure blocked his punch. The figure then sliced Naruto in the arm, then again across the face. The figure then punched him in the gut and kicked him across the face and sent him to the ground. Raya got up but the figure spin kicked Raya across the face and knocked her to the ground. The figure that had Clark then kicked out his legs and forced him to his knees. The figure then took off Clark's hood and looked at him. Naruto and Clark looked at the figure and saw him remove his facemask to reveal he was Namek, one of Zod's followers that Naruto and Clark sent to the Phantom Zone back during when their small ship came to Earth during the second meteor shower. If Namek was here, the one choking Clark was probably Aethyr.

"Kal-El, Nal-Ato." Namek said with a smile as he pulled out another knife.

"Namek, wait! Don't kill them." Raya said.

"Why should I spare his life? The ones who sent me here." Namek said.

"They can open the gateway. I was bringing them to you. They can free us all." Raya said.

"Well, then." Namek said as he kicked Naruto in the stomach and then yanked him to his feet. "You'll live a while longer."

"Move!" Aethyr said as she pushed Clark and Raya forward while Namek pushed Naruto.

They walked about 20 minutes until they came to a group of pillars and a podium, the portal out of the Phantom Zone. "Hurry, others will be here soon." Aethyr said as she then punched Clark across the face and to the ground while Namek kicked Naruto in the gut.

"Open the gateway!" Namek shouted as he pulled out his knife.

"They don't know how. But I do. Give me the knife." Raya said as Namek handed her the knife. Aethyr grabbed Clark while Raya made a cut on his palm to draw blood. "It is his blood. The blood of the house of El that is the key to opening the gateway."

"We trusted you." Clark said in anger as Naruto looked at her and she winked at him.

"Trust is for the weak." Namek said.

"You're right." Raya said as she then spun around and slashed Namek across the neck. He gasps as he grabbed his neck to stop the blood flowing out.

"Namek!" Aethyr shouted as Naruto elbowed her in the face and knocked her away. Raya then helped Naruto and Clark to their feet.

"The gateway, GO!" Raya shouted as they saw phantoms and other prisoners closing in. Naruto and Clark ran to the podium while Raya and Aethyr were engaged in a knife fight.

Ray and Aethyr fought one another while Naruto and Clark ran up to the podium as they saw phantoms and zoners closing in. They saw the podium had the sigils of their houses on it so Clark placed his palm on the symbol and the entire podium glowed brightly. They turned around to see Aethyr stab Raya in the side and her scream in pain.

"AHH!" Raya shouted.

"RAYA!" Clark shouted as the beam of light consumed Naruto, Clark, and several Phantoms and then shot straight into the sky. Naruto and Clark felt their bodies rushing through the air, faster than they ever had and soon saw themselves approaching Earth. They smashed into the ground and felt their powers return. Naruto and Clark stood up and walked out of the crater they just made to see they were in the surrounding forests outside of Smallville.

"We're back." Naruto said with a smile when his hearing picked up something.

" _It is time to end this world…and begin a new one."_ Naruto heard Zod so he and Clark immediately flew towards the voices.

Line Break xxxxx **While Clark and Naruto are in the Phantom Zone. About several hours on Earth**

Back on Zod's ship, Zod smirked as he just saw Kal-El and Nal-Ato sent to the Phantom Zone. The only two people who could possible stop him were gone. He then went to an observation window to look down at Earth.

"What now, General?" Faora asked.

"Assemble a squad and take a ship down to the Earth's military bases. Gather the information I require from this Earth's pentagon and assemble at the ancient Kryptonian control center in the caves. From there, the rebirth of Krypton will start." Zod said as his men nodded and he and his men soon boarded the ship and went to the Pentagon.

Back on Earth, Chloe, Lois and Jimmy were at the Daily Planet as they were watching the global news coverage on the alien threat that was hovering above their planet. Armed military bases all over the world were preparing their armies and there was even a rumor that they were prepping the nuclear silos to kill the aliens. Their co-workers were all anxious about the incoming threat and Perry still had reporters there but he allowed some to head home if they wanted to be with their families.

Jimmy was cleaning his camera for the 12th time in a row while Chloe was looking at the clock and Lois was fidgeting. Chloe looked at the clock again and knew that if Naruto or Clark hadn't at least sent her a text or something, something had gone wrong.

"That's it." Chloe said as she got up and grabbed her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Jimmy asked.

"To help Naruto and Clark. Come on." Chloe said as she left and Lois and Jimmy looked at one another.

"Chloe, wait for us." Lois said as she and Jimmy grabbed their stuff and left with Chloe. There was traffic getting out of the city as people were evacuating and the mass panic on the streets but they managed to make it out and were in Smallville. After a quick stop at the Kent barn to get the cave key and Kryptonite for emergencies, Chloe led Jimmy and Naruto through the old Native American caves in Smallville.

"Why are we here, Chloe?" Jimmy asked.

"These caves in Smallville are one of the oldest landmarks in the entire world and for a reason. See some of the symbols on the wall?" Chloe asked as they looked.

"Yeah." Lois replied.

"It turns out, that thousands of years ago, people from Krypton made their way to earth and helped build them." Chloe said.

"So that's why Clark and Naruto were always obsessed with them." Lois said.

"Yup, these caves were their first experience of their own world and also happen to house a secret chamber that will lead us to their second." Chloe said as they walked into the key chamber room. "Just remember to keep bundled up, it'll get cold where we're going."

"And where exactly are we going?" Jimmy asked as Chloe put the key in the slot and the table glowed brightly before transporting them around the world into a chamber in the Fortress of Solitude.

"Welcome to the Fortress of Solitude. At least, that's what Naruto called it when it was first made. This is the last remnants of their home and Naruto said that there was something here that could help stop Zod." Chloe said as they walked around. Jimmy and Lois were awestruck at what they were seeing.

"Wow." Lois said as she looked around the fortress and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"This is incredible." Jimmy said as he took some pictures.

"James!" Chloe shouted.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Jimmy said as he turned his camera off. "So what are we doing here?"

"Naruto said that if he and Clark weren't back in an hour, there was something here that could help." Chloe said as they walked into the main area. "Except I have no idea what we're supposed to be looking for."

They looked around when all of a sudden a small floating robot appeared before them. " **Greeting, I am Kal-9765 personal assistance drone. Please identify yourself."** The robot said.

"Uh, Chloe Sullivan, Lois Lane and James Olsen. We're friends of Kal-El and Nal-Ato or Clark and Naruto." Chloe said as the robot did a quick search.

" **Yes, Kal-El spoke of his friends. Greetings, Ms. Sullivan. What brings you to the Fortress and how may I be of assistance?"** The robot asked.

"Naruto told us that there was something here that could help stop Zod." Chloe said as the robot nodded and then left.

"Uh, where is it going?" Lois asked.

"Greetings." They heard as they turned around and saw the holographic image of two men looked just like Naruto and Clark but much older.

"Uh…hi. Chloe, who are they?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm not sure." Chloe said.

"We are Kal-El and Nal-Ato's fathers." Jor-El said.

"Oh. Well, it's nice to finally put a face to the disembodied voice Clark and Naruto would hear." Chloe said.

"My son sent you here?" Min-Ato asked.

"Yes. He said that if he didn't hear from us soon after he went to confront Zod to come here. He said there was something that could help stop Zod and his ship." Chloe said.

"Yes. One second." Jor-El said as he walked over to the Kryptonian computer and implemented a few commands. When he did that, four robot helpers appeared, carrying a spaceship.

"Is that…a spaceship?" James asked.

"Yes, it is." Jor-El said as Chloe recognized it.

"Wait, that's the ship that landed in Smallville after the second meteor shower." Chloe said.

"Yes, carrying two of Zod's followers. Kal-El brought it here to hide it. We have been modifying the hyperdrive on the ship to turn it into a phantom drive." Min-Ato said.

"What is a phantom drive?" James asked.

"A phantom drive allows a ship to bend space and travel great distances. But this modification will open a hole in space and sent it straight to the phantom zone. We are modifying it to work in conjunction with the hyperdrive on Zod's ship. When the two drives collide with one another, it will open a portal that will send Zod's ship straight back to the Phantom zone." Jor-El said.

"Great." Lois said.

"We shall complete the modifications and help you onto the transport platform." Jor-El said as the robots worked on the ship.

Line Break xxxxx

Zod and his ship landed in the valley where the caves were located after their trip to the pentagon. Zod and his men left the ship and entered the caves to the Kryptonian pedestal that Clark and Naruto used to transport to the Fortress. Zod then put a briefcase, covered in blood on the table.

"Did you bring what I asked for?" Zod asked.

"Yes, sir." One of his soldiers said as he pulled out a small orb known as an Omegahedron, a Kryptonian power source and miniature computer that was 100 times more powerful than a nuclear reactor. Zod acquired one by removing it from the prison ship's power system.

Zod then opened the case, which was a computer with government access code from the Pentagon. He then placed the Omegahedron on the computer which then inserted its own Kryptonian coding system and began taking over every single US military computer system, military base, nuclear missile and satellite. The computer then began the auto destruct system of the military satellites and started the countdown to blow up the nuclear missiles and launch others all over the world, killing all the humans.

"It is time to end this world and begin a new one." Zod said when all of a sudden, the top of the caves was bashed in when a red and blue blur smashed through and tackled Zod out of the caves, through the ground and towards Smallville. Zod's followers quickly went back to their ships when they saw Naruto land down in the cave.

Naruto saw the computer and the strange orb on it and saw the countdown on the screen so he quickly used his heat vision to fry the computer, which short-circuited it and cut off the Omegahedron's connection to the military secure network. The computer then exploded as one of Zod's soldiers charged at Naruto but Naruto ducked his punch and landed an uppercut that knocked him straight out of the cave. Naruto then flew out of the cave and went to go check on Clark. He saw Clark in Smallville, having just tackled Zod straight through a gas station, which caused a huge explosion and sent civilians away. He saw Zod on the ground in pain and being carried away while Clark was against a car. Naruto quickly flew down and helped his brother.

"Clark, you all right?" Naruto asked as he helped Clark but Zod and some of his followers quickly left in one of their ships.

"I'm fine." Clark said as they watched the ship fly fast that it soon disappeared. They then turned around and looked down the street to see two of Zod's followers walking towards them. Naruto recognized one of them as Faora and the other guy was very tall, taller than Naruto and Clark.

"Two against two, I like those odds." Naruto said as he and Clark walked down the street to meet them.

"Get inside. It's not safe." Clark said as the Smallville residents quickly ran inside buildings and locked the doors or just ran away to get away from them.

Naruto clenched his fist as he and Clark stopped about 50 feet away from Faora and the other Kryptonian. Faora glared at them as she and the Kryptonian soldier Uthor were ready to kill Kal-El and Nal-Ato. Naruto was about to charge forward when his super hearing picked up distinct military radio chatter coming in fast. He and Clark turned to see two A-10 Warthog fighter jets coming straight for them. The fighters then fired their 30mm Gatling guns and fired straight down on Main Street in Smallville. Naruto and Clark quickly super sped out of the way but the bullets managed to hit them and the force knocked them back a bit.

Faora super sped to the side to avoid being hit but Uthor didn't and was knocked back by the force of the bullet and into a light post. Naruto saw the fighters bank around so he decided to focus his super hearing to figure out their orders.

" _Thunder 11 good hit, request immediate re-attack! —Roger that Guardian! Making heading at 2-12 degrees"_ Naruto heard Colonel Hardy say and the pilots respond.

Uthor got back up and jumped forward which then turned into a super jump as he leapt through the air and landed onto the front of one of the jets. He ripped opened the cockpit and pulled out the pilot and squished his head using one hand. The plane then took a nose dive and crashed into the street. Naruto used his super vison and saw Uthor get up out of the plane wreckage so he flew forward and knocked Uthor down the street while Clark charged into Faora and prevented her from downing the other plane.

Uthor then got up in time to dodge a flying punch from Naruto and grabbed Naruto's right leg. He then smashed Naruto down into the street twice, making a large impact crater and then threw him straight through the wall of the local Smallville Coffee shop, the Talon. Naruto pulled himself out of the wall he was smashed into and saw Uthor standing in the street. He looked around and saw the patrons of the shop under their tables or behind chairs in fear. Naruto looked at the barista behind the counter.

"Sorry about that." Naruto said as he then flew out of the shop and punched Uthor in the face and then did another punch and then landed an upper cut that sent Uthor in the air. Naruto then flew up above Uthor and then smacked him back down into the ground and into a crater. Naruto then flew down and walked to the crater and got hit in the face with a large chunk of concrete.

"AH!" Naruto shouted as he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the concrete when he got tackled to the ground. He was then picked up and slammed down into the ground and then thrown through a parked car, causing an explosion.

"RAHH!" Naruto shouted as he charged forward and grappled with Uthor which was a mistake cause Uthor then flipped Naruto onto the ground. Uthor then punched Naruto into the ground and then raised his leg up to stomp but Naruto kicked Uthor back. Naruto then landed a right and left cross and then kicked Uthor in the chest and knocked him away.

Naruto then heard a crash behind him and saw a large crater with Faora on top of Clark, repeatedly punching him in the face. Naruto then blasted her with his heat vision which knocked her back which allowed Clark to kicked her off and send her flying. Naruto then turned and was greeted with a car to the face as Uthor threw one at him and knocked him away. Naruto rolled on the ground as Clark ran over and helped him up.

"Ugh, this is a lot harder than I thought." Naruto said as he and Clark saw that Uthor was still standing and looked like he could continue fighting. Naruto and Clark then turned and saw two military helicopters hovering above them, armed with Gatling guns and missile launchers. The choppers fired their Gatling guns and the gunners unleashed all the bullets they had on the three aliens but the bullets were useless. They just bounced off or broke against their skin.

Uthor then picked up a parked SUV and hurled it at the helicopters. One managed to move out of the way but the other one wasn't as lucky and its tail rudder was destroyed, sending it spinning out of control. One of the gunners fell out of his seat and was falling but Clark flew forward and caught him and put him safely on the ground.

"You ok?" Clark asked as the guy nodded but then quickly reached for his gun. Clark pushed him away as Uthor charged forward and knocked Clark down the street. Naruto saw the chopper spinning out of control so he quickly flew to catch it but Faora jumped in the air and knocked him out of the sky with enough force that he flew 10 blocks away.

The chopper crashed down as Faora watched it fall and then turned her attention to the human soldiers while Uthor was keeping Kal-El busy. She saw them close in on her with their human weapons but wasn't scared at all. She then leapt into the air and landed in the middle of the group of soldiers who unloaded their clips into her but the bullets just bounced off.

She then punched a soldier in the chest and knocked him straight into the ground and then elbowed another. She then grabbed one soldier by the throat and super sped to another soldier and grabbed him. She then threw the two soldiers into two more, knocking them down. All the while, the soldiers kept firing on the alien. Faora then super sped forward and punched three soldier and then slammed another one into the pavement. She then kicked a piece of the downed plane into the path of three soldiers who were then squished.

She looked and saw that Uthor was more than capable of handling Kal-El so she turned her attention to the soldier who managed to crawl out of the helicopter wreckage. Colonel Hardy managed to get out of the downed helicopter and then grabbed his radio.

"Thunder 12 this is Guardian! I want you to put down everything you got just north of my position! This will be danger close!" Colonel Hardy shouted as he saw the female alien looking straight at him so he pulled out his SMG and loaded it.

" _Copy that, danger close. Good luck, sir."_ The pilot said as Faora jumped in the air and landed in front of Colonel Hardy as he fired his gun at Faora until it was empty. Then pulled out his pistol and fired until he ran out of bullets and saw that it did nothing. Faora just looked at him and smirked, Hardy knew he was going to die and he would die fighting so he stood up and took out his knife.

Faora saw this and pulled out her own knife which was three times bigger than his. "A good death is its own reward." She said as she and Hardy stared each other down. Colonel Hardy then lunged forward as Faora did the same but Naruto flew down straight at her and smashed her head straight into the ground. Naruto slid to a stop as Hardy saw the alien just save his life. Hardy then grabbed one of his injured men and walked away while Naruto walked towards Faora, who's breathing mask was damaged. With it damaged, she was getting a sensory overload from her exposure to Earth's environment and yellow sun which was extremely painful.

"You will not win. For every human you save…we will kill a million more." Faora said as she then grabbed her head in pain and fell to her knees. Naruto then walked forward to knock her out and send her to the Phantom Zone when all of a sudden, he saw a train flying straight at him. The train smashed into him and into the Wallmart he was standing in front of and caused a big explosion.

Faora turned and saw a missile coming straight at her so she raised her hand to block it and got hit by the explosion. That combined with her pain from her sensory overload knocked her out. The A-10 fighters were about to fire more missiles when another Kryptonian ship flew by and blasted the two fighters to pieces.

Clark saw the second ship appear and was about to go stop it when Uthor grabbed him and slammed him into the ground. He then threw him straight into the sky as the Kryptonian ship fired a concentrated energy blast at him. It knocked him through the air, into the Smallville train depot which caused a huge explosion.

The Kryptonian ship then landed down on the street and opened its door. Uthor walked forward and grabbed Faora and entered the ship and as soon as they did, the ship then flew away.

With the aliens gone, the army then focused on the two aliens they knew were still there. 10 armed soldiers walked into the destroyed Wallmart as they saw destroyed home appliances and the train wreckage. The train then moved as Naruto came out from behind the wreckage and the soldiers had their guns set on him.

Naruto was breathing a bit heavy from that strenuous fight as he saw the soldiers looking at him. Some began to lower their weapons, as they saw that this alien helped them during the fight. Naruto then walked forward as the soldiers parted to them him walk past. Naruto walked out of the destroyed Wallmart and saw Colonel Hardy and the gunner that Clark saved walk up to him.

"This man is not our enemy." Hardy said as Naruto had a small smile on his face and nodded in gratitude.

"Thank you, Colonel." Naruto said as Hardy nodded back. Naruto's super hearing then picked up Chloe's voice from the Kryptonian caves so he flew into the air and towards her as the soldiers saw him and the other alien fly away.

Chloe, Jimmy and Lois had arrived back in the Kryptonian cave after the modifications to the spaceship were finished. Jor-El and Min-Ato had instructed them on what to do to send the Kryptonians back to the Phantom Zone. The only problem was that they needed to get the ship close enough to Zod's ship.

Chloe, Jimmy and Lois looked around the caves and saw a lot of holes and rubble around. "Jeez, what happened? Was there an earthquake when we were gone?" Lois asked.

"Not exactly." They heard as they saw Naruto and Clark hover down into the caves.

"Smallville!" Lois shouted she ran up to Clark and hugged him as he hugged back.

"Where were you guys?!" Chloe asked as she hugged Naruto and Naruto hugged back. "We didn't hear back from you, we were worried."

"What happened?" Jimmy asked as he hugged Naruto and Clark, glad they were back.

"A lot happened. Zod lured us into a trap with that message. He knew we were here and tried to draw us out to join him or to get us out of his way." Naruto said as Chloe nodded.

"Well, like you said we went to the Fortress and I think we got something that can send Zod and his ship back to the Phantom Zone." Chloe said as they looked at the spaceship that use to belong to Namek and Aethyr.

"It's just a tab bit heavy. You think you can lift it?" James asked.

"It shouldn't be a problem." Clark said when they all felt a tremor in the ground.

"Oh, great. Now what?" Naruto said.

Line Break xxxxx

In Zod's ship, he and all his followers just returned from Earth in their ships after Kal-el and Nal-Ato returned from the Phantom Zone, forced Zod to retreat, managed to give Faora and Uthor a run for their money and prevented Zod from using the human's own weapons against them. Zod and his men were walking back to the main bridge of the ship.

"What happened?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Kal-El exposed a temporary weakness. What is our status?" Zod asked as the head engineer walked over.

"Your original plan to use the human's own weapons against them will not work without the computer and the Omegahedron. But our computers have finally finished calibrating the world engine and we have analyzed the perfect spots for terraforming." He said.

"How long will this process take?" Zod asked.

"Once started, 12 hours. But the gravity field the world engine will produce will stop any human interference. Even Kal-El and Nal-Ato will be powerless once the terraforming commences." He said as Zod nodded.

"Release the world engine!" Zod shouted as they imputed the commands in the computer and the world engine detached itself from the ship and flew down towards Earth.

On Earth, back at the McKenzie airfield base, General Swanwick and his analysts were monitoring the Alien's spaceship and saw that something new was happening.

"What just happened?" Swanwick asked.

"The ship just split in two. Track one is heading east, track two is deploying towards the Southern Hemisphere." An analysts said.

"How fast is that bogey moving?" Swanwick asked.

"Approaching Mach 24 and accelerating. It looks like it's gonna impact somewhere in the South Indian Ocean." The analysts said as they watched the screen and saw the object move to its position and saw the main ship move towards Metropolis.

"The rest of the ship is descending." Another analyst said.

"Put it on the board, now." Swanwick said.

"Yes, sir." The analyst replied as the main screen showed the images of the ship moving towards the outskirts of Metropolis. They watched as the ship descended till it was about a mile above the ground but was high enough that people in Metropolis could see it.

Zod saw his ship move into position and was then told that the World Engine was in position. "Bring the Phantom Drive online!" Zod said as they powered up the ship's Phantom Drive and it shot a beam of energy straight down through the ground, which made its way through the earth to the World Engine on the other side of the world.

The World Engine then turned on as it began released gas and smoke and the gravity field around it began to increase. "We are now connected to the World Engine." One of Zod's engineer's said.

"Initiate." Zod said as the engineer imputed the command. The World Engine then began releasing its gravity field through the center of the earth and to the main ship near Metropolis and the environment around both the ship and the world engine began to change into that of Krypton's. The gravity field was also increasing the gravity pull of the Earth and would continue until it was that of Krypton's.

Back at the McKenzie airfield base, everyone was looking at the screen and wondering what the aliens were doing.

"What did they just hit us with?" Swanwick asked Dr. Hamilton.

"Some kind of gravity weapon. It's working in tandem with their ship. Somehow they're increasing the Earth's Mass, and clouding the atmosphere with particulates." Dr. Hamilton said as he watched the screen and then realized what they were doing. "Oh my god. They're terraforming."

"What's that?" Captain Ferris asked.

"Planetary engineering. Modifying the Earth's atmosphere and topography." Dr. Hamilton said.

"They're turning Earth into Krypton." Swanwick said.

"But what happens to us?" Captain Ferris asked.

"Based on these readings…there won't be an us." Dr. Hamilton said as one of the analysts answered the phone and stood up to address General Swanwick.

"General Swanwick, sir. I'm on with the control tower. Colonel Hardy's on his way in and he's got Superman and Red Sun in tow." The analyst said.

"Excuse me?" Swanwick asked.

"The aliens, sir. That's what they were calling them. Superman and Red Sun." The analyst said as General Swanwick, Dr. Hamilton and his guards walked out to the airfield and saw Superman, Red Sun and Colonel Hardy's team return with a chopper carrying an alien ship. He saw the helicopter lower the ship onto a loading truck and Superman and Red Sun hover to the ground.

"We have a plan, General." Naruto said.

"Is that what I think it is?" Dr. Hamilton asked as he pointed to the spaceship.

"It's a ship that one of Zod's followers used." Naruto said.

"This ship is powered by something called a Phantom Drive. We managed to make some modifications to it. The Phantom Drive bends space and time. Zod's ship uses the same technology, and if we can make the two drives collide with one another…" "A singularity can be created." Dr. Hamilton said, as he finished Superman's sentence.

"Like a black hole?" General Swanwick asked as Naruto nodded.

"Exactly. So when we open that black hole, they'll be sucked in and have no way to come back." Naruto said.

"So you want us to bomb them with that?" Hamilton asked.

"General, that craft maxes out 17,000 pounds. We can drop it from a C-17. It's a viable plan." Colonel Hardy said.

"But Red Sun and I need to stop the machine over the Indian Ocean. If we don't, the gravity field will make it impossible to drop the ship." Clark said as General Swanwick nodded.

"Good luck." Swanwick said as Clark and Naruto flew straight into the sky and flew towards the Indian Ocean to stop the world engine while General Swanwick and the army prepped a C-17 and an escort of jets to accompany them.

Line Break xxxxx

Superman and Red Sun flew into the air and through the upper atmosphere of the Earth and went supersonic until they neared the South Indian Ocean. They then flew down and saw the world engine. It was pumping out dark clouds of dust which began acting as clouds and began forming lightning and crackling thunder. They saw the water in the immediate vicinity of the world engine was floating and as the gravity field expanded, more of the ocean began to rise.

Superman and Red Sun flew straight down to the world engine and through the cloud of smoke it was producing and immediately began coughing. The air around the world engine was toxic and dirty and immediately began to interfere with Superman and Red Sun's focus. They quickly cleared their throats and focused on the world engine and the expanding gravity field which they could feel. They could feel the gravity getting heavier and that it was taking much more strain and strength to fly.

Superman and Red Sun were about to blast the world engine with their heat vision when a large compartment of the world engine opened up to reveal a pool of metallic looking liquid metal. It then formed a dozen of metal claws which immediately shot out to try and grab them. Superman and Red Sun then immediately began to fly as the claws chased after them. They flew up and swerved around as the claws were like homing rockets and stayed right on their tail.

One grabbed Superman and wrapped around him but he broke free and then smashed another claw to pieces with a punch. Red Sun flew down towards the ground as the claws chomped and tried to grab him as they missed and grabbed up chunks of the ground. Red Sun kept flying until one claw grabbed his leg and smashed him into the ground. Another claw was about to impale him but Red Sun used his heat vision and blasted it to pieces and then broke himself free.

He then flew straight up and smashed through another claw and flew around to keep moving but he saw Clark get grabbed and brought straight up into the thickest cloud of smoke. Clark coughed and tried to break free but he couldn't concentrate in the smoke. The claw the dragged Clark down and smashed him into one of the legs of the World Engine and then tossed him right into the gravity beam. He was then brought down to the ground, under the heavy gravitational pull and was stuck there.

Red Sun flew up as all the claws focused their attention on him so he used his freeze breath and froze them before they could get to him. He then smashed them to pieces and blasted the World Engine with his heat vision. His heat vision hit the machine but the metal was extremely durable and tough so he had to increase the power and intensity.

"ARGHH!" Red Sun shouted as his heat vision changed from two beams of heat coming from his eyes to a single focused beam of energy that began to melt the metal of the World Engine.

While Red sun was attacking the World Engine, Superman grunted and groaned under the extreme gravitational push as he used all the strength he could muster to get up and make it to his knees. He struggled under the gravity as he raised his arm up and managed to stand on his two feet. Superman then managed to stand up straight and with all his might, flew straight up and was planning on smashing straight through the World Engine.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Superman shouted as he flew through the air, up the gravity pulse and smashed straight through the World Engine and came out through the exhaust port.

"RAHHH!" Red Sun shouted as his heat vision managed to melt through the armor of the World Engine and hit the delicate wires and electrical system. That combined with Superman barreling right through the World Engine caused it to explode and stopped the terraforming process. The wreckage of the World Engine then collapsed into the South Indian Ocean as the area that the World Engine had effected was going back too normal.

Naruto exhaled as he and Clark managed to stop Zod from terraforming Earth. Naruto then flew down to check up on Clark who was blown away from the World Engine explosion and had crashed into a large rock near the shore. Naruto flew down to Clark and saw him slowly sitting up.

"Clark, you ok?" Naruto asked as he checked on his brother.

"I'm fine. Just tired." Clark said as he sat down to catch his breath. The sun then peaked out from the disappearing clouds of pollution as the sun's rays began to recharge Naruto and Clark and was aiding in Clark's healing.

"All right. We'll rest and recharge before we head back to Metropolis." Naruto said as Clark nodded.

Line Break xxxxx **While Clark and Naruto were talking to the military and stopping the World Engine**

Zod stood on the deck of his command ship as he watched the gravity field expand. His ship was on the outskirts of a human city but the human military had arrived with their tanks and weapons to try and stop them but the gravity field was too powerful. The humans were at their mercy. The wreckage of the military vehicles was floating in the gravity field as it slowly began to expand to the nearby city. He saw the humans desperately try and flee but there was no where they would be safe from him.

Zod then turned his attention to one of his monitors that was scanning the planet and it located the fortress of knowledge located in the northern part of the planet.

"Faora, assemble a small ship. It's time to greet an old friend." Zod said as Faora nodded and left.

Zod's small ship flew through the air and landed outside the Fortress of Solitude. Zod and Faora then exited the ship in their environment suits that had oxygen masks that fed them the oxygen levels they were use to on Krypton. Zod decided to deactivate his suit's environment system and was immediately hit with a sensory overload like before. He then closed his eyes and concentrated and soon the ringing and headache disappeared. Zod looked around him and saw that his senses were adjusting to the Earth environment and radiation. He then had Faora do the same thing and she was hit with a sensory overload just like Zod. She fell to her knees and struggled with the pain as she then tried to focus and eventually the pain went away. Zod then helped her up and nodded to her as she nodded back. He and Faora walked through the snow and to the Fortress when they saw the large doors slam shut and a hologram of Jor-El appear before them.

"You will go no further." Jor-El said as Zod stepped forward.

"You still haven't given up on lecturing me, even in death." Zod said.

"I will not let you into the Fortress, Zod. It's knowledge and power wasn't meant for you." Zod said.

"This fortress is the last remnants of Krypton and our people will begin again from here. Faora, open that door." Zod said as Faora rushed towards the door to bash it open. Once she punched it, the door shocked her and knocked her back.

"I am in control of the Fortress and I will not let you in." Jor-El said.

"For now. But the planet will soon be under my control and you will kneel before me or perish like you did before." Zod said.

"That isn't necessary, Zod. There isn't need for violence. Our people can co-exist with the humans." Jor-El said.

"So we can suffer through years of adapting to this planet's environment like your son. The humans are a flawed, barbaric people. This will be mercy." Zod said.

"I will not let the memory of Krypton be stained with the genocide of a people." Jor-El said.

"You cannot stop me. My men are skilled and my technology vastly outweighs anything the humans have." Zod said.

"You are talking about genocide." Jor-El said.

"Yes, and I'm arguing its merits with a ghost." Zod said.

"We're both ghosts, Zod, can't you see that? The Krypton you're clinging onto is gone." Jor-El said.

"Faora, prep the ship. I've grown tired of this nuisance." Zod said as Faora nodded.

"My son and Nal-Ato…are twice the men you ever were. And he will stop you, I can promise you that." Jor-El said as Zod walked up to him.

"Tell me. You have Jor-El's memories, his conscious…can you experience his pain? I will grind your son's bones to dust beneath my heel…I will restore Krypton atop his destroyed bones. And then I will take this fortress…and destroy the last remaining remnants of the House of El." Zod said as he and Faora left to go back to the ship.

Back with the U.S. military, the C-17 was loaded with the alien spacecraft which was going to be flown by Colonel Hardy and Dr. Hamilton would accompany them to activate the ship. The C-17 took off and was escorted by a group of F-16's and on its way to Metropolis.

The military were on route to Metropolis and could see the city closing in, but they also saw their target. Zod's ship was still active and the gravity field was expanding. Colonel Hardy increased the C-17's altitude while the escort of fighter jets flew straight over the city and towards the ship.

"Lightning 1 to Northcom, we are nearing the target. Request permission to engage?" The lead pilot asked over the comms.

" _Northcom to Lightning 1 you are clear to engage. Send battle damage assessment when able. Out."_ Swanwick replied.

The group of fighter jets fired a volley of missiles at the ship and they flew straight at it with some hitting the floating debris field surrounding the ship. The ones that managed to make it through got close to the ship but then flew off course and hit the ground or hit buildings and streets in Metropolis.

The group of fighters quickly banked around for another volley. "Avionics are going haywire. The gravity field is pulling our missiles down! We have got to get closer!" Northcom Lightning 1 shouted as the planes flew around to get another shot.

Bystanders and civilians in Metropolis saw the attempted military attack and the missiles accidently hitting civilian targets spread panic to an already terrifying situation.

The planes flew in closer and released another volley of missiles but the gravity field did the same thing and this time, the planes were not caught in the gravity field. Jets were thrown off course and smashed into the floating debris, some planes crashed into one another while others crashed into buildings.

The C-17 was closing in on Metropolis airspace and Colonel Hardy saw the target straight ahead. "Northcom this is Guardian, we are nearing target airspace. Are we cleared to make the drop?" Hardy asked.

" _Negative, Guardian. Gravity field is still active."_ Swanwick said.

"Dammit." Hardy said as they maintained course to the ship with only two rear F-16's as their escorts.

They watched the ship and the gravity field expand and then a few minutes passed when the gravity beam was disable, Superman and Red Sun must have done their job.

"They did it. Northcom, this is Guardian. We are passing through phase line red. We are good to go." Hardy said.

" _Godspeed Guardian. Arm the package. You are cleared hot."_ Swanwick said as Hardy nodded and then turned on the C-17's intercom system.

"Prepare the package." Hardy said as his men prepared. They opened up the docking bay door and unhooked the spaceship harnesses in order to push it when they were given the signal.

"Loadmaster, is the package ready and are we ready to drop?" Hardy asked.

" _Affirmative, Guardian."_ The Loadmaster responded as Hardy lined up for the drop.

They were now flying over the city and closing in on the target when all of a sudden, their two escort jets were blown to pieces and destroyed. The soldiers looked to see one of the alien ships right on their tail.

"Guardian, we've got a bogey!" Loadmaster shouted as Zod and Faora were in the ship and looked at the human ship in front of them.

"Faora, target that aircraft." Zod said as Faora targeted the ship.

"Target acquired." Faora said.

Before Zod could fire and destroy the ship, Superman flew towards the ship at Mach 8 and barreled right into the ship and caused it and him to crash land somewhere in the city. They then saw Red Sun fly up to the C-17 and land in the plane's cargo hold. Red Sun then nodded and walked up to the spaceship and lifted it up.

Red Sun lifted up the ship with a grunt, because it was made of Kryptonian metal and much heavier than a regular spaceship. Red Sun grabbed it and flew out of the C-17 with it. "Guardian, Red Sun has the package! Divert course!" Loadmaster said as Colonel Hardy looked outside and saw Red Sun fly ahead of them, carrying the ship with him.

"Roger that, diverting course." Hardy said as he diverted the plane's course to turn around. Red Sun then flew up and threw the ship at Zod's spaceship and as they neared each other, they began to react to one another. Beams of electricity began to explode out from both ships and when they made contact with one another, Zod's ship began to implode. Soon, a black hole appeared where the ship was and Zod's ship and the other ship was sucked into the portal and then soon began sucking in cars and parts of buildings. Red Sun flew down to the street and on his way, he helped saved a family of three who were pulled in by the black hole. He grabbed the mother, father and daughter as they held on tight.

"Hold on!" Red Sun shouted as he flew as fast as he could, feeling himself getting pulled in by the black hole. "RAHHHH!"

Red Sun pushed himself faster and stronger than he had before and managed to get out of the black hole's gravity pull. He finally made it away from the black hole and was flying down to the street when the black hole closed and Zod's ship and his followers were back in the Phantom Zone and never coming back.

Red Sun flew down the street as the people who weren't immediately evacuated walked out into the streets to see the alien ship gone and to see the flying man who saved them. Red Sun landed on the sidewalk and put the family down and they immediately all hugged each other. Red Sun smiled as the father looked at him.

"You saved us. Thank you." He said.

"No problem. It's my job." Red Sun said.

 **{BOOOMMM!}** Red Sun turned to something smash into a building and fly through Metropolis. He focused his vision and saw it was Clark who was then smashed mid-air by Faora and then Zod who followed her.

"Get to safety!" Red Sun shouted as he flew up into the air and towards Clark. He saw Faora punch Clark through the air and Zod close lined him. Naruto flew straight at them as Zod jumped in the air to punch Clark but was knocked out of the air as Naruto tackled him through three parked cars and then threw him down the street.

Civilians and bystanders saw the fight and were both amazed and frightened with some taking out their cameras and recording the fight. "Get out of here!" Naruto shouted as Zod charged forward and knocked him down the street. Naruto got up to see Zod walking towards him.

"You and Kal-El took my future from me. The future of Krypton is now destroyed. So I will take everyone you love from you. These humans you protect, I will kill them all and then crush your skull beneath my boot." Zod said as Naruto glared at him and fired his heat vision which knocked Zod back and into a building.

"You talk too much." Naruto said as he flew forward and into the building to see Zod was gone. He was then blindsided as Zod super sped to his right and knocked him out of the building. Naruto got back to his feet and saw Zod charge straight at him so Naruto flew to the side as Zod smashed into the street.

Naruto then flew forward and kicked Zod back as Zod skidded to a stop. Naruto then super sped forward and lashed out with three punches but Zod blocked all of them and punched Naruto across the face and knocked him to the ground. Zod then kicked Naruto across the face and knocked him into a car. Naruto then got up to duck under one of Zod's punches, which Naruto was able to counter with a punch of his own to Zod's stomach. Zod was knocked back as Naruto followed up that punch with another one that knocked him to the ground. Naruto then hit him again and then grabbed him and threw him in the air and into a building.

Naruto then flew after Zod to see him and Clark fighting in the streets and Clark get hit by an upper cut and knocked up a building. Naruto was about to go help when he was blasted out of the air and into a building. Naruto turned to see Faora on the ground and her eyes glowing red. Faora then fired another volley of heat vision as Naruto fired his own to meet hers. Naruto flew out of the hole in the building as his heat vision battled hers in a spectacle of red light and heat.

Naruto then stopped and flew straight down as Faora's heat vision smashed into the building. Naruto flew down to the street as Faora's heat vision blasted cars, street signs, lamp posts and the ground but she couldn't turn fast enough to hit Naruto before he punched her down the street.

Naruto then followed up and smashed her through the streets and then threw her into the air. He then flew up to smack her back down to the ground but she turned in mid-aid and kicked him across the face and knocked him down to the street in front of the Daily Planet building, making a small crater

Naruto stood up out of the crater to see a lot of the Daily Planet employees who were evacuating the building taking pictures. Naruto then looked up to see Faora was floating in the sky, she must have learned to fly.

"RAH!" Naruto shouted as he flew towards her and when he got close she punched him across the face and then hit him in the stomach and neck before slamming him down into a building. Naruto immediately got back up and flew after her as she flew through the city with Naruto right on her tail. Naruto fired volleys of his heat vision to knock her out of the sky but she kept dodging.

Naruto saw her fly down a street and knew a short cut to cut her off so he flew down another street and as Faora flew the street but was then tackled out of the air and smashed through a building and knocked to the ground. Naruto then quickly got up and super sped forward to tackle her and knocked her to the ground. He then punched her in the face twice but Faora grabbed his arm as he went for the third punch.

She then head-butted him in the face and knocked him back. She then punched him across the face, kicked him in the back of the leg sending him to his knee and she then got behind him and began to choke him out. Naruto choked as he tried to break her hold. He stood up and flew backwards and slammed her into a building but she still kept her grip.

Naruto then slammed her into a building again, and then slammed her onto the ground but she wouldn't let go as Naruto began to feel his airways constrict.

"It's over, Nal-Ato. Your time on earth has made you weak like the humans." Faora said as she began to squeeze even more as Naruto kept slamming her into buildings to try and get her off and now he started elbowing her but she wouldn't let go.

"Your sense of morality is an evolutionary flaw. You may share our blood but you are not a Kryptonian." Faora said as Naruto kept struggling when he saw something.

"You…may be right. **{Labored breathing}** But I've got something…you don't." Naruto said.

"And what would that be?" Faora asked as she kept squeezing.

"Friends. NOW!" Naruto shouted as Chloe stepped out of the alley and opened up a small lead box which held a chunk of green Kryptonite. As soon as the lead box was opened the green Kryptonite began to effect Naruto and a surprised Faora.

"Ugh…ughhhhh…." Naruto groaned in pain as he and Faora fell to the ground and could feel themselves dying on the inside.

"What's…what's happening?" Faora shouted as she felt her cells exploding from the inside.

"Meet…Kryptonite." Naruto managed to say as he felt the pain getting worse. Chloe slowly walked forward as Jimmy and Lois ran out of the alley and grabbed Naruto and pulled him away from the Kryptonite.

"Jimmy…the crystal…" Naruto said as he looked to his pocket and Jimmy nodded. He reached into Naruto's pocket and took out his Phantom Zone Crystal. Jimmy then ran over to Faora and touched her with the crystal and she was soon sucked into the crystal and transported to the Phantom Zone.

Chloe then shut the box as Naruto exhaled. "AH!" Naruto said as he felt himself getting better now that the Kryptonite was gone. "Thanks."

"No problem. I figured with an army of Kryptonians, having some Kryptonite would be a good idea." Chloe said as Naruto smiled.

"Where's Clark?" Lois asked as they heard a loud boom from the sky and saw Zod and Clark in a locked fight as they flew towards the earth with dozens of flaming pieces of wreckage coming down as well. Naruto used his super vision and saw the Wayne Enterprises logo. Zod and Clark must have taken their battle to space and smashed a Wayne Enterprises satellite.

"I got him." Naruto said as he was about to fly but Chloe stopped him.

"Naruto, you've got to stop that wreckage. It'll wreck the city." Chloe said as Naruto nodded.

"I'm on it." Naruto said as he flew into the air and towards the falling wreckage. Naruto flew into the air and held his fists out and smashed right through a piece of the falling satellite. He then banked around and concentrated his heat vision as much as he could into a focused heat blast and obliterated four more pieces of the falling satellite.

He then smashed into another piece of wreckage as he saw three more pieces heading towards the Lexcorp building. He then flew as fast as he could and used his freeze breath to freeze the pieces of wreckage and then he barreled through them and reduced them to little frozen pieces of ice.

Naruto then stopped in the air and saw that all the pieces of wreckage from the satellite were destroyed and then looked down at the Metropolis train station and saw the roof was destroyed and Clark had Zod in a choke-hold. Time slowed down as Naruto saw Zod ready his heat vision to try and kill a family of three so Naruto flew down to the train station and landed in front of the family as Zod fired his heat vision.

"ARGH!" Naruto shouted as he shielded the family from the blasts of heat. "RUN!"

The family ran for cover as Naruto took the force of the heat vision and began skidding backwards across the floor from the force of the blast. Naruto then looked at Clark who nodded back.

"My father sends his regards." Clark said as he pulled out his Phantom Zone Crystal and touched Zod and he was sent back to the Phantom Zone with no way to leave.

Naruto fell to the ground as he felt the sting from that heat vision. Clark walked over and helped Naruto back to his feet as they took a sigh of relief knowing that the threat of Zod was over.

"Nicely done." Naruto said as Clark nodded.

"Yeah. It's over." Clark said as people who were still in the train station walked out and looked at Naruto and Clark.

"Should we be concerned and leave?" Naruto asked as the people began to cheer for them, shouting out thanks and gratitude for saving them.

"No rush in leaving." Clark said as Naruto smiled.

Line Break xxxxx

2 weeks had passed after the Kryptonian invasion in Metropolis and the entire world realized that they weren't the only beings in the galaxy or the most advanced or powerful. The Kryptonian arrival put the governments of the world to try and retrieve any pieces of the alien wreckage or any kind of alien remnants for their own purposes. They also began to refocus their resources onto government programs and sections that dealt with the super-powered or anything alien related after the reveal of the Kryptonians and the two earth-raised Kryptonians who saved Metropolis.

Naruto and Clark were now known to the world as Red Sun and Superman, the men of steel. After Zod and his forces were defeated, Naruto spent the entire week afterward using their powers to help clean up and fix Metropolis. They repaired buildings, helped repave the streets, transported people to hospitals and stopped criminals who took advantage of the situation. With Naruto and Clark working together, the entire city was rebuilt in 9 days. The people of Metropolis were grateful and cheering for their heroes which was only boosted by the awesome article Chloe and Lois wrote and the pictures Jimmy took. There was even talks that they were being nominated for Pulitzers.

Even though Naruto and Clark did a lot of good, there were still a majority of people who were afraid of them. There were anti-alien haters that began to speak out against Superman and Red Sun and many people in law enforcement and the military didn't like the idea of two god-like powered people running around without any means to stop them except for their word as good people.

One of the military people who had experience with Red Sun and Superman, General Swanwick, was driving in the desert near a satellite communication station and on their way back to a military base with Captain Ferris driving. It was a simple and quiet drive as they made their way back to the base when all of a sudden, a predator drone was sent crashing down to the road. Ferris saw this and swerved the car to a stop as they saw the puff of smoke and sand from the predator wreckage.

They got out of the car and walked forward as the smoke and sand dissipated and they saw Red Sun standing amidst the wreckage of the drone. He stood there with a slight smile and his arms crossed.

"Are you F'ing stupid?!" Swanwick shouted.

"It's one of your surveillance drones." Red Sun said.

"That's a $12,000,000 piece of hardware!" Swanwick shouted.

"It was. And they'll keep piling up if you and the military keep trying to track me and Superman. So stop." Red Sun said.

"Then I'll ask the obvious question: How do we know you won't one-day act against America's interest?" Swanwick asked.

"I grew up in Kansas, General. That's about as American as it gets." Red Sun said as Swanwick sighed. "Look, Superman and I are here to help…but it has to be on our own terms. And you have to convince Washington of that."

"Even if I were willing to try, what makes you think they'd listen?" Swanwick asked.

"I don't know, general. Guess I'll just have to trust you." Red Sun said as he turned around and flew away.

Swanwick sighed as he turned around to see Captain Ferris with a smile on her face. "What are you smiling about, Captain?" Swanwick asked.

"Nothing, sir. I just think he's kind of hot." Ferris said with a smile as Swanwick nodded.

"Get in the car, captain." Swanwick said.

"Yes, sir." Ferris said as they got in the car and left.

Back in Smallville, Naruto, Clark, Martha, Chloe, Lois and Jimmy were at the Smallville cemetery as Naruto, Clark and their mom wanted to visit Jonathan's grave. In light of everything that happened, they wanted to pay him a visit.

Naruto and Clark walked up to their father's grave with their mother and laid down some flowers. "He always believed you boys were meant for greater things. And that when the day came, your shoulders would be able to bear the weight." Martha said.

"Yeah. I just wish he could have been here to see it finally happen." Clark said as they looked down at their father's tombstone.

"He saw it, Clark. Believe me. Even when you boys didn't see it in yourselves, he saw it." Martha said as Naruto and Clark smiled. "So, what are you boys gonna do when you're not out there saving the world? Have you given any thought to that?"

"I think that's more of a question for Clark, mom." Naruto said.

"I have, actually. I've actually got a job interview." Clark said.

"Really, where?" Naruto asked as they walked back to Chloe, Lois and Jimmy.

"The Daily Planet." Chloe said.

"Yeah, Chloe and I were able to talk to Perry and grease the wheels a bit. And we also submitted some of the articles you wrote back for the Torch. Perry was pretty impressed." Lois said as Clark walked up to her and smiled. He looped his arm around her waist as she hugged him and he kissed her head.

"It'll be nice to have you at the Planet." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, and it'll be the perfect place to keep my ear to the ground. A place where people won't look twice and I can be informed of everything that happens." Clark said.

"It'll keep you busy. We'll just keep perfecting your appearance so people won't mistake Clark Kent for Superman." Lois said.

"I guess that means Metropolis gets Superman. So what about you, Naruto? You sticking around here too?" Chloe asked as Naruto smiled.

"As much as I would like to, I think Metropolis is set with just one of us. Besides, there are a lot of other cities out there and the entire world will need our help from now on. I go where my job sends me." Naruto said. "

 **{Cellphone ringing}** Naruto took his phone out of his pocket and saw it was his boss. "Oh, speak of the devil. Excuse me." Naruto said as he answered his phone.

"Yes. Uh huh. Yes, sir. Oh, well thank you sir. Yes, sir. Uh, sure. I don't mind. Uh huh. Wait, how much of a raise? Ok. Uh, when do you want me to move? Ok. I'll get ready. Thanks. Yes, sir. I'll keep you updated." Naruto said as he hung up.

"What was that about?" Chloe asked.

"That was my boss. He's been impressed with my work over the last few years that he promoted me to supervisor of the books division." Naruto said as everyone smiled.

"Wow, congratulations." Chloe said as she and Martha hugged him.

"So what does that mean?" Martha asked.

"It means I've got a lot more work. My boss wants to me to supervise the Starling City branch as head supervisor. I'm basically in charge." Naruto said as they smiled.

"Nice." Jimmy said.

"I guess that means you're heading to Starling City." Lois said.

"Yup, I'm leaving in a few days. I'll head there, find a place to live and get to work." Naruto said.

"I wonder how the vigilante of Starling City will take to having Red Sun in his city." Chloe said.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. What's the worst that can happen?" Naruto asked.

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **I hoped you guys like the first chapter of Red Sun: The other Kryptonian. To those who wondered why Naruto wasn't a shinobi who was sent to the DC universe, I wanted to do a Naruto who was a Kryptonian instead. But don't worry, Kurama isn't gone and some of Naruto's origin differ drastically from Clark's so look forward to that in the future. This story actually came to fruition from a draft of a Naruto/Smallville story that I had planned to do but ran into some problems so I tweaked it for a Naruto/Smallville/Man of Steel/DC TV universe story.**

 **The story will combine aspects, stories and plots from Smallville, the DC cinematic universe, the DC TV universe and other DC properties. Obviously, the next plot is Arrow as Starling City meets Red Sun and his presence begins to impact the city. Criminals begin to react differently and the Arrow isn't exactly thrilled at the thought of another hero in his city. Watch as Naruto and Oliver butt heads over ideology and what it means to be a hero and strive to try and work together. And let's just say that Naruto's interactions with Laurel don't make Oliver trust him even more.**

 **Next chapter, Naruto heads to Starling City and meets the Emerald Archer. He continues his job to keep people safe as he makes some new friends and learns to accept other people as heroes. Plus, he learns that his departure from the Phantom Zone brought some unwanted guests to Earth.**

 **The pairing for this story will be Naruto and Laurel Lance. I like Laurel, although her character had some bad writing on Arrow Laurel is a great character and Naruto and her will go great together. He'll be a great help as she goes through some difficult times and she helps remind him of what he fights for.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any DC properties or characters. Both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a big fan.**


	2. Man of Steel meets the Emerald Archer

**Here is the 2** **nd** **chapter of Red Sun: The other Kryptonian. Naruto and Clark have revealed themselves to the world and stopped General Zod. People around the world who saw what they did call them heroes while others don't want aliens around. Naruto and Clark now use their powers to help people all over the world but the situation is a little more complicated than that, especially with international law and politics. Clark stays in Metropolis at the Daily Planet while Naruto's job sends him to Starling City. Unknown to him, that he would soon be the catalyst for a lot of change in that city and the entire world. Plus, he learns that his escape from the Phantom Zone wasn't as simple as he had hoped.**

 **The Son of Krypton meets the Emerald Archer**

 **2014**

Naruto was in his seat on the plane heading from Metropolis to Starling City. Naruto had packed his bags and was moving to Starling for his new job as the supervisor for the book division of the Starling City branch. He did stay in Smallville for a bit to celebrate News Years but then left afterward for his job. He packed some clothes and other personal items as he managed to find a small apartment for himself and all the furniture would be there when he arrived.

Naruto landed in Starling City and then left for his apartment. It was small with one bedroom, a kitchen/living room and a bathroom. He walked in to see the furniture he ordered had arrived but they hadn't set it up.

"Oh, come on." Naruto said as he picked up the bill from the moving company and saw that assembly was separate and would cost a couple hundred dollars. Naruto balled up the bill and threw it away and then super sped around the apartment and quickly put everything together. He put his clothes in his dresser, made his bed, put together his table and desk, moved his couch and cleaned everything up. It was all finished in the span of 2 minutes.

"Ah…home sweet home." Naruto said as he sat down on his couch and relaxed. He then grabbed his pack with his computer and his paperwork and left his apartment to get some lunch before he went to work to check in. Luckily, there was a Big Belly Burger in Starling City.

After that, he went to the publishing company's Starling City location and met with the people there. Now that he was the supervisor of the book division, he had a lot more work to do and people to supervise. He also had to report to the other head supervisors in the publishing company. Naruto then began some paperwork he had to do with the upcoming books the company was going to publish. It dealt with the projected timetable of the releasing books, all the other accompanying benefits and payment methods, the stores the books would be distributed to, possible book tours, and the copyright and ownerships of the books.

Which was actually what Naruto was dealing with when he left his office. He grabbed his pack and the copyright papers that the author and the publishing company had filled out and they were going to submit them to the patent agency but Naruto also had to go to the DA's office to look at the previous copyright infringement cases the publication company had to deal with. The DA's office also had records that would help the publishing company with the paper work they needed. Naruto's boss had called the DA's office and told him to talk to Laurel Lance. She would help him with anything he needed.

Naruto walked into the federal building and saw that it was a fairly slow day. Naruto walked up to the front desk and took out his wallet. "Hi, I'm Naruto Kent. My boss called earlier about the paperwork we needed." Naruto said to the receptionist.

"Yes. Uh, may I see I.d. please?" She asked as Naruto showed her his driver's license. "Thank you. Go up, two floors and Ms. Lance will be there."

"Thank you." Naruto said as he walked to the staircase.

He walked up two floors and entered the main office floors to see the city officials and people who worked for the DA's office at work. He walked around and saw a desk with the nameplate Dinah Laurel Lance. Naruto looked at her and froze for a second, she was beautiful. She had amazing hazelnut eyes, beautiful brown hair and there was something about her that made Naruto freeze.

Naruto had dated before and he had girlfriends but nothing that was ever too serious or that lasted longer than a few months. The longest was a year and a half but he called it off in the end. Being an alien and having to keep your past and your powers a secret was tough but she was gorgeous. Naruto then realized he hadn't moved for 3 minutes so he quickly cleared his throat and walked up to her desk.

"Excuse me, Laurel Lance?" Naruto asked as Laurel looked up and saw Naruto. She was chewing on a pen cap as she looked over some paperwork when she heard someone. She looked up and saw a gorgeous man her age standing in front of her. He had perfect blonde spikey hair, a chiseled face, and amazing blue eyes. She blushed and realized she was chewing a pen so she quickly took the pen out of her mouth and put it down.

"Yes?" Laurel responded.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Kent. I work for the Random House Books publishing company. My boss called earlier about the paperwork I need." Naruto said as Laurel nodded. Her boss told her about someone coming for publishing related paperwork.

"Yes. They told me you were coming. Sorry, I've just been a little busy." Laurel said as she got up from her seat.

"It's no problem. I'd imagine it must get pretty busy around here." Naruto said as Laurel grabbed her the files she needed and the key to the file storage room.

"Actually, it's been fairly quiet which is unusual for Starling City." Laurel said as she led him from the offices to get the files.

"So how long have you been an ADA?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, I'm not the ADA. Adam Donner is the ADA but I've worked at the DA's office for about 9 months." Laurel said. "How long have you worked for Random House publishing?"

"A few years now. I actually got promoted recently." Naruto said.

"Oh, congratulations." Laurel said.

"Thank you. I got the promotion and a lot more work to do." Naruto joked as Laurel chuckled.

"Oh, here we are." Laurel said as she unlocked the door to the massive file room where there were rows and rows of file cabinets. "Here it is."

"Wow. That's a lot of files." Naruto said as he grabbed a cart.

"Yeah." Laurel replied.

"Which ones do I need?" Naruto asked.

"Uh…" Laurel said as she opened her file. "The files are located between files CP001 to CZ300."

Naruto found the file cabinets and saw it was an entire row of file cabinets. "Ok, this could take a while." Naruto said as he put his pack down and quickly began to sort through the files he needed with Laurel's help.

Three hours had passed as Naruto and Laurel managed to get all the files they needed which was a lot. Because there were so many, Naruto called his work and some interns and file clerks would come over to pick up the files and bring them back to the building.

Naruto closed the last file cabinet and looked at the clock and saw it was 7:30. "Geez, it's been that long. Laurel, I'm so sorry that it took so long to get all the files." Naruto said. If Laurel wasn't present, he could have used his super speed and could have finished it in under a minute but she said that she would feel bad if she left Naruto to do all that work.

"That's all right. I'm sure it would have taken twice as long if you were alone." Laurel said as Naruto chuckled.

"Still, I'm so sorry about this. I feel really bad about this. You have to let me make this up to you." Naruto said as Laurel chuckled.

"It's all right, Naruto. Really. It's fine." Laurel replied.

"Please, I took up three hours of your time doing my job. The least I can do is buy you dinner to pay you back." Naruto said as Laurel looked at him. Laurel was about to respond but then her stomach growled as Naruto chuckled a bit. "Seems like it's time for dinner anyway."

"All right." Laurel said as they finished up with the files and walked out of the municipal building.

"So, know any good places to eat?" Naruto asked as he put on his jacket.

"Yeah, actually there's Mario's down the block. Best pizza in Starling City." Laurel said as Naruto smiled.

"Had me at pizza." Naruto said as they walked down to the pizza place. They ordered a mushroom and olive pizza and sat down and enjoyed their dinner. Laurel and Naruto engaged in a casual conversation as they enjoyed their pizza. Naruto told her a little about his work and Laurel told him about how she use to work for CNRI before she worked for the DA's office. It was just a regular conversation, nothing that two co-workers or friends wouldn't talk about.

They ended up at dinner for about two hours and both were enjoying themselves when Laurel noted the time. "Well, Naruto thanks again for dinner but I need to get home. I got an early day tomorrow." Laurel said as she and Naruto stood up and grabbed their things.

"No problem. And it was the least I could do after your help today. And I now know a good place to get pizza." Naruto said with a chuckle as Laurel smiled.

"Well, good luck with all the paper work you probably have to go through." Laurel said.

"Yeah, that'll be a fun couple of days. But something tells me that if the company's new line of books is any indicator, then I'll probably be stopping by again with more paperwork." Naruto said as Laurel chuckled and pulled out one of her business cards. She took out a pen and wrote down something on it.

"Well, here. You can reach me here. If there are any questions or more paperwork you need help with, give my office a call." Laurel said as Naruto nodded and Laurel left.

When she left, Naruto looked at the card and saw it was actually a business card from ADA Adam Donner's office and that Laurel was listed as his council. She had her number circled in a black pen so Naruto knew who to call.

"Ok. First night in a new city and I met a nice girl. Go Naruto." Naruto said as he left the pizza place and returned to his apartment. He relaxed and got some water as he turned on his computer and watched some Netflix before bed. Naruto was in the middle of watching an episode of CSI when his super hearing picked up something.

" _Down on the ground!"_ Naruto heard a robbery across town.

"Time to go to work." Naruto said as he super sped and quickly changed into his costume and flew out of his window and into the sky above Starling City.

Naruto flew through the sky and made his way to the robbery being committed at a convenience store. He saw three gang bangers holding up the store owner so Naruto quickly flew down in a blur and knocked the three gang bangers down, broke their guns and tied them up with a bent metal piece of a roof gutter. The store owner called the police as he saw the gang bangers had been knocked out. Naruto then flew into the air through the city, waiting for his super hearing to pick up anything else.

Throughout the night, Naruto stopped 12 muggings, 4 attempted rapes, a high speed car chase, 7 different shootings and 3 other attempted robberies. Naruto smiled as he helped a lot of people tonight and the police were grateful that these crimes were stopped but the lingering question was by who and the Arrow also wondered who was doing his job.

Line Break xxxxx

It had been a week since Naruto moved to Starling City and he kept himself busy with work and helping the city. With his powers, he was able to do his work in a fraction of the time it would normally take so he could go help the people of Starling City and the world. His super hearing picked up a lot of other crimes in nearby cities and Chloe kept him up to date on anything international from the Planet. Right now it was Friday and Naruto had finished his work so he was just relaxing in his office and waiting until dinner. He managed to get a reservation at an awesome restaurant in Starling called Table Salt.

Naruto was on his computer, checking any global news for any incidents and just saw the same old news of governments around the world wanting to meet Superman and Red Sun or about the U.S. governments control of some of the alien wreckage in Metropolis. Naruto then looked at his wallet and opened it to see the card that Laurel gave him. Maybe he should ask her on a date.

Naruto picked up his phone and dialed the number. The phone rang for a bit before it was picked up. " _Hello, DA's office, Dinah Laurel Lance speaking."_ Laurel said as she answered the phone.

"Hey, Laurel. It's Naruto Kent." Naruto said.

" _Hi. So how was all the paper work you had to sort through?"_ Laurel asked.

"Well, that was one afternoon of my life that I'll never get back." Naruto said as Laurel raised an eyebrow.

" _An afternoon? I thought all of that paperwork would take at least a few days."_ Laurel said as Naruto cleared his throat.

"Yeah, you think it would. But…I uh, had a lot of the interns help me sort through it so it didn't take as long." Naruto said as he covered his tracks.

" _Oh, wow. Lucky you. So, did you need some more paper work or are you sending in some paperwork for us to go over?"_ Laurel joked as Naruto chuckled.

"No, no paper work. At least, not yet. I was actually calling because I wanted to know if you would like to have dinner tonight?" Naruto asked.

" _Dinner?"_ Laurel asked.

"Yeah. I know it's kind of last minute but if you're free, I have reservations at Table Salt tonight at 7:30 and I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me?" Naruto asked as he heard Laurel shuffle a bit over the line.

" _Uh, ok. Um, I'll see you at dinner then. 7:30. Bye, Naruto_." Laurel said.

"Bye, Laurel." Naruto said as they hung up. "Ok, note to self. Watch the excuses."

Naruto got his stuff, cleaned up his office and super sped back to his apartment. Naruto took a shower and got cleaned up to get ready for his date tonight. Naruto was in his kitchen getting a drink of water when his phone rang. He picked it up to see it was Clark.

"Hey, Clark. What's up?" Naruto asked.

" _Hey, I'm just checking in. How's Starling City?"_ Clark asked.

"Not bad. Granted the city has probably seen better days but it's not bad. Work keeps me busy enough and saving this city is a bit of a full time job not to mention with all the international incidents Chloe's been keeping me up to date with." Naruto said as he poured himself a cup of water.

" _Believe me, I get it. Metropolis has no shortage of bad guys who have been cropping up lately. Especially since we beat General Zod. Have you been watching the news about us, lately?"_ Clark asked.

"Don't remind me. Let's just be on our best behavior. So how has it been at the Planet?" Naruto asked.

" _Not bad. I'm working with Chloe and Lois mostly for now. We've been writing a few stories here and there on what happened and Lois has been writing a lot on Superman's adventures in Metropolis. She, Chloe and Jimmy got Pulitzers for the article and photos."_ Clark said.

"Yeah, I saw. I called them before to congratulate them." Naruto said.

" _Well, not everyone liked what they wrote or how they feel about us."_ Clark said.

"Yeah, but you can't expect everyone to like us at first. Once they get to know us it won't matter." Naruto said.

" _Yeah, say that to Lex Luthor_." Clark said.

"Lex Luthor? Head of Lexcorp?" Naruto asked.

" _Or actually Luthorcorp as it's more commonly known. He's been making it very clear in his public interviews that he does not like us at all. He blamed us for the city attack, the invasion and he's been turning people against us."_ Clark said.

"Well we can't exactly do anything. He has the right to express how he feels. Come on, Clark. Just like when we were younger, we can't let him get to us. That's exactly what he wants." Naruto said.

" _Right. Anyway, enough of my complaining. So what are you up?"_ Clark asked.

"Nothing right now. I'm just getting ready for dinner." Naruto said.

" _Oh, you have a work dinner tonight?"_ Clark asked.

"Not a work thing. I actually have a date tonight." Naruto said.

" _Really?"_ Clark asked.

"Don't be so surprised. I've had dates in the past." Naruto said.

" _All right. With who?"_ Clark asked.

"Her names Laurel Lance. She works with the ADA here in the city. She helped me with some paper work for my job." Naruto said.

" _Huh. Ok. Have a good time. Oh, by the way, did Chloe ask you to come into the city tomorrow?"_ Clark asked.

"Yeah. She was kind of vague about it. Do you know why?" Naruto asked.

" _No idea. She just told me that she wanted to see us this weekend. She said it was important."_ Clark said.

"I wonder what it is. All right, Clark I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto said.

" _See you, Naruto."_ Clark said as he hung up.

Naruto put his phone down and finished his drink of water and saw it was nearly time for his dinner reservation so he quickly put on his dress shirt and sports jacket and then super sped out of his apartment and to the restaurant. He super sped through the city to the restaurant and managed to get there a bit early and arrived in the alley next to the restaurant. He walked out onto the street and fixed his shirt and stood in front of the restaurant as he waited for Laurel.

He waited for five minutes when a silver Toyota Corolla rolled up the restaurant and the valet walked over. Laurel walked out of the car and smiled as the valet gave her a ticket. Laurel was wearing a beautiful black dress in high heels. She grabbed her purse and walked over to Naruto who she thought looked very handsome.

"Wow, you look amazing." Naruto said with a smile as Laurel smiled back.

"Thank you. And you look very handsome." Laurel said as they walked over to the door and Naruto opened it as she walked in. They walked in to see the restaurant in the midst of its dinner hours and was fairly busy. Table Salts was one of the nicest and fanciest restaurants in the city so everyone in the restaurant was in dress clothes. "Wow, I don't think I've ever been here."

"I'm glad. That'll make tonight special. Come on." Naruto said as they walked over to the hostess desk.

"Good evening. Welcome to Table Salts, do you have a reservation?" The hostess asked.

"Yes. It's under Kent." Naruto said.

"Yes, I see it here, Mr. Kent. Your table is ready. Please follow me." The hostess said as she grabbed two menus and led them to their table. Naruto and Laurel took their seats as their hostess handed them their menus. "Here are your menus, your waiter will be with your shortly. Enjoy your evening."

"Thank you." Naruto said as they opened their menus and their waiter came by.

"Hello, welcome to Table Salts. My name is Mark and I will be your waiter tonight. May I start you off with some drinks? If you would like wine, we have a very nice Merlot I believe you will enjoy" The waiter asked.

"Yes, that sounds fine. And some water too." Naruto said as the waiter nodded and left. Naruto then turned to Laurel and smiled. "I hope the bottle of wine was ok."

"Yeah, sounds great." Laurel replied.

"Oh, good. I'd be kind of embarrassed if you didn't." Naruto said with a chuckle as Laurel chuckled.

"This place is amazing. How did you get a reservation here?" Laurel asked.

"Well, it's one of the bonuses for working at the publishing company for so long. My boss has some connections and managed to get me a reservation here. Granted, I'll probably have to step up at work for the next couple of months but I think it'll be worth it." Naruto said as Laurel smirked.

"Only time will tell." Laurel said as she took a sip of water. The waiter brought over the bottle and showed it to them.

"Here is the Merlot." He said as he opened the bottle and poured a little bit into each of their wine glasses. They swished it around and took a little sip and it was perfect.

"It's perfect." Laurel said.

"Yes, thank you." Naruto said as the waiter poured them their two glasses.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked.

"Uh, I am. I'll have the tuna crudo and the roasted chicken." Laurel said as she handed her menu to the waiter.

"I'll have the shrimp bisque and the duck confit please." Naruto said as the waiter took his order.

"I'll get them out to you both. Enjoy your evening." The waiter said as he left and Naruto picked up his glass and took a sip of wine.

"You know; I was kind of surprised that you asked me out on a date." Laurel said as Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, I kind of surprised myself. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed our dinner before and that mountain of file sorting. Granted, not exactly a great first impression but an impression none the less." Naruto joked as Laurel chuckled.

"I'll definitely say it was one of my memorable encounters that led to a date." Laurel joked back.

"I'm glad. To be honest, I haven't been on dates in a long time so I guess I'm a little rusty." Naruto said as Laurel chuckled, seeing how nervous he was. It was cute.

"Well you're off to a good start." Laurel said as Naruto smiled. "So, how are you liking Starling City so far? I guessed from our first meeting you were new."

"So far it's been interesting. Its own been a few days so far. But it's not that different from Metropolis or Central City." Naruto said as he took a sip of wine.

"Oh, so you're from Metropolis?" Laurel asked.

"No, actually. But I've been there a lot. My brother and some friends work for the Daily Planet though. I don't suppose you've heard of Lois Lane, Chloe Sullivan and James Olsen?" Naruto asked as Laurel looked at him. She knew those names, probably everyone in the country now knew those names.

"Of course. They're the reporters that covered the alien invasion from Metropolis. I've read that paper probably a dozen times. They won Pulitzers for that article." Laurel said as Naruto nodded.

"Yup. Although, Jimmy was a photographer before he was promoted to photojournalist." Naruto said.

"How do you know them?" Laurel asked.

"Well, my brother and I have known Chloe since we were kids. She's our best friend and believe me, she's had the blood of a reporter since she was five. Lois is Chloe's cousin and we met Jimmy when we graduated college. He was interning at the planet." Naruto said as Laurel smiled.

"Wow. You know some pretty famous people." Laurel said.

"Well, I'm not the only one. You know Oliver Queen, billionaire playboy and CEO so we're kind of even." Naruto said as Laurel looked at him.

"How did you know that?" Laurel asked.

"Oliver Queen is on Chloe's cheat list along with Bruce Wayne and George Clooney. She showed me an article from when he went missing 6 years ago and I saw it had a picture with you in it." Naruto said as he saw Laurel seemed a bit uncomfortable with it. "Sorry, that wasn't appropriate for a first date. Not a good impression."

"No, it's fine. I'm past that." Laurel said as their appetizers had come.

"Again, sorry. Ok, no more talk about that now." Naruto said as Laurel chuckled seeing him flustered and nervous.

They ate their meals and enjoyed some more conversation as Naruto did his best to avoid anything that could bring up bad memories. They talked about their work and Laurel asked him about the Alien Invasion in Metropolis. Naruto told her that he along with Clark, Lois, Chloe and Jimmy were in the city when the attack happened and he told her a little about the aliens and Superman and Red Sun. Then the conversation moved to their interests, some of their funniest memories, where they went to school and their families although that part was kept very brief for both of them.

It had been about 3 hours as Naruto and Laurel were both having a great time. They had just finished their deserts and were enjoying some desert wine as they were one of the last remaining couples in the restaurant nearing closing time. They were both laughing from a story that Naruto was telling about a prank he pulled off in middle school.

"So wait…you actually stole your neighbor's truck and took it for a joyride through your town?" Laurel asked as Naruto chuckled.

"Yes, but in my defense I had just seen Fast and Furious and my dad wouldn't let me borrow the pickup. And it's not my fault he left his keys in the truck." Naruto replied as Laurel chuckled.

"Oh my god. You must have been in so much trouble for that. Now was this before or after you paint bombed city hall?" Laurel asked as Naruto thought.

"That was before actually. That combined with the joyride put me into serious hot water with my parents. It's not every day parents answer the door to see the sheriff with their child in handcuffs." Naruto said as Laurel looked at him.

"He put you in handcuffs?" Laurel asked.

"Yes, but in his defense that was the second time I caused that much trouble that required every single police car to chase me." Naruto said as Laurel laughed.

"So what did your parents do?" Laurel asked.

"Well I was grounded for a year and driven to school by police car to make sure I would behave. And there was the detention and community service. It was after that incident that my parents told me to get a hobby." Naruto said as Laurel chuckled.

"Why?" Laurel asked.

"Because the sheriff would have arrested me the next time I did something like that. And that's how I got into writing and that's pretty much my job now." Naruto said as Laurel smiled.

"Wow. I've had my fair share of child hood rebellion but you take the crown." Laurel joked as Naruto chuckled.

"Well in my town, you needed to find ways to keep you busy. And working on my dad's farm was great but you needed some excitement every now and then." Naruto said as Laurel looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Laurel asked.

"I'm sorry?" Naruto replied.

"You said your dad's farm not your farm." Laurel said as Naruto chuckled.

"You picked that up, didn't you?" Naruto said. "Yeah, uh. The farm's been in my father's family for probably a hundred years. My brother and I were adopted."

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't know." Laurel said as Naruto nodded.

"No, it's fine. My parents were great and I'm practically a Kent in all but blood but that didn't matter to them." Naruto said as Laurel smiled.

"Well, I think that's the end of that question." Laurel said.

"It's fine, Laurel. If you have a question, go ahead." Naruto said as Laurel smiled.

"No, I think that's enough questions for one night. Besides, it's getting late and I think that it'll cost us extra to keep the restaurant open this late." Laurel said as they looked around and saw that some of the workers were cleaning up.

"Right. Come on." Naruto said as they grabbed their stuff and Naruto left a tip on the table. They left the restaurant as the valet went to pick up Laurel's car. "Well, Laurel I had a great time tonight."

"So did I. I didn't think I could have this much fun in a long time." Laurel said as Naruto smiled.

"Well, I'm glad that I could make this a memorable first date." Naruto said as Laurel smiled. She then took out her phone, quickly texted something and sent it. Naruto picked up his phone to see he got Laurel's cell number.

"Now you can reach me from my phone instead of at the office. For the next time we go out." Laurel said as Naruto smiled.

"Oh, so there will be a next time?" Naruto asked as Laurel chuckled.

"Well, I'd be more than up to a next time but I think that's also up to you." Laurel said as Naruto smirked.

"Well, I would very much like to go out with you again." Naruto said as Laurel smiled. The valet then returned with Laurel's car and stopped next to them.

"Your car, Ms. Lance." The valet said as he walked over and handed her the keys.

"Well, thanks again for the date, Naruto." Laurel said as Naruto smiled.

"It was my pleasure." Naruto said as they hugged goodbye and Laurel kissed his cheek.

"Good night." Laurel said as she got in her car and drove away.

"Good night." Naruto said as he watched her drive away. Naruto then walked down the street and was heading home when his super hearing picked up the sound of some gang bangers attempting a robbery.

"Back to work." Naruto said as he ran into an alley, changed into his costume and super sped through the city to stop the robbery. It was just another night for Red Sun.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto stayed out for a few more hours after his date ended with Laurel to keep the city safe. He then got some sleep and rest for his trip back to Metropolis in the morning. Naruto woke up at 11am, took a shower and grabbed a quick snack before he super sped to Metropolis stopping in the alley behind the Daily Planet at about 11:30. Naruto walked into the building and made his way up to meet with Clark, Chloe, Lois and Jimmy.

Naruto walked through the reporting floor to see that it was kind of busy. Apparently, Lex Luthor was making some kind of weapon demonstration at the Lexcorp building and it might score him a billion-dollar government contract. Naruto made his way to Clark's desk which was right across from Lois's desk. He walked over to see Clark was at his desk and typing on his computer. He was wearing a white button-up and tie with his jacket on his chair. He saw that Clark's hair was combed and neat and he had his glasses on, the meek Clark Kent.

"I see you've gotten comfortable here." Naruto said as Clark turned and smiled.

"Well, it wasn't that big of a change. Just like back at the Torch." Clark said as he hugged his brother. "Good to see you. You look good."

"Well I had a great time last night so I feel great." Naruto said as Clark smiled.

"Oh, really. Nice to see you back out there, Naruto." Naruto heard as Lois walked over.

"Hey, Lois." Naruto said as they hugged and he kissed her cheek.

"Smallville told me you had a date last night. I think it's great you're getting back out there." Lois said.

"Well, she's really great and we had a good time. Where's Chloe?" Naruto asked.

"She's coming over with Jimmy. They're in a meeting with Perry." Lois said.

"We still have no idea what she wants to tell us." Clark said.

"You think it has to do with the press conference Luthor is holding?" Naruto asked.

"It's possible. I've heard some whispers that this new weapon could be something that the government could use in the event of another invasion like with Zod. Luthor hasn't exactly kept his feelings about aliens a secret in the past few weeks." Lois said.

"Nope, not about that." They heard as they saw Chloe and Jimmy walk up to them.

"So, what's this about?" Naruto asked.

"Come on, follow me." Chloe said as they followed Chloe to one of the private meeting rooms that the reporters often used when Perry called meetings to talk about headlines. They walked in as Chloe locked the door and activated her computer and set it up with the projector. "I'm glad you guys came. This was something that was best talked about in person."

"What's going on, Chloe?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure but my gut tells me it's nothing good. About a week after you guys put Zod back in the Phantom Zone, Perry and a lot of the other media outlets all over the country looked into the global effects of the attack. I saw that one of our reporters had found something that I think you guys will want to see." Chloe said as she brought up some images and put them in slideshow mode. The images were of a large crater followed by two craters in Smallville and scenes of death and destruction.

"Oh my god." Jimmy said as they looked at the pictures.

"It's like your fight with Zod but that was in Metropolis and Smallville." Lois said as they looked at the pictures.

"After Zod was sent back to the Phantom Zone and the world went back too normal, there have been numerous reports and sighting of the weird and supernatural all over the world. It's like the wall of weird went Global. The worst was in small village in the Cashmere region of India. The entire village was decimated." Chloe said as she brought up the images and it looked like the village was in the middle of a war.

"Do you think some of Zod's soldiers had left the ship and went on a killing spree?" Clark asked.

"I don't think so. Whatever the survivors reported didn't sound like a Kryptonian." Chloe said.

"So the question remains what could have happened." Jimmy said.

"Do the local authorities have any idea what happened?" Lois asked.

"Nothing concrete but one of these bizarre incidents occurred in Alaska and eye witnesses say that prior to the strange events, there was a shooting star in the sky about 9 weeks ago." Chloe said as Naruto realized something.

"Wait, that was the same time that Clark and I escaped from the Phantom Zone and stopped Zod." Naruto said as Clark looked at him.

"Do you think there was a chance that something followed you guys?" Jimmy asked.

"We're not sure. Aside from the bright flash of light, I didn't see anything when we escaped from the Zone." Clark said as Naruto nodded.

"But we need to be sure. Have you been able to track any of them, Chloe?" Naruto asked.

"Barely. The only thing I've been able to dig up were some poorly taken photos of the destruction and one picture of a crater." Chloe said as she brought it up.

"That looks like the craters made from the meteor shower in Smallville." Lois said.

"And like the ones we made when we escaped. We need to find more." Clark said as Chloe nodded.

"I've been trying but I think our best bet would be satellite images." Chloe said.

"I thought the satellites went down during the attack?" Jimmy asked.

"All government and a few privately owned ones, but a few remained active. The satellites owned by Queen Consolidated, Wayne Enterprises and STAR labs were the only ones that were still online during Zod's attack. If we can get access codes to those satellites, then we might be able to piece together what happened that day." Chloe said.

"Well none of us have access to those satellites. We'll have to come up with something." Naruto said as when his super hearing picked up the sound of someone coming. "Someone's coming."

Chloe turned off her computer and shut the projector off as someone walked in and the group acted like normal. "So I'm thinking we all grab a cab and head back to Smallville for dinner this weekend." Clark said as the group acted like it was normal conversation when the door opened and Perry walked in.

"Kent, Lane, Sullivan, I want you three to head to the Lexcorp building for the demonstration that Luthor is giving. I want a statement from Luthor, there will be military leaders there as well, I want comments and statements. Olsen, I'll need pictures. Get to it." Perry said.

"Right away, Mr. White. We'll leave lickety split." Clark said as he fixed his glasses while Perry just looked at him and left.

"Lickety split? Really?" Naruto asked.

"It's part of disguise. Naruto, want to come along?" Clark asked.

"Sure, why not." Naruto said as they left for the Lexcorp building.

Naruto, Clark, Lois, Chloe and Jimmy were in front of the Lexcorp building where a large podium and screens were set up for the presentation along with a large box covered by a tarp. There a lot of people in the crowd ranging from other reporters, people in Lex's security team, board members or shareholders and other high-ranking members of society that were invited while the rest of the crowd was bystanders. On the podium, there were chairs for high-ranking military officers that were invited to the demonstration and would also discuss the possibility of a contract.

Naruto was in the crowd watching and looking around as Clark got a quote from one of the engineers who worked on the project and Chloe and Lois were interviewing a general that knew Lois's father. Jimmy was taking pictures when a women stepped up to the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's my honor to welcome you to this demonstration. At this time, I would turn your view to the monitors to witness our special presentation on the long awaited debut of the new advancement in military defense, The Lexo-suit 5000." The presenter spoke as the screens showed a large bipedal robot with two giant cannons on one arm and four miniguns on the other. The screens then showed the Lexo-suit going through training exercises and easily taking down cardboard cut-outs of soldiers and unmanned drones.

"Constructed from a patented alloy, the Lexo-suit is virtually indestructible. As seen in this test footage against automated tanks, the Lexo-suit stands up to heavy punishment and returns it in kind." The presenter said as the Lexo-suit took 12 tank rockets and emerged without a scratch, then fired only one rocket to destroy a tank.

"Guiding this suit is a single soldier, made more powerful than an entire battalion. And now, here's to the future!" The presenter said as the tarp was removed to show a working model of the Lexo-suit on stage. "And the man who created it, Lex Luthor." **(1)**

Lex stepped forward as everyone cheered and photographers took pictures. Luthor took in and absorbed all the adulation and applause. Naruto clapped a bit when his super hearing picked up something closing in. It sounded like heavy trucks speeding towards the Lexcorp tower and the sound of helicopters closing in. Clark heard this too and handed his pad to Lois.

"Excuse me, Lois." Clark said as he and Naruto left the crowd and made their way to someplace secluded where they could change. Chloe, Jimmy and Lois saw this and began to move someplace with some cover.

Luthor quieted the crowd as he approached the podium. "Thank you. I view the Lexo-suit not as an instrument of war but as an instrument of security. So that our nation and our planet will be safe in the future." Luthor said when all of a sudden, four heavy armored vehicles broke through the fence surrounding the Lexcorp building and plaza and smashed through parked vehicles and security checkpoints.

The four armored vehicles stopped near the front of the building and turned around. The doors to the vehicles opened up and 20 men dressed in black combat gear got out in military formation. They were armed with automatic rifles, light machine guns and grenade launchers. The tops of the armored vehicles opened up to reveal hatches where four men stood up and brought out mini-guns. The group then began shooting at the building and in the air causing the crowd to scatter and run in fear. The men opened fire and killed any security guard or police officer that tried to shoot them. The remaining security guards and officers that weren't immediately mowed down took cover as bullets flew all over the place.

Then two armored attack choppers followed by a harrier chopper descended near the plaza. The harrier chopper hovered above the Lexo-suit before releasing several grapple hooks and chains. 5 men broke off from their task of keeping the police away and used the grapple line and chains to hook the Lexo-suit up to the chopper. The chopper then reeled in the Lexo-suit and then took off with the other choppers firing a barrage of missiles near the tower to keep people away while the harrier chopper got some distance.

The barrage of missiles compromised one of the towers in the Lexcorp Plaza, causing it to collapse. Lois, Jimmy and Chloe ran when they saw Superman and Red Sun fly into the Plaza and stop the tower from falling onto the crowd. Superman held it up and moved it back into place while Red Sun flew to a nearby construction sight, got some steel beams and fixed one of the broken support columns. He propped the metal beams up and then used his heat vision to weld them into place.

Red Sun then quickly turned to see the choppers in the distance and the armored vehicles leaving with the last one about to leave. The mini-gunner on the last armored vehicle saw Red Sun so he took aim at the crowd to distract him. He fired his minigun as Red Sun quickly flew and appeared in front of the crowd and took the blunt of the minigun fire which broke or bounced off his skin. Superman then flew down and smashed into the armored vehicle and knocked it over, causing it and the 5 men who were in the van to fall out.

The men scrambled to their feet, loaded their guns and fired at Superman and Red Sun but the bullets just bounced off. Superman and Red Sun then walked forward pushed them lightly which actually pushed them through the air and knocked them against the armored vehicle. Red Sun picked up their guns and snapped them in half. One of the men pulled out his side arm and emptied his entire clip but it did nothing. Red Sun then super sped forward and grabbed the men.

"If the bigger bullets and the minigun did nothing, why did you think the smaller one would?" Red Sun asked as he broke the pistol and knocked the man out by tapping him on the head. Superman and Red Sun then tied up the 5 men by using vehicle door and wrapped it around them.

"You take the ground and I'll take the sky." Superman said as Red Sun nodded.

"On it." Red Sun said as he flew to the city while Superman flew into the air.

Red Sun flew through the city and used his super vision to track down the armored vehicles that were getting away. He found them going down main street and flew after them. The vehicles sped up and the miniguns fired in the air to kill Red Sun but the bullets were useless. Red Sun used his heat vision and blew out the tires of the vehicles caused them to either flip or skid to a stop. Then in a blur of red and black, the armored vehicles were disabled, the guns were destroyed and the men were tied up and secured.

"Now you all can wait here for the police." Red Sun said before he flew into the air to go check on Superman. He flew through the air and saw the two armored attack choppers had been disabled and placed on rooftops of buildings but a rogue missile had flown through the air and hit the engine of a flying commercial airliner. The airliner then took a dive as the blown engine caused a system malfunction and it couldn't sustain flight. Red Sun then flew with Superman as the two saw the airliner descending rapidly and was on a crash course for Metropolis. They flew in the air to stop the plane as Superman got to the front and tried to slow it down while Red Sun flew to the engine and used his freeze breath to put out the fire and prevent a gas explosion.

Red Sun then flew to the other wing and grabbed it as his hands made cracks and dents in the steel. He slowly began to bend the wing so the plane would turn in the air and avoid any buildings while Superman slowed the plane down but had to make sure he didn't exert too much force or he would smash right through the airplane. The airplane then got within the limits of Metropolis so Red Sun flew underneath the airplane and lifted it up to avoid the plane from smashing into a building. They then kept pushing as the plane slowly began to slow down as they reached the outskirts of Metropolis and managed to set it down safely.

"Whew! That was heavy." Superman said as Red Sun walked out from underneath the airplane and opened the airplane door causing the emergency slide to inflate. Bystanders and the people in the plane cheered and applauded for Superman and Red Sun who then flew away as the police and paramedics arrived.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto and Clark returned to the Planet to check up on Chloe, Lois and Jimmy and see if they had any leads on who attacked the demonstration and stole Luthor's war suit. They saw the floor was in a frenzy, most likely trying to get a special edition out as soon as possible about Red Sun and Superman's acts of heroism and Red Sun's return to Metropolis. Clark looked around but didn't see Lois or Chloe.

"Perry, where's Lois and Chloe?" Clark asked Perry.

"Relax, Kent. I sent them over to get a statement from Luthor after his demonstration. They should be back soon. And I want your passage on my desk by 9." Perry said.

"Yes, Mr. White." Clark said as Perry nodded and left.

"He seems nice." Naruto said.

"Perry's nice once you get to know him. And he's a great boss." Clark said as he saw Lois and Chloe arrived. "There they are."

"Smallvilles, nice save." Lois said.

"Yeah but the thieves outsmarted us. They then we'd protect people so they could make their escape. But how did they get four armored vehicles and three choppers into Metropolis airspace?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know but something seems a bit fishy about this whole thing. We went to interview Luthor and he did seem kind of angry about what happened to his suit but something doesn't feel right." Chloe said as they saw Jimmy arrive.

"Guys, I got something you'll want to see." Jimmy said as they moved to one of the meeting rooms to talk privately.

"What'd you find, Jimmy?" Clark asked.

"Some interesting things. During the attack, I kept my camera taking pictures automatically and when I went to review them I found something interesting. The attack on the demonstration was obviously to take Luthor's battle suit but I don't think it was a theft. I think Luthor wanted it stolen." Jimmy said.

"Why?" Lois asked as Jimmy brought up one photo before the attack that looked like Jimmy had snooped in on a private conversation of Luthor's.

"I noticed Luthor made himself very scarce before the presentation which is odd since he usually likes to showboat and I found something. Look at who he's talking too. Look familiar?" Jimmy asked as they saw Luthor talking to some guy in a business suit.

"Who is he?" Naruto asked.

"Here, maybe you'll recognized him here. This was taken at last year's International Industrial conference. Recognize the guy in with the medals?" Jimmy asked as they picture was of Luthor shaking hands and smiling with some man in a military suit with a lot of foreign metals and flag with the guy in the business suit next to him.

"Wait, that's the reagent of Kasnia." Lois said as Jimmy nodded.

"The U.S. and Kasnia haven't been on the best of terms in the past decade. The Regent has been employing a unique team of mercenaries to do his bidding and take out his political opponents. Their signature was four armored vehicles and two choppers, like the ones we saw today." Jimmy said.

"But the President broke diplomatic ties with Kasnia years ago." Naruto said as Chloe began to piece it together.

"That's right, so any Kasnian official would be detained on sight but this mercenary group isn't official Kasnian forces. But how did they get so close and why?" Chloe asked.

"Maybe Luthor wanted to sell his suit. Think about it. A suit with that kind of firepower would go for billions on the black market and I'm sure Kasnia would pay a lot for something that could turn the tides in any conflict." Naruto said.

"So Luthor hid the selling of his suit and made it look like an abduction. This way there's a greater chance of hiding the sale if it looks like a robbery and I'm sure Luthor was more than able to grease a few hands to get the mercenaries into the city. And Luthor couldn't sell his suit to them without it being an act of treason." Lois said.

"Hence the robbery. And Luthor seemed to slip away with calm and ease when the attack began. If he was innocent, he'd be a lot more freaked out if someone stole his billion-dollar battle suit." Jimmy said.

"Nicely done, Jimmy." Naruto said as Jimmy smiled.

"Yeah, but it's a theory. We'll need to prove it." Lois said as they all tried to figure out how to prove it.

"Why don't you guys just fly over the city and use your x-ray vision?" Chloe asked.

"I did that before we came back. I tried to find the chopper but I couldn't so either they left for somewhere out of the city limits or the suit must in some place that's lead-lined." Naruto said.

"And we might not have enough time. They could move the suit before we find it." Clark said as Chloe got an idea.

"If Luthor helped organized this buy, then he'd want a way for the mercenaries to get in and out of the city and country quickly and with a way to avoid any complications. The problem is, Luthor practically owns the entire city so there could be dozens of ways he could move the suit." Lois said.

"Not anymore. After the airliner was shot down, I'm sure that the ATC wouldn't let another plane enter or leave Metropolis airspace for a while." Naruto said.

"And with the gear and equipment, the mercenaries would be here a few days early to prepare and plan escape routes." Lois said.

"Well let's narrow that down." Clark said as they got to work to try and find where the suit could be.

The group went into the listing and paperwork of every single warehouse, dock house and harbor storage to try and track down the mercenaries and locate where the suit could be. Naruto was there to help sift through the mountain of paperwork they were looking through to try and find a lead while Clark quickly finished the passage for Perry for the paper. They kept looking when Naruto noticed something in one of the old photos that Lois had done on a smuggling story that dealt with the Metropolis docks about two weeks ago. Naruto saw something so he focused his vision and underneath the Lexcorp logo on the tanker was the residual red and black from a Kasnian flag logo.

"Lois, do you have any contacts down at the docks?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Bibo, he's one of the Dock Union representatives." Lois said.

"Call him and ask him about the tanker in this photo." Naruto said as Lois grabbed the photo and called Bibo.

"Hey, Bibo. I'm calling you regarding a new story I'm working on. Remember that large tanker we saw with the Lexcorp logo, has it been moving any cargo or anything?" Lois asked. "Nothing. Nothing on or off and they won't let any of the dock workers help…it's leaving now."

"Naruto, Clark be—" **{WHISH** } Chloe was cut off when Naruto and Clark super sped away. "Careful."

"Thanks, Bibo." Lois said as she hung up. "Come on, Smallville's about to break a huge story for us."

Lois, Chloe and Jimmy left for the docks while Naruto and Clark had changed and were flying to the docks to locate the tanker. They flew in the air and saw the tanker making its way out of the harbor via tugboat. Red Sun used his x-ray vision and saw people walking around the deck of the ship but they weren't sailors or dock workers. Dock workers don't carry around guns and have an armory on the ship. He focused his vision and saw one part of the ship's bowels that his x-ray vision couldn't penetrate.

"That's it." Red Sun said as he and Superman flew down to stop the tanker. The men on the ship saw Red Sun and Superman closing in so they pulled out their guns and began shooting. Red Sun and Superman landed on the deck of the ship as the bullets kept flying but they did nothing. Red Sun and Superman super sped around and took out the men on the deck of the ship. The mercenary group leader, John Corben was in the captain's room and saw Superman and Red Sun arrive so he decided to kill them himself with the help of Luthor's suit.

"Time to take the suit for a test drive. Hold him off!" Corben shouted as he ran below deck.

Red Sun walked along the deck of the ship while the mercenaries kept shooting at him. Red Sun super sped forward, grabbed three mercenaries and tossed them into the water and threw a life donut as well. Superman then secured some mercenaries using a metal railing. Red Sun made his way to the door of the inside of the ship when the captain stepped out, armed with an RPG.

"Red Sun, take this!" The captain shouted as he fired the RPG and it hit Red Sun and exploded in a flash of smoke and fire. The captain smirked, thinking he killed Red Sun but that was immediately dashed when Red Sun stepped out of the cloud of smoke and fire and appeared completely fine.

"Was that it?" Red Sun asked as the captain pulled out his gun and fired but Red Sun super sped forward, covered the barrel with his hand and the gun exploded in the captain's hand.

"ARGH!" The Captain shouted as he held his hand. Red Sun grabbed him and pulled him up.

"Don't worry, the police can help you with that." Red Sun said as he tapped him on the head and knocked him out.

Red Sun and Superman then smashed through the cargo ramp hatch and floated down into the cargo hold of the ship and saw dozens of boxes and cargo containers. They landed in the cargo hold and looked for the suit of armor.

"I don't see it." Superman said.

" **It's right here!"** They heard a voice from a speaker say before they were both hit by two large, powerful rockets and knocked into a cargo container. They pulled themselves out of the broken and bent cargo container to see Luthor's Lexo-suit walk towards them.

" **Greetings aliens, my name is John Corben and I will be your executioner today."** Corben said as he took aim and fired a volley of high-powered rockets at the Kryptonians who got hit and knocked out of the cargo hold, through the air and into the harbor.

Corben smiled as he activated the suit's thrusters and flew out of the cargo hold and landed in the Metropolis docks. He then pressed the radio and set it to a communication frequency. **"It's Corben. Tell the Regent his war suit is coming to him via special delivery."** Corben said as he saw the water of Metropolis harbor rush like something was swimming towards him.

Corben activated his miniguns as the four guns fired large .50 caliber bullets that would shred a nuclear hardened tank to confetti. Corben kept firing when all of a sudden he felt his suit stagger like something had landed on the head and it was Red Sun. Before Red Sun could punch through the suit, Corben flipped a switch and a powerful electrical current flowed all over the suit, stopping Red Sun. Corben then shook him off and punched him in the air with one of the war suit's arms. He then fired his miniguns and the rockets and knocked Red Sun through the air and into an anchored tanker.

But Corben was so focused on Red Sun that it gave Superman the chance to fly out of the water and punch the suit and knocked it through two warehouses and into the street. Superman flew after the suit followed by Red Sun as it was stopped near a construction site. Corben maneuvered the suit back onto its legs but Red Sun flew forward and landed a punch to the suit and knocked it back. Red Sun landed another punch and the suit skid back to the construction site. Red Sun flew forward to land another punch but Corben swung one of the arm's down and smacked Red Sun into the dirt. He then slammed his arm down again and knocked Red Sun into the ground when Superman tackled the robot through the construction site, taking down the building that was being constructed.

Red Sun got up and spit some dirt out of his mouth when he saw the building begin to swerve so he grabbed some spare metal beams and fixed the metal supports to keep the building from collapsing. Red Sun turned to see Corben firing his miniguns at Superman who picked up a cement truck and hurled at the suit, causing an explosion. Red Sun saw the explosion destroy some cars and the power lines. Red Sun saw broken power lines fall on a minivan filled with a family so he quickly flew down and grabbed the power lines. He cracked the lines and stopped the excess electricity flow.

"Go get to safety." Red Sun said as the father nodded and drove away.

Red Sun turned to see the War Suit get back up after the cement truck explosion and it was still fine and functional. Corben grabbed Superman and threw him into a police car. He then squished Superman and the car together and threw it down the street before firing two rockets and blowing them both up.

Red Sun flew down the street and punched the suit down the street. He then jumped on it and punched through the metal plating on the left arm socket and tore the robot arm off. Red Sun then picked up the suit and tossed it away as Superman grabbed the suit and threw it in the air. As the suit flew up, Red Sun flew up and then slammed it back down to the street. With all that punishment, the armor plating began to crack and bend and the wiring of the suit began to malfunction. Corben tried to take aim with his remaining arm but Superman flew forward and ripped it off. He then used the arm like a baseball bat and smashed one of the legs off. Red Sun then flew forward, reeled his fist back and then threw out a solid punch that smashed straight through the chest of the suit and to the other side. Red Sun grabbed some of the wires and power cords and then ripped it out.

The Suit began to spark and falter before it fell down, completely out of commission. The police arrived on the scene as well as the media as they saw Superman and Red Sun defeat the robot. Superman walked up to the cockpit, ripped the metal off and grabbed Corben by the shirt.

"Want to go a few rounds without the suit?" Superman said as Corben shook his head no. "Good."

The remains of the suit, Corben and his mercenaries were taken into custody by the police. Corben and his mercenaries had warrants from countries all over the world so they would be in protective custody at Stryker's island until the U.S. government and European governments decided who would prosecute them for their laundry list of crimes. The remains of the suit were taken by the U.S. government to be used for the trial. This fight and capture made an awesome news day and the Daily Planet managed to sell out papers the next day. The only person who wasn't happy was Lex Luthor.

He was in his private office in Lexcorp tower in a meeting with the broker for the Regent of Kasnia over the failed transaction for the war suit. The broker showed an online copy of the Daily Planet that read _Superman and Red Sun capture Terrorists_ with a picture of Red Sun and Superman on the cover, written by Chloe Sullivan and pictures by James Olsen.

"As you can see, since the agreed upon merchandise never left Metropolis, my client the Regent respectfully requests and full and prompt refund." The broker said as Lex just stared at him.

"We had an understanding. All I had to do was arrange for the Regent's men to take possession and they did. And now because of the aliens' interference, you expect me to eat a billion dollars?!" Lex shouted as he slammed his hand on his desk.

The broker looked behind Lex and grabbed his briefcase. "I think you have more pressing concerns at the moment. Good day." The broker said as he got up and left. Luthor turned around to see Superman and Red Sun floating outside his window view of Metropolis. Both were glaring at him.

Luthor pressed a button on his desk and the windows opened up. "Hmm, I'm afraid we already have a window washer." Lex said as they didn't say anything. "Oh, the silent treatment. Well I don't know what you thought you heard out there but I know what you can prove and it's nothing."

Luthor got out of his seat and walked forward. "You see, uh aliens. I own Metropolis. My technology built it, my will keeps it going and 2/3 of its people work for me whether they know it or not. Even you must admit, it's a model of efficiency. And yet, I've often thought why limit myself to just one city. Beings with your abilities could prove very useful to me on a…shall we say, global scale. Why don't you float on it and we'll discuss it?" Luthor said as Superman and Red Sun didn't move. Luthor began to get angry that they wouldn't answer him so he grabbed his metal paperweight.

"Say something!" Luthor shouted as he threw the paperweight at them but Red Sun grabbed it with one hand and crushed it into pebbles.

"The day we work with a sociopathic, ego driven madman is the day the world stops turning." Red Sun said as Luthor glared at them.

"I control everything in this town, aliens. Your cooperation is not really necessary. The offer was merely a curtesy." Luthor said as Superman and Red Sun glared at them.

"We'll never work for you, Luthor." Superman said.

"That's got to hurt your huge ego, Luthor. You may control this city but you never will control us. We'll be keeping an eye on you." Red Sun said as he and Superman flew away while Luthor shouted and cursed at them.

"Then you'll be destroyed." Luthor said as he glared at them.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto returned to Starling City Sunday night after his and Clark's confrontation with Luthor and saying goodbye to Chloe, Lois and Jimmy. Chloe said she would continue looking into the craters and the strings of death and destruction that follow and hopefully come up with something. Naruto returned to Starling City to quickly finish the paperwork for the next day and decided to call Laurel and ask her to lunch tomorrow. The work week continued normal with Naruto going to work during the day and occasionally have lunch dates with Laurel or dinner dates at night when Naruto didn't have dinner plans with Laurel he did patrols of Starling or the world.

Some of his most recent global exploits included the saving of garment worker from a factory fire in Mexico which he also put out, an earthquake in China and the rescue of a cargo ship near the North Atlantic. He even stopped near the Middle East and stopped an ambush against a U.S. marine unit near the desert of Iran and saved a Israeli Patrol unit from a fire fight, saving over 4 dozen American and Israeli lives and stopping the terrorists. That and a bunch of other global saves and incidents took place within a week and it gave the media outlets and world leaders a lot of ammunition to use to discuss Superman and Red Sun.

It had been two weeks since Naruto had been to Metropolis and his and Superman's fight with Corben combined with all the global incidents sparked a lot of news casts and media coverage over Superman and Red Sun's authority to act and if they should. It was Tuesday and Naruto was at his job, having just finished some paperwork. He got up to deliver the paper work to HR and go see Laurel for their lunch date when he saw his co-workers huddled around one of the T.V.s, watching some of the news coverage and discussions about Superman and Red Sun.

" _We, as a population on this planet have been looking for a savior. 90% of people believe in a higher power, every religion believes in some kind of messianic figure. And when this savior character actually comes to Earth, we want to make him abide by our rules. We have to understand that this is a paradigm shift. We need to start thinking beyond politics."_

" _Are there any moral constraints on these aliens? We have international law. On this earth, every act is a political act."_

" _Human beings have a horrible track record of following great people with power. Down paths that led to horrible human atrocities."_

" _We have always created icons in our own image. What we've done is project ourselves onto them. The fact is that maybe they're not some kind of devil or Jesus characters but maybe they're just people trying to do the right thing."_

" _We're talking about a being whose very existent challenges our own sense of priority in the universe. If you go back to Copernicus where he restored the sun as the center of the known universe, displacing Earth, and then you get to Darwinian evolution. And you find out that we're not special on this Earth. We're just one among other lifeforms. And now we learn that we're not even special in the entire universe because of beings like Superman and Red Sun. There they are, aliens among us. We're not alone."_

Naruto watched as the news changed to an interview with Senator June Finch from Kentucky, who's been one of the most vocal people to speak out against Superman and Red Sun from engaging in their high-level acts and judgment.

" _Is it really surprising that the most powerful men in the world, should be a figure of controversy?" "To have these individuals engaging in state level events should give us all pause. We have levels of action of checks and balances so that the best act of any kind of situation can be enacted and here are these men who disregard those rules entirely." "Are you comfortable saying to a grieving parent, Superman could have saved your child. But on principle, we did not want him to act?" "I'm not saying they shouldn't act. I'm saying that they shouldn't act unilaterally." "What are we talking about here then? Must there be men like this?" "There shouldn't but there are—_ _ **{Click}**_

Naruto's co-workers turned to see that Naruto had turned off the T.V. with the remote. "Come on, Naruto. What, don't like the news?" One of them asked.

"I like the news but I know you guys are behind on your work. Come on." Naruto said as they got back to work and Naruto looked at the T.V. one more time before he left. Naruto walked out of his building to go meet up with Laurel for lunch.

Speaking of Laurel, she was at her desk working on some of the files for the Joshua Brown trial the ADA was heading tomorrow. She was just about finished and put the files together when she saw her dad walk in.

"Hey, sweetie." Lance said as she got up and kissed him on the cheek and he kissed back.

"Hey, dad. What brings you down here? Did you need something?" Laurel asked.

"No. Well, I just finished a patrol and I was in the neighborhood so I thought we could grab lunch." Lance said as Laurel smiled as she logged off her computer and grabbed her purse and jacket.

"Oh, dad. I'd love to but I actually already have lunch plans." Laurel said as Lance smiled.

"Really? With who? Some co-workers?" Lance asked.

"Actually, for your information it's a lunch date." Laurel said.

"Really?" Lance asked as Laurel put her jacket on.

"Hey, Laurel." Lance heard and turned to see a tall, handsome, spikey blonde man walk up to them. "Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

"No, it's fine. I'm ready. Uh, Dad, this is Naruto Kent. Naruto, this is my father, Quentin Lance." Laurel said as Lance smiled and Naruto smiled back.

"Quentin, nice to meet you." Lance said as he shook Naruto's hand who firmly shook back.

"The pleasure's mine, Officer Lance. Laurel's told me a lot about you." Naruto said as Lance looked at Laurel.

"Really, because she's never mentioned you." Lance said.

"That's because we've only been dating for two weeks." Laurel said as Naruto and Lance chuckled.

"I don't think I've seen you around Starling before." Lance said.

"I'm new, actually. I moved to Starling about a month ago for work. That's how I actually met Laurel." Naruto said as Lance smiled.

"Really?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, the publishing company I worked for needed paperwork and Laurel helped me out." Naruto said as Laurel grabbed her things.

"Ok, I'm ready. I'll see you later dad." Laurel said as she kissed him goodbye.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lance." Naruto said as he shook his hand goodbye.

"Yeah." Lance said as Laurel and Naruto left for their lunch date. They went to Tora's for sushi and talked about their days and Laurel said that she was invited to a campaign party that was being hosted by Oliver Queen. It was for Alderman Blood who was running for Mayor and was being held at Verdant. Blood invited Laurel and she wanted to know if Naruto wanted to come and he said yes. As someone who would be living in Starling for a while, it would be a good idea to get to know more people and someone who might be Mayor.

Naruto said he would pick up Laurel from work when he got off. Naruto just had to finish off some more paperwork and coordinate some new book deals going out but after that he went to pick up Laurel. Laurel was at her desk, finishing up her work for the day when ADA Donner walked over.

"Hey, summon me here for a drink? You look dressed for it." Donner said.

"No, actually. I called you here to tell you that I'm heading out early. I have a date." Laurel said as Donner nodded.

"Oh, lucky. So, what are you working on?" Donner asked.

"Just finished up the paperwork for the Joshua Burn's trial. Now, just some stuff for my own curiosity." Laurel said as she smiled and grabbed her jacket.

"Laurel, ready?" Donner heard as he turned to see someone walk up.

"Yeah. Naruto, this is ADA Adam Donner. Adam, this is Naruto Kent." Laurel said as Naruto shook Adam's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Naruto said as Adam nodded.

"Likewise. So, where are you guys heading?" Donner asked.

"The campaign rally for Sebastian Blood. I'll see you tomorrow, Adam." Laurel said as she and Naruto left.

Naruto and Laurel took a cab to Verdant where Oliver Queen was hosting the campaign party for Sebastian Blood. Naruto and Laurel mingled with the crowd for a bit with Laurel introducing Naruto to some people she knew. Then Oliver Queen stood up on the platform to address everyone.

"Thank you, everyone for coming here today. For the past year, our fair city has undergone a crucible. A good friend once told me that a crucible shows the strength and resolve any one person can have to overcome it. Our city may have gone through a lot but we have shown our strength. And Sebastian Blood has pulled us together to show that we are stronger together. He has done so much for our city and he can do more. He is the man we need to see in the Mayor's office. So, please, join me in our efforts to send Starling's favorite son there. To Sebastian Blood, Sebastian for Starling." Oliver said as everyone clapped. He then stepped down as Sebastian stepped forward.

"Thank you, Oliver. And not just for your support, but also for your friendship." Sebastian said as Oliver nodded. "And thank all of you for coming. You know, when Oliver calls me a son of Starling City, it feels like the literal truth. I was a street orphan, and this city raised me as one of its own. I am the man that I am today because of my Starling City Family. So, it's time that I start to give back. So, thank you all for your support."

Everyone clapped and applauded as Sebastian walked off the podium and shook the hands of people and thanked them for coming. Laurel smiled as Sebastian walked over to her and hugged her as she hugged back.

"Laurel, glad you could make it." Sebastian said.

"Glad I got the invite. That was a good speech." Laurel said.

"I just spoke from the heart." Sebastian said as Naruto walked over with two glasses of Champagne. "Oh, who's your friend?"

"Oh, Sebastian this is Naruto Kent. Naruto, this is Sebastian Blood." Laurel said as Naruto smiled and shook Sebastian's hand.

"It's nice to meet." Sebastian said as Naruto smiled.

"The pleasure's mind. That was a great speech." Naruto said as Sebastian nodded.

"Thank you. I plan to do my best for this city and I hope I can count on your vote." Sebastian said as Naruto nodded.

"Well, I may have just gotten to this city but I can say that you have it." Naruto said as Sebastian smiled.

Oliver took a sip of champagne as he watched Sebastian talking to Laurel and some guy she was with. "Nice speech, Ollie. Who knew you cared so much about politics?" Thea asked.

"Well, I care about the city, and…Sebastian is a friend." Oliver said as Thea nodded.

"He's got to be a good friend." Thea said as Oliver chuckled.

"Cute. So, how's Roy?" Oliver asked.

"Handsome, brooding, usual. Why is my boyfriend such a topic of interest?" Thea asked.

"Well, Thea, his idol put an arrow in him, and I just…wanted to make sure there weren't any lingering issues." Oliver said as Thea realized something.

"Oh, my god. Now that I think about it, you know, he did something completely out of character this morning." Thea said.

"What? Oliver asked.

"He showed up for work on time." Thea joked as Oliver chuckled.

"Cute." Oliver replied as their mother came over.

"Thea, oh…it's just wonderful." Moira said.

"Proud to do my civic duty." Thea said.

"No, I'm the one who's proud. You've taken Oliver's…hobby, and turned it into a successful business." Moira said.

"Hobby?" Oliver asked as Moira and Thea chuckled.

"Oh, sweetheart." Moira said as she hugged them. Moira then left to go talk to a friend as Thea noticed the guy Laurel was with.

"Hey, Ollie. How are things with you and Laurel?" Thea asked.

"Fine, why?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing, I just hope you're not the jealous type. Because Laurel's friend there seems to be very close." Thea said as Oliver looked at Laurel and the tall, blonde guy she was with. The two seemed very comfortable together and Oliver saw that Laurel seemed happy again, like she use to be with Tommy. He even saw the guy kiss Laurel on the head, Thea thought it was cute.

"Laurel and I are just friends, Thea." Oliver replied.

"Oh, good. Because he is yummy." Thea said as Oliver looked at her. "What? He is gorgeous. Tall and handsome."

"Ok, I don't need to hear anymore." Oliver said as Thea chuckled and left to go check how things were going.

Sebastian then walked over to thank Oliver. "Oliver, thank you so much for your kind words." Sebastian said as he shook Oliver's hand. Oliver smiled and shook back.

"I'm just speaking the truth." Oliver said as Sebastian smiled.

"Oh, forgive me, a friend just waked in." Sebastian said as he left to go greet a friend.

Oliver saw Laurel and her friend walk over after Laurel saw that Oliver had seen her. "Oliver, hi." Laurel said as she and Oliver hugged.

"Glad you could come." Oliver said as Laurel smiled.

"Sebastian invited us." Laurel said.

"Us?" Oliver asked as Laurel nodded.

"Oliver, this is Naruto Kent. Naruto, this is Oliver Queen." Laurel said as Naruto shook Oliver's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Naruto said as Oliver nodded.

"Nice to meet you, too." Oliver said as he looked at Naruto.

"Wow, you're taller in person." Naruto said as Oliver chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Oliver asked as Laurel chuckled.

"Sorry, it's just that my friend, Chloe, use to talk about you a lot in college. She kind of had a massive crush on you when you kept making the tabloids." Naruto joked as Laurel and Oliver chuckled.

"Well, I'm proud to say that those days are behind me." Oliver said.

"I heard. Congratulations on being CEO. Must have been big shoes to fill." Naruto said as Oliver nodded.

"It's not as hard as you would think. Plus, I have some good friends that help me." Oliver said. "So, what do you do?"

"Well, I worked for the Random House Publishing Company. I was recently relocated to Starling City. It's how I actually met, Laurel." Naruto said as Oliver smiled.

"Naruto, do you think you could get me another glass of champagne?" Laurel asked.

"Sure thing. I'll let you two catch up." Naruto said as he left. Laurel and Oliver smiled as they saw Naruto walk to the bar.

"He's nice. How long have you two been a thing?" Oliver asked.

"Two weeks. Although, I'm not sure what to call us yet." Laurel said.

"Uh oh. What's holding you back?" Oliver asked.

"Just…how my last two relationships ended. I'm not sure how this would end up." Laurel said as Oliver smiled.

"Well, I can't speak for you but I think that you'll never know until you try." Oliver said as he could tell there was something else holding her back. "Is there something else?"

"Naruto and I have been getting to know each other for two weeks now and he's been really open with me. But sometimes…I feel like I don't know the real Naruto. He reminds me a little of you that way." Laurel said as Oliver chuckled.

"Well I think that if you want this to work, then you should do what we never did." Oliver said.

"And what's that?" Laurel asked.

"Talk to him. If Naruto wants this work, and from what I saw he does, then talking to him is the best thing to do." Oliver said as Laurel smiled.

"Thanks, Oliver." Laurel said.

"All I want for you is to be happy. It's what I've always wanted." Oliver said as he pats her on the shoulder. "And if he hurts you…I'll kill him."

Laurel looked at Oliver as he walked away. She turned around to see Naruto walk to her with two glasses of champagne. Naruto and Laurel enjoyed the night and mingled with some other people there when Naruto's super hearing picked up an explosion in the distance. 5 seconds later, everyone in the club felt the rumble as they wondered what the hell happened. What is an earthquake or a bomb? Some police officers arrived to tell them what happened, to protect Alderman Blood and to instruct everyone to be safe.

"Naruto, we should…" Laurel turned to Naruto and saw he was gone. She looked around to see where he was and saw his champagne glass on top of a napkin with some writing on it. She grabbed it and it read, _Have to go check something out, friend called. It's urgent, call you later—Naruto_.

Naruto had snuck out to the back of the club, ran down an alley and ripped open his shirt to reveal his suit underneath. He took off his normal clothes, activated the disguise changer for his face and hair and flew into the air to downtown where one of the main banks of Starling City was on fire. Naruto used his x-ray vision and examined the building. None of the structural supports were compromised, the bomb had been placed so that the main floors where the money and bank information was held. The police and fire department showed up and began taking care of the fires so Naruto kept looking to see if there was anyone trapped in the building. He looked through the 9th floor and saw two people being escorted out of the building by a guy wearing a hood and carrying a bow.

"So that's the Arrow." Red Sun said as he saw that there was another person trapped on the 10th floor so he flew to the 10th floor, smashed through a broken window and stopped over the female banker who was trapped under a table. He stopped over her to prevent a falling piece of the roof to fall on her.

"It's ok, I got you." Red Sun said as he knelt and moved the table off her. He then scooped her up into her arms and flew out of the building as the roof came down. Red Sun flew out of the building and floated down to the ground as the paramedics came up to the buildings with a stretcher. Red Sun put the woman down on the stretcher as the paramedics looked her over.

"Thank you." The woman said as Red Sun smiled.

"Just doing my job." Red Sun said with a smile as he flew up into the air and looked at the burning building. He then clapped his hands together with enough force to create a huge gust of wind that put out the fire. Red Sun looked at the crowd before flying away. On the rooftop of the building across from the bomb explosion, Oliver Queen or the Arrow looked at Red Sun as he flew away.

Line Break xxxxx

The next morning, the police were on high alert after the bombing and were doing their best to try and track down the person responsible. There was a lead in the morning as a 300-page manifesto of anti-government hate was published by the bomber. His identity was still unknown. At Queen Consolidated, Oliver Queen entered his office after a long night on patrol. He walked in as Diggle finished reading the manifesto that was published.

"You ok? Long night?" Diggle asked.

"Yeah. News report said the bomber didn't steal any money." Oliver said.

"I think this guy just wants to make a statement. That went online an hour ago." Diggle said as he handed Oliver his tablet. "His manifesto. 300 pages of anti-government hate. You think this psycho's any way connected to our psycho in the skull mask?"

" **[Exhales]** This guy has a completely separate agenda. He's a lone wolf, but we need to find before he finds his next target." Oliver said as Diggle nodded.

"I'd start with the bomb. Everyone's unique. Maybe we can get some kind of signature on the guy. But the bomb residue is with SCPD." Diggle said.

"Fortunately we have an in with one of the officers at the department." They heard as they saw Felicity walk in with a suitcase.

"I thought you were staying in Central City for a few more days." Oliver said.

"I got a news alert about the bombing, caught the first train out this morning." Felicity said.

"Good. We need you here. How's Barry?" Oliver asked.

"Ah, he's still sleeping. I prefer sleeping to coma, because coma sounds you know, not fun. I'll reach out to Detective Lance." Felicity said as Oliver nodded.

Across town, Naruto was in his office finishing some paper work and watching the news about the recent bombing. After saving that woman and putting out the fire, he called Laurel and made up a lie saying that a work friend he knew was in that building and he left to go check on him. Luckily, his friend was fine. Naruto spent a good 15 minutes after that apologizing but Laurel told him it was ok.

Naruto finished the last of his paperwork as he saw the police press conference saying that no one was killed but the bomber's identity was still unknown and that people should be careful. Naruto looked at his computer as he watched the press conference and decided to try and stop this guy before he killed anyone. So, Naruto called the best person to help him figure this out.

" _Hey, Naruto."_ Chloe answered.

"Hey, Chloe. How's it going?" Naruto asked.

" _Oh, not bad. Although, I'm currently working with Lois on her Intergang piece. Apparently, Bruno Manheim's been getting some new kinds of weapons. Weapons that aren't standard military."_ Chloe said as Naruto raised an eye brow.

"You think Luthor's been supplying Intergang with weapons in exchange for taking out Clark?" Naruto asked.

" _Maybe. Luthor's been quiet. Nothing too extreme since the war suit incident but I heard he's been pouring more funding into his tech, science and bio-tech divisions. Probably to figure out how to kill you and Clark."_ Chloe said as Naruto took a deep breath.

"Well, hopefully he doesn't get that far. I mean, the only thing that could kill us is Kryptonite and there can't be that much left on the planet." Naruto said.

" _I'll keep my contacts on Luthor. His ego is as large as his fortune and he won't stand to have two people who can surpass him."_ Chloe said.

"Thanks, Chloe. There's another reason I called you. I need your help. Did you hear about the bombing here in Starling City?" Naruto asked.

" _Yeah, Perry had a small section of the global incidents page for it. What happened?"_ Chloe asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it was a terrorist bombing by an anti-government nutcase. Here, I'm sending you the link." Naruto said as sent it via email. "The bomber uploaded that manifesto today. Do you think you could work your computer magic and find out who he is? If that manifesto was any indicator than he won't stop at one."

" _Well you called the right person. I'll work my magic and call you when I get a lead."_ Chloe said.

"You're the best, Chloe. Don't ever forget that." Naruto said.

" _I know_." Chloe said as she hung up. Naruto put his phone down as he saw Laurel walk in with a bag.

"Hey. Did we have a lunch today?" Naruto asked.

"No. I was in the neighborhood, figured I'd stop by with some." Laurel said as she held up a bag of Tora sushi.

"And my favorite. Awesome. Come in." Naruto said as Laurel walked in and sat down at his desk and took out the sushi.

"Nice office." Laurel said.

"Yeah, the benefits of working for the company for so long. It has its charm but I don't spend too much time in here. To be honest, I'm busy going to different departments for work." Naruto said as Laurel sat down. "Laurel, again I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly last night. It couldn't be helped."

"Not, it's fine. Is your friend ok?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, she's fine." Naruto said.

"Oh, your friend is a she?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, she works in the finance department. That's why she was at the bank last night. Don't worry, she's just a friend." Naruto said as Laurel nodded but Naruto could tell that she had something on her mind. "Is there something else?"

"Well…" Laurel said as she struggled to find the words. Naruto stood up and walked in front of her.

"Laurel, if there's something wrong or if you have a question, just ask." Naruto said as Laurel took a breath.

"Oliver and I weren't just friends. We actually were a thing a while ago." Laurel said as Naruto nodded.

"I know. I could tell last night that you two had something." Naruto said.

"Don't worry, we're over. But it was complicated to say the least." Laurel said as she took a breath to steady herself so Naruto held her hand. "When Oliver got on the boat, I thought that we were planning a future together but it turns out that he was looking for a way out. He had been seeing my sister, Sarah and she was on the boat when it went down."

"Oh my god. That couldn't have been easy." Naruto said.

"That's an understatement. I was so angry for so long at what happened that I couldn't grieve and when Oliver came back it brought it all back. I managed to move past that and began dating someone who I saw a future with but it was just as complicated. His name was Tommy Merlyn, and he was Oliver's best friend." Laurel said as she took a deep breath.

"Before the earthquake that destroyed the Glades, Tommy broke up with me because he thought that I was still in love with Oliver. And in that moment of weakness, I did something I shouldn't have." Laurel said as Naruto nodded. "I betrayed him. Tommy died in the earthquake and I've felt guilty about that ever since."

"It's ok, Laurel." Naruto said as he soothed her.

"So, I wanted to tell you why I've been going so slow with our relationship. And why I haven't been as open as you would probably like to push our relationship forward." Laurel said as Naruto nodded.

"That's a lot to take in. You've been through so much…more than most people should have to go through in one life." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I just wanted to get that off my chest before we go any further." Laurel said.

"And I'm glad that you felt comfortable enough with me to share that. And now I want you to know that I don't plan on giving up on this relationship. Since you were honest with me, I need to return the favor." Naruto said as he sat down next to her. "On our first dinner, I told you that I was adopted but you never pushed it so I figured that since you told me about your past, I should tell you about mine."

"I was adopted when I was four by my foster parents, Jonathan and Martha Kent." Naruto said.

"What happened to your birth parents?" Laurel asked.

"They died…a year after I was born." Naruto said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Laurel said as Naruto nodded.

"It's fine. To be honest, the first few years of my life before my brother and I were adopted I was completely unaware of what had happened. When I was adopted, I thought that they were my birth parents and it wasn't until I got older that they told me." Naruto said.

"You mentioned your brother, Clark?" Laurel asked.

"We're not related by blood, but we're brothers. We grew up together and we're a family. It didn't matter to my parents that we weren't their biological children, they loved us as if we were. I never knew anything about my birth parents until high school." Naruto said.

"What happened?" Laurel asked.

"During High School, my brother and I got in contact with Dr. Virgil Swann." Naruto said.

"The famous Astrologist and billionaire?" Laurel asked.

"Yes. He got in contact with us because he knew our parents. It turns out that my parent's and Clark's were very close, practically family. They worked with Dr. Swann and he told us about them." Naruto said.

"What happened?" Laurel asked.

"There was an accident with an experiment they were doing. They died trying to save people. They were heroes." Naruto said as he took a breath. "And that was pretty much my life before college. Going to school, looking after Clark and finding out who my birth parents were. To be honest, I was scared about finding out who I really was. I had grown up for so long believing in certain things about yourself and who you thought your parents were. When you're faced with the chance to learn the truth, you hesitate."

"And when you decided to find out the truth. How did you feel afterward?" Laurel asked.

"A mix between glad and nervous because I knew that my life wasn't going to be the same afterward." Naruto said as Laurel looked at him.

"Do you have any people in your life that knew your parents?" Laurel asked as Naruto shook his head no.

"No one that knew them personally. Although, I did learn that Clark had a biological cousin, Kara. She's been a new addition to the family. We keep in contact but she's doing great." Naruto said.

"So how are you're parents?" Laurel asked.

"My mom is fine. She's back in Smallville on the farm. My dad passed away a few years ago." Naruto said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Laurel said. "How did he pass?"

"Heart attack." Naruto said as he took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. That couldn't have been easy to share." Laurel said.

"It's fine. You shared a lot with me and I wanted to do the same. And you can consider that my answer as to where our relationship is going. I'm more than happy to see where this will go." Naruto said as he kissed Laurel and she kissed back.

Line Break xxxxx

The day turned to night as the people of Starling City went home or went out. Naruto went back to his apartment to eat before he went out in his suit for a patrol. He wasn't the only hero who was on patrol, Oliver Queen was out as well. He called Officer Lance earlier and told him to meet him on top of the SCPD rooftop with a sample of the bomb residue so he could have Felicity track down the bomber before he strikes again.

Officer Lance walked onto the roof and waited until the Arrow showed up. He took a breath when he heard an electronic beep. He turned around and saw the Arrow.

"You know, most cops meet their informants in the back of a cruiser or a coffee shop." Lance said when he noticed something. "What's with the mask?"

" **A gift from a friend."** The Arrow said.

"You got friends?" Lance asked.

" **Did you bring me what I asked for, detective?"** The Arrow asked as Lance took out a small pouch of powder residue from his pocket.

"That's a sample of everything that CSU collected from the blast. There's melted glass, multiple explosive fragments, and trace residue and it looks like Nitroglycerine. Which means that we're dealing with more than just a basement nut job." Lance said.

" **Someone with training."** The Arrow said as Lance nodded. **"Thank you, Detective."**

"I need a favor, too." Lance said as the Arrow nodded. "The son of a bitch, who killed my men, my partner."

" **He's dead."** The Arrow said.

"But whoever tipped him off, told him we were coming, he's doing just fine." Lance said.

" **What do you need?"** The Arrow asked.

"Cell phone records for every cop in my precinct." Lance said.

" **You think there's a leak in the department?"** The Arrow asked.

"I think those phone records are the only way to know for sure and your blond friend is pretty good with computers." Lance said.

" **I'll ask her—[BOOOM}** The Arrow was cut off when another bomb explosion a few blocks away went off, destroying the top floors of a building. Lance and the Arrow saw the huge puff of fire and smoke as the building burned.

"DC-52 to Central, 10-80, Downtown!" Lance shouted as he ran back in the building.

" **He's hit again."** The Arrow said as he looked at the burning building.

" _Starling City Municipal Building."_ Diggle said over the comm system.

" _Fire and police are mobilizing now but I'm not sure if they'll make it there in time."_ Felicity said when the Arrow heard a loud boom. He turned and saw a figure come in from the horizon and flew towards the burning building, he knew it was Red Sun.

" **It's taken care of. I need a location on the bomber."** The Arrow said.

" _I'll give you one better. I'm checking the surrounding cell towers. There was a GSM spike of 3,800 Megahertz two seconds before the blast. That frequency's way outside the approved frequency for U.S. Carriers."_ Felicity said as she tried to narrow that down. _"Signal's moving. I think he's mobile."_

" **Give me an intersection."** The Arrow said as he ran to his bike.

He drove through the city, avoiding and dodging cars as he made his way to the last location of the bomber. He made his way down the street, looking at all the cars to find the bomber as Felicity managed to narrow his signal position.

" _I got him, he's straight ahead 400 meters."_ Felicity said as the Arrow looked around and saw a black van up ahead with no plates.

" **I see him."** The Arrow said as he sped up.

The bomber was stopped at the red light of an intersection, not worried about the police finding him. He heard a motorcycle closing in so he looked at his side mirror and saw the Starling City vigilante closing in. He slammed on the accelerator and drove through the red light, causing the driving cars to swerve to a stop to avoid an accident. The Arrow followed him through the red light and sped up.

The bomber turned down one street and swerved around the narrow two-way street as the Arrow kept with him. The bomber reached into his bag, pulled out a grenade, pulled the pin and tossed it out the window. The Arrow saw the grenade roll down the left side of the street so she quickly jumped off his seat and hung off the right side of his bike to avoid his blast. Once he got clear of the grenade he sped up to catch up with the bomber.

The bomber tossed another grenade out of the window and it exploded in a large plume of smoke, obscuring the Arrow's vision. He drove through the smoke and sped through the street but couldn't see the bomber's van, just other cars on the road.

" **Felicity, I lost him."** The Arrow said.

" _Wait, what?"_ Felicity said as she lost the signal on her computer. _"Me too. Hold on."_

She quickly got to work to re-acquire his signal and locate him. _"Got him. Bank left on Gerrard Street. You're almost right on top of him."_

The Arrow followed her directions and turned down Gerrard street but quickly swerved to a stop to avoid hitting a commuter bus. " **It's not him, Felicity. You picked up the wrong signal**." The Arrow said.

" _What? I thought—he must have scrambled the signal."_ Felicity said.

" **It doesn't matter. He's gone."** The Arrow said as he made his way back to the bunker.

Oliver walked into the bunker with his hood down and walked over to Felicity. "What happened?" Oliver asked.

"He's using cellular technology to detonate his bombs. Clearly, his expertise extends to obscuring that signal." Felicity said.

"Felicity, your expertise are supposed to trump his." Oliver said in an angry tone and he put his bow away.

"Excuse me? If you have something to say to me, Oliver, say it." Felicity said.

"People are dying. So, I would like you to pull your head out of Central City and get back in the game." Oliver told her.

"Sure, right after you get yours out of your ass." Felicity replied.

"Excuse me?!" Oliver shot back.

"All right. Maybe we should just take a breath here." Diggle said, trying to keep the peace.

"No, wait. I want to know what exactly was that crack about Central City meant to imply?" Felicity asked.

"When the first bomb went off, you weren't here. And when the second bomb went off, you sent me the wrong way." Oliver said.

"After you didn't catch him in the first place!" Felicity replied.

"Don't blame me because you didn't have it tonight." Oliver told her as Felicity just looked at him.

I need some air." Felicity said as she left and Diggle walked up to Oliver.

"At the risk of me getting my head knocked off, playing the blame game's not going to help us catch this son of a bitch." Diggle said.

"Neither is doing things half way." Oliver replied.

"Is that what you think's going on here, Oliver? You think she was distracted? She wasn't giving it her all?" Diggle asked.

"She almost ran me into a bus, Diggle. What do you think?" Oliver asked.

"I think you didn't have a problem with Felicity's performance until she met Barry Allen." Diggle said as Oliver just looked at him.

Line Break xxxxx

The next day, the entire city and police force were high alert after the bombing of the Starling City Municipal building. Even though it was late, there were still people in the building and unfortunately one janitor was killed in the blast before Red Sun could get there. He did manage to put out the fire and save the other people in the building but he wasn't able to save everyone. Jonathan told that to Naruto and Clark when they began to use their powers to save people in High School. Despite their powers, they couldn't save everyone. It still didn't make Naruto feel better about not getting there in time.

Naruto kept on going, business as usual until Chloe could get a lead on the bomber. Then he could act. Even though Naruto had to wait around for Chloe's lead, he was happy that he and Laurel were moving forward in their relationship. He made himself a promise that if he and Laurel were really serious, then he would tell Laurel the truth about him when he felt it was time.

Laurel was glad that she and Naruto were pushing forward with their relationship. She just hoped that this relationship wouldn't end like her last two. She was on her way to the SCPD because Donner wanted her to coordinate with them because they were getting pressure to find the bomber. She walked in and saw her dad talking to another officer. Her father saw her and walked over.

"Hey." Lance said.

"Pretty crazy." Laurel said.

"Yeah, you doing all right?" Lance asked.

"I'm fine. My boss sent me over because he wants the DA's office coordinating with the hunt for the bomber." Laurel said as Lance nodded.

"You being at the DA's officer now, it's almost like you joined the family business." Lance said as they walked over to his desk. "To be honest, we haven't gotten that far in the investigation but I'll inform Lieutenant Pike and get things set. But for the time being, you might want to stay at home until we find this guy."

"Well unfortunately I can't just stay at home and do nothing." Laurel said as Lance chuckled.

"So, how is Narata?" Lance asked as Laurel chuckled.

"Naruto, dad." Laurel corrected him.

"Right, sorry. Not exactly an easy name." Lance said.

"It's fine. And we're actually doing great. We're having lunch later." Laurel said as Lance smiled.

"Good. He's a good kid." Lance said as Laurel looked at him.

"He is. So, don't worry, he's not Oliver or Tommy. You don't need to go full cop on him." Laurel said.

"Well I don't think there will be anything to stop me from going full cop but like a good father and cop, I've already looked into your new boyfriend." Lance said as he grabbed some files and walked over to the desk sergeant to deliver them with Laurel right behind him.

"Dad, we've only been dating for three weeks." Laurel said as Lance dropped off the file.

"And like a good father, I want to get the know the guy. But like a good cop, I had to do my research." Lance said as Laurel scoffed. They walked back to his desk and Lance grabbed the file that had the information on Naruto.

"And?" Laurel asked, a little curious to see if what her father found was the same as what Naruto told her.

"He's a good kid. Adopted by Jonathan and Martha Kent, brother to Clark Kent, raised in Smallville, Kansas. His childhood exploits were impressive. I don't know many 11-year old's that can paint bomb city hall or joy ride a pick-up with the police chasing them." Lance said.

"Naruto went through a prankster phase. He told me about that." Laurel said.

"And he cleaned up his act. Straight kid, honor roll, worked for the school newspaper, won the school literacy award all four years, college after that and then a job. Not so much as a parking ticket. Although, there were some mentions of him and his brother in several dozen police reports." Lance said.

"About what?" Laurel asked.

"It seems that your boyfriend was a bit of a hero. A bunch of police reports have him as the first person on the scene or managed to stop the criminal. Looks like the kid did the cops job for them for a while." Lance said as Laurel took the file and looked at it.

"Interesting. Naruto never mentioned that." Laurel said.

"Well, besides that he's clean. And he seems like a good guy and you deserve a good guy. I think I'll want to meet him again before I past judgment but he's a win for you, Laurel." Lance said as Laurel smirked.

"Really, I never thought I'd see the day when you were ok with a guy I was dating." Laurel said.

"Well maybe I'm getting old but I like that after the bad boys and fraternity heads that you're going out with someone normal. I could tell that he cares about you. Now that doesn't mean I'm completely ok with the idea of you and a guy. If I could have it my way, no guys forever but I can't." Lance said as Laurel smiled.

"Thanks, Dad. It means a lot to me that you're ok with this. And I promise to be careful." Laurel said as Lance smiled.

Naruto and Laurel went out to lunch and went back to work afterward. Laurel had some files she needed to prep for a trial so she would be busy tonight. Naruto finished his work and then went out on patrol. He flew above Starling City and broke up a weapon's deal that was going on and left them tied up for the police. He was floating above the Queen Consolidated building as he watched the new coverage on his phone. It was showing Alderman Blood's unity rally where he was publicly give a speech about unity and invited the rest of Starling to join him. It was practically a giant target on the Alderman's head for the bomber.

Naruto's phone then rang and he saw it was Chloe. He just hoped that she managed to track down the bomber. "Hey, Chloe. Tell me you got good news." Naruto said.

" _Of course. Did you expect any less? The URL the manifest was sent through was a network of firewalls and encryptions but I managed to get through enough of them to find out where it came from. The URL matches the web ID from an anti-government militia group called the movement. After a little more work, I found that one member whose web ID matched that of the URL you sent. The guy goes by the codename Shrapnel and his IP is located at a souvenir shop in Starling."_ Chloe said as Naruto smiled.

"I shouldn't have expected any less. Send me the address. This bomber is done." Naruto said.

" _Already on its way. Be careful."_ Chloe said.

"I think I'll be fine against a bomber." Naruto said.

" _Sorry, force of habit. But seriously, be careful. This guy's nuts."_ Chloe said.

"Right. Thanks, Chloe." Naruto said as he got the address and flew to the souvenir shop. He flew above the city, using his enhanced vision to locate the souvenir shop. He managed to locate the sign so he flew down and landed on the street. He then walked into the store and as soon as he walked in and closed the door, he saw a green arrow nocked on a compound bow with the Arrow aiming right at Naruto's head.

" **What are you doing here?!"** The Arrow said to him.

"Probably the same thing you are." Red Sun said as he stepped forward but when he did, he heard an electronic click. Then 8 red sensor beams shot out from the wall and crisscrossed with each other keeping the Arrow and Red Sun stuck in their spots. If they moved, they would trip the red beams.

" _Boom. You're dead. Or will be if you take one more step or a move a single muscle. And then you'll miss the show. Candidate Blood's Unity Rally."_ Shrapnel said over a radio as the TV in the store turned on to show camera feed of the rally. _"Already packed with 50 lbs. of RDX high explosives. Not unlike what's packed inside the drywall of my store. This city thinks Sebastian Blood can keep them safe. Tonight, they learn that the only thing Politicians care about protecting is their jobs."_

"Well this complicates things." Red Sun said he x-rayed the room to get a better layout of the explosives.

" **Felicity."** Arrow said as she responded. **"No. He said he rigged the plaza with an explosive device."**

" _Oliver it's crazy town there. That bomb could be anywhere."_ Felicity said.

" **I can narrow that down. Get me Diggle."** Arrow said as Felicity connected him. **"Shrapnel said he ringed the perimeter with RDX."**

" _You heading to the plaza too?"_ Felicity asked.

" **Not yet. I've got an unexpected guess with me."** Arrow said.

" _Guess?"_ Felicity asked.

" **Red Sun, the Kryptonian."** The Arrow said as Felicity went wide-eyed.

" _He's there? What's he doing there?"_ Felicity asked.

"I'd be happy to answer that question later but I think we should focus on our predicament." Red Sun said as Felicity was surprised he could hear her and began looking around the bunker for bugs.

 **"Do you have a plan for this?"** The Arrow asked.

"Normally it wouldn't matter since explosives can't hurt me but the explosion would take out several blocks." Red Sun as he found the main switch board from where the explosives and the electronic detonators were drawing their power. He short circuits that, and the bombs wouldn't go off. "Hope that hoodie keeps you warm."

Red Sun took a deep breath and then blew out a narrow puff of ice air that began to encase the junction box in ice. After about 30 seconds, the entire junction box was encased in a 12-inch-thick block of ice. The junction box sparked and electricity shot out before they heard the power shut off and the laser trip wires power down. Naruto used his x-ray vision and saw the explosives were deactivated.

"We're good. Hope that wasn't too cold for you." Red Sun said.

" **I've had worse."** The Arrow said.

"Good to know. See you later." Red Sun said as he super sped out of the store and to the roof where he saw the rest of the RDX explosives that Shrapnel had planted and got them safely away from the city.

" _Oliver, you ok?"_ Felicity asked.

" **I'm fine. Join Dig at the rally. I'm on my way."** The Arrow said as he ran to his bike.

Dig was at the rally and walking the perimeter to check for explosives. He checked the speakers around the plaza and found one that wasn't working like the others. He opened up the back and found the electronic trigger for the explosive.

"Dig, I'm on site." Felicity said.

"I'm over by the east corner. I found the trigger." Dig said as Felicity ran over and saw Dig and the explosive trigger. "Oliver said the whole place was ringed with explosives. It's in the sound equipment. And this is the trigger."

"Shrapnel activated it by cellular transmission." Felicity said.

"So we don't have to disarm it, just disable it." Dig said.

"I can do that…I think. I hope." Felicity said as she took out her phone and a pair of wire cutters.

"Listen, you need to be careful. He probably put in a safeguard. Tampering with it will set off a deadman's switch." Dig said.

"That's a really depressing term. And a little bit sexist." Felicity said as she grabbed some wires.

They froze when they heard the firing pin of a gun click. They turned and saw the bomber with a handgun pointed at them and a detonator in his other. "Step away. Or we all know how this ends." Shrapnel warned them. Dig ran forward causing Shrapnel to fire a bullet in Dig's shoulder.

"DIG!" Felicity shouted as the sound of the gun shot rang throughout the plaza causing the crowd to scatter and the police to usher Alderman Blood away.

The Arrow rode into the plaza on his motorcycle and saw everyone running. He looked and saw Dig and Felicity by the trigger and Shrapnel with a gun and detonator. Shrapnel holstered his gun, pulled out a grenade, pulled the pin and threw it towards the stage in hopes of killing Alderman Blood.

The Arrow saw him through the grenade and quickly shot an arrow and destroyed the grenade while it was in the air. It exploded above the crowd and was high enough that it wouldn't hurt anyone but the force of the explosion destroyed parts of the lighting rig. Shrapnel saw his grenade explode in the air and saw the Arrow arrive so he ran with the Arrow going after him. The destroyed lighting rig began to crack and the rig tipped and was going to fall on the plaza and squish anyone underneath it, which happened to be Moira Queen.

Roy saw this and ran to cover her as the lighting rig fell down and he braced himself for the impact but it never came. He opened his eyes and looked to see that the lighting rig stopped inches from hitting him. He turned and saw Red Sun, the Man of Steel holding onto the lighting rig with one hand.

"You're pretty brave, kid." Red Sun said as he moved the lighting rig onto the ground. Roy and Moira ran to Thea as Red Sun saw two people near a speaker box. He super sped over to the box as Dig jumped back in fright and he and Felicity went wide eyed. "You two ok?"

"Uh…" Dig said as he couldn't find the words to speak at the moment.

"We're fine. But the trigger is still active." Felicity said as Red Sun x-rayed the plaza and found the 5 speakers that had 10 lbs. of RDX explosives each.

"I got it." Red Sun said as he grabbed the speaker that held the trigger, super sped around the plaza and grabbed the speakers that had the RDX, meshed them together by bending parts of the speakers together and made a giant ball. Red Sun then flew straight into the air, getting as high as he could to get rid of the bomb. He flew 10 miles above the city and then hurled the bombs another 10 miles into the sky. Naruto then fired his heat vision and blew up the RDX causing a massive explosion but it was high enough that it didn't do any damage to the city.

Red Sun flew down to the city and saw Shrapnel being led away in handcuffs by the police. He used his super vision and saw the Arrow standing on a rooftop overlooking the plaza and Red Sun could tell that the Arrow was looking straight at him so he flew down and stopped right in front of him. "Glad to see that you let the police arrest him and didn't kill him." Red Sun said as The Arrow glared at him.

" **I'm trying a different way…a better way."** The Arrow replied.

"Glad to hear it. Although I'm not entirely sure if that makes amends for the bodies you dropped last year." Red Sun said

" **What are you doing here? Starling City is my territory."** The Arrow said.

"Well the world is mine and for the time being I'm here so you better get use to me. Besides, I've been helping this city for over a month now and it's been better. Better than you can do in a night." Red Sun said with a smirk.

" **Starling City doesn't need you."** The Arrow said as Red Sun narrowed his eyes and got a glimpse of the person underneath the hood…Oliver Queen.

"From my point of view, it does. This city needs help and one man in a hood can only do so much. If you play nice, so will I. Besides, the more the merrier. See you later…Oliver." Red Sun said as he flew away. The Arrow glared at Red Sun as he now had two unknown variables to deal with. A super-powered alien and this alien knowing who he was.

Oliver returned to the bunker in a sour mood after his brief talk with Red Sun. He walked in to see Diggle with his arm in a sling and Felicity at her computer, watching the news coverage of Shrapnel's arrest. "Starling city should probably build a bigger now that we're not dropping bodies." Felicity commented as Dig chuckled.

"Still, tonight was something for the record books. Stopped a terrorist and even got to get a good view of the aliens we've been reading and watching so much about." Diggle said as he exhaled. "Man, still can't believe it's something real."

"Oh, it's real Diggle." Oliver said in a worried tone that Dig and Felicity picked up.

"You sound worried." Felicity said.

"I had another run in with Red Sun after he disposed of the bomb and Shrapnel was arrested." Oliver said.

"Another run in?" Dig asked.

"Red Sun showed up at the souvenir store when Oliver arrived." Felicity said.

"He was there to catch Shrapnel." Oliver said.

"Oliver, you think you and him at the same place and the same time is a coincidence, do you?" Dig asked.

"No, but he managed to track down Shrapnel on his own and that's not it. He heard Felicity on our comms." Oliver said.

"You think we were hacked?" Dig asked.

"No, I tripled checked our system and there was no foreign system or malware detected. I even checked for bugs but the place is clean. He has powers, what if he heard our conversation?" Felicity said.

"Then he most likely knows about us." Dig said.

"He does." Oliver said as he took a breath. "He knows who I am."

"How?" Dig asked.

"I don't know." Oliver replied. "But when we talked he seemed to know about what I've done. And he said that he's been in Starling City for a while and it seemed like he'll be staying."

"So, what do we do?" Felicity asked.

"Powers or not, we need to find out everything we can about Red Sun. I don't like the idea of what's going to happen to this city with him here. And he knows who I am…we need to find out who he is and why he's here." Oliver said.

"Well, I'd think protecting the planet would be the obvious answer." Felicity stated.

"But why now? Red Sun and Superman only showed themselves when Metropolis was attacked. Did they come with the other aliens or before? I'll feel a lot safer when I get some answers." Oliver said as Felicity and Diggle nodded.

Naruto returned to his apartment after flying around the city and checking for any incidents or crimes but it was fairly quiet after Shrapnel was arrested. Naruto was in his apartment watching the news and calling Chloe to thank her.

"Hey, Chloe. I guess you're probably asleep or away from your phone but I'm just calling to say thanks. Shrapnel's done, his bombs defused and the city's safe. And I couldn't have done it without you. You're right…it feels good to be taking bad guys down together." Naruto said when he heard a knock at his door. "There's someone here. I'll call you later, Chloe."

Naruto hung up and walked to his door as the knocking continued. "Coming." Naruto said as he opened his door and saw Laurel there with a bottle of wine. "Laurel."

"Hey." Laurel said as Naruto smiled and opened his door.

"Come in." Naruto said as she walked in. Naruto closed the door behind as Laurel took off her coat. "I thought you were stuck with depositions all night."

"Well, just like you I finished my work early. Figured it was too late to go out so I figured we'd have a drink indoors." Laurel said as she held up a bottle of wine.

"Perfect. I'll get the glasses." Naruto said as he got to wine glasses and Laurel opened the bottle of wine. The two sat down on Naruto's couch as Laurel poured the wine. "You know I'm glad you had to work late tonight."

"Really, why's that?" Laurel asked as she sat down and took a sip of wine.

"Well, if you didn't have to work then we might have gone to Blood's unity rally and that was chaos tonight." Naruto said as Laurel chuckled.

"I'm not sure that my dad wanted me down there tonight. If I wasn't working, he would have lectured me on not going." Laurel said as Naruto chuckled.

"So, your dad's a police officer and you work for the DA's office. Helping people and serving justice must run in the family." Naruto said as Laurel chuckled.

"It does." Laurel replied.

"Don't tell me, your mother is a judge." Naruto said.

"No. She was a lawyer but now she teaches it." Laurel said.

"Ah, teaching. That's got to be fun. Do you see that in your future or do you plan on being a judge or DA?" Naruto asked as Laurel shrugged.

"If the future takes me that way." Laurel said.

"Well it may not mean much coming from me, but I think the future holds big and great things for Laurel Lance." Naruto said as Laurel smiled.

"You're sweet." Laurel said as she kissed Naruto and he kissed back. Naruto put his wine glass down and reached his hand up and ran his fingers through her perfect brown hair. Laurel kissed back with more intensity as she ran her hands up and down his arms, feeling his defined muscles before putting her wine glass down and sitting on his lap. Naruto kissed back as he moved his hands to her waist. Eventually, the two separated to catch their breath.

"Wow." Naruto said as Laurel smirked and kissed him again as Naruto kissed back.

"So…are you ok with the couch…or do you plan on taking this someplace else?" Laurel asked as Naruto smirked. He grabbed her legs and picked her up as he stood up from the couch. Laurel wrapped her legs around Naruto as he maneuvered his way around the living room and to the bed room and closed the door with his leg.

Line Break xxxxx

The sun shined brightly the next day signifying the start of a beautiful Saturday. Thankfully, with Shrapnel captured and no longer a threat the people of Starling City could breathe easy. The light shined through the drapes of Naruto's bedroom, filling his room with light and shining down on the bed. Laurel squinted her eyes and turned around to prevent the light from interrupting her sleep. She groaned as she tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. She then opened her eyes and sat up, hugging the bed sheet to her naked body as she looked around the bed room and he was gone but there was a fresh body print in the bed.

Laurel looked at the door and saw Naruto walked into the bed room wearing a pair of shorts and holding two cups of coffee. "Hey, morning." Naruto said with a smile as Laurel smiled back.

"Morning." Laurel said as Naruto walked over and sat down next to her.

"Thought you might like some coffee." Naruto said as Laurel took the cup and drank some as the hot coffee woke her right up.

"With hazelnut coffee mate and a little sugar. My favorite." Laurel said with a smile as Naruto smiled back.

"I've been known to pay attention every now and then." Naruto joked as he kissed Laurel and she kissed back.

"I've got to say…that last night was…" Laurel said as she tried to come up with a word.

"Amazing, incredible, heavenly?" Naruto asked as Laurel chuckled.

"Out of this world." Laurel said which made Naruto chuckled.

"Well that does a lot for my confidence." Naruto said with a smile. "Well, since it's still early this Saturday, how about some breakfast? I've been told I make a killer omelet."

"Now I will take you up on that." Laurel said as she pulled Naruto onto the bed. "But I think it's still too early for breakfast."

Naruto smiled and placed his hands on her rear. "Well, I can think of something we can do to pass the time." Naruto said as he kissed her.

After some more bonding, Naruto and Laurel ate breakfast and then Laurel had to go back to her apartment for a change of clothes and a shower. They then went out for the day, went to see a movie, walked around the city, and had dinner. Sunday, both Naruto and Laurel had to finish some work for Monday but had dinner. Whenever Naruto wasn't with Laurel or had the chance, he super sped to the city or around the world whenever something needed his attention but nothing serious. And when he knew he had enough time, he flew to the Fortress and began familiarizing himself with the Kryptonian computers, the robots, and the information on the 10,000 alien worlds the Krytonians had contact with.

A few days passed and nothing eventful happened, just stopping crime or busy with work. The Starling News began to report about Red Sun's saves and a lot of people in the city began to feel safer and hopeful with him to protect it but some were cautious. Naruto hadn't run into Oliver since with ordeal with Shrapnel so he guessed that Oliver must have been busy with his own night activities or with Queen Consolidated.

Unknown to Naruto, Oliver was actually using his free time when he wasn't out on patrol, at Queen Consolidated or tracking any leads on the man in the skull mask to finding out who Red Sun was. Oliver was in the bunker with Felicity and Diggle and they were going over their findings on who Red Sun was.

"Anything concrete, Felicity?" Oliver asked as Felicity shook his head.

"Sorry. I used the image stills from the news and amateur photos to extrapolate a solid picture of Red Sun's face and ran it through my facial recognition program but I came up with nothing." Felicity said as the screen read _unable to recognize_.

"I reached out to my government contacts but nothing." Diggle said.

"5 days trying to figure out everything we can about Red Sun and we've only come up with a little. Some of his abilities, his general appearance and that he knows who we are." Oliver said as Felicity got an idea.

"I think I've got something." Felicity said as she began to write an algorithm and brought up the Queen Consolidated Satellite feeds.

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked.

"Working a hunch." Felicity said as she brought up the Queen Consolidated Satellite images of the country with red lines that filled up the screen, going across and vertical. "Ok, now this is a Queen Consolidated satellite coverage of the country and using an algorithm, I had the scanners of the satellite calibrate to detect supersonic disturbances."

"Like planes or jets." Oliver said.

"Exactly, these red lines indicate objects moving at the speed of sound. Usually, they indicate jet craft but Superman and Red Sun move just as fast." Felicity said.

"By using this algorithm, you can scan Starling City and we can track down Red Sun." Oliver said as Felicity got to typing and the satellite focused on Starling City and dozens of red lines showed up.

"Ok, now I'm removing the red lines that correspond to jet craft." Felicity said as many of the red lines disappeared leaving about a dozen red lines that moved all throughout the city and around the world. "Here is Red Sun's movements for the past few days."

"Man, he moves." Diggle said.

"Yeah, but there are places he visits often. There." Oliver said as he pointed to one of the parts on the map. "What's that?"

"Uh…it's a residential apartment complex." Felicity said as he pulled up the address.

"Could be where Red Sun is staying." Diggle said as Oliver nodded. "What's the other one?"

"It's a commercial building. A bunch of businesses are stationed there. We've got some tech companies, a financial firm and a publishing company." Felicity said as something clicked in Oliver's mind.

"Which one?" Oliver asked.

"Uh…Random House Publishing Company." Felicity said as Oliver got an idea of who Red Sun might be. So, he walked over to a table and grabbed his motorcycle helmet.

"Where you going?" Diggle asked.

"I think I know who Red Sun is. I'm going to see for myself." Oliver said.

"You need some backup?" Diggle asked.

"No. It's just a fact-finding mission. I'll be fine." Oliver said as he got on his bike and left.

Naruto finished work, got some groceries, and left for his apartment. He walked up the stairs with the bag of groceries in one arm and his phone in the other. "Wait, Clark. Back up a sec. So Luthor knows about Kryptonite?" Naruto asked as he walked up the stairs.

" _Yeah, it was during a break-in at one of his museums. One of the meteors on display came from Smallville and Luthor saw the security footage of what happened. When I got too close to it, I got weak and now Luthor knows Kryptonite can hurt us. Although, I think that's all he knows about it. He doesn't know what else it can do."_ Clark said. **(2)**

"This is not good." Naruto said.

" _Yeah, I confronted Luthor and he isn't backing down."_ Clark said.

"Ok, well he only has one rock of Kryptonite. And there isn't that much left in Smallville or around the world. So, we'll just need to keep an eye out on Luthor from now on. Was he supplying weapons to Intergang?" Naruto asked as he made it to his floor and walked to his apartment.

" _No, actually. The tech behind Intergang's new weapons was way too advanced to come from Lexcorp."_ Clark said as Naruto took out his keys.

"You think military?" Naruto asked.

" _No, it seemed…alien."_ Clark said as Naruto was intrigued and worried.

"Well that's not good. Ok, keep me posted. If those weapons make it out of Metropolis then we'll have bigger issues." Naruto said as he opened his door.

" _Got it. Talk to you later."_ Clark said as he hung up.

Naruto hung up and opened his door. He put his phone in his pocket and walked in when the bottom of his grocery bags ripped open, spilling all his groceries on the floor. "Dammit!" Naruto said as he tossed the ripped bag into the kitchen. Naruto was about to grab his groceries when he stopped. He peaked outside his door and saw the hallway was empty.

Naruto then used his super speed and quickly grabbed his dropped groceries and put them on his kitchen counter. "Huh, and people call me a split personality." Naruto heard as he turned around and saw Oliver Queen leaning against his doorway holding a can of soup. Oliver tossed the can of soup and Naruto caught it with one hand as Oliver walked in.

"Oliver Queen. I guess you can add detective to your résumé." Naruto said as he put the can of soup on the counter.

"Took a while to figure out everything. You did a good job at keeping your secret." Oliver said.

"Something Superman and I pride ourselves on." Naruto said.

"You mean, Clark?" Oliver asked as Naruto looked at him. "Naruto and Clark Kent, adopted sons of Jonathan and Martha Kent. From Smallville, Kansas but not a lot there. Before your adoption, you didn't seem to exist. Now I know why."

"You did your homework." Naruto said.

"I'm not comfortable with threats to my city." Oliver said.

"Oh, you see me as a threat?" Naruto asked.

"If you were me, wouldn't you feel the same way? You and Superman show up during the invasion of Metropolis as aliens…with abilities. And you figured out who I was. How?" Oliver asked.

"I looked through your mask. X-ray vision. And when you mean you're not comfortable, do you mean with me being here or with me and Laurel?" Naruto asked as Oliver looked at him.

"I take it she doesn't know who you really are." Oliver said.

"No. But I figure she doesn't know what you do at night." Naruto replied. "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell her who you are. That's not my secret to tell."

"Thank you. And let me return the favor. Stay away from her." Oliver said.

"If she wants to break it off with me then I won't stop her, but I'm not going to give up on Laurel and I unless she wants to." Naruto said as Oliver could tell he was serious.

"Laurel's been through a lot and I don't want to see her get hurt." Oliver said as he walked up to Naruto, not intimidated at all.

"I would never do anything to hurt her. And what makes you think that being with someone isn't what she wants." Naruto said as he stared down Oliver. "I heard a lot about how you use to be…and what she's been through. Maybe being with someone who cares about her is what she needs."

"I've done things I'm not proud of but I'm not that kind of person anymore. And everything I do now, is keep the people I care about safe. That includes Laurel." Oliver said.

"Then she's as safe as she can be with me." Naruto said.

"Does Laurel even know the truth about you? About who you really are?" Oliver asked.

"Not yet. But I plan to tell her the truth when she's ready to know." Naruto said as Oliver looked at him.

"How do you know she's ready to know the truth? If you tell her the truth you could lose her and drive her away." Oliver said.

"I've learned that once people get to know you the truth isn't that big of a change. But when she's ready I'll tell her the truth." Naruto said as Oliver took this moment to leave. "I'm not your enemy, Oliver. Clark and I are here to protect the planet."

"But who will protect the planet from you?" Oliver asked as he left.

Line Break xxxxx

A few days had passed and Naruto hadn't seen Oliver after their brief talk in his apartment. He guessed he was keeping his distance or doing whatever research he could on him and Clark to learn more about them. Naruto didn't judge him for it, from his experience it was a perfectly normal response. Naruto was currently at work, finishing up some reports that were going to his bosses at the company.

He was in his office finishing up some reports when he heard his door open. "Never thought I'd get use to the sight of you behind a desk." Naruto heard as he looked up and saw Chloe and Jimmy standing in the doorway.

"Chloe! Jimmy!" Naruto said as he got up and grabbed Chloe in a tight hugged and lifted her up as he chuckled. "Oh, it's good to see you."

"You too." Chloe said as Naruto and Jimmy bro hugged.

"What are you guys doing here? You two didn't get fired, right?" Naruto asked as Chloe scoffed.

"Of course, not. Perry wanted his best for the Starling City benefit on Friday. A lot of Metropolis business leaders will be there." Chloe said.

"Luthor won't be there, will he?" Naruto asked.

"No, he's overseas for a business meeting." Chloe said as Naruto nodded.

"Oh, good. I'm glad you guys came to visit. How are Clark and Lois?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, good as can be. Happy and enjoying being together like before but with no secrets. It's honestly a bit annoying." Chloe said as Naruto chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad they're doing good. I always knew they were meant to be." Naruto said.

"Oh, yeah from their first moments of driving each other crazy." Chloe joked.

"That is textbook flirting. Anyway, enough about them. What about you, Chloe? Anyone special?" Naruto asked as Chloe pushed some hair behind her ear.

"Several blind dates and all end in disaster." Chloe said as Jimmy pat her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Naruto said as Chloe shrugged.

"Oh, it's ok. It's hard to find someone with shared life experiences." Chloe said.

"Well, someone will come along. I know it." Naruto said as Chloe smiled.

"You always do. It's like your super power." Chloe joked as Naruto chuckled.

"And Jimmy, how's it going with Lucy?" Naruto asked as Jimmy smiled.

"So far, so good. Things are great and her and Lois are as good as can be." Jimmy said as Naruto smiled.

"Awesome. Well, come on. Since you guys came to Starling, let's get something to eat. My treat." Naruto said as he walked over and grabbed his jacket.

"Don't you have to finish work?" Jimmy asked as Naruto smirked. He looked out his window and made sure now one was looking his way and quickly super sped his hands and quickly finished all his paper work.

"Done." Naruto said as he put on his jacket. "Come on, I've got an idea for dinner."

They returned to Naruto's apartment and settled in while Naruto quickly super sped to Chine for some awesome takeout. What better place to get Peking Duck then the place it was born…and he stopped a building fire on his way back. Naruto, Chloe, and Jimmy were in his living room with cartons and bags of awesome Chinese food on the table as they enjoyed some nice, quiet time.

"Hey, do we have any more dumplings?" Jimmy asked as Naruto looked around at the empty containers.

"After Naruto ate 16, I'm not sure." Chloe said as Naruto smirked at her. He moved an empty rice carton and found some more dumplings.

"Ah, here." Naruto said as he handed them to Jimmy and Jimmy was so happy eating great food.

"Mmmmm, ah this is so good." Jimmy said as Naruto and Chloe chuckled.

"Yeah, all this food is great but trust me…it'll take its toll before long." Chloe said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Relax, Chloe you look great." Naruto said as Chloe tossed her empty noodle carton at his head.

"Oh, shut up. Lucky aliens." Chloe said.

"I won't argue with you there. One of the perks on being on Earth, I won't get fat." Naruto said as he finished his noodles and took a sip of beer.

"Yeah, while I have an appointment with a treadmill later." Chloe said as Jimmy finished his dumplings.

"So, I never asked. How is the piece you're doing on Intergang? Is Clark right, is there tech alien?" Naruto asked.

"Definitely. I don't think there is any kind of human tech in the world that can produce weapons that make physical light constructs." Chloe said. **(3)**

"You think they took tech from Zod's ship?" Jimmy asked.

"No. I don't think so. Kryptonian technology can't doing anything like that…not that I've seen." Naruto said when his super hearing picked up the sound of Laurel walking to his door. "Crap."

Naruto quickly super sped around the place and put away all the extra food, leaving just the extra he got for Laurel and cleaned up a bit. "Huh, guess that comes in handy." Jimmy said as they heard a knock at the door.

"That's Laurel, guys. She doesn't know what I can do so ease it up on the alien things." Naruto said as Chloe and Jimmy nodded. Naruto walked to the door and opened it to see Laurel in her work clothes with her arms full of documents.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Laurel said as Naruto grabbed her papers and helped her in.

"No problem." Naruto said as they briefly kissed and Laurel walked in and smelled some great Chinese Food. "Dinners warm and there are some people I'd like you to meet."

Laurel took off her jacket and saw a short woman with short blonde hair and a young, tall African American man. "Laurel, these are two of my best friends. This is Chloe Sullivan and Jimmy Olsen. Jimmy, Chloe, this is Laurel Lance." Naruto said as Laurel smiled and shook their hands.

"It's so nice to finally meet you." Chloe said as she shook Laurel's hand and Jimmy shook hers.

"Yeah, Naruto's been talking non-stop about you. It's nice to put a face to the name." Jimmy said as Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Non-stop?" Laurel asked.

"I think Jimmy is exaggerating a bit." Naruto joked.

"No, he's pretty dead on." Chloe joked back as everyone chuckled.

"It's great to meet you two. Naruto's told me a lot and it's nice to meet you both. Now, I can get some more juicy stories about Naruto's child hood pranks." Laurel joked as Chloe chuckled.

"Believe me, I have a whole book of those to tell you. And a couple of secrets that'll come in handy if you ever need them." Chloe joked as they all sat down while Naruto brought Laurel a glass of wine and the Chinese Food.

"I still can't believe that you two know each other. I mean, I read that article you and Lois Lane wrote about the battle of Metropolis…at least a dozen times." Laurel said as Chloe nodded.

"Yeah, that was a great day for journalism, if you don't mind the potential of death but I've been there before." Chloe joked as Naruto and Jimmy chuckled.

"And she's not joking." Naruto said.

"So, what were they like? Superman and Red Sun. I mean, from the articles of the Daily Planet, it seems like you two, Lois Lane and Clark Kent must know them pretty well." Laurel said as Naruto, Jimmy and Chloe shared a glance.

"The big guys have saved our butts a lot. And they're pretty nice once you get to know them." Jimmy said.

"So, they're like us?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, they may be aliens but they're not like Zod or the others who came with him. They're nice and Metropolis and the world is a lot safer with them around." Chloe said.

"Red Sun has been seen in Starling City a lot. Have you seen him at all?" Jimmy asked.

"Just in the news. I haven't had a glimpse of him yet." Laurel said as Naruto chuckled.

"Do you want to?" Naruto asked.

"I mean…of course. The chance to meet an alien in person." Laurel said as Naruto chuckled.

"I'm sure it'll happen." Naruto said as Laurel hummed as she ate the amazing food.

"This is so good. I thought it would be cold." Laurel said.

"I warmed it up. What took you so long? DA got you busy on a trial or something?" Naruto asked.

"No, actually something a bit more serious. The police caught a dead body." Laurel said as Naruto looked at her.

"Isn't that normal. I mean, people die every day." Chloe said.

"True, but this one was different. The victim is Elizabeth Saunders." Laurel said as Jimmy raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, why does that name sound familiar?" Jimmy asked.

"That because Elizabeth Saunders happens to be the CFO for Confed Bio-tech. One of Metropolis's biggest bio-tech companies, next to Lexcorp. She was in Starling for the benefit tomorrow night but I don't think she'll make it." Laurel said as they exhaled.

"Jeez. What happened?" Naruto asked.

"We're still not sure but we think she was murdered. Since the victim was such a big industrial leader and was in Starling, the DA's office is trying to handle the situation as best as we can." Laurel said.

"Saunders was married. Do they think it was her husband?" Chloe asked.

"No, the blood on the scene suggests he and the driver were attacked too. Could be a mugging gone wrong but I don't think it was." Laurel said.

"What makes you think that?" Naruto asked.

"Because her wallet and jewelry were still on her and she wasn't killed with a knife or a gun. She was impaled on the branch of a 100-ft. tree near Crescent Hills." Laurel said as Chloe and Jimmy raised an eyebrow.

"Crescent Hills?" Chloe asked.

"It's Starling's richest and fanciest neighborhood. It's about 5 minutes from the city and near the Starling City Dam. Not exactly the kind of place you'd expect to find a Metropolis power couple." Naruto said.

"No, she was there for a dinner at a friend's house. From what the police gathered, her and her husband went to the dinner, left the party to get some private time and Elizabeth was found dead while her husband and driver are gone. The SCPD are still looking for him." Laurel said.

"Do they have any suspects?" Naruto asked.

"The people at the dinner didn't see anything suspicious so we don't know. But all I know for sure, is that I'm going to be busy tomorrow. I hope that's ok." Laurel said as she looked at Naruto.

"That's fine. I plan on spending the day with Jimmy and Chloe." Naruto said as Chloe and Jimmy nodded.

Line Break xxxxx

The next day, Laurel went to work while Naruto worked from home which took about 30 minutes to deal with all the paperwork and things he had to do. While Naruto quickly worked on his paperwork, Jimmy left with Chloe to do some of the interviews for the story Perry wanted her to write about the benefit tonight but Naruto had her run down any leads she could find on Elizabeth Saunders death. Something about that…seemed out of the ordinary.

Naruto had finished his work about 4 hours ago, and texted Laurel back as Chloe and Jimmy walked into his apartment. "Hey, guys. Did you find anything?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah. Definitely some things you need to see." Chloe said as they sat down in his kitchen. "So, after we did our quick interviews for the piece that Perry wants, we did a little investigating on the weird death Laurel told us about. And something was not right, if you know what I mean."

"No, I don't know what you mean." Naruto joked as Chloe huffed.

"We researched the party that Laurel said Saunders went with her husband and talked with some of the guests who saw them and none of them reported anything out of the ordinary. No strange guests or people at the party and the driver was contracted through a car company and he hasn't reported in for work." Chloe said.

"We did some research and we don't think Mr. Saunders did this. They were happily married and nothing seemed out of the ordinary with their financials and everyone we talked to, said nothing but happy things." Jimmy said as he showed them some pictures and it seemed like the two were in a genuinely happy marriage.

"We made a quick stop by Crescent Hills to get a look at what happened on the road and from the looks of it the car was wrecked and it looked like it happened quickly. We snuck into the hospital, peaked a bit at some files and did some research and Laurel was right, the death wasn't normal. Impaling people in trees that high, in that short amount of time isn't humanly possible." Chloe said as Naruto realized where she was going with this.

"Unless the guy was infected with Kryptonite." Naruto said as Chloe nodded.

"That might be our smoking gun." Chloe replied.

"Wait, what do you guys mean infected with Kryptonite? I thought Kryptonite only affected Kryptonians?" Jimmy asked.

"Not exactly. You know Chloe and I grew up in Smallville, the site of the meteor shower that brought Clark and I to Earth and with it Kryptonite, the remnants of Krypton." Naruto said as Jimmy nodded.

"Right, it affects you guys which is why it helped you with that crazy Kryptonian woman." Jimmy said.

"Yes, you're welcome by the way." Chloe said as Naruto nodded. "When we were in high school, we found out that Kryptonite can affect people if they are exposed to it for long."

"Affect them how?" Jimmy asked.

"It gifted people with powers." Naruto said.

"Seriously?" Jimmy asked as Chloe and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, Chloe has powers." Naruto said as Chloe nodded reluctantly.

"Wait, what?" Jimmy asked.

"It's not as great as it seems. Believe me, I was freaked out a first." Chloe said as Naruto rubbed her shoulder. "But I had Clark and Naruto there to help me."

"So, what can you do?" Jimmy asked.

"I can bring someone back to life, even if near death but I end up in a dead-like coma that lasts a day. Not that great." Chloe said as Naruto smiled.

"Chloe's one of the good ones. But the other Krypto-villains we faced in high school were dangerous. The fact that they had these powers made them feel invincible but they turned psychotic. Clark and I ended up saving Chloe and Lana from dozens of them over the years." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah. One tried to psychically impale with farm implements and the other wanted to turn me into a popsicle. Good times." Chloe joked.

"Most of them are in Belleview Mental Asylum in Metropolis. Clark and I put them there, but there could be a lot more people affected that we never knew of. Some aren't dangerous, just trying to live normal lives." Naruto said as Jimmy nodded.

"Well, I think this guy fits into the first category. How do we find him?" Jimmy asked.

"We check out the kill site for clues." Naruto said.

Jimmy and Chloe got their stuff and made their way to the road where the Saunders car crashed and the surrounding forest where Elizabeth Saunders body was found. They made their way to site as the police had closed off the direct area where Elizabeth Saunders body was found while they had patrols and emergency services volunteers searching the surrounding area for any sign of the husband and driver.

Naruto, Chloe, and Jimmy showed up to the forest to see that the police were too focused on the search to see them. "All right, we've got a large search grid. Jimmy and I will start here and meet you where the body was found." Chloe said as Naruto nodded and super sped into the forest.

Naruto super sped through the forest and stopped around the area the body was found. He began walking around, using his super and x-ray vision to find any kind of clue that would point to something out of the ordinary. "You're not supposed to be here." Naruto heard as he turned to see a female police officer. Naruto looked at her name plate, Officer Reed.

"I'm sorry? I'm with the volunteers for the search party. Naruto Kent." Naruto said as Officer Reed smiled.

"Gloria Reed." Officer Reed said as Naruto nodded. "They find anything yet? I've been over this area and I haven't found anything."

"No, nothing. It's a big forest." Naruto said. "Are you here with a partner?"

"No, by myself. I prefer it. Alone…with nature." Officer Reed said as she looked at Naruto. "We haven't met before, have we?"

"I don't think so. I'm sure I'd remember." Naruto said as Officer Reed smiled. "Well, let's keep searching. Another look can't hurt."

Naruto used his x-ray vision and kept looking when he saw the skeletons of two men. "I think I see them, go get help!" Naruto said as he ran over while Officer Reed called for backup.

Naruto ran over and moved some branches and bushed out of the way to see two cocoon like structures of sharp branches. "Naruto!" He heard Chloe shouted.

"I'm over here!" Naruto shouted as Jimmy and Chloe ran over and saw the two bodies. Naruto moved the bush off and saw Mr. Saunders open his eyes. "They're alive!"

Naruto grabbed the branches to pull them off and break them but felt a sharp and painful pierce. "AH!" Naruto shouted as he let go and looked at his hands and couldn't believe what he saw. Chloe and Jimmy ran over and saw Naruto looked at his hands and saw dozens off little cuts and blood.

"Oh, my god. Naruto, you're bleeding." Chloe said as the cuts on his hands sealed up.

The police arrived on the scene and the paramedics cut Mr. Saunders and the driver free, gave them a brief checkup before sending them to Starling General. Naruto, Chloe, and Jimmy arrived at the hospital to continue their own investigation. When they arrived at the hospital, they stated they were there to check on the wellbeing of the victims and to see if they were ok but they had to answer questions from the police.

Naruto was in the main lobby of the building speaking with Officer Lance about what happened and what he saw. They didn't suspect him of doing this, it was protocol. "And then I saw the bundle of branches, like a cocoon and got a closer look and that's when I saw the body." Naruto said as Officer Lance wrote this down.

"Got it. I guess old habits die hard huh?" Lance joked as Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, well, if I see something bad happening it's hard to walk away." Naruto replied as Lance nodded.

"That's good, but don't get too reckless. You're not exactly bullet proof." Lance joked as Naruto chuckled.

' _Oh, if you only knew.'_ Naruto thought as he saw Laurel walk into the hospital. "Laurel."

"Naruto." Laurel ran over and hugged him as he hugged back and kissed her head. "I heard you were the witness, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. After hearing, what happened Chloe, Jimmy and I wanted to help. I guess I can't stop being a hero." Naruto joked as Laurel smiled.

"Thanks to your boyfriend, Doctors were able to stabilize Mr. Sanders and his driver. They're gonna pull through." Lance said.

"Good. That's good." Laurel said.

"You did a good thing today, Naruto. Just don't make a habit out of it. Laurel's got enough to worry about with one hero in the family." Lance said as he shook Naruto's hand and left to go talk to the lead detective.

"Wow, I'd never thought I'd see the day that my dad was ok with my boyfriend." Laurel said as Naruto smiled.

"I guess that means he must really like me. Score 1 for Naruto." Naruto said as Laurel smiled and kissed him. "Oh, score 2 for me."

"You'll score again tonight. I promise." Laurel said as Naruto smiled and kissed her. "I'll see you later. I need to go talk to Donner."

Naruto nodded as Laurel left to talk to ADA Donner and the police captain about their next move. Naruto saw Chloe and Jimmy finish with the police and moved away to talk in private. "I heard from the police they think that Mr. Saunders and the driver are going to pull through but I also heard one of the nurses say that something weird was found when they brought them in." Chloe said as they made their way to the floor where Mr. Saunders and the driver were being treated.

They walked out of the elevators and down the hall but stopped a few doors down from the rooms where Mr. Saunders and the driver were being treated because there were police stationed outside.

"Well, I don't think we'll be able to take a sneak peek at his charts with the cops around." Chloe said as they saw the police stand guard.

"Looks like we'll need to figure something else out." Jimmy said.

"Jimmy, can I borrow your camera?" Naruto asked as Jimmy gave it to him. "Wait here."

Naruto walked into an empty room and closed the door. "What's he gonna—"[ **SWOOSH]** Jimmy was cut off as a huge swoosh of air rushed past them, through the hallway, and into the room of Mr. Saunders before coming back and Naruto appeared next to Chloe and Jimmy. Chloe and Jimmy looked and saw the hospital staff and police look around in confusion at the sudden rush of air before going back to their business.

"Faster than a bullet and un-seeable to the naked eye. Took some pictures while I was in there." Naruto said as he handed the camera to Jimmy.

"Nicely done, Kent." Chloe joked as they looked at the pictures but they were too small.

"They're too small. I'll get these to a printer and we'll check them out later." Jimmy said as they nodded and made their way out of the hospital.

"So, what did you see in there? You think we're right on this one? Another Krypto-villain?" Chloe asked as Naruto nodded.

"Definitely. The attack wasn't normal." Naruto said as he saw Oliver walk into the hospital and their gazes met. "You guys go ahead."

Chloe and Jimmy left as Naruto walked up to Oliver. "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Concerned citizen. I heard what happened. You?" Oliver asked.

"Witness. The police needed to interview me and I wanted to check up on them." Naruto said as Oliver looked at him. "I suppose you are here to get any kind of evidence you can onto who did this."

"I have my own suspicions as to who did this." Oliver said as Naruto nodded.

"Well, I'm here to tell you that it's not what you think. Stay away from this. You don't want to get hurt." Naruto said as Oliver looked at him.

"That almost sounded like a threat." Oliver replied.

"It's not. But you have no idea what you're getting yourself into. My job is to protect people and I'm telling you that if you dig deeper into this you could get hurt. You're good Oliver, but with this…. leave it to me." Naruto said as he left.

Line Break xxxxx

After Oliver's trip to the hospital and a quick glance at the hospital records, he returned to the Foundry where Diggle and Felicity were waiting for him. After the news broke out of what happened to Mrs. Saunders, Oliver suspected it was the work of a Mirakuru enhanced human. Naruto walked into the bunker and saw Felicity and Diggle talking near the computers.

"Oliver, did you get what you needed from the hospital?" Diggle asked.

"Yes, but now I have more questions than answers." Oliver said as Felicity noticed her computer was done with a search she was doing.

"Well, hopefully I can help answer some of those questions. The police managed to recover a print from the crime scene that didn't belong to Mr. Saunders or the driver so it might have been left by the killer. My program finished shadowing their system, so now we have access." Felicity said as Diggle and Oliver walked over.

"And?" Oliver asked.

"No hits in the local criminal database, FBI or DMV." Felicity said as she noticed something. "Wait a minute…that's odd."

"What is?" Diggle asked.

"The fingerprint…it wasn't recognized." Felicity said.

"So, our killer isn't in their database." Oliver said.

"No, I mean the program couldn't recognize it. The fingerprint couldn't be read and now I see why." Felicity said as she brought up an image of the fingerprint and they saw it wasn't like a normal human fingerprint that had lines and grooves. This fingerprint looked like a crazy, jumbled 200-piece puzzle of lines and curves. It wasn't like someone who had cut off and re-stitched their fingerprints back on. From the photo, you could clearly tell that it was a clean fingerprint, just not a human one.

"What on earth?" Oliver said in confusion as they have never seen anything like this before.

"How is that possible?" Diggle asked.

"It's not humanely possible. There are rare types of fingerprints but this isn't possible. Nothing could cause this kind of pattern." Felicity said.

"So, our killer isn't Mirakuru enhanced but something else." Oliver said. "That's why Red Sun wanted me to back off."'

"Excuse me?" Felicity asked.

"I ran into Red Sun at the hospital. He found the bodies and he told me to back off the case, said I'd get hurt." Oliver told them.

"Wow, guess you're not use to hearing that." Diggle said as Oliver looked at him.

"Maybe he has a point. Red Sun is an alien, maybe whatever this thing that attacked the Saunders is also an alien. It would explain the weird fingerprint and the fact that the police needed heavy duty equipment to get the bodies out of the vines." Felicity said.

"Did they run tests on the plants?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, it should be done by now." Felicity said as she brought up the data. "They sent a piece of the vine to a lab to get it tested and it came back…foreign."

"As in foreign chemicals in the plants?" Oliver asked.

"Foreign to the planet earth. The composition matches nothing to other planets and is composed of chemicals that don't appear on the periodic table. This thing is definitely alien." Felicity said as Oliver looked at the data. "It's nice to know that there is plant life on other planets. And in this case, female plant life."

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Plants have sex and the one thing the tests were able to detect was that the plants were female." Felicity said as something clicked in Oliver's head.

"And it would need a male to reproduce. Elizabeth Saunders was killed by this thing while Mr. Saunders and his driver were kept alive." Oliver said as he grabbed his jacket and helmet. "I need to confirm something. Felicity, find me something else we can use to find this thing."

While Oliver learned the mysterious circumstances of Elizabeth Saunders death, Naruto was looking at the photos he took in the hospital that they printed out. From the pictures, Naruto could see the serious wounds Mr. Saunders and his driver suffered from whoever did this. Naruto looked at the picture of the x-rays taken when his phone rang. He looked and saw it was Chloe.

"Hey, Chloe." Naruto said.

" _Hey, Naruto. Any new updates?"_ Chloe asked.

"Nothing. From the pictures Jimmy printed, I haven't learned anything new. I guess I'll have to do some snooping at the hospital or even ask the police." Naruto said.

" _Ok. Jimmy and I are heading to the Charity Gala now, but if you need us just call_." Chloe told him.

"Got it. Have fun and enjoy yourself. Bye." Naruto said as he hung up.

He got back to looking at the photos and stopped on one of the x-rays of Mr. Saunders when he noticed that one of the x-rays of Mr. Saunders stomach looked weird. Naruto narrowed his eyes and used his super and micro vision and could see they looked like small pods. "What the hell?" Naruto said to himself as he looked through the other photos of the x-rays and they showed up in the driver's stomach as well. Naruto got up and grabbed his keys, on his way to the hospital for some more information but he quickly put his suit on and his regular clothes over.

He super sped to an alley without cameras near the hospital and made his way back to the Mr. Saunders floor. As he exited the elevator, he saw Oliver finish a conversation with a nurse he charmed. Naruto walked out of the elevator and down the hall as Oliver walked with him. "I'm guessing you didn't take my advice." Naruto said.

"I'm known to be stubborn, especially when it comes to protecting this city. I can guess you're here to get some more answers." Oliver said.

"Something like that." Naruto replied as they turned the corner.

"Like how an alien plant found its way to earth." Oliver said as Naruto stopped and faced him.

"Alien? That answers some questions I've been having." Naruto said.

"I guess having all those powers doesn't give you all the answers you're looking for." Oliver said as Naruto smirked.

"How did you find out? This Felicity, I'm guessing." Oliver said.

"I have my ways. The important thing now is to find out where the alien is." Oliver said.

"Before it hurts more people." Naruto said as Oliver nodded.

 **[Wet explosion & Scream]** Oliver and Naruto heard the sound of the scream as they saw four nurses run out of the operating rooms of Mr. Saunders and his driver.

"Get Dr. Strom! I'm issuing a code red!" one of the nurses said as they ran. Naruto and Oliver walked to the room and saw a bloodbath.

"Oh, my god." Oliver said as they saw vines spread out all over the room but they didn't come through a window. They appeared from Mr. Saunders stomach and seemed to burst from it, killing him. Naruto looked in the other room and saw the driver dead as well with the explosion of vines from his stomach.

While Naruto went to the other room, Oliver was shocked at what he saw. He had seen things, things that were not normal but this was different. All of a sudden, sparks shot out from a wall outlet when a vine dug in and resulted in a power surge. Oliver looked closer and saw the vine that was shocked turned black. He grabbed it and easily broke off a piece as it crumbled in his hands. Oliver realized something and wiped his hands as he saw Naruto leave.

"I don't suppose you've ever seen an alien that can do that?" Oliver asked.

"No. To be honest, I never had any contact with other aliens besides Kryptonians but that doesn't mean we can't stop it." Naruto said.

"Her." Oliver corrected him.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"The plant has a sex, it's a female." Oliver told him.

"And needs a male to reproduce. That's why Elizabeth Saunders was killed and her husband and her driver weren't. When did you figure that out?" Naruto asked.

"When the tests on the plant's biology came back. But what the hell happened back there?" Oliver asked.

"I think Mr. Saunders and his driver were used as hosts for seed pods. I saw them in an x-ray of their stomachs and I guess that's the result of them being in there for so long. She needs to be stopped before she hurts more people." Naruto said as they saw two paramedics bring in a fresh body.

"Get the ER ready, female Officer by Crescent Hills. Her body was found this morning, so contact the police for an ID. Her badge was missing but possible ID as Officer Reed." The paramedic said.

"Excuse me. I think I can ID her." Naruto told them as the paramedic unzipped the bag to show the face of a 20 something year old brunette. "I'm sorry but that's not Officer Reed."

One of the paramedics came by with a file on the police officer and looked in it to confirm the identity. "No, this is her. Officer Diane Reed, Starling City Police, went missing a week ago." The paramedic said as Naruto realized who the alien was.

"Gloria." Naruto said as he left the building as Oliver followed him. He tried to get him to stop but as soon as Naruto was clear, he super sped away. Oliver ran to his bike and left to get suited up.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto stopped around the same area he found the bodies in the woods of Crescent Hills. "GLORIA!" Naruto shouted as he looked around for her.

"I was hoping to see you again." Naruto heard behind him. He turned around and saw Gloria standing there in the police uniform.

"What are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm just a girl who loves nature." She replied as Naruto shook her head.

"You're not human. You're not from this planet." Naruto stated.

"No, but I think I'm going to like it here." Gloria replied.

"Well, wherever you're from go back. This is your only warning." Naruto told her.

"I can't. My world is gone. It was a paradise, lush and green. So, full of life. But towers of steel replaced the forests, upsetting the balance of nature. So, I tried to correct it." Gloria told him.

"At the cost of how many lives. I saw what you did to those two men." Naruto said as Gloria shook her head.

"They didn't understand me either. They branded me a criminal and imprisoned me in a desolate wasteland where the sun never sets and nothing ever grows." Gloria said as Naruto realized where she was from.

"The Phantom Zone. Well, from what I saw you were sent there for a good reason. And it's time you go back." Naruto said as Gloria recognized him. She walked around and stepped away.

"I knew I recognized you. You and your Kryptonian brother opened the gateway and freed me from that prison. An eternity in that wasteland…I'm never going back." Gloria said as Naruto tightened his fists.

"Well, you can't stay here. You can't kill people in cold blood." Naruto warned her.

"It's not killing, it's nature correcting the balance. And I'm not done. I learned there's a gathering not far from here full of eligible suitors, waiting for me to spread my beauty." Gloria said with a demented smiled.

"That's not going to happen." Naruto said as he grabbed her shoulder.

"Who's gonna stop me?" She asked with a smile as a large vine wrapped itself around Naruto's waist and pulled him back. It pulled him into a network of vines that began wrapping and constricting his limbs and throat. Naruto tried to break free but he could feel the vines sapping his strength. He couldn't even focus to use his heat vision.

"Don't bother. My vines tasted your Kryptonian energy…it only makes them stronger." Gloria said as Naruto found himself getting weaker and weaker. "I can't change my nature…and now, no one can stop me."

Gloria turned around and super sped away from him and towards the city. Naruto guessed she was heading to the Charity gala, it was fill of men for her to plant seeds but would kill everyone else there. Naruto tried pulled his arms to break free but every time he pulled at the vines, he could feel himself getting weaker and the vines stronger. About half an hour passed and Naruto felt himself getting weaker and weaker as the sun started to set. He heard some rustling and footsteps coming closer and saw Oliver walk up, dressed up in his hood with his bow out.

Oliver looked at Naruto and saw him weak and struggling so he pulled out a metallic tipped arrow and nocked it back. Naruto saw that Oliver was aiming at him before he aimed the arrow a little to the left and released. The arrow hit one of the big vines and released a huge torrent of electricity causing the vines to writhe and shake in pain. Naruto pulled his arm and snapped the vines that were holding him and broke free. He dropped to the ground on his knees and saw the vines shake and writhe in pain before turning to ash.

Oliver walked over and held his hand out to Naruto. Naruto took it and stood up as he looked at the sun and the cuts on his face and arms sealed up immediately and he could feel his powers getting stronger. "Thanks." Naruto said.

" **Don't mention it. Figured you could use a hand."** Arrow said.

"How did you know electricity would work?" Naruto asked.

" **I saw it work at the hospital. Electricity denatures enzymes. I take it the alien got away."** Arrow said.

"I know where she's going. The Charity Gala in the city. She plans on infecting more men with those seeds." Naruto said as he took off his shirt and jacket to show his suit and activated his facial disguise.

" **I'll meet you there."** Arrow said as Naruto looked at him.

"It'll take you too long to get there." Naruto said as he super sped to Oliver's side. "Hold your breath."

" **What do you— "** Oliver was cut off as Naruto grabbed him and super sped him out of Crescent Hills and to the Hotel Plaza where the gala was being held in about 3 seconds. Naruto stopped near the alley entrance and Oliver stumbled a bit and groaned at the sudden movement gave him a little whip lash.

"You ok?" Naruto asked.

" **I'm fine."** Arrow said as he shook his head and saw two people walk out of the side entrance. One was a man working for the catering company hosting the event and the other was Gloria. She found her first victim.

"That's her." Naruto said as the Arrow fired an arrow near Gloria causing her and the man to turn.

"What are you guys doing?" The man asked.

"Our jobs, now go." Red Sun said as the man ran back inside.

" **It's over."** The Arrow said as he nocked another arrow.

"It seems you brought a friend. Ohh, and a human. We'll have lots of fun." Gloria said.

" **Not going to happen."** The Arrow said.

"It's over." Red Sun said.

"Kryptonians. Always so cold and heartless." Gloria said.

"Only when it comes to murderers. You can't go home and I can't let you stay here." Red Sun said.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said as she raised her fists and vines shot out from the concrete ground and knocked Red Sun out of the alley and into the street.

The Arrow saw this happen and quickly fired his arrow but Gloria caught it with her bare hand. "Cute." She said as she snapped it in half. Oliver fired more arrows but she quickly dodged them with her enhanced speed before punching him out of the alley. He would have hit a car but Red Sun caught him before he did.

" **Thanks."** The Arrow replied.

"That makes us even." Red Sun said as they saw Gloria appear in the street.

"Just because this city doesn't have as much nature as the forest, doesn't mean I can't control what's here." She said as she raised her arms and the trees that were planted on the sidewalk began to sprout vines that immediately launched at the two heroes. Red Sun fired his heat vision and burned two vines while The Arrow jumped and dodged.

Red Sun looked around the street and saw a fire hydrant which gave him an idea. "You have another electric arrow?" Red Sun asked as The Arrow nodded.

" **On you. Go!"** The Arrow shouted as Red Sun super sped around Gloria to a nearby fire hydrant.

"When are you going to realize? You can't fight nature!" Gloria shouted as she summoned more vines.

"You're not nature." Red Sun said as he yanked off the top of the fire hydrant and used his foot to push it at Gloria. The Arrow fired four electric taser arrows and hit the water, releasing a huge electric shock.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Gloria shouted in pain and water provided the perfect conduit for the electricity to surge through her body. The vines she summoned writhed and withered in pain before turning to ash and died. Gloria's body enlarged and turned green like her vines before the electricity killed her and turned her body to ash.

Red Sun placed the fire hydrant top back on and bent it back in place before walking over the ashes as The Arrow joined him. "Nice shot." Red Sun said as the Arrow looked at him.

" **Thanks."** The Arrow said as they left, but unknown to them, Jimmy and Chloe had snuck out of the party when they heard a commotion outside and Jimmy snapped a photo of Red Sun and the Arrow together. Front page material.

The next day, news of the charity gala's success was the front page news as many businessmen and women donated money to various charities and foundations in Starling to help the city. They were completely unaware of the fight that occurred outside which baffled the police who saw a destroyed car and road. Chloe and Jimmy were at Naruto's apartment, talking about what happened.

"So, the plants and the officer, she was an alien from the Phantom Zone?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. She said she escaped the same time Clark and I did." Naruto replied.

"So, she made one of those craters that Chloe found." Jimmy said.

"So, one's gone but we might have others." Chloe said.

"Yeah. Our problems are just starting. These criminals from the Phantom Zone, they're powered and they won't care who they hurt." Naruto said.

"And we know they have powers that can hurt you and Clark. We need to find the others and that means getting satellite coverage of the day of Zod's invasion." Chloe said as Naruto thought for a moment.

"I might be able to do something about that." Naruto said.

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **1\. This Lex Luthor is inspired from the Superman: The Animated Series/Justice League/Justice League: Unlimited cartoons, who in my opinion was the best Lex Luthor next to Michael Rosenbaum's portrayal. I originally wanted to use the Smallville Lex Luthor but decided against it because that Lex Luthor was designed better for the show and was more likeable whereas the one Clancy Brown voiced was more sociopathic and unforgiving. His appearance in this story is like a young Clancy Brown but bald. He was the voice actor for Lex Luthor and he will be Lex in my story.**

 **2\. This is from Superman: The Animated Series Season 1 episode 5.**

 **3\. This is from Superman: The Animated Series Season 1 episode 12.**

 **I hoped you guys likes this chapter, after the events of the Zod's invasion and Naruto and Clark's debut as Red Sun and Superman, the world has to deal with that fact either in a positive or negative way. Naruto's moved to Starling City and made an impression on Oliver and the city itself, some positive and other's not so much. His relationship with Oliver will grow as Oliver and Naruto get to know one another.**

 **I figured, based on episodes where Oliver meets new heroes/vigilantes that his reaction to Naruto was as accurate as I could make it. He's cautious yet not completely against Naruto. However, Naruto's relationship with Laurel is something that Oliver isn't comfortable with because he has some feelings he has and the idea of a super powered alien with her. For those who were thinking of Naruto's relationship, I liked the idea of doing Naruto and Laurel like Clark and Lois, she's a strong woman with flaws and goes through hardships but comes out stronger in the end. For those who aren't fans of Laurel from Arrow, I blame part of it on the writers who haven't written her well in the past, so hopefully I plan to improve that. For those wondering what about Laurel's drug issue, it's still there I just haven't written about it but her issues with the drugs are different with her relationship with Naruto which will deal in the future chapters.**

 **As a fan of Laurel Lance/Black Canary from the comics, I plan to have her move into a hero in different ways and I will address the horrible plan to kill her off in season 4 and the horrible treatment of her in season 5 when I get there. Still way too early for that. But Naruto's and Laurel's relationship will go through it's hardship during Season 2 of Arrow so look forward to that as well as Naruto's relationship with Oliver and his team.**

 **Next Chapter, Naruto's adventures in Starling bring out new enemies, allies, and questions as he faces new threats both human and non-human. He tracks down more Phantom Zone escapees and meets a fellow alien he didn't know was on Earth.**

 **I hoped you guys like the version of Lex Luthor I chose, I thought the Zach Snyder version was too crazy so I went with the version from the animated series and Justice League cartoons which is my personal favorite. He'll be adjusted for the Batman V Superman type of chapter I'll do in the future and for later threats to Naruto and Clark. I'll also add in other Superman and Justice League Villains for Naruto to face as the story goes on. I'll also maneuver the story to fit with the general path the CW shows Arrow and Flash have taken, although I'm still debating on if I should use the Legends of Tomorrow or just take Rip Hunter and use him to use some time traveling stories like in the Justice League animated episodes The Savage Time.**

 **I'm sorry I haven't updated at all recently. Between finding a job and now working, I haven't had a lot of time to write at all and I'm still finding a balance but luckily, I am working and found a job but I won't stop writing, it'll just take a while. Also, two years ago, when I released the huge wave of story chapters, that was just to show what I had written those over the course of years when I first started writing on fanfiction, which is why I could release so many. And they were just test chapters for stories I might want to take. With time, I stick with or abandon certain stories I felt weren't going where I wanted them to or lost interest in. Like the Game of Thrones Crossover, I felt that story, Naruto was way too overpowered and it wasn't as fun but I made a new version and I might do a redo of my Arrow one but I promise I'll keep writing, it just takes time since I tend to write short parts for various stories a day.**

 **For the future of this story series, I plan on mixing the DC TV universe, DC Cinematic universe, DC animated universe and other properties for stories and characters. Here's some plans I have that I would like to get your opinions on.**

 **Characters:**

 **Green Lantern: I plan on introducing Green Lantern to the story when I eventually do the big team up for the Justice League so which version. Do you guys want Hal Jordon or John Stewart?**

 **Aquaman: I might use the Jason Momoa version because he could be the badass version of Aquaman that I'm looking for or if you have other ideas, please tell me.**

 **Cyborg: figuring this out but feedback and ideas are welcome.**

 **Hawk girl: I'm going to avoid the Legends of Tomorrow interpretation and go for the version from the Justice League Cartoon series, the cop from Thanagar. Could allow me to use the Thanagarian invasion from Justice League.**

 **Red Tornado: I don't like the version from Supergirl, might change it up a bit. That and Cyborg Superman and Cadmus.**

 **Big Barda: Possibly to introduce Darkseid and Apokalips in a possible Justice League story.**

 **Blue Beetle: Maybe to add Ted Cord since he's referenced a lot or even Jaime Reyes.**

 **Dr. Fate possibly with the JSA or with a Constantine mention or even a Justice League Dark Story line**

 **Any other characters or stories I'll consider, like maybe the Court of Owls or Cult of the Kobra during Season 3 of Arrow to replace the League of Assassin's storyline since that's Batman. It'll also bring Arrow and Batman together in a team up? Or even Battle for the Cowl or Bad Blood, where if Naruto and Batman become good friends, he helps Nightwing and Robin protect Gotham during Batman's absence. Any stories you guys like, pitch them to me and I might do something with it.**

 **Naruto Kent AKA Red Sun abilities and powers. I've chosen a post-crisis/Modern version mix of Superman and his abilities for Naruto and Clark. (If in Bold, capable of doing now.)**

 **Solar Energy Absorption, Storage, and Healing Factor. Contact with Yellow Sun radiation strengthens powers and direct or close contact with sun enhances powers much more than normal distance.** (Allows them to travel in space as long as they remain under a yellow star)

 **Superhuman speed & Flight. Current maximum speed if necessary: Mach 9 (Causes sonic booms)/Will continue to develop **(Potentially lightspeed in certain situations) (Phasing ability potential)

 **Heat Vision: Varying degrees of intensity and range** (Solar Flare)

 **Super Breath & Ice Breath**

 **Superhuman senses: X-ray vision, microscopic vision, telescopic vision, super hearing, vocal abilities.**

 **Super longevity**

 **Mental Shields and Kryptonian mental strength to protect from telepathy**

Solar invulnerability (If in direct contact with Yellow Sun radiation, can withstand most weaknesses)

 **Superhuman strength (Current max strength unknown: limits strength on earth)** Potential Kinetic energy explosion ability: harnesses kinetic energy he generates and focuses it in a punch with destructive capabilities

 **Superhuman intelligence: eidetic memory, enhanced knowledge, and intelligence, can be outsmarted by super genius adversaries like Lex Luthor or Brainiac**

Kryptonian Martial Arts: Torquasm-Rao & Torqausm-Vo

 **Weaknesses**

 **Green Kryptonite: damages and decays Kryptonian cells causing severe physical pain and loss of a portion of powers. Prolonged exposure can kill. Can be blocked by lead.**

 **Red Kryptonite: Affects them mentally, changes their personality, causing them act on their baser instincts.**

 **Blue Kryptonite: Strips Kryptonians of powers, makes them human if kept in physical or close contact.**

 **Gold Kryptonite: (Super Rare) Can permanently wound Krytonians and if exposed for too long, can strip powers.**

 **Red Solar Radiation: Strips Kryptonians of their Yellow Sun radiation and leaves Kryptonian's human.**

 **Magic: Magic's energy wavelengths disrupt Kryptonian invulnerability. Can injure or wear down. If magic comes from divine source, possibly could kill**

 **Lead: Cannot see through Lead with X-ray vision.**

 **Psionic: Extremely powerful psychic attacks can bypass telepathic invulnerability by affecting them at a molecular-subatomic level. In rare cases, can be mind controlled if mental barrier training isn't kept up.**

 **Sensory overload: Overloaded super hearing can distort Kryptonians.**

 **Solar Energy Exhaustion or Depletion (Solar Flare): Uses all stored solar energy in cells and loses powers and becomes vulnerable. Will need to recharge for 24-48 hours.**

 **Massive Physical impact: Red Sun and Superman are invulnerable to most if not all physical attacks but extreme physical loads can damage him. Ex: fully powered Wonder Woman or Martian Manhunter, Doomsday and Darkseid can harm Superman and Red Sun.**

 **Nuclear Radiation or Nuclear weapons and explosion: Red Sun and Superman absorb Yellow Sun Radiation for energy but when they come into physical contact with harmful radiation like Gama or a nuclear bomb, they absorb that energy and it severely weakens and nearly kills him. (The Dark Knight Rises)**


	3. Zoners

**Here is Chapter 3 of Red Sun: The Other Kryptonian. Naruto's first team up with Oliver showed that when Naruto and Clark escaped the Phantom Zone, other aliens came with them. The question is, how many? Naruto hopes that he can find out before they hurt more people. Along the way, he continues to work on his relationship with Laurel and Oliver and hits a crossroad with one of them. Enjoy!**

 **Zoners**

A few days had passed since Naruto and Oliver teamed up to stop the killer plant alien and since then, Naruto's been focused on trying to track down the remaining escapees from the Phantom Zone. The problem is that they're hard to track down without satellite coverage of that day. Naruto and Chloe told Clark about the Phantom Zone escapees and they even tried using the Fortress to scan for them but unless they knew exactly what aliens they were dealing with, it couldn't track them down. The Fortress scanners weren't able to scan the aliens of they were in human disguise, it masked their energy signature. They could try and go through the list of aliens that their fathers and Kara's mother sent to the Phantom Zone but that was a long list. Kalex, one of the robots in the fortress was working on advancing the systems of the Fortress but it would take time.

Naruto hoped he had a different way to find the escapees from the Phantom Zone, he just needed some help from Oliver. He hoped Oliver was in a giving mood. Speaking of Oliver, he was currently in outfit taking down a gang that was smuggling weapons into the city. He had been on the case for a week and had tracked down the gang's location to an abandoned building near the Glades. He took down about a dozen of the gang members and was making his way up to the roof to deal with the rest. He busted through the rooftop door and shot an arrow to knock down a gang member trying to run and shot him in the leg.

He then walked forward to interrogate the man when he turned around and fired an arrow at a gang member trying to surprise him from behind. Arrow then ran across the rooftop as 5 gang members rushed out of the rooftop door behind him and opened fire. The Arrow ran and jumped over an air vent and shot an arrow, hitting one of the gang members in the shoulder. The Arrow took cover behind the air vent as the gang members walked up and kept firing.

They stopped to reload which was the perfect moment for the Arrow, who rose out of cover and fired a flashbang arrow to disorient the group. He followed that up by jumping over the bent and taking out the gang members in hand to hand combat and he made short work of them. He knocked out the last guy with a kick to the face and turned to see a 6th gang member with a shotgun aimed right at him.

"Say, good-bye!" The gang member shouted. Time slowed down as he squeezed the trigger and the pellets moved through the barrel but then something covered the barrel. The blocked barrel caused the gun to explode and knocked the gang member back. The gang member groaned as he held his hand which was broken from the shotgun explosion. He looked up to see Red Sun with hand extended and slightly smoking.

Red Sun then picked the gang member up by the shirt. "Good bye." He said as he tapped him on the head and knocked him out and tossed him into the others.

" **I had that."** Arrow said as he sheathed an arrow he was about to fire.

"I know, but better to be safe than sorry. Besides, you took out the rest on your own." Red Sun said as he looked around. "So, what were they doing? Dealing drugs?"

" **No, they were part of a gun smuggling ring into the city. I finally tracked them and the shipment here."** Arrow said as Red Sun nodded.

"Right. Back in a sec." Red Sun said as he super sped away for about ten seconds and then returned. "There, now the only thing left in the warehouse are bent pieces of metal and plastic. They won't be able to use those guns."

" **Not that I don't appreciate the intervention but do you need something**?" The Arrow asked.

"We need to talk." Red Sun said as they left the warehouse as the police arrived.

They made their way over to another abandoned warehouse rooftop to speak along. Oliver put his bow down and deactivated his voice changer while Naruto turned off his facial disguise. "You haven't been in the city as much as you usually are." Oliver said as Naruto nodded.

"Observant. I've been busy. Starling City may have you but the world isn't that better off. But you've been fine without me." Naruto said.

"Well, the city hasn't been as active as it normally is. I think that has to do with the issue of the Daily Planet a week ago." Oliver said, mentioning the paper that had the picture of him and Red Sun teaming up together. The headlines were _Man of Steel and the Emerald Archer team up_ , and it sold out within hours.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I may have super senses but things can still make it past me if I'm not paying attention." Naruto said.

"It's fine. It's nice to have my picture on something that didn't have wanted on it. So, I'm guessing this is about that alien we fought before?" Oliver asked as Naruto nodded. "Are they any more like her in Starling?"

"No, she was only one in Starling but there's a chance there might be more. That's why I need your help. I can't track down the others if there are any but I need to make sure." Naruto said.

"Others? Other aliens from Zod's invasion in December?" Oliver asked.

"Something like that. Anyway, I've tried tracking them down and to help I need images from Zod's invasion and only a handful of satellites remained active during the attack." Naruto said as Oliver understand where he was going.

"My company's satellites stayed online during the attack." Oliver said as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. If I can just get satellite images of that day, it'll help me track down any renegade aliens there could be left on the planet. I know this is a lot and you have no reason to believe me so I'm asking you to trust me." Naruto said as Oliver nodded as he grabbed his bow.

"I'll see what I can do." Oliver said as he shot a grapple arrow and left in style as Naruto looked at him.

"Cool." Naruto said as he floated up and flew away. Oliver looked as he saw Naruto fly away at Mach 2.

" **Cool."** Oliver said as he made his way to another building.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto went on patrol in Starling City and flew around the country for a bit, listening for anything and stopped a few muggings and robberies before he retired for the night. He woke up the next morning and went to work, going through normal business and meeting Laurel for lunch. They grabbed some food at a nearby diner and sat down to enjoy their lunch.

Naruto took a sip of his soda and noticed that Laurel seemed a bit spaced out. "Laurel, hey. Earth to Laurel?" Naruto called out as she fiddled with her fork. "Laurel, would you like to take an early retirement and travel to the moon? Oh, and did you happen to know I'm an alien?"

"Huh?" Laurel asked as Naruto chuckled.

"Hello? And, how are you?" Naruto joked as Laurel chuckled.

"Sorry." Laurel replied as Naruto chuckled.

"It's ok. You, all right? You seem a little out of it." Naruto asked.

"Yeah, guess my mind is elsewhere. Sorry." Laurel said.

"It's ok. It is another case or deposition?" Naruto asked.

"No, actually it's something I'm working on the side. Uh, during the holidays, Oliver's sister, Thea came to me to find someone. A friend who went missing and was found dead in an alley." Laurel said as Naruto listened.

"Oh, my god. How is she?" Naruto asked.

"She's better. I did some digging and found out that Thea's friend had gone to the Langford Psychiatric Institute in order to donate at Sebastian's blood drive." Laurel said.

"That's odd. I've never heard of something like that." Naruto said.

"It's uncommon but has been done before. I was looking into the Institute to see if anyone could help fill in the gap on Thea's friend and why Sebastian was sending people there when it was mysteriously burned down." Laurel said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think it was arson?" Naruto asked.

"It's possible but the police can't say do to the lack of evidence. I did a little more digging and it turns out that Sebastian also knew and had a connection to Cyrus Gold. The man that shot and killed four police officers." Laurel said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Do they suspect him as an accomplice or that he knew what happened?" Naruto asked.

"No, and from what I can tell it seems that the police didn't dig that far." Laurel said. "To be honest, I'm even sure why I'm digging this deep, it's just that…there seem to be a lot of questions that need to be answered. My dad's old partner was one of the cops that was killed."

Naruto nodded and got an idea. "Well, if it'll help, you should contact Chloe. She's great at digging up leads, it's what makes her so good at her job."

"Ok. I'll think about it." Laurel said as she looked at her watch. "Oh, I got to go. I'll call you later."

Laurel grabbed her stuff and left some money for the check. "Do you want me to send you Chloe's number?" Naruto asked.

"No, she gave it to me already for whenever I need some dirty secrets on you." Laurel said as she kissed Naruto and left. "Bye."

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked as he quickly paid and went after her.

While Naruto was busy with his day, Oliver was in his office, actually trying to do some work for his company. Luckily, it was just signing papers and looking over some reports. Unbeknownst to Naruto, there was someone in the city who was paid to take him out. He was in an abandoned warehouse that was roughly set up to facilitate something mechanical, like a computer. There were computers and a diagnostic area set up. The man sat down in a chair in front of the computer and made a video call to an encrypted line.

The line rang for a few seconds before it was answered by Luthor. " _Ah, I see you made it to Starling City. Good. Red Sun has made several consistent appearances in the city, I'm sure you can figure out a way to draw him out. And when you do, just do what you do best."_ Luthor said.

"Any reason we couldn't have started in Metropolis?" the man asked as he grabbed a pair of tools and began adjusting something.

" _The situation in Metropolis isn't the best at the moment with Superman still focused on investigating your disappearance from Ryker's Island. Besides, fighting in another city will keep the police and anyone else from thinking I had anything to do with this."_ Luthor said as the man nodded. " _Just remember, you've been made into a living weapon, a weapon that even Red Sun can't stop. And when you kill him, make it as public as possible. And bring his body back to me."_

"Understood." The man said as there was a faint glow of green before Luthor ended the chat.

Night came as Naruto was done with a patrol around Starling. He was now floating high above the planet in the atmosphere, using his super hearing to pick up anything in the country. He looked down at the planet and smiled at how peaceful it seemed. When he was up here, there were no wars, no disease or social strife, just peace and quiet. That was quickly interrupted when Naruto's hearing picked up the sound of a lot of sirens and police radio chatter in Starling about a jumper on the Starling Bridge.

Naruto opened his eyes and flew down to earth at Mach 5 to Starling. Oliver was on patrol and tried to find some more leads on the man in the skull mask and the mirakuru but nothing so far. Felicity told him of the jumper on the police radio and was making his way over to check on the situation. He stood on the roof of a building overlooking the bridge and saw the police had evacuated the rest of the bridge and set up roadblocks with the jumper standing on the edge of the bridge. There was a squad of officers there with Lieutenant Pike trying to talk the jumper out of jumping but it didn't seem like the jumper was responding. Oliver would have gone down to do something but the Arrow was still being pursued by the Anti-Vigilante Taskforce so going down there was a sure way of either getting shot or arrested.

He heard a sonic boom and saw Red Sun fly from the east and head to the bridge. Naruto slowed his speed down and hovered down to the ground to speak to the Police Lieutenant in charge. "Lieutenant, how's the situation?" Red Sun asked as Lieutenant Pike cleared his throat and stood at attention in front of the alien.

"The jumper stood up on the bridge about an hour ago. He hasn't been responding to our officers and we haven't moved forward because he could jump." Pike said as Red Sun nodded.

"I'll take it from here." Red Sun said as he hovered in the air and landed on the bridge and began walking slowly to the jumper. "Sir. Sir, can you hear me? Sir, I know you think that this is the only way out but you don't want to do this."

The man then turned around as the helicopter spotlight shined on him and Naruto got a good look and instantly recognized him as John Corben, the mercenary he busted. "Corben." Red Sun said as Corben smirked.

"Actually, I do." Corben said as he threw out a kick and hit Red Sun in the face. The force of the kick sent Red Sun flying across the bridge and into an abandoned car, smashing it in half. Red Sun groaned as that kick stung a little. He pulled himself out of the car and looked at Corben.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in jail!" Red Sun shouted as Corben smirked and jumped onto the ground.

"Early parole, in exchange for one thing. Killing you and Superman." Corben said as Red Sun ran forward and threw out a left hook and hit him across the face. The punch turned Corben's head but he didn't react or shout in pain. "My turn."

Corben then threw out a right hook and nailed Red Sun across the face. He then grabbed Red Sun and threw him over his shoulder and onto the ground. He reared his right arm to drive his fist through Red Sun's face but Red Sun quickly rolled out of the way. Corben's fist came down and smashed through the concrete of the bridge, making a nice hole that shouldn't be humanely possible. Red Sun quickly got to his feet and ducked under a punch from Corben and countered with a punch to his torso that sent Corben flying into the railing, making a huge impact dent. Naruto expected that to put Corben down but was shocked to see that Corben just smirked and got back up like it was nothing.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Red Sun asked as Corben pulled off a chunk of the bridge railing and threw it at him. Red Sun quickly countered that by melting it with a blast of his heat vision. The red beams of heat hit the metal as the molten ore hit the ground. Red Sun then adjusted his heat vision to a lower intensity so it wouldn't burn a hole through a person but still hurt and fired a small bolt at Corben and hit him in the shoulder.

The impact jolted Corben's body, but he quickly recovered with a large burn hole on his right shoulder where Red Sun's heat vision hit him. Red Sun looked at the hole and didn't see any skin burns or blood. Red Sun quickly focused as Corben charged forward and threw out a barrage of punches but Red Sun used his speed to dodge them with ease. Red Sun threw out a right hook and nailed Corben across the face and sent him flying into one of the abandoned cars. The impact into the parked car caused it to flip on its roof. Red Sun expected that to put Corben out of commission but heard bending metal and saw Corben pull himself out of the car accompanied with the sound of ripping fabric and rubber.

Corben turned around and looked at Red Sun and what he saw made him speechless. The skin on the right side of Corben's face had peeled off and what was underneath was not flesh, bone or tissue but metal. Silver metal with yellow colored mechanical eyes where the eye sockets were. Corben wasn't human anymore. Red Sun quickly x-rayed him and saw that Corben's entire body was metal. Everything from his feet to his head was metal and made him look like a robot, except for his brain.

"What did you do?" Red Sun asked as Corben chuckled with his voice changing to sound a little more mechanical and menacing.

" **I upgraded. Why be a man when you can be something else? It came with some caveats…"** Corben said as he charged forward to punch Red Sun but he grabbed his fist. **"but has its benefits**."

Corben used his free hand to rip off the clothes and skin on his chest to show his metal body. Then the metal on his chest split apart to reveal a hidden chamber with a baseball size chunk of green Kryptonite. As soon as the metal split apart and the Kryptonite was visible, Red Sun immediately began to feel the effects. He let go of Corben's fist and drop to the ground, feeling every cell in his body dying from the inside. He groaned and grunted in pain as he felt his powers getting weaker and weaker as he began to crawl away.

" **Aw, what's the matter Red Sun? Not up to a little gift from the home planet?"** Corben said as he then kicked Red Sun in the gut and the force sent him tumbling across the pavement.

Red Sun grunted in pain as he tried to crawl away but Corben walked up to him, picked him up by the scruff of his armor and punched him across the face. He picked him up and punched him again and then threw him into a car. Red Sun groaned in pain as he looked up at Corben with a bloody lip and a cut on his head as he grabbed his side in pain. Corben walked towards Red Sun but was halted when he felt bullets hit his body. He turned and saw some of the police and SWAT officers shooting at him but the bullets just bounced off his metal body.

They kept firing and walked towards him so Corben moved his arms to his side, and when he did so the Kryptonite on his chest glowed and fired a beam of energy. The Kryptonite beam hit the ground in front of the police and created a small explosion that knocked them back. The ones who weren't hit kept firing so Corben hit them with the Kryptonite beam and sent them flying back. Corben chuckled at how powerful he felt as the other cops went to help their fellow officers.

Red Sun saw this and had to do something. He looked at one of the parked cars and quickly got to one side and pushed it towards Corben. Corben turned and saw Red Sun pushing a car towards him so he fired Kryptonite beams but the car was acting as a shield. Red Sun then grabbed the bottom of the car and threw it at Corben who put his arms out and caught it. Red Sun fired his heat vision at the car's gas tank section, causing it to explode and enveloping Corben.

Red Sun exhaled, thinking that took Corben out of commission but was then hit by a Kryptonite beam, knocking him back and tumbling across the ground. Red Sun gasped in pain as he clutched his chest, feeling the burn of the Kryptonite. He looked up and saw Corben walk out of the explosion with only parts of his clothing and rubber skin burned off. His right arm and left leg were now showing as well as his metal fists which resembled the hands of the terminators from the Terminator franchise.

Corben chuckled menacingly as he walked towards Red Sun and blasted him once more with the Kryptonite blast, sending him skidding across the pavement. Red Sun groaned in pain as he never felt pain like this before, not even when he fought Zod and Faora. **"Now I know how you feel. Power, and no one to stop me. Once I'm done with you, Superman is next."** Corben said as he walked towards Red Sun when he was hit in the shoulder socket by an arrow. He looked and turned around to see the Starling City Vigilante standing on the bridge archway above him with another arrow drawn and ready to fire.

" **Get…away from him."** The Arrow warned him.

" **Well, it looks like Robin Hood is here to save his friend. Stay out of this before I splatter you on the pavement. You're only warning."** Corben warned him.

" **Understood**." The Arrow said as the arrow in his socket beeped and exploded, jolting Corben's metal body. Corben glared as he fired his Kryptonite beams at the Arrow who ran along the archway, firing arrows that either broke against his metal body or ripped off parts of his rubber skin and clothes.

The Arrow jumped and flipped off the archway, firing another explosive thermite arrow that hit Corben in the chest and the force knocked him back at bit. He then fired two jettisoning arrows that sent out high-tensile polymer cables that wrapped around his body and anchored to the road. Corben raised his arms and broke free of the cables but he was occupied which allowed the Arrow to fire four arrows: two electrical taser arrows and two concentrated thermite arrows.

They hit Corben and the arrows exploded in a puff of smoke with sparks of electricity. The Arrow pulled out and nocked another arrow as he saw the smoke disperse slowly when suddenly, a green energy beam came out of the smoke. It was only because of his years of training and reflexes that he managed to dive to the side and avoid being hit.

He looked up to see Corben walk out of the smoke cloud with almost all his rubber skin gone, showing his new metal body. " **That was amusing, Robin Hood. But the game is over**." Corben said as he stalked to the Arrow, ready to rip his head off when he was blindsided by Red Sun. Red Sun tackled and pushed Corben with all his strength and sent the robotic mercenary flying off the bridge and into the city.

Naruto took a deep breath as he still felt some lingering pain from the beat down he endured. He looked at Oliver and held his hand out. Oliver took it and Naruto helped him to his feet.

"Thanks for that." Naruto said.

" **Don't mention it. We're even."** Oliver said but then turned around, hearing guns cocking and clicking. He saw 8-armed SWAT officers with their guns trained on him.

"Vigilante, you are under arrest!" One of them shouted as Oliver saw he was surrounded and the helicopter spotlight shined on him. He began running through ideas on how to escape when he felt Naruto grab his shoulder.

"Keep your head steady." Naruto said as he grabbed Oliver and flew away from the bridge, getting away and saving Oliver from the police.

Naruto flew them 2 miles away and stopped on the roof of a building, setting him and Oliver down. Oliver rubbed his shoulders and shook his head, trying to readjust himself from the sudden flying. He looked and saw Naruto doubled over, slowing his breathing. "You ok?" Oliver asked as he walked over to Naruto to see some bruises and cuts on his face.

"Yeah, give me a second." Naruto said as he stood up and took a deep breath as the bruises on his face vanished and the cuts sealed up. "Ugh, I'm going to feel that later."

"I'm surprised you felt that at all. I thought you were invincible?" Oliver asked.

"Not invincible, invulnerable to pretty much everything. Most of the time." Naruto said as he rubbed his shoulders. "But that time was different."

"That's an understatement. What the hell was that?" Oliver asked.

"I believe that was a cyborg." Naruto said as he cracked his neck.

"A cyborg?" Oliver asked.

"You asked. Part man, mostly machine I think. I've seen some weird things but this takes the cake." Naruto said.

"So have I and I've never seen anything close to that. And what the hell happened to you? I saw the fight, you two were pretty even until that green rock appeared." Oliver said.

"That's kind of private." Naruto replied. "I'm just curious how he's here."

"Well, with the news helicopter coverage I'm sure a lot of people are going to be wondering that. But it's clear he was trying to draw you out and he'll try again and innocent people could get caught in the crossfire. Who is he?" Oliver asked as Naruto contemplated telling Oliver who Corben was and what happened.

"Not sure if you need to know that." Naruto said.

"If it has to do with keeping my city safe then it does." Oliver replied as Naruto looked him straight in the eyes and decided to take a gamble.

"We'll talk later, not here." Naruto said as he walked away.

"When and where?" Oliver asked.

"I'll find you." Naruto said as he flew away.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto tried using his x-ray and supervision to find Corben but he couldn't find him so he went home. Luckily, he went home just in time as Laurel came by minutes after he arrived home. She told him about the incident on the bridge with the metal man and Red Sun and it was huge news. She also told him that Chloe helped her track down some info on Alderman Blood like how his dad was killed by his mother and he was an orphan and that Sebastian was paying the bills for someone known as Maya Resik. Chloe was still narrowing down on who Maya Resik was and why Sebastian was paying her bills.

Speaking of Chloe, Naruto was in his office the next day finished with his work and was contemplating on what to tell Oliver if he should tell him anything. Oliver knew his secret so there was no stopping that but did Oliver need to know about Corben and Kryptonite. Naruto and Clark understood that they weren't invincible and from their experience in the past, having Kryptonite in the hands of people they trust is a good idea but Naruto also understood that not everyone needed to know everything. He was torn between the idea so he decided to get a second opinion.

Naruto was in his chair, listening as the dial tone rang for until it was picked up. " _Hey, Naruto. Good to hear from you."_ Chloe said.

"Yeah, you too, Chloe. Sorry, I haven't called in a while things have been a bit hectic." Naruto said.

" _Hey, no problem. I understand. Between your love life and saving the world I'm sure you're busy. I'm not sure how you managed the duel identity in high school."_ Chloe joked.

"Well it was more like hiding part of one identity but I had help. So, how's it going in Metropolis?" Naruto asked.

" _Oh, same old, same old. You know, write some front-page stories for Perry, spell check Lois's work every now and then, help Clark take down some bad guys. The people of Metropolis are really starting to love him. Did you know that the Mayor even had a statue made in his honor in the park?"_ Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I saw that. I'm glad that people know we're here to help protect the planet." Naruto said.

" _Yup, although some people aren't sure what to make of your global exploits."_ Chloe said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

" _Well, in a story Perry had one of his other journalists write, he wanted to touch on more of your recent international saves that have been making headlines."_ Chloe said as Naruto knew what she was talking about.

Out of the two of them, Clark mainly stuck to Metropolis and occasionally around the country while Naruto didn't single himself to America. He saved a village from a fire in Africa, stopped a tsunami in Japan, an avalanche in Canada, a rockslide in Brazil, a chemical plant explosion in Malaysia, and city-wide blackout in Australia and that was just the minor stuff. He also got involved in saving villagers from militia in the Congo, Iraqi civilians from mortar fire and Israeli civilians from a bombing in the middle East, rescued a Venezuelan Drug Enforcement squad from heavy fire from a cartel ambush and to top it off, saved an American Special forces squad in Afghanistan. Now, Naruto understood that getting involved in these kinds of conflicts may not be a good idea but he wasn't going to sit by and let people die when he could save them.

"And do you disapprove?"Naruto asked.

" _No, I mean you're still doing great work and you saved a lot of people who don't have a hero but…it's putting you on a global scale. Not just for criticism, but for threats. What happens if you get involved and a foreign government wants you apprehended for interfering or worst, they blame the US for what you did."_ Chloe said as Naruto exhaled.

"I know and believe me I think about this a lot when I'm flying around the globe but…if I see a situation pointed south or people getting hurt I can't walk away. You know that, Chloe." Naruto replied.

" _I know, I remember how everyone at Smallville High called Naruto Kent, the savior of the masses."_ Chloe said as she brought up some fond memories. When they were in middle and high school, Naruto had a reputation for coming to the rescue and defending anyone who was being bullied, picked on or needed help and not just the lonesome and school outcasts but everyone. It gave him quite the hero reputation. _"It's just, I'm worried."_

"I know, and thank you. I couldn't do this without you. So, maybe when the time comes I'll have Chloe Sullivan, ace reporter tells my stance on the issue and clear things up." Naruto said as he heard Chloe chuckle.

" _I'll save the date. So, is there something else you needed or did you just want to catch up?"_ Chloe asked.

"Partially to catch up and partially for some advice." Naruto said.

" _Didn't I just give some sagely advice."_ Chloe joked as Naruto chuckled.

"On something else. The Starling City Vigilante, the Arrow." Naruto said as he could tell Chloe paused a bit.

" _Ok, so what's up? You need help tracking him down?"_ Chloe asked.

"No, I got that covered. And he did a little of his own…he knows who I am." Naruto told her.

" _When you say that, do you mean as in Naruto Kent, publishing supervisor or your alter ego?"_ Chloe asked.

"Both. He found out with some help." Naruto said.

" _Well, I figured based on all the crimes and people he's put away that he'd have someone with tech expertise. And based on your tone you're not exactly worried about him exposing you so what's up? You two are crime fighting super pals and need a headquarters?"_ Chloe joked.

"No, more like an opinion. I ran into a…supervillain if you could call it and I ended up needing help from the Arrow." Naruto said.

" _And is this supervillain an alien from the Phantom Zone?"_ Chloe asked.

"No, but someone dangerous. He has access to Kryptonite." Naruto said as Chloe was shocked.

" _Oh my god. He could have killed you."_ Chloe said.

"I know and he might have if the Arrow hadn't intervened. And he's someone to not let something like this go. He saw how the Kryptonite affected me and he knows there's something bigger going on. The question is…should I tell him and maybe gain an ally or keep him in the dark and go at this like I have been?" Naruto asked as he waited for Chloe to respond.

" _Well, this is quite the conundrum you've presented me with. Both sides have their pros and cons and well…I think it's ultimately your decision."_ Chloe said.

"Not really helping me, Chloe." Naruto replied.

" _I know, but this is a decision I can't make for you. It's ultimately going to affect you the most so it should be your decision. I told you long ago if there were more humans like you and Clark this planet would be better and I know you'll make the right decision. It's easy to think that having all the information is the same as having all the answers…but it's not. Do you trust him?"_ Chloe asked.

"I don't know and I'm not sure if he trusts me." Naruto replied.

" _There isn't going to be trust if you don't let someone explain themselves_." Chloe said as she looked at an old photo on her desk of her, Clark, Pete, and Naruto. _"Sometimes you have to take a leap of faith first. The trust parts comes later."_

Naruto thought for a moment after hearing what Chloe told him. "Thanks, Chloe. This means a lot. I'll come by to visit later." Naruto said as Chloe smiled.

" _I'm looking forward to it. And be careful."_ Chloe told him.

"As careful as any superhero can be." Naruto said as they ended the call. Naruto gripped his cellphone as he looked at his desk, deep in thought and contemplating what to do after the advice Chloe told him…and he made his decision.

With Oliver, he had finished up a meeting and went to the bunker to talk to Felicity and Diggle about what happened last night. He didn't tell them anything about what happened on the bridge but after they saw the breaking news story in the morning news they were going to have a lot of questions.

Oliver walked into the bunker from the entrance in Verdant and saw Felicity and Diggle at her station, watching more of the news story that showed Red Sun, the Kryptonian, one of the two men who saved Metropolis from an alien invasion and has been protecting the earth getting the shit kicked out of him by some unknown assailant and saved by the Starling City Vigilante, the Arrow.

Oliver looked at them and saw they were completely engrossed with the news they didn't noticed that Oliver had entered. "Anything interesting on the news?" Oliver said as they quickly turned around.

"Jeez, you nearly gave me a heart attack. How about saying something when you come in?" Felicity asked.

"I've been here for about five minutes, wondering if you guys would notice." Oliver said as he walked over and saw Felicity had paused the news on the image of him standing next to Red Sun.

"So, what was he like?" Felicity asked.

"What was who like?" Oliver asked.

"Red Sun, duh. I mean, you not only have meant one of the men of steel but you fought beside him twice." Felicity said, excited.

"I'm more concerned as to why you needed to intervene. I mean, I've heard Red Sun is faster than a bullet and more powerful than a train at full speed. What kind of threat did he face that he would need help?" Diggle asked.

"I don't know and I've been trying to find that out but any evidence the police gathered isn't helping." Felicity said.

"What did you find?" Oliver asked as Felicity brought up some of the police files.

"Well, whoever this guy is, he had the means to go toe to toe with Red Sun and cause some damage. They fired at the suspect but their bullets just bounced off. Our suspect must have been wearing some kind of armor." Felicity said.

"I've never seen armor like that." Diggle said.

"Any DNA we can run?" Oliver asked.

"No. He didn't leave any fingerprints or hair at the bridge that CSU could have collected. Just some burn pieces of cloth and rubber. I tried to run facial recognition on the images from the news but my program couldn't find a match." Felicity said.

"And I wouldn't expect you to." They heard from behind as they quickly turned around. Diggle pointed his gun at the person as said person stepped into the light and Diggle and Felicity couldn't believe what they saw. It was Red Sun standing in the bunker, in his outfit/armor with the Red Sun symbol in all its glory.

"Oh my god." Felicity said as she was seeing a literal alien in front of her and he looked like any other handsome man you would see crossing the street. Wait, _handsome_?

"Well, it's nice to see the warm welcome guests get in your little hideout." Red Sun said as Diggle kept his gun traced on the alien.

"Stay back." Diggle said as Red Sun looked at him weird.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I came to talk." Red Sun said as he saw Diggle hadn't lowered his gun so he decided to have a little fun so he super sped and in a blur, he grabbed Diggle's gun and made it back to his spot faster than the blink of an eye. Diggle looked confused as he had his gun in his hand and then it was gone. "If I wanted to do something bad I would have, but that's not who I am. Like I said last night, Oliver, I'd find you and here I am to talk."

"Dig, it's ok." Oliver said as Red Sun tossed him his gun back. "How did you find me?"

"Wasn't that hard. Just flew over the city and looked for you or waited to hear your voice and followed it hear. Although, you might need a new lock in your alley door." Red Sun said as he held up the broken door handle.

"Wait, back up. You heard him?" Felicity asked.

"Yup. It's how I heard you talking on the phone before, Felicity." Red Sun said.

"How do you know my name?" Felicity asked.

"Your corporate id is in your purse." Red Sun said with a smile as he saw Diggle was staring at him in shock. "Mr. Diggle, you're staring."

Diggle just kept looking at him as Oliver snapped his fingers, bringing Dig out of his stare. "Sorry." Diggle said.

"It's all right. You're not the first." Red Sun replied.

"How did you see my id?" Felicity asked.

"It's one of my powers. I can not only see great distances and see different wavelengths of light but also see through objects. But don't worry, I can only see through something when I concentrate and I would never use it to violate someone's privacy." Red Sun said as Felicity grabbed her purse and held it to her chest.

"Still not that comfortable." Felicity stated.

"Noted." Red Sun replied.

"You said that you were willing to talk. Why now?" Oliver asked.

"I talked to a friend to get some advice and they said that there would never be trust between people if you didn't let them explain themselves. So, I decided to take a leap of faith. Although, you cross me it won't end happy for you." Red Sun told him.

"Right. So, what exactly are we dealing with?" Oliver asked.

"His name is John Corben. I put him away months ago but he's back." Red Sun said as Felicity got on her computer and hacked a file to bring it up.

"Searching…got him." Felicity said as she brought up his file with a picture.

"Who is this guy?" Diggle asked.

"John Corben, a private contractor for various security companies and all of those companies are not the good kind. Some of these security companies are wanted for crimes against humanity or acts of terrorism. Favored by rogue nations, dictators and other non-likeable people." Felicity said.

"That looks like the guy we fought on the bridge but he's different now." Oliver said.

"I'd imagine so. He must have busted out of the prison I put him in months ago." Red Sun said.

"Not busted, died. According to the ME reports, Corben was found dead in his cell from a heart attack." Felicity told them as they looked at the medical examiner's reports from the prison.

"Awfully convenient for man in his early 30's with no previous signs of heart failure." Diggle said.

"It's not convenient, it was a cover. The report says the body was cremated, probably another cover so no one would look up Corben since he died." Oliver said.

"And I think I know who did it. Check the bank records and reports from the prison the days leading up to Corben's supposed death." Red Sun said as Felicity did it quickly and found a large payment to the prison and the ME.

"A substantial payment wired to the total of 5 million dollars from a shell company, which is the subsidiary of another and the shell company of that. Whoever did this wanted to cover their tracks." Felicity said.

"I know who did this. Lex Luthor." Red Sun said as they looked at him.

"Lex Luthor? As in the billionaire Lex Luthor? Head of Lexcorp? Forbes' number 4 of 10 in most influential and philanthropic men in America?" Felicity asked.

"Oh, yeah. Him." Red Sun said.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe it. Why would a billionaire, philanthropic man who dedicates most of his wealth to keeping people safe hire a guy to kill you?" Diggle asked.

"Because he wants me and Superman dead. Months ago, when I put Corben in jail, he was hired by an associate to the dictator of Kasnia in order to steal Lex Luthor's battle suit." Red Sun said.

"Yeah, I remember seeing that on the news. There was a huge fight in Metropolis." Felicity said.

"And it turns out that it wasn't theft because Luthor had arranged the whole thing in exchange for money from the Kasnia dictator but couldn't sell to him without it being treason so he made it look like an abduction. We foiled his plan and cost him a fortune and he's been trying to take us out ever since." Red Sun said as Oliver wasn't convinced.

"There's something else, isn't there. Another reason Luthor's fixated on you." Oliver said as Red Sun reluctantly nodded.

"Luthor owns all of Metropolis. With a push of a finger and some phone calls, he could own a lot more…but he's still human. Seeing me and Superman, doing the things we can do…his ego can't take it. He has everything as his fingertips yet two aliens can do things he can't and he can't control us. He wants nothing more than to show that he is the best there is and he doesn't care who he hurts or gets in his way. He's not going to stop until he proves that Superman and I are a threat and that he is the only person the world should believe in. So, he either finds a way to control us or take us out permanently." Red Sun said as they all absorbed the information.

"I knew Lex when I was younger. He always had an ego and I guess middle age hasn't done anything to lessen that." Oliver said.

"So, he has connections in Metropolis and got Corben out to kill you. Which makes sense since he already doesn't like you for putting him away." Diggle said.

"And no one would be able to connect it to him or even prove it. Corben would never talk and the trail Felicity found could be gone in minutes with Luthor's resources." Red Sun said.

"Speaking of resources, what the hell did he do to Corben? He's a man, flesh and blood." Oliver said.

"Less man now. I x-rayed him and found the only thing left that's human is his brain. Everything else seems to be mechanical." Red Sun said as Diggle chuckled.

"Are you serious? That's impossible. That's something you'd hear out of a comic book. There's no way someone, even Lex Luthor with all his money could transplant someone's brain into a robot body." Diggle said as Felicity did some digging into Luthor.

"Actually, it might not be so crazy. I'm taking a look at what Lexcorp does, next to Wayne Enterprises and STAR Labs, Lexcorp is the best in innovative technology with divisions dedicated to technology, weapons and bio-tech. I mean, he's advanced space travel, energy sources and weapons that make the nuclear bomb look like a bb pellet. He has the access to make something like that." Felicity said as she brought up all the information on Lexcorp and the subsidiaries it owned.

"Ok, if Luthor did make a…robot, how could he power it? I mean, it would take an enormous amount of power in order for something like that to work." Diggle said.

"I can explain that and it also answers the last question you have about last night, Oliver." Red Sun said as Oliver was ready for the answer. "The green rock that Corben had in his chest. _**{Inhales}**_ It's the power source. It's called Kryptonite."

"Kryptonite?" Oliver asked as Red Sun steadied himself.

"You're going to want to sit, it's a long story." Red Sun as he began explaining the cliff notes about where he came from, which they sort of knew because of Zod's invasion, as well as the cliff notes of what Kryptonite was. "And so, after Luthor found out about Kryptonite from the meteor rock on display at the Metropolis museum, Superman told me that Luthor's been using it to keep everything to a stalemate. I'm guessing, he's been trying to find more."

"Wow, and I thought Oliver could need some therapy." Felicity said as Oliver looked at her. "So, Kryptonite is powerful but also dangerous. That's a bad combination."

"I'm guessing Luthor designed Corben's robot body to use the Kryptonite as its fuel source." Red Sun said as Oliver nodded.

"Makes sense. A powerful, radioactive meteorite that can also kill you. We need to find Corben before he hurts anyone." Oliver said as Red Sun nodded.

"Well, I tried x-raying over the city and I can't find him. He must be someplace my x-ray vision can penetrate." Red Sun said as Oliver got an idea.

"Felicity, see if you can find any links as to how Corben got into Starling City. If Luthor sent him here, then he'll have made arrangements for him to do so without any issues." Oliver said as Felicity nodded. Oliver walked over to the mannequin and got his hood. "Naruto, come with me."

"Where are we going?" Red Sun asked.

"To meet a friend." Oliver said as he got suited up.

Line Break xxxxx

On top of the SCPD building, officer Lance walked out of the door with a small bag in hand and waited for the Arrow to arrive. He got a call saying that he needed some evidence to track down the man who attacked Red Sun at the Starling Bridge. He was standing near the air-conditioning unit, just waiting for the Arrow.

" **Thanks for coming on short notice, detective."** Lance heard as he turned and saw the Arrow standing on the opposite side of the roof.

"No problem. After what happened last night, I figured you'd want to get a jump on that freak on the bridge." Lance said as he walked up to him.

" **Did you bring what I asked for?"** Arrow asked as Lance handed him the small bag.

"A sample of everything CSU managed to take from the bridge. Burnt pieces of fabric, galvanized rubber and some metal fragments of our bullets and your arrows. Whoever did this is no joke. You've been in tough scrapes but you sure you can handle this?" Lance asked.

" **I won't be alone. I'll have help."** Arrow told him.

"Help from who?" Lance asked as the Arrow motioned behind Lance. Lance turned and saw Red Sun, the man of steel float down and land on the roof.

"Good evening, Detective Lance. It's nice to meet you." Red Sun said as Detective Lance was a bit star struck and didn't know what to say.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, I heard you were in the city but I didn't know you and the Arrow were working together." Lance said as Red Sun looked at the Arrow.

"Recently started working together." Red Sun replied.

"Anyway, that's everything we managed to get from your bridge fight. No blood or fingerprints, just that. I hope you can track this guy down before he hurts anyone else." Lance said as Red Sun nodded.

"Well stop him, Detective." Red Sun said as Lance walked over to the Arrow.

"I got to admit. It's good seeing you play nice with others." Lance said as the Arrow looked over at Red Sun.

" **It may be temporary."** Arrow replied as he fired a grapple arrow and jumped off the roof while Red Sun flew away.

"Jeez, and I was just getting use to the archer." Lance said as he went back inside.

Oliver and Naruto made their way back to the bunker where Felicity began going over the evidence that Detective Lance gave them. They were hanging in the bunker while Felicity went over the evidence and it was taking some time.

"So, the Arrow's got his trust bodyguard, an IT specialist and a police detective on his team." Naruto said as he walked up to Oliver who finished making some new explosive arrows.

"A little more complicated than that but it pays to have backup." Oliver said.

"Isn't that the truth." Naruto replied. "Still, you've done a lot for a reformed playboy billionaire. I'm impressed, especially considering you've done a lot in the five years you went missing."

"Not all of us have alien blood and super powers to make us invulnerable." Oliver said as Naruto smiled.

"Believe me, there was a time and place I would have given them up to be normal." Naruto said as he sat down and Oliver looked at him.

"I highly doubt that." Oliver replied as Naruto chuckled.

"No, it's true. I didn't crash land here and instantly done the suit and fight crime. For so long, I wanted nothing more than to be normal but I never was. Growing up, my brother and I knew we were different. Our parents didn't have to say anything but we knew. We could smash through a wall with a single flick of a finger, hit a baseball across the county and break someone's wrist if we shook hands too hard." Naruto said as Oliver sympathized with him.

"It couldn't have been easy." Oliver said.

"It was liking living in a world of cardboard. Always making sure not to break something, to break someone. It's still like that, even now but back then it was hard. No playdates, little league, day care, and little to no friends. My parents did the best they could, tried to console my brother and I and that everything they did was to protect us from the world because we were special. I didn't even know I was alien until I was in high school." Naruto said as Oliver sat down in a chair.

"They didn't tell you before?" Oliver asked as Naruto shook his head.

"They didn't feel we were ready or that there was a reason until an incident with a school bus. Would you ever have felt ready for a big secret like that?" Naruto asked as Oliver shook his head. "And ever since we learned about who we really are, my brother and I have done nothing but try and move past it. Have some semblance of a normal life, even trying to stop using our powers to save people but all along we knew we'd never fit in. We hid and tried to keep what we could do a secret and even reject who we really were."

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"My dad use to say that if the world found out who Clark and I really were, what we could really do, they'd reject us. People are afraid of what they don't understand. I mean look at the response after Zod's attack. Can you say he was wrong?" Naruto asked as Oliver nodded. "But he also said that out of everything he believed he when he took me and Clark in…that he believed that Clark and I had been sent here for a reason. That whatever kind of man we chose to be, we were going to change the world."

"Father's often put the weight of their world on the son's shoulders but they know we can handle it. When the Gambit went down, it was father and I on the life raft until he realized that both of us wouldn't survive. So, he killed himself so I would live and told me to right his wrongs and save my city." Oliver said as Naruto looked at him.

"And I think he'd be proud you're doing that." Naruto said as Oliver nodded.

"Maybe." Oliver replied.

"Guys, I got something." Felicity said as Naruto and Oliver walked over to her computer.

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"I analyzed the metal fragments we got from Detective Lance and they came back as a mix of the metal from bullets and your arrows. But on the fragments, there was a slight trace of another compound and I got a link that ties it to Luthor." Felicity said as she brought up the chemical makeup of a metal called Promethium.

"Promethium?" Oliver asked.

"One of the most complex metals that can be made today. Usually saved for governments or very lucrative private companies because of the costs associated with making it. But once it's made, it is supposed to be the strongest metal on earth. It's even rumored to be indestructible." Felicity said as she showed them.

"Indestructible. Making it the perfect metal to make an android body for a skilled mercenary." Oliver said as Felicity nodded and showed them the information on a company called Aegis. A subsidiary of Lexcorp.

"And Lex Luthor is one of the few men on the planet with a subsidiary designed specifically for making Promethium metal." Felicity said.

"And I think he's used it before Corben. That giant mech suit he tried to sell that I had to destroy in Metropolis could take a lot of damage before any damage started to show. The press conference Luthor had for it said it was made from a patented alloy, most likely Promethium." Naruto said.

"Did you find a new way to track down Corben?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah I did. After doing some research and a lot of hacking into Lexcorp's subsidiaries while trying to keep a minimal digital signature, I found something. A transport company that Luthor uses for his company and they recently made a delivery to a warehouse in Starling City near the old construction yard." Felicity said.

"What's so odd about that? I mean, companies move cargo all the time." Diggle said.

"Except Lexcorp doesn't have any subsidiary or location in Starling City for them to deliver cargo. And I dug into the warehouse and the power consumption has been turned on for the first time in years." Felicity said as Oliver and Naruto nodded.

"It's where Corben is." Oliver said as he grabbed his bow.

"Whoa, Oliver I appreciate everything for the help and you letting me in but Corben isn't like the regular guys you've faced. He will kill you with a second hesitation if you help me." Naruto told him as Oliver nodded.

"I know, but with that Kryptonite chest piece you won't be able stop him on your own and if you call Superman then you'll both be killed." Oliver said as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah but the last time we barely got away. You got a plan?" Naruto asked as Oliver thought for a second.

"I think I do. But Dig, I'm gonna need you on site as well." Oliver said as Dig nodded. "You ready, Red Sun?"

"Ready when you are, Arrow." Naruto replied.

Naruto changed into his suit and flew over to the warehouse. He floated in the air as he looked down at the warehouse. He used his x-ray vision and saw it was lead lined so he switched to his super hearing and heard the sound of something moving inside and it was heavy. Most likely a 1-ton android.

Red Sun flew down and smashed through the ceiling of the warehouse and landed in a crouch. He looked around and saw a lot of equipment and tech, most likely for Corben's maintenance.

"Corben, come out! I know you're here!" Red Sun shouted as he looked around when he heard Corben's creepy laugh.

" **John Corben is dead. He died in jail**." Corben said as Red Sun felt a Kryptonite blast him in the back and send him flying forward. Red Sun flew forward, hit a metal support beam, and fell to the ground in pain.

Naruto grunted in pain as he looked up and saw Corben step into the light and it showed Corben with part of his rubber skin and clothes still missing. Corben's metal limbs were in full view and part of Corben's metal skull was shown with his yellow mechanical eye glaring at him.

" **My name…is Metallo."** Metallo said as his chest plate opened up to reveal his kryptonite heart and Naruto began to feel the effects. He struggled to stand up as he managed to rip off part of the metal support beam and threw it at Corben.

Corben chuckled as he caught it with his hands and crushed it like a soda can. He then threw it back as Red Sun who managed to tumble to the side to avoid being hit. Metallo chuckled as he walked forward when his body seized up and struggled to move. Red Sun rolled away as Metallo reached behind his back and pulled out two electric arrows and crushed them in his metal hand.

He turned around, looking for the Arrow and even used his new enhanced vision but he wasn't there. **"Come out, come out wherever you are Robin Hood!"** Metallo shouted as he looked around. He heard the door to the warehouse open and close and knew Red Sun was making a run for it. **"Oh, no you don't."**

Red Sun made it out of the building but saw Metallo following him so he inhaled and breathed out a huge gust of cold air that pushed Metallo back. The wind pushed Metallo while the cold air began to slowly form ice around his metal body. Metallo planted his metal feet in the ground and stopped himself from moving as the ground underneath his feet began to crack from the pressure he was exerting. He then slowly walked forward, making cracks and craters in the pavement as he moved closer and closer but the freeze breath did its job and encased Metallo in a ft. thick block of ice.

"There." Red Sun said as the ice began to crack as Metallo's limbs began to move. The ice block then exploded outward as shards and blocks of ice hit Red Sun but his invulnerability kept him protected. Red Sun looked and saw Metallo chuckling.

" **If I could feel, that would have been refreshing**." Metallo said as he fired another Kryptonite blast and knocked him through the air and on his back. **"It's over, Red Sun. Did you really think you could take me down?"**

"No. I'm smarter than that. So…I brought help." Red Sun said Metallo heard a car engine. He turned and was hit by a semi-truck. Metallo was caught off guard and was sent through the air and was knocked into group of metal support beams. Arrow got out of the truck with his bow and Diggle got out of the passenger side wearing a balaclava and holding a large duffel bag. Dig looked at the front of the truck and saw the nice dent made by Metallo and was both shocked and worried.

"Took your time." Red Sun said as Arrow helped him to his feet.

" **Had to get everything into position."** Arrow said as they saw Metallo get back to his feet. His rubber skin and clothing covering his chest was gone completely showing the kryptonite. Red Sun looked and saw small scratches and marks on the glass covering of the kryptonite.

Metallo growled and punched the ground with his fist, making a huge fissure and causing the ground to shake. He then ran forward as Arrow fired a smoke arrow, in front of Metallo who ran through it and saw the Arrow and Red Sun were gone. He looked around when he was hit in the back by a tire. He turned to see Red Sun there, panting as the kryptonite was still affecting him even from this far.

Red Sun slowly backed up as Metallo walked forward until he was underneath an old wrecking ball. The Arrow fired an explosive arrow at the chain holding the wrecking ball and it dropped like a sack of bricks. Metallo looked up and managed to catch the wrecking ball before it hit him.

" **Nice try, Arrow. But you'll have to do a lot better than a wrecking ball."** Metallo said.

" **I did."** Arrow said as Metallo noticed the wrecking ball was beeping and couldn't see a large pack of C4 on the top. Dig had the detonator in his hand and pressed the button, setting the bomb off, consuming Metallo in a puff of fire and smoke as Red Sun shielded his eyes. The Arrow jumped next to Red Sun as they looked at the fire and saw Metallo walked out with all his skin gone leaving just his metal body with some scorch marks but the casing around the Kryptonite was cracking even more.

" **And yet I'm still standing. You'll have a better luck with those darts at taking me out."** Metallo said.

" **Got it."** Arrow said as he fired three arrows in rapid succession and Dig fired his Glock as Metallo caught and crushed them all or the bullets hit his body and bounced off. Arrow fired a 5th and 6th arrow at Metallo's legs, releasing a huge electrical charge, seizing his metal body up. **"Now."**

"Roger that." Dig said he unzipped the duffle bag. He pulled out an RPG and fired it at Metallo's chest. The rocket hit Metallo and destroyed the casing over the Kryptonite and it dropped and rolled away.

" **Get that out of here."** Arrow said as Dig ran up, grabbed the Kryptonite, and ran away.

Metallo saw the Kryptonite was gone and the Arrow's partner was running away with it so he jumped it the air to pounce on him when Red Sun punched him out of the air and into the ground. Metallo got up as Red Sun landed on the ground, glaring at him. Metallo charged forward and threw out a punch but Red Sun raised his hand and caught it, creating a small shockwave from the force.

The sound of bending metal could be heard as Metallo tried to break free and overpower Red Sun but without the Kryptonite, he no longer had the advantage. Red Sun then reared his fist back and punched Metallo in the chest, knocking him through the air like a bullet. Metallo flew away and smashed into the trailer of a semi-truck, breaking it in two. Metallo stood up as Red Sun flew over and bent the metal of the trailer and trapped Metallo in his own metal coffin. Red Sun backed up as he saw Metallo stop moving.

" **Is he still alive?"** Arrow asked as Red Sun used his x-ray vision and super hearing to hear that Metallo's basic system were still operational and his brain was still functioning but his other systems weren't functioning without the Kryptonite power source.

"His brain is still active. He's got a backup power system but without the Kryptonite, he's not moving. He's just a metal statue now." Red Sun said as he turned to Arrow. "Thanks."

" **Don't mention it."** Arrow said as they heard police sirens closing in so Arrow fired a grapple arrow and grappled away as Red Sun flew with him.

Two police cars arrived on the scene as Officer Lance got out with his gun ready. Felicity sent him here saying the man responsible for bridge attack was there. Lance walked out with his gun and saw the aftermath of a fight and a metal robot trapped in twisted and bent metal of a semi-truck. "Jesus, this is going to be a long report." Lance said as he began calling in backup and for a request for a construction crew to take Corben.

Oliver returned to his base while Naruto flew around the city to check on the city and to make a call to Chloe and Clark about Corben or now, Metallo. Chloe said that if Corben was now Metallo and he wasn't dead, he was most likely going to be transferred back to Metropolis. About an hour later, he decided to head to Oliver's base to talk to him.

He walked in through the back entrance and saw Oliver honing his skills with his bow, nailing the 10 bullseyes he had set up around the room. Oliver nocked another arrow, turned, and fired it at Naruto who caught it before it hit him.

"Is that how you treat all your guests?" Naruto asked as he held up the arrow.

"I knew you would catch it." Oliver said as he put his bow down on a table. "I got a call from Lance, Corben's getting an immediate transfer back to Metropolis."

"I figured. Robot body or not, he's still Corben and he's got time to serve." Naruto said as he handed Oliver his arrow.

"And Luthor?" Oliver asked.

"Well, Clark and I will keep an eye on him as we have. But I have some very good friends who have a knack for digging up secrets. But Luthor will try again. But to be honest, he's only one of the many worries I've got to deal with." Naruto said as Oliver walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a football size circular, metal container.

"Well, here's one less. The Kryptonite. It's sealed in lead." Oliver said as he tossed it to Naruto.

"How did you get a lead container at this time of night?" Naruto asked as he looked at it and to Oliver's word, it was lead so he couldn't see through it.

"I'm CEO of a billion-dollar company. I can get a lot of things." Oliver said as Naruto chuckled. "I figured you'd want the Kryptonite and throw it in the sun."

"Not a bad idea…but I have a better one." Naruto said as he tossed the container back to Oliver. "Hang onto it for a while."

"I'm a little shocked you'd give me something that could kill you." Oliver said as Naruto nodded.

"It's me giving you my trust. I've had some experience in the past where something caused me to go off the reservation. And in those instances, having a friend with Kryptonite kept me from doing something stupid or I'd regret." Naruto said as Oliver nodded. "And thanks for your help."

"My pleasure. I guess you were right, seeing what you can do would make people nervous or afraid. Until they get to know the man behind the powers." Oliver said as he walked up to Naruto.

"And the same can be said for the man behind the mask. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Naruto said.

"As is yours. Maybe it's time to starting trusting others." Oliver said as Naruto nodded.

"I think your right. It pays to have friends." Naruto said as he held out his hand and Oliver shook his.

Line Break xxxxx

After taking down Metallo, Oliver and Naruto decided to trust each other and each had gained an ally. Felicity was happy to have a super-powered alien as their backup if things got crazy although Diggle was still freaked out a bit. Naruto talked to Oliver and he got him the satellite images from the day of Zod's invasion. Once Naruto got them, he immediately sent them to Chloe. A day later, Chloe sent Naruto a message for him and Clark to meet her at the farm, away from the prying eyes and ears at the Planet.

Naruto super sped into the barn and saw Clark, Chloe and Lois waiting for him. "Sorry, I'm late. Had some things to take care of." Naruto said as he hugged and kissed Lois on the cheek as she hugged back.

"No problem. Chloe's been hush-hush since we've got here." Lois said.

"Ok, Chloe. Were you able to get anything off the data Naruto sent you?" Clark asked.

"Mostly. I'm still sifting through a few more gigabytes but I think I found all the craters that were made when you guys left the Phantom Zone." Chloe said as she held out the pictures and they looked them over.

"How many?" Naruto asked as he looked over a satellite image of a crater near Omaha, Nebraska.

"Besides the two that you made in Smallville, and the one our plant lady made near Starling City, I counted at least six other craters that were made all over the world." Chloe said as Naruto, Clark and Lois were worried.

"Six craters?" Clark asked.

"That's not good. That means we have six escaped and pissed off alien criminals all over the planet." Lois said.

"I'm working on tracking them down and I got a lead on two. One of the images captured of the crater in Australia showed someone at the center of it." Chloe said as she showed them a blurred image of a person inside the crater.

"A person?" Clark asked as they looked.

"I tried to blow it up as best as I could." Chloe said as Naruto looked.

"It looks like Raya." Naruto said as he looked at the picture.

"Who's Raya?" Lois asked.

"She was my father's assistant back on Krypton. When Krypton was on the verge of exploding, Jor-El sent her to the Phantom Zone for her safety." Clark said.

"Maybe not the best idea in hindsight." Lois said.

"It's a possibility that she came with us. She was close enough to the portal." Naruto said.

"Then, where is she?" Clark asked as Chloe shrugged her shoulders.

"I wasn't able to find anything else in Australia so maybe you guys can go over there and look for her." Chloe said as they nodded.

"And the other one?" Naruto asked as she brought up some photos a crater in California. "Oakland, California?"

"Local authorities determines it was made by a shooting star but that just wishful thinking." Chloe said as Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Sorry. It impacted the same time you and Clark escaped from the Phantom Zone and it gets worse. The Zoner's already killed once. Two boys went missing on the side of the crater and all they found were human ashes and a basketball."

"That sounds like heat vision." Clark said.

"Not unless your heat vision comes with a radiation setting. The ashes were off the Geiger charts and the next day, the nuclear facility 20 miles away was hit." Chloe said.

"Was there a meltdown?" Lois asked.

"No, but aside from giving 5 researchers a premature cremation, the radioactive material they were working with was sucked dry." Chloe said as Naruto looked at the crater.

"Looks like our Zoner feeds on radiation. If he went to that facility he'll go to more. Did you map the area for other facilities?" Naruto asked as Chloe raised her eyebrow.

"Hello? Have you met me?" Chloe asked, sarcastically as she brought out a map from her bag. "There have half a dozen incidents across the country. The most recent one was near Metropolis."

Naruto looked at the map and saw the locations hit by the Zoner formed a straight line to Metropolis. "These attacks form a straight line to Smallville." Naruto said as Chloe noticed that as well. "He's coming for us."

"Chloe, Lois, head back to the Planet and see if you can find any more facilities nearby. If the Zoner needs to feed, maybe we can catch him as his next stop." Clark said as Chloe and Lois nodded.

"Got it. We'll find every possible location within a hundred miles of here." Chloe said as she hugged Naruto goodbye.

"Stay safe, Smallville." Lois said as she kissed him and left with Chloe.

"We should have stopped him before all this happened." Clark said as he looked at the map.

"We can't be everywhere at once, Clark." Naruto said as Clark nodded. Naruto was going to continue when his hearing picked up the sound of footsteps. "Someone's here."

"Chloe and Lois left and mom's at the store." Clark said as Naruto nodded. They walked under the stairs as Naruto's eyes glowed red, ready to fight when they saw a female figure walk in. She walked closer and Naruto turned off his heat vision as he and Clark recognized the woman.

"Raya." Clark said as the woman stepped into the light to reveal it was Raya in normal clothes.

"Hello, Kal-El." Raya said as Clark smiled.

The three then took a walk outside the barn in the fields, enjoying the peace and quiet. "I was afraid I'd never see you again. Sorry, we didn't want to leave you in the Phantom Zone." Clark said.

"You had no choice. It's ok, Kal-El. And if it wasn't for you, I would have never escaped. I would never have seen all this. Even more beautiful than the world your father described." Raya said as she looked around.

"How did you find us?" Naruto asked.

"Your father told me about the family he had chosen for you. About Smallville. It must have been difficult to grow up by yourself." Raya said as they kept walking.

"At times, but we had our parents, our friends." Naruto said.

"But no one who understood you. Who understood what you were going through. The rush of racing or the feeling that you're invincible." Raya said as Naruto and Clark smiled.

"Yeah, that was unique but we're not invincible, Raya. It's something you'll have to learn to adapt to while you're on Earth. For all the powers the sun grants us, we're not gods." Naruto said as Raya nodded. "But you're right. Doing what we can do reminds us how we're not like everyone else. But I think that's a good thing to."

"What do you mean?" Raya asked.

"Our fathers told us how sending us to Earth was to save us from the destructive past of Krypton. That they wanted us to grow up like humans so that we could help them more. We may not be them but we're as much a part of their world as Krypton is ours." Clark said as Naruto smile and nodded.

"Besides, it wasn't that bad once Kara showed up. Having a younger cousin…normalized everything for sure." Naruto said as Raya nodded.

"Of course, Kara. It'll be incredible to see her again." Raya said with a smile.

"So, Raya. Want to show us how good you are with your powers?" Clark asked as Raya nodded and she super sped away with Naruto and Clark racing after her.

Back in Metropolis, Chloe and Lois just arrived and saw Jimmy exit the photo studio. "Hey, Jimmy." Chloe said.

"Hey, Chloe. Did you tell Clark and Naruto?" Jimmy asked as Chloe nodded.

"Yup, they know. Only problem is now they have more worries than they did before." Lois said as they walked over to her desk.

"Well, you can another one to the pile. Luthor is up to something." Jimmy said as he held up a folder of photos.

"Is he building another Kryptonite cyborg again?" Lois asked as Chloe chuckled and sat down.

"No, but there's been a lot more activity at Lexcorp in the past few days. Some military escorts and top generals have been there." Jimmy said as Lois nodded.

"Well, the rumor is that Luthor's been negotiating a new contract with the military." Lois said as Jimmy nodded.

"Right, but this is interesting. I was doing some snooping and one of the head Military generals met with Luthor at night in the back of a sketching looking alley." Jimmy said as he showed them two pictures of a man entering Lex's limo with a briefcase.

"What's in the briefcase?" Chloe asked as Jimmy shrugged.

"I'm still working on that but whatever it is, the man enters Lex's limo with it, then leaves without it. Whatever it is, Luthor's going through a lot to make sure no one knows what he's doing." Jimmy said.

"Most likely Lex is doing some secret deal for the military. Good work, Jimmy. Keep working on it." Lois said as Jimmy nodded and left. Jimmy turned when he nearly bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry." Jimmy said he looked at the person and it was a young African-America kid wearing a hoodie.

"Sorry. Serious chaos in here. Uh, which way is archives?" The kid asked.

"Oh, it's downstairs. Are you one of the new…Interns?" Jimmy said as the kid just walked away.

"I swear they are scraping the bottom of the barrel these days." Lois said as she and Chloe got back to work while Jimmy went to Lexcorp to see what he could find.

Line Break xxxxx

Back with Naruto, Clark, and Raya, they were just finishing up their little foot race as Naruto beat them both back to the barn. Naruto slid to a stop outside the barn as Clark finished second and Raya behind him.

"Oh, so close, Clark." Naruto joked.

"You cheated. You took that shortcut over at the last county." Clark said as they walked into the barn.

"Well, maybe next time you'll take the short cut." Naruto joked as Raya smiled from the rush of the race.

"Oh, Jor-El would have loved this." Raya said as she walked around the barn.

"What was he like? My father?" Clark asked as Raya smiled.

"Brave, and strong. With the biggest heart of anyone I had ever known." Raya said as Clark thought.

"To be honest, if you had told me that years ago I wouldn't have believed you." Clark said as Raya nodded.

"It's understandable. The AI's in Kryptonian technology is just meant to replicate a person's visage, not personality. Very cold and calculating. But Jor-El and Min-Ato were among the finest men I came to know. They were determined to save Krypton. And they were extra careful when it came to your ship. They would be so proud of you now for living up to their legacy." Raya said.

"It's only recently. Growing up, Clark and I wanted nothing to do with what our father's had planned for us." Naruto said.

"It's natural for a son to resist a father's push especially in your situations. But you've done a lot to honor their sacrifice." Raya said.

"To bad that sacrifice will be in vain." They heard as they turned around and saw an African American teenager in a sweatshirt and jeans standing in the loft. "The last sons of Krypton. I honestly expected a lot more but it doesn't matter. I've been waiting for this for a long time."

"You're the one who's been coming for us." Clark said.

"And I think it will be worth the trip." The kid said as he vanished in a blink of an eye and appeared near the other side of the barn in some impressive super speed. "What's the matter, Raya? Don't recognize an old friend? It's me… **Baern**."

"He's one of the Phantoms." Raya said as they nodded.

"How do you like the new suit?" Baern asked, looking at the body he was possessing.

"What do you want?" Clark asked.

"To payback your father for giving me a one-way ticket to hell! But then he had to go and get himself eviscerated along with everyone else from that pile of filth you call a planet. So, I guess you'll have to do." Baern said as he raised his arms and fired a purple beam of radioactive energy.

Naruto saw this and moved Clark and Raya out of the way of the beam, only to get hit himself. Naruto felt an intense burn and pain from where the beam hit him as it pushed him through the side of the barn and smashed him into the feed lot distributer before Naruto hit the ground hard. Baern stopped as he felt winded, sweat pouring down his face. He shook his head as he super sped forward to kill Raya but she and Clark punched him in the chest, sending him flying out of the barn and easily a quarter a mile away into the field.

Clark and Raya ran to Naruto who struggled to get up. Clark helped him as Naruto looked down and saw burns and scorch marks from where the radiation hit him on his chest.

"Damn, that hurts." Naruto said as Clark helped him into the sun. Naruto took a deep breath as the yellow sun light accelerated his healing and soon the burns were gone.

"Are you ok?" Raya asked as Naruto nodded.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked as they super sped to the crater that Clark and Raya punched Baern into only to find it empty.

They walked into the house as Naruto switched out his scorched shirt with an old black t-shirt from his room.

"How the hell did Baern know where we were? I mean, I get that you know because our dads told you but, how did he?" Naruto asked as he came down the stairs in a new shirt.

"After Krypton's destruction and your fathers were killed, everyone in the Phantom Zone discovered that they managed to save their only sons. The story of your survival was a myth, a rumor. One of hope for some of us, and revenge for others." Raya said.

"For someone who's been dreaming of killing us, I guess it was a little short lived." Clark said as Naruto looked at him.

"Not really." Naruto said as he rubbed his chest and Clark just shrugged.

"I don't think he was expecting there to be three of us and he was weakening. His race feeds on radioactive energy." Raya said.

"So, that's why he's so strong and why those nuclear facilities were sucked dry. He needs to feed." Naruto said.

"Baern killed hundreds on his own planet before he came to Krypton and Jor-El banished him to the Phantom Zone." Raya said.

"He'll be looking for a new energy source to fuel up." Clark said.

"It won't take him long, he can sense energy. But if you use your crystals, you can send him back to the Phantom Zone." Raya said as they nodded.

"First things, first. We need to find him. Come on, maybe Chloe's got something." Naruto said as they super sped to the Daily Planet in Metropolis.

They walked in and Raya got her first look at humans working and she was both shocked and impressed. "Wow." Raya said as she looked around. "So, this is how humans get their information."

"One way, yeah. Come on." Clark said as they walked over to Chloe's desk and saw her and Jimmy talking.

"Clark. I've been calling you and you haven't picked up." Chloe said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. There was a situation at the house. The Zoner found us." Clark said. "Oh, Chloe this is Raya. Raya, this is Chloe Sullivan."

"Oh, wow." Chloe said as Raya shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for looking out for Kal-El." Raya said.

"My pleasure. It's nice to see something nice finally come from the Phantom Zone. Unfortunately, we now have a bigger problem." Chloe said as she handed Clark and copy of what seemed to be a shredded document. The document showed a scan of an object captured during Zod's invasion.

"That's the thing Zod was going to use at the caves. Chloe, where did you get this?" Naruto asked.

"I did. I was doing some snooping and found some shredded documents and managed to tape it back together. It came from Lex Luthor's office via the military. I think they found it after the invasion and gave it to Luthor to try and figure out what it is." Jimmy said.

"I thought I destroyed it." Naruto said as he looked and the image did show it was partially destroyed but the document said it was mostly intact.

"I know what that is. Omegahedron. They were used as computer systems and power sources on Krypton. One Omegahedron is exponentially stronger than anything here on Earth." Raya said.

"Baern, he'll go after the Omegahedron." Clark said.

"If he get his hands on it, it'll give him enough power indefinitely." Raya said as Chloe got a call from her desk phone.

"Chloe Sullivan. Wait, Lois, slow down. What?! Ok. All right, keep me posted. Don't worry, I'll let them know." Chloe said as she hung up. "That was Lois, she just got word that Lexcorp was attacked."

"Is she ok?" Clark asked, worried.

"She's fine. But over 10 guards and military soldiers were killed by something moving too fast for the human eye to see and Luthor himself in in the hospital." Chloe said.

"Baern. He already got to the Omegahedron." Naruto said as he exhaled.

"Now what? If this guy is now fully powered, how do you stop him? I mean, you saw the destruction he could cause." Chloe said.

"We can't let him catch us off guard. With his powers, he can hurt us. We need to bring the fight to him on our terms." Clark said as Naruto got an idea.

"Raya, you said he can sense energy. What about an Atomic Cauldron power source?" Naruto asked as Raya knew what Naruto was planning.

"Yes, the sunstones that power the fortress if set to a high enough frequency could draw Baern to them." Raya said.

"That's our plan. We lure him to the Fortress. It's miles away from anyone and if our fight breaks out, there won't be any collateral damage." Naruto said as they nodded.

"Be careful, guys. Remember, these Zoners can kill you." Chloe said as Naruto nodded.

"We'll be safe." Naruto said as they super sped to the fortress. Naruto and Clark got suited up as they had Kalex adjust the Atomic Cauldron so Baern could detect them.

They walked out into the ice, sealed the fortress, and waited for Baern to show up and in a few seconds, he appeared.

"So, this is Jor-El's famed Fortress of Knowledge. I'd thought it'd be bigger." Baern said.

"It doesn't matter. You won't be staying long." Superman said as he and Naruto stepped forward.

"Big talk, little man. Jor-El may be right as to how the yellow sun affects you Kryptonian cockroaches, but I'm ready. And now, I'm stronger than ever. This is the perfect place for the fall of Krypton as the last members of its insignificant race go extinct. So, let's get started!" Baern said he fired his radioactive energy blast as Superman and Red Sun held up their crystals, shooting out beams of energy but Baern's easily overpowered theirs and smashed them into the walls of the Fortress.

They hit the ground hard as the Fortress shook from the impact. "Paying for the sins of the father can be painful. Let's test that." Baern said as he fired another blast towards Superman but Raya super sped in front of him to shield him from the blast.

Raya shouted in pain before the energy burned through her body and made a large hole in her chest. "NO!" Red Sun shouted as he super sped forward and punched Baern away. Baern tumbled and smashed through the ice as Superman and Red Sun ran over to Raya.

"Raya, hang on!" Superman said as he held her and saw the hole in her chest wasn't healing. Red Sun turned and saw Baern getting up so he decided to finish this by himself.

"Get her inside the Fortress. Maybe Kalex can help her. Go!" Red Sun said as Superman grabbed her and ran inside. Red Sun stepped forward as Baern smiled and walked forward.

"Oh, please keep fighting. It'll make killing you all the sweeter." Baern said as he fired another blast as Naruto used his crystal and the two beams met mid-air and like before, Baern's easily overpowered his. Red Sun saw this and quickly fired his heat vision at Baern's beam, stopping it just inches before it hit him.

The force of Baern's beam pushed Red Sun back as he dug his feet into the ice, cracking it until he stopped. Red Sun dropped the crystal and dug his hands into the ice to keep himself from moving as he kept up his heat vision. Baern walked forward, thinking it was almost over as Red Sun kept concentrating as hard as he could as his heat vision changed from the two small beams into a singular large beam and it began pushing Baern's energy blast back.

Baern saw this and concentrated more as his energy blast and Red Sun's heat vision battled for dominance with neither side really gaining any ground as the beams kept moving forwards and backwards. Red Sun concentrated like he never had using all his strength as he began crawling forward, digging into the ice to gain ground. Red Sun's heat vision began to get more intense by the second as its heat began to melt the ice around them and it was glowing as bright as the sun.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Red Sun shouted as his face and whole body exploded in a bright flash of solar energy similar to his heat vision as the heat and energy exploded out like a bomb. The energy completely overpowered Baern's energy as he and Red Sun were in the middle of a giant heat bomb, that from a distance would have looked like a nuclear bomb went off.

The light died down as everything that was hit by the solar energy that Red Sun put out was affected with 300 ft. thick sheets of tundra melted completely into pools of water with floating sheets of ice broken off from the edges, floating around. Everything within an 800-foot radius of Red Sun and Baern's fight was affected except for the fortress. Bubbles formed in the water as Red Sun broke from the water, gasping for air as he climbed onto an ice sheet. He shook his hair free of water and noticed that his suit had burned off with only parts of his pants left intact with scorch marks around the edges.

Naruto was huffing as he tried to catch his breath, feeling more exhausted than he ever had before. Naruto looked around and saw that surprisingly his crystal was still in one piece and was floating in the water. Naruto reached out and grabbed it when a hand grabbed his wrist. Naruto pulled his hand free as Baern climbed out of the water and got on top of Naruto and began chocking him. Naruto tried moving but Baern didn't let up as he was hellbent on choking the life out of Red Sun.

"A warrior's try, Kryptonian but not good enough." Baern said as Naruto struggled to breath as he saw his crystal laying there next to him and grabbed it. "Once I'm done with you, Kal-El is next."

"You should really stop talking." Naruto said as he touched Baern with the crystal as Baern shouted in pain. The crystal began sucking out the Phantom Wraith in the host body and sucked it into the crystal and sent him back to the Phantom Zone. Baern's host body slumped down unconscious as Naruto began breathing again.

Naruto leaned up and shook his head to clear his mind and readjust himself. Naruto looked around and saw that he had essentially made a 800ft pool of water within the massive ice continent where the fortress was located. The good part is that it seemed his heat vision hadn't melted the whole block. Naruto grabbed Baern's host body and made sure it was secure on the ice sheet as he began rowing himself over to solid ice. He then picked up Baern's host body and walked into the Fortress. He set the body down and walked over to see Clark and Calex looking over Raya's body and she wasn't moving.

They used the portal in the fortress and appeared back in the caves, dropping off Baern's host body at the hospital in Metropolis and taking Raya to the farm to bury her. Chloe, Lois, and Mrs. Kent were there as well as they buried Raya at the beautiful oak tree on the farm.

"Raya sounds like an amazing woman." Mrs. Kent said.

"I wish you could have met her." Naruto said as Martha smiled.

"She loved this place. This whole world. Probably the only other Kryptonian besides us and Kara who loved the Earth for what it was." Clark said with a somber tone. "And now she's gone."

"Looks like Krypton gave us more heroes." Chloe said.

"You know, for a while, it was nice to talk to someone and not feel different. Not to feel alone anymore." Clark said as Marth looked at him.

"Clark…" "Mom, I know how much you and dad love us. And Lois, Chloe, Pete, all the new family I've made but…when I was with Raya she could really understand what it was like to be different." Clark said as he did a little self-reflection.

"And I don't think I ever really thought about what I'd lost. A family, a whole race of people who are just like me. And now it's just us and Kara because of Raya's sacrifice in fixing our mistake. And it won't be in vain. There are still four other escapees from the Phantom Zone, and I'm not gonna stop until every single one is sent back or destroyed." Clark said as Naruto nodded.

"Right. It's what Raya would want us to do. Come on." Naruto said as they walked back to the house. They neared the barn when Naruto got a headache. "Argh."

"Naruto, you ok?" Lois asked as she looked concerned.

"Yeah, just a headache." Naruto said as he rubbed his forehead and it began to get worse. "ARGH!"

Naruto dropped to his knees in pain as his head felt like it weight a ton and he couldn't stop it. Clark and everyone ran to Naruto to try and help him but they had no idea what was happening. Naruto's blue eyes, whisker marks, and hands began glowing bright blue as the pain started to subside. Naruto got back to his feet and walked backward as he couldn't believe what was happening. He had never manifested this ability before. He turned around, tripping on a rock and ran face first into the wooden fence, smashing right through it and tumbling to the ground as his eyes and hands stopped glowing.

"Shit!" Naruto said as he held his forehead in pain as Clark, Martha, Chloe, and Lois ran over and saw Naruto had stopped glowing but was bleeding from the forehead.

"No way." Chloe said as Naruto reached up and saw he was bleeding.

"I'm bleeding. What the hell is happening to me?" Naruto asked, not in pain anymore but scared the hell about what was happening to him.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto tried to fly to the Fortress for information but for some reason he could fly, super speed, or use his super strength. So, he, Clark, Chloe, and Lois went to the portal at the Indian caves and appeared at the Fortress. Once they got there, they immediately set Naruto on a table as the computers and Kalex began examining him.

Naruto laid on the table with a band aid on his forehead as Chloe held his hand. Naruto smiled as she smiled back but they were both worried. Kalex examined and scanned Naruto as the scanners uploading the information into the computers which Clark was at. Clark was busy looking and readying the Kryptonian language like it was English but to Lois it was like trying to read a dead language.

"How's it going?" Lois asked as Clark looked at her.

"It's coming together. Kalex is almost done." Clark said as Calex finished scanning Naruto and hovered over to the computers to finish his calculations. "So, Kalex? What's wrong with Naruto?"

" _ **From my scans, Nal-Ato is perfectly healthy."**_ Kalex said as Naruto sat up.

"Naruto, Kalex. Please, let's makes it easier." Naruto said as the robot nodded. "And I wouldn't call what happened to me healthy. I was bleeding, how the hell did that happen? I can punch through metal and bullets bounce off me, why was a bleeding?"

" _ **That would be because of your recent fight with one of the Phantom Zone prisoners."**_ Kalex said.

"Baern? I was fighting him using my heat vision and I…I never used that much power before. I did this?" Naruto asked.

" _ **Yes, it appears you have unlocked a new ability. Your heat vision was a precursor to this ability but from my scans, you have expelled all the stored sun radiation inside your cells, resulting in the explosion during your battle. My scans indicate that you released enough energy equivalent to that of 50 megaton nuclear bomb. Although, my calculations estimate that your prolonged fight with your heat vision diminished the amount of solar energy in your body. You and Kal-El can release more energy than that, although it wouldn't be recommended on the planet's surface."**_ Kalex said as everyone was shocked.

"Wow, you guys are walking solar bombs." Lois said.

"So, Naruto expelled out all the solar energy in his body like a…. solar flare?" Clark asked as Kalex nodded.

"Ooh, not bad. Although, I think I prefer Super Flare." Chloe said as Naruto chuckled.

"Ok, new and extremely destructive ability aside why did I bleed when I hit the wood fence?" Naruto asked.

" _ **Expelling all your solar energy from your cells resulted in the discovery of your new ability however it has also rendered you powerless. Kryptonians receive powers as their cells absorb the Earth's yellow sun but your cells do not have any yellow sun radiation. Without yellow sun radiation, you are effectively human, susceptible to pain and injuries you normally wouldn't be concerned with."**_ Kalex said as Naruto was shocked.

"I'm human?" Naruto asked as Calex nodded.

" _ **Yes, temporarily. But your body will absorb yellow sun radiation and your powers will return to you."**_ Kalex said.

"How long until I have my powers back?" Naruto asked.

" _ **My calculations estimate 24-72 Earth hours until your powers manifest again. And another 48 hours after that until you are at full strength."**_ Kalex said.

"Great, possibly three days of me being powerless." Naruto said as he stood up from the table.

"But isn't this kind of great. I mean, when we were younger you guys always wished that you could be like normal people and now you can." Chloe said as Naruto smiled at her.

"I know, Chloe. But without my powers, I can't do anything if something happens. And judging by how our lives have gone that's a near certainty." Naruto said.

"It's all right, Naruto. I can handle the planet for a bit until your powers come back." Clark said as Naruto nodded.

"Now, Kalex, that was one question answered. But I have another. Why were my hands glowing? Is that a new power as well?" Naruto asked as Kalex looked at him before flying away. "Hey, Kalex!"

"That's weird. Think your robot is on the fritz, Smallville." Lois said to Clark who looked at her funny.

"Kalex is fine. He left for some reason." Clark said.

"I had him leave." They heard as they turned to see the hologram of Naruto's birth father, Min-Ato standing there.

"Geez, someone should put a bell on you." Lois said.

"Father, why did you send Kalex away?" Naruto asked as the hologram looked at him.

"Because what you are about to learn is best heard from myself. The unique origins surrounded your birth, my son." Min-Ato said as Naruto was confused.

"What do you mean the unique origins of my birth? I'm from Krypton like Clark." Naruto said as Min-Ato looked at Naruto.

"That is partially correct, Naruto but I'm afraid I never told you the whole truth behind your birth. I feared this day would come and I'm ashamed that I could not be there now to tell you this in person." Min-Ato said as he appeared in front of the computers and the main screen began showing a DNA molecule of Kryptonian DNA which looked similar to human DNA but with different genetic markers. The other screens began pulling up old video and data information.

"It's true, you come from the same planet as Kal-El and you are Kryptonian but there is more to the story. When you were born, it was the happiest day for your mother and I. Our lives felt complete once we discovered we were to have a child but…it was not without its complications." Min-Ato said as one of the screens began to show an old video of a sickly-looking baby in an incubator. The baby was pale skinned, under-weight and the incubator was keeping the baby stable and alive. Naruto looked and saw the baby kind of looked like him from the old photos of him as a child his parents showed him.

"That's…that's me." Naruto said as Min-Ato nodded.

"Yes. When you came into this world you were born with a rare genetic disease. The disease was killing you as your cells were lacking the appropriate functions and systems necessary to sustain life. If it wasn't for the work of Jor-El, Zor-El, and myself on the incubator, you wouldn't have survived a month." Min-Ato said as Naruto was shocked.

"Were you able to cure me?" Naruto asked as Min-Ato shook his head no.

"No. Despite all the research and resources at Krypton's disposal, nothing we did could save you. You would die within two years' time, even with the incubator." Min-Ato said as Naruto was speechless about his origins he had no idea of.

"Oh my god." Chloe said.

"So…. what did you do?" Clark asked.

"I vowed that I would do whatever it took to save my son. Krypton as you know, was around for millennia, investigating and interacting with planets alien to our own. And at times, those planets were hostile. In Krypton's darkest time, we resorted to breeding weapons to protect our people and our way of life from all enemies." Min-Ato said as the computers showed old archived photos of things…creatures grown in labs.

"This was one such project. Translated to English of Earth, the project's name was… _World Killer_. Genetic beings designed from DNA alien to Krypton to fight and protect its people and civilization against any enemy." Min-Ato said as Naruto soaked all this new information in.

"World Killer? That's not a pleasant name." Lois said as she looked at Naruto. "Sorry."

"Those were dark times on Krypton. Like Earth, we were never perfect and we made our share of mistakes. The project was never put into effect because during its conception, the council was more concerned with the civil war and the recent betrayal by General Zod. And the council would never authorize a World Killer to be used on the Planet's surface, the consequences were too great. But in the project, I found a way to cure my son and ensure that he had a future." Min-Ato said as the monitors showed images of a new DNA strand similar to humans and Kryptonians but had a four-ring structure and different chemical bases.

"One DNA sample our scientists were able to gather was of a long dead race of beings similar to use and humans in the far reaches of the galaxy. Beings who like us, fought, and died, achieved incredible wonders, and forged their own destinies…but these beings were unique. They had the unique ability to harness their own body's life energy into the physical plane to achieve enormous feats. Enhance their bodies own natural strength and the records recovered said that some of them were even able to control the elements. They were known as _Sennin_ _._ Or if the translation into our language helps, the people of the Six Paths. _"_ Min-Ato said.

"What happened to them?" Naruto asked.

"Their natural ability became their undoing as it was used for war and conquest. Eventually, their constant war and fighting led to their own demise as their abilities led to the planet being inhospitable for life." Min-Ato said.

"They did that?" Chloe asked.

"Like the Kryptonians, the Sennin sowed their own destruction and didn't realize it until it was too late. With the planet inhospitable due to the actions of a few, the entire race perished. Eventually, a group of Kryptonian explorers found the planet and gathered information and found a DNA sample in one of the tombs of the Sennin's greatest warrior. His name was Naruto Uzumaki." Min-Ato said as Naruto was confused.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto asked, confused.

"I gave you your human name after the man who saved your life. I inscribed his name on your blanket and clothes when you arrived on Earth. It's why Jonathan and Martha Kent named you Naruto." Min-Ato said as Naruto was shocked he was named after the man whose DNA was in his body.

"I'm guessing his unique powers weren't the only reason you chose that DNA to use to save Naruto." Chloe said as Min-Ato nodded.

"Yes, you are correct Ms. Sullivan. The Sennin were powerful beings, with unlimited potential but above all, their ability to harness the body's own natural energy healed them from all injuries and diseases. I took the DNA sample from the World Killer project and converted it into a serum to heal your body." Min-Ato said as the screens showed Min-Ato on Krypton at Naruto's incubator and injecting a blue colored serum into Naruto's blood. Soon, Naruto's sickly baby body glowed bright blue and when the light died down, Naruto went from sickly to completely healthy for a new born baby and he began crying, showing off his healthy lungs.

"The serum attached Naruto Uzumaki's DNA to your cells and once they were injected, it began healing your cells and purging your body of your affliction and you were healthy. I ran several tests afterward to ensure that you were healthy and you were but there was a side effect. The serum healed your DNA, making you a healthy Kryptonian like Kal-El but it also added Sennin DNA to your body. So, you are a full Kryptonian with Sennin DNA added as well." Min-Ato said as Naruto was speechless to learn of his origins and that he was not only Kryptonian but also the bastard creation of an extinct species.

"Ok, that's a lot to take in. And I thought being one of the last of Krypton was a lot of handle." Naruto said as he tried to calm himself.

"You are of Krypton and my blood, my son. But you also have a little…extra as well." Min-Ato said.

"Ok, if I've been part Sennin since I was a baby, how come this is the first time I've manifested this life energy power. And is there a simpler name for it?" Naruto asked.

"I believe the Sennin called this power Chakra. No doubt to share similarities to various religions and beliefs here on Earth. And as to why you never manifested Sennin powers before is because when you were sent to Earth, your Kryptonian DNA absorbed the Earth's yellow sun radiation and manifested your powers. While your Kryptonian powers manifested, your Sennin DNA remained dormant until you expelled all the yellow sun radiation from your body resulting in you being human temporarily. With your Kryptonian DNA not active, the Sennin DNA and powers manifest for the first time. A strenuous and briefly painful circumstance but now your Sennin DNA shall remain active with your Kryptonian DNA. Your new powers are at your disposal and I shall help you control them as best I can." Min-Ato said as Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Geez. All right, thanks…father." Naruto said as the hologram smiled and disappeared. "I need some coffee…or something stronger."

Line Break xxxxx

After the revelation of Naruto's loss of powers, his new ones, and his unique origins, they had gone back to the farm for a sense of normalcy. Baern's host was awake and was going back to California and with Baern gone, there were four more Zoners still on the planet. Chloe would continue to look for them but until she did they would return to their normal lives until they got a lead on the next Zoner.

Clark said he'd look after things until Naruto's powers returned which Naruto was both looking forward to and dreading. Naruto was in the loft in the barn looking out the window, enjoying the view before Clark would drive him to the airport…because he couldn't fly. That sucked.

Naruto sighed as he sat down on the couch, looking at the old trunk from High School. Naruto opened it and chuckled as he got a trip down memory lane. He took out Clark's old football jacket, an old yearbook, an old photo of him, Clark, Chloe, and Pete in High School and one thing Naruto hadn't seen in years. An old thick manuscript for an advance writing class he took senior year. The class had a major final project where each student was to write a manuscript for a potential book. The project would show the students creativity as well as their writing structure, grammar, character, and plot development, as well as how skilled the students could use everything they learned before in a final project.

Naruto smiled as he looked at the _A+_ on the paper and chuckled as he read the title: _A Journey across the Stars_. Naruto chuckled at how the bad the title was. The title was the only part of the project he didn't like. The manuscript was actually sort of a biography of Naruto and Clark's journey from Krypton to Smallville with some changes so no one was the wiser. Essentially, Naruto wrote down all the trials, tribulations, and hardships they had to do growing up in Smallville and adjusting to a world where they didn't know where they belonged. His teacher loved it and thought Naruto had great potential.

Naruto was brought out of his happy thought when he saw Clark and Lois walk up the steps. "Hey, car's ready." Clark said as Naruto nodded as he noticed Naruto looked at his old manuscript. "Hey, I loved reading that thing."

"Yeah, probably because it was based on us." Naruto said as he began putting things back.

"Maybe you should use that. Make it into a book. You work at a publishing company now." Lois said as Naruto thought for a moment.

"Hmm, maybe. It would be kind of nice to write my own book instead of helping to publish others." Naruto said as he took the manuscript. "All right, off to the airport and a three-hour plane ride. This is gonna suck."

"Come on, Naruto. It won't be that bad. You'll finally see what us humans have to go through on a regular basis." Lois said as Naruto chuckled.

"Ha ha. Let's get this over with." Naruto said as they left for the airport.

A long car ride, waiting for ever to get through airport security and a delayed flight, Naruto finally arrived at Starling International airport two hours after he was supposed to land. Naruto grumbled to himself as he walked from baggage claim.

"Worst…flight…ever…" Naruto said to himself as he hailed a cab to get to his apartment. He opened his apartment and sat down on his couch, exhausted and suffering from a little jet lag. "Ugh…that felt like forever."

Naruto walked over to his fridge to get something to drink when he heard someone knock on his door. "It's open!" Naruto shouted as the door opened and Laurel walked in. "Hey, Laurel."

"Naruto, you are not going to believe what I just learned." Laurel said as she seemed to be excited and anxious.

"What's going on? Are you ok?" Naruto asked as they sat down on his couch.

"I'm fine, but I know the connection between Cyrus Gold and Sebastian Blood is more than just their background at the orphanage. Sebastian Blood is the one who had Cyrus Gold kill those officers and murder those people who gave blood." Laurel said as Naruto was confused.

"Ok, back up. What do you mean Blood is behind this? Why would he do this?" Naruto asked.

"I think to keep his past hidden in the upcoming election for mayor. If even a whiff of something like this came out, it would ruin Sebastian's reputation and his dream of being Mayor." Laurel said as Naruto saw her hands were shaking and grabbed them.

"Easy, Laurel. Calm down. Breathe." Naruto said as Laurel calmed down a bit and took a deep breath. "Ok, I'm guessing you got to this from what Chloe found on Maya Resik?"

"Yes, I found her. She was committed to St. Walker's Mental Hospital and listed as Sebastian Aunt but she's actually his mother." Laurel said as Naruto was confused.

"Why would Sebastian have his own mother committed to a mental hospital as his aunt?" Naruto asked.

"To cover up the fact that he killed his father when he was a child. She told me everything. She told me that Sebastian is evil and killed his father that night, but told the police a story that convinced them to have her committed to the asylum." Laurel said as Naruto soaked all this in. "I think he used Cyrus Gold to erase every trace of his past for the election."

"Wow, this is a lot to take in." Naruto said as he stood up to think. "Part of what you told me makes sense. I've seen people do a lot more to keep their past or a secret hidden. Have you told anyone?"

"No, I'm keeping this to myself until I get more evidence." Laurel said as Naruto nodded.

"Well, Chloe could dig up dirt in a snow storm. If Maya Resik really is Sebastian's mother and he had her committed, she could dig up some birth certificate or old hospital record to prove your story. If Sebastian really is responsible for what happened to those police officers then he needs to pay." Naruto said as Laurel nodded. "But you also need to be careful, Laurel."

"I can handle myself." Laurel said as Naruto nodded and walked up to her.

"I know and I believe you. But if Sebastian really did all those things just to keep his past hidden, he'll do a lot worst to someone who's trying to dig it all up. And I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt." Naruto said as Laurel smiled and kissed him.

"Your sweet, Naruto." Laurel said as Naruto smiled.

"Ok, talk to Chloe and have her keep digging. Sebastian will have left something and once we find it, he'll go down." Naruto said as Laurel smiled as she kissed him. Naruto kissed back, holding her by the waist as she dropped her bag and got a little more intense and it soon led to the bedroom.

The next morning, Laurel woke up early because she had to get back to her apartment to get ready. She got dressed and kissed Naruto on the forehead before grabbing her bag she left in his living room. She grabbed her bag and pulled out a small bottle of prescription pain killers prescribed to her father. She was about to open the bottle but stopped herself as she looked at Naruto sleeping on the bed.

Laurel had been a wreck for a while, developing a drinking problem ever since she was kidnapped by the Dollmaker. It was a way to cope with her trauma and she had been taking her father's prescribed pain killers as another way to help her feel better. But since she and Naruto became serious she wasn't drinking and taking the pills as much. It was like being with Naruto was helping her overcome her trauma and healing her. Just seeing his smile and hearing his voice made Laurel feel better. She put the pills back in her bag and left to get ready.

Naruto woke up about 20 minutes after Laurel left and got ready to go to work. Lucky, he didn't have that much work to do since he had finished a week of work before he fought Baern. Naruto sat at his desk, going over some emails and passing the time. He left work early and decided to go check on Oliver and see how he was doing.

Naruto walked to Verdant and went to the side entrance he entered before. He went to the door and saw Oliver replaced the door. He tried to open it but it was locked and since Naruto didn't have his powers, he couldn't pry it open. He saw a keypad but he didn't know the code so he knocked on the door.

"Hello?! Oliver?! Felicity?! Diggle?!" Naruto shouted as he knocked on the door and waited. He leaned against the wall of the building and about 1 minute later, Felicity opened the door. "Hey."

"You do know you could have used the entrance in the club." Felicity said as Naruto walked in and they walked over to the computer where Diggle was waiting.

"Oh, well I figured I came in that way before I'd make that my door. Nice job getting the door fixed." Naruto said as nodded at Diggle. "Hey, Diggle."

"Hey. Can I ask you a question?" Diggle asked as Naruto nodded.

"Sure." Naruto replied.

"So, you're an alien. From another planet. Are there other aliens out there?" Diggle asked as Naruto nodded.

"Oh, for sure. I mean this is only one planet out of 10,000 that Krypton has had contact with that support life. There are millions of different alien cultures out there like the Kryptonians. Probably peaceful and just want to be left alone." Naruto said as Diggle and Felicity were amazed.

"So, why did you and Superman end up on Earth?" Felicity asked, curious.

"Believe it or not, we are not the first Kryptonians to have come to Earth. Others have come before and when Clark's father was younger, he met my soon to be adoptive parents. Once Krypton was on the verge of destruction, he felt it was the best place to send us." Naruto said as they nodded.

"Wow, I still can't believe an entire planet destroyed itself. Not to sound insensitive but it just seems insane to think that a planet of people like you did something like that." Felicity said as Naruto nodded.

"None taken. But it's also an important lesson we learned. Not matter how advanced or great a society think they are, it doesn't mean they're perfect. Unfortunately, my people learned that lesson to late. But Clark and I are here to make sure Earth doesn't make the same mistakes." Naruto said as they saw Oliver walked down from the club entrance. "Hey, Oliver."

"Naruto. Haven't seen you in a while." Oliver said as Naruto nodded.

"I was back in Smallville. Had…and old friend stop by and took care of something." Naruto said as Oliver nodded and walked over to Felicity.

"So, I'm guessing Roy hasn't said anything about the man who kidnapped him?" Felicity asked.

"Roy isn't exactly the kind of guy who's comfortable discussing his feelings." Oliver said.

"Not like you and me." Diggle said, sarcastically.

"Don't yell at me, but I really think we need a new plan on how to find this creepy mask guy. Scaring the crap out of low-lives isn't yielding results." Felicity said.

"Felicity, I am open to any and all suggestions." Oliver said.

"Anything I can help with?" Naruto asked, confused as to what was going on.

"We're fine, Naruto." Oliver said as Naruto nodded.

"Are you serious? Any and all suggestions suggest asking our new super-powered alien ally for help." Felicity said as Oliver didn't look comfortable with the idea.

"Felicity, I'm not comfortable with this idea." Oliver said.

"Oliver, Felicity may have a point. The last time this guy nearly killed you. Having super-powered alien backup might be a good idea." Diggle said as Oliver relented.

"Ok." Oliver said as he began explaining in brief detail about what he, Felicity and Diggle were worried about. The Man in the Skull Mask, Mirakuru, and Roy being injected with it.

"Wow, and I thought I had weird stories. So, who was the guy who was injected back during Christmas?" Naruto asked as Felicity brought up an image.

"Cyrus Gold." Felicity said as Naruto recognized the guy.

"I think I have an idea on who the man in the Skull Mask is. This isn't the first time I've heard of Cyrus Gold." Naruto said as Oliver was curious.

"How?" Oliver asked.

"Laurel. She told me that your sister came to her about a friend who died mysteriously and that a lot of other people have been found dead the same way. The only thing that tied them together was that they underwent psychological evaluations before donating to Sebastian Blood's blood drive. The institute burned down under mysterious circumstances and Sebastian has a connection to Cyrus Gold." Naruto said as Oliver was curious.

"What kind of connection?" Oliver asked.

"Cyrus Gold worked at the same orphanage that Blood went to. Here's the thing, Laurel thinks that Sebastian hired Cyrus Gold to burn down the institute and kill those police officers during Christmas." Naruto said.

"Why would Laurel think that?" Felicity asked.

"Laurel says that there are things off about Sebastian and when she did some digging, it turns out Sebastian isn't as wholesome as he says he is. I thought he was just your garden variety nut-case but he might be your man in the skull mask." Naruto said as Oliver was about to say something when the phone went off.

Felicity grabbed the phone and saw it was Officer Lance. "Lance, for the Arrow." Felicity said as she handed him the phone.

"Yes, Detective?" Oliver asked.

" _Can we meet?"_ Lance asked.

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

" _Someone wants to talk to you."_ Lance said.

Line Break xxxxx

It turns out that Laurel wanted to talk to the Arrow because of what Naruto had just told him about Sebastian Blood. Maya Resik had died a day after Laurel went to see her and it seemed suspicious and that combined with everything else Laurel and Naruto had told him, Oliver began to think something was going on with Sebastian Blood. The next day, Oliver had Naruto meet him at Queen Consolidated to talk about Sebastian Blood and the information Laurel gave him.

"It seems that the idea of Sebastian Blood being our man in the skull mask is looking more plausible by the second. I hacked Sebastian's cellphone records and he and Cyrus Gold remained buddies ever since the orphanage." Felicity said.

"So, what? It doesn't exactly mean that Sebastian Blood is the man in the skull mask." Diggle said.

"Ugh, his last name is Blood. That can't be a good sign." Felicity said.

"Felicity, he's dedicated his life, risked his life to help the people of the Glades and in his spare time, he's a murderer trying to create an army of human weapons?" Diggle asked, thinking how ridiculous it sounded.

"You're a personal bodyguard who fights crime at night with his billionaire boss. And we have one of the last surviving members of an extinct super-powered alien race sitting across the table." Felicity said as Naruto smile and waved. "Not a lot of people show their real face in public."

"I can vouch for that." Naruto said.

"Oliver, what are you thinking?" Diggle asked Oliver who was deep in thought.

"Laurel gave me a case number to start with. We need to know if Sebastian really killed his father. Then we figure out if there's a chance if he has the Mirakuru formula." Oliver said, handing folder on Sebastian Blood to Felicity.

"I'm on it." Felicity said as she left to get to work.

"And what if this is just another trap set by Laurel? She could be setting you up, and this time you wouldn't have Sara to save you." Diggle said.

"Well, I think a super-powered alien makes up for a League of Assassin member. No offense." Oliver said as Naruto shrugged.

"None taken. Although, this may be a good time to mention that I'm not going to be of real help for a while." Naruto said as Oliver and Diggle looked at him.

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"Well, that issue in Smallville I mentioned was another alien like the Gloria." Naruto said as Diggle was confused.

"Another alien? There are more on Earth?" Diggle asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, back during Zod's attack on Earth, he sent Clark and I to the Phantom Zone." Naruto said.

"Phantom Zone?" Oliver asked.

"Essentially a dimensional prison our dads created to house the worst and most dangerous criminals throughout the known galaxies. We managed to get out but unfortunately some Zoners came with us. Gloria was one of them." Naruto said.

"Just when I was getting use to the idea of aliens." Diggle said.

"That's why you needed the scans from my company's satellites." Oliver said as Naruto nodded.

"One of them tracked me and Clark to Smallville and we managed to send him back to the Phantom Zone but…I blew out my powers." Naruto said as they were confused.

"Blew out your powers? You can do that?" Diggle asked.

"Yeah, my powers come from the sun. Without the yellow sun, I'm pretty much human. So, during the fight I used up all the solar energy in my cells and until I absorb enough I'm essentially human." Naruto said as Oliver and Diggle were speechless.

"How long until you get your powers back?" Oliver asked.

"Maybe two more days. And another three after that to get back to full strength. So, until they come back I'm not going to be able to do much." Naruto said as Oliver nodded.

"I'll handle it." Oliver said as he got to work.

Naruto left to go meet Laurel for lunch where she informed him of Maya Resik's death. Naruto played dumb but was getting concerned how obsessed she was getting with this. And he noticed she seemed more on edge than she normal. Naruto was getting concerned. He hoped that if Blood was the man in the skull mask, Oliver could take him down but it was also beginning to affect Laurel.

Naruto met with Felicity and Diggle at the bunker while Oliver got suited up to steal a hardcopy of the police report on Sebastian's father's murder. Oliver had to take Laurel with him because she would be able to find the file and Naruto wasn't comfortable with that at all but without his powers he couldn't do anything.

Naruto stood there by the computers as Felicity hacked into the security system. _"We're going in_." Arrow said over the comms.

"At least the Security Cameras are from this century." Felicity said as she disabled the system and the cameras just showed static. "And now they're toast. You've exactly seven minutes until the systems reboots."

Felicity monitored the situation when she noticed a problem. "Uh-oh." She said.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"We've got the one rent-a-cop with a brain. He's rebooting the system and the cameras are coming back online." Felicity said as she tried to stop him. "Oliver!"

" _What's wrong?"_ Arrow asked.

"We've got a cop with an actual brain. He's rebooting the cameras. If there's a camera nearby I recommend hiding." Felicity said as Arrow ducked into another aisle but the camera got him on video. Felicity's scanner picked up a call from the Hall of Records to the SCPD.

"Oliver, the police will be there any minute. Get Laurel out of there, now!" Naruto shouted.

" _We need the file."_ Arrow said as he walked over to Laurel who was going through another set of old files.

"The file! I got it!" Laurel shouted as she grabbed the file as the Anti-Vigilante Taskforce marched in with their weapons ready.

"Vigilante, surrender your weapon! You are under arrest!" They shouted as Laurel and the Arrow took cover behind a shelf.

"They've cut off our exit! What do we do?!" Laurel asked.

" **That's not our only exit. Head to the southeast corner and wait for me."** The Arrow said as Laurel nodded and left.

The Arrow walked down to aisles and stepped out as the Anti-Vigilante Taskforce laid their sights on him. "Drop your weapon!" One of them shouted as the Arrow fired a flashbang/explosive arrow that knocked them back. He then ran down an aisle as the last taskforce member opened fire but the Arrow managed to avoid being hit. He fired an arrow at a window and grabbed Laurel before he jumped out of the window. He fired a grapple arrow and slowed their descent as they landed on the sidewalk.

Laurel gasped as she tried to catch her breath and calm down from nearly getting arrested or killed. She opened the file expecting to see the police report but instead the file was empty.

Oliver dropped off Laurel at her apartment and Naruto went there to check up on her after he left. Naruto was getting more and more concerned with how this whole Sebastian Blood thing was affecting her and he was going to help her however he could. Naruto spent the night at her place and the next morning, he went to the bunker to see if Felicity found anything. He arrived just in time to see her finish going over the security footage.

"I tried going through all the security footage at the city archives to see if anyone swiped the file over the last few days." Felicity said.

"Did you see anyone?" Oliver asked.

"Just this." Felicity said as she showed them a recording of the archive room before the video went static and died. "It's all be erased."

"Could you see who hacked in before you?" Naruto asked.

"I struck out again. It must've been an inside job." Felicity said.

"Seems awfully convenient that the second we catch wind of something dirty going on with Sebastian Blood his file happens to disappear and the video footage is erased." Naruto said as Oliver and Felicity agreed.

"Naruto, anyone on city payroll could have done this." Diggle said.

"He's running for mayor, one hint that he killed his father and his political future is dead in the water." Oliver said.

"And who else would have motive for stealing that file? If Sebastian is really the guy you've been after for making this Mirakuru, it'd make sense he'd have ears on anything that could stop that." Naruto said as Oliver nodded.

"Oliver, I thought you and he were supposed to be friends. Don't you think you ought to give him the benefit of the doubt?" Diggle asked as Oliver thought for a moment.

"Please keep digging into Blood's past and see if there's anything that can help us." Oliver said to Felicity who nodded.

"Where you going?" Diggle asked.

"To give a friend the benefit of the doubt." Oliver said as he left to talk to Sebastian.

"Do you think he'll find something?" Felicity asked.

"Someone like Sebastian, who has wanted to keep this part of his past hidden will have backups for his backups. We'll need to be extra careful. I'm gonna see if a friend of mine has anything we can use." Naruto said as he left to make a call.

Oliver went to speak to Sebastian in person and subtly implied something going on with Laurel and Sebastian said that he'd be on the lookout for her. From their brief encounter, Oliver wasn't able to tell is Sebastian was hiding something either because he wasn't behind what was going on or he was really good at lying.

Sebastian walked into his campaign office after everyone had left to take care of some stuff. He put some papers down on a desk when he noticed someone sitting in his office. He slowly walked to his office where Slade Wilson was sitting in his chair with a folder of papers.

"Point blank range. Single shot to the heart from a low angle. Obviously the handiwork of someone quite scared…and small." Slade said as he put Blood's case file on the desk. "How come the police didn't arrest you?"

"I knew how to cover my tracks." Sebastian replied.

"A skill you've obviously lost since you've gotten bigger. You know how close you came to allowing the vigilante to destroy everything?" Slade asked.

"Someone spoke out of turn. I've taken care of the problem." Sebastian said as Slade slammed his fist on the desk and stood up.

"Your mother was not our problem. Laurel Lance is." Slade said.

"You were the one who told me to get close to her in the first place. Apart of our plan to hurt the vigilante. It's not my fault that Kent got involved with her." Sebastian said.

"Yes, but you being sloppy was not part of our plan. Fix this Mr. Blood." Slade said as he grabbed Sebastian by the tie and held him up, dangling his feet in the air. "You don't want me to fix it for you."

Slade slammed Sebastian against the door and walked away as Sebastian coughed and tried to catch his breath. He scrambled to get his cellphone out and dialed a number.

"Brother Daly. I need you to take care of something." Sebastian said.

Naruto had finished talking with Chloe and she was going to keep digging into Sebastian Blood to find something else that would either prove Sebastian's innocence or that he was the man in the skull mask. He then picked up Laurel and they walked to her apartment. As they walked down the hallway, Naruto noticed that Laurel seemed extra on edge.

"Laurel, is everything ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied but Naruto could tell something was wrong.

"I didn't want to say anything before but I'm concerned, Laurel. This case…it's doing something to you. I'm seriously worried." Naruto said as Laurel smiled.

"And I appreciate it Naruto but I'm fine." She replied as they walked into her apartment and saw it was a mess. Someone had come in and tossed her place looking for something or someone. "Whoever you are, I'm calling the police."

Naruto reached into his pocket, ready to call Oliver when they heard someone. "No need to. Remember me." Officer Daly said.

"Officer Daly, right? What's this about? What are you doing in my apartment?" Laurel asked.

"We have a warrant to search the premises." Officer Daly said as he held up a warrant.

"A warrant for what?" Naruto asked as Laurel grabbed the warrant when two other officers came by and walked over to Laurel.

"We found these in your bedroom, Ms. Lance." Officer Daly said as an officer held up an evidence bag of prescription drugs. "These aren't prescribed to you, that's a felony."

"What? This is ridiculous!" Laurel shouted as she was arrested.

"Let her go!" Naruto said as the other officer held him back. "Laurel!"

"Naruto!" Laurel shouted as the officers took her away reading her, her Miranda rights.

Line Break xxxxx

Laurel was taken to the GCPD and was put in an interrogation room. She sat in a chair by the window with her smeared makeup on her face because she was crying. Her hands were fidgeting, because of her nerves and the after effects of the pills. She sat in the chair until her father entered.

"I know what this looks like. But you have to listen to me." Laurel said as she got up and walked over to him. "I know what's happening. Sebastian Blood. He's setting me up. Because he knows I'm onto him…he's—he's trying to frame me."

"So, he planted drugs in your apartment?" Lance asked.

"No—no, forget about the drugs. The point is, is that he is the one behind this witch hunt." Laurel told him.

"Sebastian called your boss. He's worried about you." Lance told her.

"No…ah, no! He's not worried about me. He's trying to discredit me! Don't you see what he's doing?!" Laurel asked.

"I can see that you have tested positive for opiates, that you have been lying to me, and that you've been STEALING FROM ME!" Lance shouted as he slammed down bottle of prescription pills Laurel took from him.

"I can explain that." Laurel said.

"Every person where you're standing now says the same thing." Lance said.

"Dad…" Laurel tried to say.

"I thought you were finally in a good place. You were doing great a work…and an amazing boyfriend to look out for you. But now I see it. The DUI, the paranoia about Blood, you looking like hell. You have a problem, Laure. It's addiction. It runs in the family. You can't pin that on Sebastian Blood." Lance said as he grabbed the evidence and walked to the door.

"Daddy, please you have to believe me!" Laurel shouted.

"I don't baby." Lance said as he left.

Naruto and Oliver were in the police station, dealing with the realization that Laurel had a drug problem and that this whole Sebastian Blood thing might have been based on the drugs messing with her. Oliver was dealing with this but Naruto was worse. All this time, he was with her even before the whole Sebastian Blood thing and he never picked up on the drug problem.

They saw Lance walk by as Naruto walked up to him. "How is she?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore." Lance said Oliver walked up to him.

"We'll get her home." Oliver said as Lance nodded.

"Thanks." Lance said as he left.

Naruto looked as they brought Laurel out of interrogation. She looked at Naruto in shame and sadness while Naruto felt that it was his fault for not seeing this earlier and getting her help.

"Naruto…you ok?" Oliver asked.

"It's all my fault. I should have seen something sooner. It was my responsibility!" Naruto said as he exhaled in frustration and punched the wall but all it did was hurt his hand. "Dammit!"

"You didn't know. Even with all your powers…you're not a god. And Laurel doesn't need Red Sun right now, she needs you." Oliver said as Naruto nodded and they paid Laurel's bail and took her home.

They got back to her apartment and there was nothing but silence as Naruto, Oliver, and Laurel cleaned up some of the items that the police officers had thrown and moved around her apartment when they were searching. Naruto fixed some of the books and furniture that was all messed up when he nicked his finger on a broken piece of glass. Some blood came out as Naruto grabbed a tissue and wrapped it around his finger to stop the bleeding.

He looked and saw an old photo of Laurel, probably from before Oliver got shipwrecked on the island and became the arrow. Naruto recognized Laurel and Oliver, even though this showed a younger Oliver with a lot more hair. He saw another guy, around Oliver's age that Naruto guessed was Tommy by how friendly he was with Oliver and Laurel. The fourth person in the photo was a girl who shared a resemblance to Laurel but was younger. Naruto guessed she was Laurel's younger sister, Sara.

"You haven't said anything. Working on your lecture." Laurel said.

"No lecture." Oliver said as he stood up and took a breath.

"A lecture's not what you need right now." Naruto said as he walked over. "You need help."

"I don't need help. I was right about Sebastian. He knows I'm closing in and he did this to discredit me." Laurel said.

"Maybe. But would you have told me about your addiction if this didn't happen?" Naruto asked as Laurel looked at him. "Laurel, I'm not mad, angry, or disappointed at you. I should have seen this and helped you. I thought that everything was ok, but I should have stopped this once I saw how you were changing."

"I'm fine, Naruto. I don't need to be coddle over like I'm some sort of child." Laurel said as she took a deep breath and exhaled. "Can I get some water?"

Naruto nodded as he walked over to the kitchen and got a glass of water. He walked back over to Laurel when he was hit over the head with something and hit the floor like a ton of bricks. The glass of water crashed on the floor as Oliver walked over and he was knocked out as well by the Man in the Skull Mask.

" **Leave them, they're not important."** The Man in the skull mask said as two goons grabbed Laurel. **"Hello, Laurel."**

Naruto and Oliver shot up as they looked around and saw Laurel was gone. "Laurel! LAUREL!" Naruto shouted as he looked around the apartment and she was gone. He and Oliver then looked at the wall and saw a message, _Tell the Arrow Starling Cannery_.

Oliver took out his phone and called Felicity. "It's me. He's got Laurel." Oliver said.

" _Any idea where he took her?"_ Felicity asked.

"I've got a pretty good idea." Oliver said as they left for the bunker.

They arrived at the bunker as Oliver quickly suited up. "I'm going to." Naruto said as he grabbed one of Dig's Balaclavas.

"No, you don't have your powers. I got this." Oliver said as he left on his bike.

Naruto looked at his hands as he concentrated, trying to feel whatever energy he could in his body and they began glowing blue. "Now I do." Naruto said as he ran out of bunker.

Naruto ran out of the bunker and down the street as he unknowingly was sending his chakra energy to his legs and began running down the street at about 100 miles per hour. Now where near as fast as he would go with his regular powers, but these chakra powers would do for now. It took him a few minutes, but he arrived at the Starling Cannery. He ran inside and saw Laurel on the ground and the sounds of fighting. He ran over to check on Laurel and she was in shock.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked as she looked at him. Naruto looked up and saw the Arrow fighting the man in the skull mask. "Come on."

Naruto grabbed her and took her to the exit. He looked back and saw the Man in the Skull Mask tackled the Arrow to the ground and was punching him. "Stay here!" Naruto shouted as he ran to help the Arrow.

The Man in the Skull Mask had the Arrow in an arm lock and was about to break his arm when he was freed. He looked up and saw Naruto in a mask, grab the Man in the Skull mask but the crazy thing was that Naruto's hands were glowing blue as well as his eyes. Naruto grabbed the man and threw him across the room, using his charka enhanced strength. At that moment, it was like Naruto's strength back in high school.

The man in the mask was sent flying across the room and tumbled across the ground. Naruto helped the Arrow back to his feet. "You ok?" Naruto asked as the Arrow nodded when he saw the man in the mask pull out a gun.

" **Gun!"** Arrow shouted as the man in the mask aimed his gun at the two of them and fired three bullets. Naruto's instincts took over and he quickly got in front of the Arrow, shielding him from the bullets. Naruto shut his eyes, thinking he was going to get hurt when he heard three distinct pings of metal. He opened them and saw three holes in his shirt but no blood, the bullets had bounced off his skin…his powers had come back. Naruto pat himself down and he felt fine as he nodded to the Arrow that he was all right.

Naruto looked up and saw the man in the mask drop the gun and hit the ground hard. He and the Arrow ran over and saw blood coming out from his chest. The bullet's he fired bounce off Naruto's chest and hit him instead.

Laurel walked over, hearing the gun shots and saw it was over with the Arrow and the man in the mask killing Sebastian Blood. "Take off his mask. I need to see." Laurel said as the Arrow knelt and removed his mask to reveal that it was Officer Daly.

Officer Daly looked at them with his last gasping breaths and managed to crack a demented smile before he died. Laurel was in shock that she was completely wrong about this whole thing. Officer Daly was the man in the mask and Sebastian was innocent. They heard police sirens from outside the cannery as the police arrived. The Arrow grabbed his bow and a made a quick exit as Naruto super sped out of the cannery as the police officers came in to see Laurel alive and a dead officer Daly.

Line Break xxxxx

Laurel was taken back to the Police Station after the police arrived and saw the dead officer Daly. Laurel was sitting in a chair with a blanket around her and a cup of coffee in her hands to calm her nerves after what she's been through.

"Hey, sweetie." Her father said as he sat down next to her and kissed her head. "Are you, all right?"

"Yeah." Laurel replied.

"Looks like Daly was behind the whole thing. The son of a bitch volunteered for the raid that got Hilton killed. And we found the accelerant he used to torch the Langford institute in his apartment." Lance told her.

"I thought it was Sebastian. I was so sure." Laurel said.

"Yeah. Well, that's the thing about the booze and the pills. You know, same thing that dulls the pain, clouds the judgement." Lance said as he hugged her. "It's all right now."

Lance looked up and saw Naruto walk into the precinct. He nodded to him as Lance helped his daughter up. "Look like someone's here to see you." Lance said as Laurel looked and saw Naruto.

Naruto ran over as Laurel did the same and they met in a fierce hug. "Thank god you're ok." Naruto said as Laurel hugged him and cried her eyes out.

"I thought they killed you." Laurel said as Naruto shushed her.

"It's ok. It's ok." Naruto said as he didn't let go. Adam Donner, Laurel's boss saw Laurel and felt that this wasn't the best time, so he'd talk to her later. She's been through enough.

At the bunker, Oliver was with Felicity and Diggle going over what just happened. The police reported that Daly was the man in the skull mask and that he was behind the arson at the Langford Institute. Overall, it seems that the Man in the Skull Mask and the Mirakuru are done.

"So, the man is dead?" Felicity asked Oliver. "That's a good thing, Oliver. How's Laurel?"

"Naruto's looking after her." Oliver replied.

"You should be happier, man." Dig told him.

"She nearly had me convinced that Sebastian Blood was a criminal mastermind and the only reason that I nearly believed her is because…it was Laurel. I do have a blind spot where she's concerned. Not anymore." Oliver said.

"You sure know how to talk yourself out of a victory." Felicity said as Dig and Oliver chuckled.

"It's a gift." Oliver replied.

"Take the win, man. Daly's dead, you destroyed the serum, it's over." Dig said Oliver looked at the computer monitor, and it showed camera footage of Roy.

"No, it's not." Oliver said.

"Is there another man in the mask we need to deal with?" They heard as they turned and saw Naruto walk in.

"I thought you were with Laurel?" Oliver asked.

"I was. I took her to my place and she passed out as soon as she hit the bed. She's been through a lot." Naruto said.

"How is she?" Felicity asked.

"Not good. She believes she nearly condemned an innocent man as a murderer and the backlash of the drugs and alcohol are going to hit her later. She won't be fine for a while." Naruto said as he walked over and sat on a table.

"And you? How are you handling this?" Dig asked.

"I'm fine. Right now, Laurel is going to need all the help she can get and I'm going to make sure she gets better. But I felt after what happened tonight that catching up and talking might be a good idea." Naruto said as Oliver nodded.

"Your powers are back." Oliver said as Naruto nodded. Naruto stood up and grabbed one of Oliver's arrows from his display case. He held it against the palm of this free hand and when he pushed the arrow against it, the tip broke into pieces.

"My own deus ex machina. I'm not at full strength but I will be soon enough." Naruto said as he snapped the arrow shaft in two like it was a pencil.

"I saw something else at the cannery. I didn't know you could do that." Oliver said.

"Neither did I. Something I'm still learning as I go. I'll explain it more later." Naruto said.

"I also said I could handle it." Oliver said.

"Well, like you, I'm not good at listening. Besides, if it wasn't for me you'd have three bullet holes in you." Naruto joked as Oliver managed to crack a smirk. "So, what now?"

"The man in the mask is dead and the mirakuru is gone. All except for the serum that is injected in Roy." Oliver said.

"What are we going to do about it? Having him out there on his own isn't a plan." Dig said as Oliver nodded.

"He'll need someone to train him how to use the mirakuru, so he doesn't hurt anyone…or himself." Oliver said.

"Well, if its training someone with super strength, I'd like to offer my services. No offense, Oliver but someone with actual experience in training their strength could help." Naruto said as Oliver nodded. "And what about Sebastian?"

"What about him? He has nothing to do with this." Oliver said as Naruto stood up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah…I'm not so sure about that." Naruto replied.

"What do you mean?" Felicity asked.

"Look, I get that Laurel's drive into the whole Sebastian being a bad guy was probably fueled by her drug issue…but I don't think she was completely wrong." Naruto said as they looked at him weird.

"You sure about that? I mean, no offense but you not might be thinking clearly on this one. Again, no offense meant." Dig said.

"None taken. But it's not that. There's still some questions and issues with this whole thing." Naruto told them.

"Like what?" Oliver asked.

"Well, I talked to my friend who helped Laurel do all her research into Sebastian Blood and she has come up with some…discrepancies with everything about him. First, Maya Resik." Naruto said.

"Sebastian's aunt that was in that mental hospital? Or was it his mother?" Felicity asked, confused.

"It was his mother. And my friend did some digging at the information the hospital had shows that Maya Resik was checked in as Sebastian's aunt but when my friend did some extra digging…Sebastian doesn't have an aunt." Naruto said.

"Really?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, his mother and father were both only children. No living relatives whatsoever. The trail was enough to fool the mental hospital but dig deep enough and the whole thing is a sham. Plus, if Sebastian has nothing to do with what we just went through, why was his juvenile file missing from the records house?" Naruto asked.

"That's…actually a good point." Felicity said.

"If Sebastian really had nothing to do with his mother's death or your mirakuru situation, then that file wouldn't have been taken and the video footage of it deleted." Naruto said.

"Could be a coincidence? Dig asked.

"Is anything in our line of work a coincidence?" Naruto asked as they nodded.

"A good point." Felicity asked.

"And the fact that after our looking into Sebastian Blood that the man in the skull mask shows up and is killed, conveniently giving you the person we've been looking for. Not to mention that Sebastian is kept away from this without a second glance and the police have their cases solved. It just seems too easy." Naruto said as Oliver shrugged. "Look, it could be nothing, but I still think there are some loose ends that need to be solved."

"Oliver, what do you think?" Dig asked.

"Naruto does raise some good points." Oliver replied as he thought for a moment. "This friend of yours, can they do some more digging?"

"Oh, yeah. If Sebastian is really behind this, we'll find out." Naruto said as Oliver nodded.

Speaking of Sebastian, he and three of his men arrived at the building that Slade Wilson was using in Starling City to inform him of the success of their diversion.

"It's done. They think it was all Daly. He sacrificed himself for our cause." Blood said.

"A good start, but the magnitude of your negligence requires a greater sacrifice." Slade said as he appeared and killed one of Sebastian's men with his sword. He kicked Blood away and quickly took out the other two with ease. Sebastian got up to run but turned and had Slade's blood-soaked sword at his neck. Sebastian looked and saw Slade in his armor and mask.

"Your incompetence has just cost four lives, Alderman." Slade said as he took off his mask. "Fail me again, and yours will be the fifth."

Roy was just finishing his work for the night and was ready to head home. He was dressed in his hoodie and would leave after he put that last of the empty beer kegs in the alley. He heard a sound and turned to see his red throwing arrow was embedded in the light post.

"If that was supposed to go through my other leg, you missed." Roy said as he grabbed the arrow.

" **You seem to be healing pretty well."** Arrow said as Roy ran forward and threw out a wild haymaker that the Arrow ducked under. The Arrow then backed away to avoid another swing and moved to the side as Roy's last punch hit the wall and smashed part of it to pieces. **"Your stronger, you heal faster but you're not in control. The serum you were exposed to changes your body, but it also warps your mind."**

"How do you know so much about it?" Roy asked.

" **I've seen it before. It twists men, turns them into something they don't recognize. Someone dangerous."** Arrow told him.

"Maybe you should put another arrow through me. This time through my heart." Roy said.

" **There's another way, Roy. I can teach you. To control your new ability, to control yourself. Let me help you."** Arrow said as Roy turned to him.

"When do we start?" Roy asked.

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **I hoped you guys like Chapter 3. They've dealt with another one of the Zoners and sent him back to the Phantom Zone and Naruto discovered the Super Flare. But he also learned some new discoveries about his own origins. I twisted Naruto's origin, making the Naruto we all know from an alien planet like Superman is and Naruto is essentially a reincarnation of that one with Kryptonian DNA. Naruto is still Kryptonian but has extra DNA from the Sennin Worldkiller program. That's why Kryptonite will still affect him since he is still Kryptonian.**

 **In terms of other Worldkillers, we'll see them in later chapters since Reign was introduced in Supergirl and only a Worldkiller can kill another Worldkiller. More Zoners will come up and Naruto will meet other people in the world who will become good friends in the future. If you guys have DC comic plotlines or villains you want to see features, let me know in a review and I'll take it under consideration. Metallo has shown up and we'll probably see other villains in later chapters.**

 **I saw Justice League on the Friday it came out and as a DC comics fan, it was a good movie. Was it perfect, no. Was it enjoyable, yes. Did it have flaws, yes. Did it make me excited for future DCEU films? Absolutely. I've settled on using the Jason Momoa version of Aquaman from the film because I thought he was great but could have used more screen time. I'm not sure on Cyborg yet because when I do Justice League, it probably won't follow the plot of the movie.**

 **Some later chapters will delve into the governments reactions and attitudes to Red Sun's and Superman's global escapades, saves and the backlash and effects of those actions. One of the things that Batman V. Superman did do right was how the governments and people of the world would react to Superman's international saves and actions and it's something that Red Sun will have to deal with in later chapters.**

 **Next chapter, Naruto helps Oliver train Roy with his new super strength while also dealing with the backlash from Laurel's drug problem. Naruto meets the Canary and another deadly Zoner put Naruto and Laurel in danger.**

 **List of Zoners:**

Gloria, alien-plant hybrid with a control over plant life- **Deceased**

Baern, alien mass murderer with radiation powers- **Returned to Phantom Zone**

Raya-non-criminal Kryptonian- **Deceased**

Mystery Zoner#4

Mystery Zoner#5

Mystery Zoner#6

Mystery Zoner#7

 **Characters confirmed for later arcs:**

 **Green Lantern: Hal Jordon Green Lantern from the New 52. New 52 armor and the physical appearance and voice of Nathan Fillion.**

 **Lucifer: I just started watching the Lucifer series and its awesome. Since Lucifer is apart of the DC comic brands, it'll be interesting to see how Naruto and the others react to the actual devil being in their world.**

 **Aquaman: Jason Momoa appearance and attitude. He was an awesome version of Aquaman.**

 **For the future of this story series, I plan to mix the DC TV universe, DC Cinematic universe, DC animated universe and other properties for stories and characters. Here's some plans I have that I would like to get your opinions on.**

 **Characters:**

 **Cyborg: figuring this out but feedback and ideas are welcome.**

 **Hawk girl: I'm going to avoid the Legends of Tomorrow interpretation and go for the version from the Justice League Cartoon series, the cop from Thanagar. Could allow me to use the Thanagarian invasion from Justice League.**

 **Red Tornado: I don't like the version from Supergirl, might change it up a bit. That and Cyborg Superman and Cadmus.**

 **Big Barda: Possibly to introduce Darkseid and Apolcaypse in a possible Justice League story.**

 **Blue Beetle: Maybe to add Ted Cord since he's referenced a lot or even Jaime Reyes.**

 **Dr. Fate possibly with the JSA or with a Constantine mention or even a Justice League Dark Story line**

 **Any other characters or stories I'll consider, like maybe the Court of Owls or Cult of the Kobra during Season 3 of Arrow to replace the League of Assassin's storyline since that's Batman. It'll also bring Arrow and Batman together in a team up? Or even Battle for the Cowl or Bad Blood, where if Naruto and Batman become good friends, he helps Nightwing and Robin protect Gotham during Batman's absence. Any stories you guys like, pitch them to me and I might do something with it.**

 **Naruto Kent AKA Red Sun abilities and powers. I've chosen a post-crisis/Modern version mix of Superman and his abilities for Naruto and Clark. (If in Bold, capable of doing now.)**

 **Solar Energy Absorption, Storage, and Healing Factor. Contact with Yellow Sun radiation strengthens powers and direct or close contact with sun enhances powers much more than normal distance.** (Allows them to travel in space as long as they remain under a yellow star or charged their cells enough)

 **Superhuman speed & Flight. Current maximum speed if necessary: Mach 10 (Causes sonic booms)/Will continue to develop **(Potentially lightspeed in certain situations) (Phasing ability potential)

 **Heat Vision: Varying degrees of intensity and range (Solar Flare)**

 **Super Breath & Ice Breath**

 **Superhuman senses: X-ray vision, microscopic vision, telescopic vision, super hearing, vocal abilities.**

 **Super longevity**

 **Mental Shields and Kryptonian mental strength to protect from telepathy**

Solar invulnerability (If in direct contact with Yellow Sun radiation, can withstand most weaknesses)

 **Superhuman strength (Current max strength unknown: limits strength on earth)** Potential Kinetic energy explosion ability: harnesses kinetic energy he generates and focuses it in a punch with destructive capabilities

 **Superhuman intelligence: eidetic memory, enhanced knowledge, and intelligence, can be outsmarted by super genius adversaries like Lex Luthor or Brainiac**

Kryptonian Martial Arts: Torquasm-Rao & Torqausm-Vo-Kryptonian style of fighting similar to T'ai Chi.

Other martial art: Klurkor—described as Kryptonian Karate

 **Weaknesses**

 **Green Kryptonite: damages and decays Kryptonian cells causing severe physical pain and loss of a portion of powers. Prolonged exposure can kill. Can be blocked by lead.**

 **Red Kryptonite: Affects them mentally, changes their personality, causing them act on their baser instincts.**

 **Blue Kryptonite: Strips Kryptonians of powers, makes them human if kept in physical or close contact.**

 **Gold Kryptonite: (Super Rare) Can permanently wound Kryptonians and if exposed for too long, can strip powers.**

 **Red Solar Radiation: Strips Kryptonians of their Yellow Sun radiation and leaves Kryptonian's human.**

 **Magic: Magic's energy wavelengths disrupt Kryptonian invulnerability. Can injure or wear down. If magic comes from divine source, possibly could kill**

 **Lead: Cannot see through Lead with X-ray vision.**

 **Psionic: Extremely powerful psychic attacks can bypass telepathic invulnerability by affecting them at a molecular-subatomic level. In rare cases, can be mind controlled if mental barrier training isn't kept up.**

 **Sensory overload: Overloaded super hearing or vision can distort Kryptonians.**

 **Solar Energy Exhaustion or Depletion (Solar Flare): Uses all stored solar energy in cells and loses powers and becomes vulnerable. Will need to recharge for 24-48 hours.**

 **Massive Physical impact: Red Sun and Superman are invulnerable to most if not all physical attacks but extreme physical loads can damage him. Ex: fully powered Wonder Woman, Doomsday or Martian Manhunter can harm Superman and Red Sun.**

 **Nuclear Radiation or Nuclear weapons and explosion: Red Sun and Superman absorb Yellow Sun Radiation for energy but when they come into physical contact with harmful radiation like Gama or a nuclear bomb, it severely weakens and nearly kills him. (The Dark Knight Returns)**

 **Naruto Kent AKA Red Sun Worldkillers powers from his unique DNA origins (If in Bold, capable of doing now)**

 **Chakra control: the ability to convert his life energy into the physical plane, causes hands, whisker marks and eyes to glow blue.** Not trained/limited in power and control.

 **Chakra enhancement: Chakra enhances user's strength, speed, reflexes and existing Kryptonian abilities.** Not trained/instinct driven at the moment.

Chakra Enhancement can affect anyone the user touches. Chakra enhancement length for another user's depends on amount of chakra used.

Chakra energy projection: Capable of projecting physical Chakra with varying degrees of intensity from stuns to destructive.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Superman or Arrow, all belong to their respective owners, I'm just a big fan.**


	4. The Canary and the Cry

**Here is Chapter 4. Naruto helps Oliver with Roy and his new ability while he helps Laurel deal with the aftermath of her drug issue. He also meets the Canary, deals with a league of assassins, and meets a deadly new Zoner. One who isn't as strong but with an intellect and agenda that puts Laurel and Naruto in serious danger. Enjoy!**

 **The Canary and the Cry**

 **Starling City, USA-February 2014**

Naruto was currently on his way to the Fortress of Solitude, hoping that Kalex would be able to make him a new suit because fighting crime in a mask was more of Oliver's thing, not his. He flew into the artic and landed outside the Fortress, seeing the telltale signs of his battle with Baern. Luckily, all that melted ice had frozen back within a day so that was a good thing. Naruto entered the fortress and to his surprise saw Clark at the computers in his Superman outfit.

"Hey, Clark. Didn't expect to see you here." Naruto said.

"Yeah, just looking over everything in the fortress computers to give me an edge when we fight the next Zoner." Clark said as he looked at Naruto. "How's Laurel?"

"Not great. She's been cleared of her drug charge, but the DA's office let her go. She's out of a job for now." Naruto said.

"Is she getting help?" Clark asked.

"I'm trying to get her to go to a meeting but…she's stubborn. She says she's fine and I haven't seen her pop pills since the incident but…I'm worried about her." Naruto said as Clark nodded.

"Well, if you need help just let me know." Clark said as Naruto nodded.

"Kalex!" Naruto shouted as Kalex came by.

" _ **Greeting, Nal-Ato. How can I be of service?"**_ Kalex asked as Naruto slumped his shoulders as Kalex was still calling him that.

"I was hoping you could make me another suit. With the same facial change thing from before." Naruto said as Kalex nodded.

" _ **Of course, I have already prepped a new suit for you and an easier method for you to use it in the field."**_ Kalex said as a crystal table rose up from the ground. On the table was a small symbol of Naruto's house sigil that was the size of a belt buckle. Naruto picked it up and placed it on his belt buckle. He pressed the button and his suit formed around his body and in a second, he was suited up with his facial disguise activated. _**"I compressed your suit with Kryptonian nano-tech fiber and once you activate the device, the suit forms around you." (1)**_

"Nicely done, Kalex. Thank you" Naruto said as he pressed the button again and his suit shrunk back into the device.

" _ **You are quite welcome. I have also finished the devices that Kal-El requested."**_ Kalex said as he floated away and returned with a crystal box of what looked like watches.

"Watches?" Naruto asked.

"No. Signal Watches." Clark said as he took one and popped open the dial to reveal high-tech wiring and the symbol of the House of El. "Press the button and the watch emits a signal that only someone like us could hear."

Clark pressed the button and Naruto's hearing picked up a beeping sound emitting from the watch. "Nice." Naruto said as Clark took three watches and handed them to Naruto.

"I had Kalex make some for you. I'll give one to Lois, Jimmy, Chloe, and Mom. I figured that you want to give one to Oliver and Laurel." Clark said as Naruto nodded.

"Nicely done, little brother." Naruto said as he took the watches.

"No problem. I also found some things on the computer about Kryptonian martial arts. Torquasm-Rao and Klurkor. Could be something worth looking into?" Clark suggested.

"Nice find. Kalex, think you can whip up a quick tutorial?" Naruto asked as Kalex nodded. He went to work while Naruto and Clark read and analyzed everything the computer had on the two martial arts in a manner of minutes. They then spent the next few hours training before heading back home.

Naruto then flew out of the fortress and back to Starling City. He went to the bunker by the side entrance. He entered a key code that Oliver had made for him and walked in to see Oliver training with Diggle while Felicity was working at her computer.

"Hey, guys." Naruto said as he walked in.

"Hey, Naruto." Felicity said as Oliver blocked one of Diggle's punches and put him in a headlock.

"Oh, you've got to stay focused, Dig." Naruto joked as Oliver let Dig go.

"He's right about that. How was your trip? You were gone for a while." Oliver said.

"Yeah, I learned some new things and I actually have something for you guys." Naruto said as he pulled out one of the signal watches and handed it to Felicity.

"Uh, thanks but I'm not much of a watch person." Felicity joked as Naruto chuckled.

"It's not really a watch. Well, it still works as one but it's something else. It's a signal watch." Naruto said as he popped the dial open to show a high-tech circuitry and Naruto's symbol.

"Oh, new tech." Felicity said.

"Kryptonian tech. It's a signal watch. If there's ever an issue or you need my help, hit that button and it sends out a signal only I can here. I hear it, I'll be back in a second." Naruto said as they nodded.

"Cool." Felicity said as she put it on the table.

"I've also got my suit back so I'm ready for action whenever." Naruto said as he pressed his belt buckle and his suit formed around him.

"Ok, that was cool." Felicity said as she got up and touched the material. "Is it some kind of high-tech nanomaterial?"

"Kryptonian nanomaterial. So, how's Roy?" Naruto asked as he pressed his belt buckle and his suit vanished.

"Fine. But he's still got a lot of anger pent up." Oliver said.

"Doesn't sound like anyone we already know." Felicity joked as Naruto chuckled.

"Well, next time you train with him, I might be able to help with that." Naruto said as Oliver nodded.

"Well, we have another training session tonight, so it might be a good idea." Oliver said as Naruto nodded. "How's Laurel?"

"She's ok. I'm going to see her later." Naruto said as Oliver nodded. "But she's been through a lot and I don't know how to help her."

"What's the problem?" Felicity asked.

"Laurel says she's fine. But I think she's still keeping everything bottled up. I'm trying to get her to open but the more I pressure her the more annoyed at me she gets. I'm worried if I push too much I'll hurt her." Naruto said.

"Well, Laurel's always been a stubborn person. But right now, she just needs to know that you're there for her." Oliver said as Naruto nodded. Oliver was worried too and quickly took out his phone to dial a number when Felicity's computer got an alert about a bank robbery in progress.

"Bank Robbery at Starling First National Bank." Felicity told them.

"Let's go." Naruto said as he activated his suit while Oliver got suited up.

Line Break xxxxx

The next afternoon, Oliver had contacted Roy for another training session at the warehouse. Oliver was in his hoodie as he waited for Roy to show up. There were items all around the warehouse that Oliver had set up to train Roy including weights, a training dummy, and some archery equipment.

Oliver sat in a chair as he waited for Roy who was a few minutes late. He waited as he heard the door to the warehouse open and Roy walk in with his red hoodie. **"You're late."** Arrow told him.

"I got held up. So, where do we start today?" Roy asked as the Arrow stood up.

" **Today's gonna be different. Before we move onto other skills, we need to make sure that you can control your strength."** Arrow told him. **"And for that, I brought in a friend to help you."**

"You have friends?" Roy asked as the Arrow glared at him. "So, where is this friend?"

" **Look up."** Arrow said as Roy looked up and saw Red Sun float down from the sky and land next to the Arrow.

"You're that kid I saved at the rally. You've stepped up in the world." Red Sun said as Roy was too shocked to speak.

"Uh…" Roy said as Red Sun looked at the Arrow.

"Well, this will be fun. So, Roy, the Arrow tells me that you have a habit of seeking out trouble?" Red Sun asked.

"I wouldn't say that. I go out to try and help people. Trouble just happens to find me." Roy said as Red Sun chuckled.

"And I think its admirable that you want to help people. But with your newfound strength, until you learn to completely control it you won't be helping anyone." Red Sun as he super sped around the warehouse and set up various items next to Roy. There were concrete blocks on a table, metal rusted rods, multiple boards of wood. Red Sun grabbed a board of wood and attached it to a clamp on a vertical pole, so the board was being held up horizontally.

"The Arrow called me in because I have more experience with super strength. And if you really want to help, then you'll need to understand how to control it." Red Sun said as he stepped in front of Roy. "Punch me."

"What?" Roy asked.

"I need to know how strong you are. Punch me." Red Sun told him as Roy looked at the Arrow who motioned him to do so.

" **Do it."** Arrow told him.

"Relax, I highly doubt you'll hurt me." Red Sun said as Roy threw out a punch and hit Red Sun in the stomach. Red Sun stood there like it was nothing as he felt some strength, more so than a regular person but nowhere near as much as Baern had. It was like a being tapped on the shoulder. "Is that all you got?"

Roy then hit Red Sun again, but he wasn't moved by it. "Come on, hit me as hard as you can!" Red Sun said as Roy swung at Red Sun's face with all his strength and he managed make Red Sun's face move a tiny bit but that was it.

"Not bad, kid. But you've got some work to go through before you control it." Red Sun said as he walked up to the board of wood. "Watch."

Red Sun held his hand out and punched through the board of wood, making a hole. "This is an exercise to help you control your strength. Make a hole through the wood without breaking the whole thing." Red Sun said as he set up a new board. "You try."

Roy walked up to the board and flexed his fist and fingers. He then reared his fist back, winding up and punched the wood, but instead of making a hole the wood exploded into multiple pieces. Roy looked shocked about what just happened as Red Sun sighed. "Not that easy, isn't it?" Red Sun asked.

"No. I put all my strength in that punch." Roy said.

" **It's not about strength, Roy. It's about control."** Arrow told him.

"This type of wood isn't very dense. If you put too much force into your punch, then the entire thing breaks apart. To make the hole, you have to use enough force to break it without destroying it." Red Sun said as he put another piece of wood up. "Again. Now, relax and calm your mind."

Roy exhaled roughly and threw out another punch, but the result was the same with pieces of wood all over the place. Red Sun shook his head as he put up another board and Roy tried again, and it still ended with the board being destroyed. Roy kept at it and ended up destroyed 15 boards before Red Sun stopped him.

"Enough. Let's take a break." Red Sun said as he super sped around and cleaned up the mess. He returned and saw Roy was annoyed and frustrated with how the training went. "Relax, Roy. This kind of muscle control is difficult to get."

" **We'll keep training until it becomes second nature."** Arrow said.

"Why does it matter if I can punch through a board of wood instead of destroying it? This is a waste of time! I should be out there helping you two keep this city safe!" Roy shouted, clearly eager to work with the Arrow and help people.

" **You're not ready."** Arrow said as Roy was just angry, so Red Sun decided to intervene.

"Roy, I get that you're eager and want to help but this is necessary. The Arrow told me about the guy you put in the hospital." Red Sun said. Roy looked at the Arrow as his hand was shaking.

"You told him? That wasn't your business!" Roy shouted.

" **You made it my business when you agreed to let me help you. I knew someone like you, Roy. Someone who was injected with the Mirakuru. He was my friend, and it warped his mind to the point where I didn't even recognize him anymore."** Arrow told him as Red Sun kept a neutral face while learning something new about Oliver.

"Who was this guy? How come I've never heard of him? Or a Mirakuru?" Roy asked as he saw the Arrow wasn't going to answer. "Is there anything you can tell me about him?"

" **Yeah. I had to put an arrow through his eye. And right now, you're going down the same path he was. That's why I'm trying to help you."** The Arrow said.

"Why _we're_ trying to help you." Red Sun added. "Roy, this ability you have can be a great gift but it's also going to be a burden that you'll need to live with. With your strength, you could seriously hurt someone you don't mean to. What happens the next time you shake someone's hand? Or bump into them? Or hug someone you care about? You have someone, don't you?"

"Yeah." Roy replied.

"And if you want to keep her safe then this is important." Red Sun said as he set up another board. "Try again."

Roy walked up to the board and flexed his hand. "Calm down. Breathe. Close your eyes and just breathe." Red Sun told him as Roy did. "Just breathe…in and out. Block out everything else."

Arrow watched as he saw that Roy was actually starting to calm down. Whatever Red Sun was doing was working and from how he spoke, he had a lot of experience with this. "Focus on the person you care about. Control…Focus on that person." Red Sun said as Roy's hand stopped shaking as he curled it into a fist. "Now."

Roy punched through the wood and made a hole instead of destroying it like last time. Roy opened his eyes and saw he did it as he looked at his hand and it wasn't shaking. He smiled as he saw the piece of wood splinter down the middle and fell apart. "Nicely done. A little more practice and it'll become second nature. Again."

Roy kept at the wood breaking exercise for another hour and he finally got the hang of it. But that was only the first test to begin with. Red Sun showed Roy the next step to super strength control would be with metal where Roy now had to bend metal beams without snapping them in two. Afterward, Roy went back into the training that the Arrow had set up including fighting and archery.

Afterward, Naruto left to go see Laurel and bring her dinner, Big Belly Burger with some homemade Pecan Pie he made at his apartment. He got the recipe from his mom. Naruto knocked on her door, waited and saw Laurel open the door. "Hey." Naruto said as Laurel smiled.

"Hey." Laurel said as they shared a brief kiss.

"I brought dinner." Naruto said as he walked in and saw the place was a bit of mess with a mess of take out containers on the table. "Well, maybe take out wasn't a good idea."

"No, it's fine. I love Big Belly Burger." Laurel said as she took the burgers and walked over to the kitchen. Naruto leaned down and picked up some magazines and trash on the floor.

"Looks like you haven't left the place in a while." Naruto said as he looked at Laurel in the kitchen dressed in sweats and she looked good. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Hey." Laurel said as she snapped her fingers and averted his gaze causing him to chuckle. "Haven't really had a reason to leave."

Naruto looked at the empty wine bottles on the table and was concerned. He looked at Laurel who started to eat her burger and tried to think of how to talk to her about her drinking issue. "Naruto, your food is getting cold." Laurel said as Naruto walked over.

"Coming." Naruto said as he walked over and sat down next to her and took out his burger. "Laurel, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Laurel replied as Naruto held her hand.

"Seriously, Laurel. I'm not trying to push you or sound annoying, but you've been through a lot. I'm worried." Naruto said as Laurel cracked a small smile and she kissed his hands.

"I'm fine. And in case you were wondering, I haven't popped pills since this whole thing happened." Laurel told him.

"I didn't ask that." Naruto asked.

"Well, I could see it on your face. And just for the record, when we started getting serious, I stopped." Laurel said as Naruto smiled. "But seriously, I'm fine. And just so you know, I've actually got a job interview at a law firm of an old friend."

"Really, that's great." Naruto said as he kissed her hand. "They'll be lucky to have you. And if you want to talk, I'm always ready to listen."

"I'm fine, Naruto. But thank you." Laurel replied as they ate dinner.

After dinner, Laurel relaxed on the couch and read a book while Naruto heated up the pecan pie when they heard someone knock. "I'll get it." Laurel said as she went to answer it. She opened it and saw it was her father who immediately walked in. "No, please dad. Come right in."

Lance walked right in and noticed the state of Laurel's apartment but also noticed the smell of something very delicious coming from the kitchen which was a surprise since Laurel was a terrible cook. He walked in and saw Naruto at the kitchen taking a pie out of the oven. "Naruto." Lance said.

"Mr. Lance. Uh…didn't expect to see you here." Naruto said as he put the pie down and walked forward to shake his hand.

"Yeah, same." Lance said as he looked at the pie. "So, you a chef too?"

"Oh, not professionally. But I helped my mom in the kitchen all the time and picked up a few things. My brother was all but useless. Pecan pie?" Naruto asked, pointing to the pie.

"Maybe later." Lance said as he saw Laurel walk back in. "I can see you're going for the lived-in look here."

"Can't afford a house keeper without a job." Laurel said as she sat down in the kitchen as Naruto walked over to get some plates, forks, and a knife. Lance walked over and saw the empty wine bottles.

"Got enough beverage money, I see." Lance said.

"I'm gonna need to crack open another bottle if you're gonna lecture me." Laurel told him.

"I didn't come here to lecture you." Lance said as he walked over to her.

"Then why did you come here? Because I'm fine, really. In fact, I have a job interview at Joanna's new firm." Laurel told him.

"That's good. Good. But, uh, the real reason I came here is because…" "Is because you realized you didn't reach your weekly quota of telling me how much I'm ruining my life?" Laurel interrupted him.

"Laurel." Naruto said, stopping her as he brought over a piece of pie and some coffee for her and her dad. "Because he loves you. I'll give you two sometime alone. I'll see you tomorrow."

Laurel looked at Naruto who smiled at her as he grabbed his coat and left, giving the father and daughter duo some much needed alone time. "He's right. It's because I miss you, Laurel." Lance said as he sat next to her.

"For a long time, it was just you and me. Whatever else was going on, no matter how bad either of us was, we didn't disappear on each other. Because you're my family. And I miss my family." Lance told her as Laurel remained silent. "So, how about we have dinner? You and me, tonight?"

"Naruto and I already ate." Laurel said as Lance nodded.

"Yeah. How about tomorrow night? You can bring Naruto with you? It's about time I get to know the guy." Lance said as Laurel thought for a moment.

"Sure." Laurel replied. "Dinner tomorrow."

"Thank you." Lance replied as he took the pie and left leaving Laurel to her thoughts.

At the bunker, Oliver was on the salmon ladder working out with Diggle and Felicity there as well.

"How's it going with Roy?" Dig asked as Oliver hooked onto the next bar.

"Better than I thought it would." Oliver said as he hooked onto the next bar.

"Really. I figured you'd have some trouble. I don't know the kid that well, but he's seems to be five kinds of angry." Dig said.

"You might be underestimating it." Oliver said as he hooked onto the next bar. "Roy was mad at the world before he was injected with the Mirakuru."

"Your saying you've seen this before?" Dig asked.

"Slade Wilson. He was my friend." Oliver said.

"Troubling use of past tense there." Felicity stated.

"I thought I could help him control it, but I was wrong. But I know more now and I'm not going to make the same mistake with Roy." Oliver said as he hooked onto the final bar.

"And you seem to be forgetting my part in your training session." They heard as they saw Naruto walk in with a pie in his hand. "I'm the one helping him with his little anger issue and his strength."

"I was about to mention it." Oliver said as he dropped to the ground and grabbed a towel. "And if I didn't say it before, thank you for your help with him today."

"Happy to help." Naruto replied as he walked over and handed Felicity the pie.

"Oh, this smells good." Felicity said as she took off the cover.

"Pecan Pie. My mother's recipe and it's guaranteed to make you want another." Naruto said as Felicity walked over to get some forks. "I figured I'd drop by and see how things are going here?"

"Fine so far. And the city?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing on the police bands from what I can hear." Naruto said as Felicity and Diggle began eating and from the noises they were making, they were enjoying themselves. "So, how do you think Roy's doing?"

"He's still got a long way to go but he's making the right first steps. I was impressed with how you got him to focus. Roy's got a lot of anger built up." Oliver said.

"That's an understatement but I have some personal experience with anger and super strength. Growing up as the older brother, I had to make sure Clark kept a level head. And our dad was patient with us on learning to control our abilities." Naruto said as Oliver nodded.

"And how's Roy doing in that regard?" Oliver asked as he put on a sweatshirt.

"He's still got a long way to go. Super strength isn't something you learn to control in a day and given Roy's anger and attitude, it might even take longer. But we'll take it slow until it becomes normal to him. He's using techniques Clark and I used and they work." Naruto said.

"Really?" Dig asked, eating a forkful of pie.

"Yeah. Working on a farm not only saved our dad dozens of workers but it helped us to control our abilities. Bucking hay, fixing tractors, and plowing the field was excellent exercise." Naruto said.

"I still can't believe that aliens from another planet crashed onto earth in Kansas and grew up on a farm. It sounds like something out of a comic book or movie." Felicity said.

"Well, it helped us blend in and I wouldn't trade it for any other way of growing up. Although being the son of a billionaire would be interesting." Naruto joked as Felicity chuckled when the computer beeped.

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"Iron Heights. Due to their low security post-quake, I thought it'd be a good idea to keep an eye on their internal communication for a while." Felicity said with a plastic fork in her mouth.

"You hacked into a prison system network?" Oliver asked.

"It's that judgement I'm hearing?" Felicity asked.

"Pride." Oliver replied as Felicity smiled.

"Iron Heights just put out a bolo for Ben Turner, aka Bronze Tiger which BTW is a terrible nickname because Tiger's are not bronze." Felicity said as Oliver and Naruto walked over to the computer.

"Turner escaped?" Oliver asked.

"Killed ten guards on the way out." Felicity said.

"How come I didn't hear anything over the police radio?" Naruto asked.

"Iron Heights is better at keeping secrets than they are at keeping prisoners." Felicity replied.

"Any idea where he's headed?" Oliver asked.

"No." Felicity replied.

"Get one." Oliver told her.

Line Break xxxxx

The next day, Naruto was in his office working on something before he'd go meet with Oliver and Roy for another training session and afterward he'd go meet Laurel and her father. Officer Lance called him before and told him about what he wants to do tonight, and he agreed. He thought it would be a good idea even though Laurel would not like it at all.

At the moment he was making his old high school story manuscript into a story that he would submit for possible publication and circulation. He decided to take Clark's advice and see if his company would publish his story. He was doing some last-minute editing and adjustment and even made up a new title: _A Universal Journey_. It was better than the old one.

Naruto was just finishing with the manuscript when he got a call from Chloe. "Hey, Chloe." Naruto greeted.

" _Hey, Naruto. I've got leads on some possible Zoners."_ Chloe said as Naruto was listening.

"What do you have?" Naruto asked.

" _I managed to get some more clues about where the Zoners might be. One of the Zoners landed in the Canadian Wilderness about 800 miles north of Starling City. There's only small towns and villages up there so the information is sparse, but I've gotten a few mentions of some strange occurrences."_ Chloe said as Naruto thought for a moment.

"How strange?" Naruto asked.

" _Strange enough for small towns like stolen property and mysterious deaths. Apparently, some people have gone missing and shown up a few days later dead. The accounts differ but they all agree that something unusual happened to them before they died. They chalk it up to animal attacks or a psycho killer."_ Chloe said.

"Or it could be a Zoner. Any kind of pattern you can find on the victims?" Naruto asked.

" _No. All the victims range from men to women of all different kinds of ethnicities and backgrounds. But the pattern does show that the Zoner seems to be heading south. The only reason that I can think of why he would be heading that way is because of you. Your exploits in Starling City are public knowledge in the news."_ Chloe told him.

"He's coming after me. Anything you can give me to help me figure out what kind of Zoner I'm dealing with?" Naruto asked.

" _No. There's too little evidence for me to give you anything. And I don't think you should go against this thing if you don't what it is. These Zoners are strong and they can kill you. The last one nearly did."_ Chloe said as Naruto agreed with her.

"Keep trying to track it and keep me updated." Naruto said.

" _Always. And there's something else. When I was doing some digging, there were some reports of the FBI or Government agents investigating the deaths."_ Chloe said as Naruto figured it was a possibility the government would get involved.

"I figured they'd be trying to look into anything alien related. Be careful with the digging, Chloe. And if you see anyone tailing you, hit the signal watch." Naruto told her.

" _Relax, after dealing with Krypto-villains and those psycho Kryptonians from Zod's invasion, Government agents scare me as much as a poodle."_ Chloe replied as Naruto chuckled.

"I'm serious. Be careful." Chloe said.

" _Don't worry about me. I've got Clark here. I'll keep you updated. Later, Naruto_." Chloe said as she and Naruto ended their call.

Naruto finished the manuscript and sent it to the publishing heads for approval. It was up to them if they wanted to publish his book. Naruto grabbed his things and went to Roy's training session. Naruto arrived at the warehouse early and saw Oliver training at one of the practice dummies.

"Hey, want a sparring partner?" Naruto asked as Oliver nodded. They went to the mat as Oliver stood across from Naruto and threw out a series of punches and kicks that Naruto blocked or dodged. Naruto could see the attacks coming with his super senses, so this was more of exercise and practice for Oliver. Naruto threw out some of his own punches at normal speed, so he didn't hit Oliver. Naruto used some of the forms he learned from Kalex in Torquasm-Rao and Klurkor and to Oliver, it seemed that Naruto learned martial arts since their last team up together.

Naruto threw out a punch to Oliver's center that he had to move to the side to avoid but then Naruto twisted his hand and grabbed Oliver by the jacket. He then threw him over his shoulder and onto the ground as Oliver quickly got back to his feet and threw out a spin kick that Naruto blocked.

"Nice." Naruto replied as Oliver nodded.

" **I see you picked up some new skills. I don't remember seeing those moves during our fight with Corben."** Oliver said as Naruto nodded.

"Something recently learned. Kryptonian martial arts. If you want, I can teach you what I can, but this is something that I can use to help Roy with his anger issues." Naruto said as they saw Roy enter.

"So, is you being here going to be a regular thing?" Roy asked as Naruto nodded.

"The Arrow asked for my help and I'm more than happy to. Come on, today we're going to take what we learned yesterday into a more practical use." Red Sun said as Roy joined them. "Now, that we've got your strength under more control, let me show you how to use it. Just because you have strength doesn't mean you'll have the advantage in a fight."

" **It's time you learn to use your strength in combination with control and technique."** The Arrow said as they walked over to the practice dummy and the Arrow began showing him the fighting exercise. The Arrow began hitting the arm and head of the dummy in quick succession, showing a lot of skill and training.

" **Now, you. Remember, go slowly."** Arrow told him as Roy walked up to the training dummy. Roy looked at the Arrow and then at the dummy as Naruto noticed his hand was shaking.

Roy began throwing punches at the dummy's stomach and used his free hand to simulate a block on one of the dummy's arms. He then switched arms and did the same thing, but he was moving too fast and one of his punches smashed straight through the dummy.

" **Relax, Roy. This is not about learning how to throw a punch. This is about learning to control your strength."** Arrow told him

"I get it, ok!" Roy shouted as exhaled in frustration. "This isn't easy."

"Easy, Roy. I understand this is frustrating but if you get angry the only thing that will accomplish is delaying your progress and you are making some." Red Sun told him.

" **I get that your angry, Roy. There's probably not a lot I can do to help you with that, but you need to learn how to channel that anger in a positive way."** The Arrow said.

"Then let me out there and help you. Let me go out and help you stop the guys going after the city. Let me use this training on something that will actually hit back." Roy said.

" **Too soon."** Arrow replied.

"Let me out there with you two. One night. All of this…it'll be a lot easier to handle." Roy said as Arrow and Red Sun contemplated Roy's proposition.

"If you prove that you can handle this next session, I'll think about it." Red Sun said as he motioned Roy over to the training mat. "What I'm about to show you is a fighting style that's meant to keep your mind calm. The idea is to let the life-force of the practitioner to cleanse and purify both the mind and body."

"Is this fighting or a Buddhist philosophy?" Roy asked.

"Some things are universal. It's a Kryptonian martial art meant for defense of the mind as well as the body. There are things out there that attack the mind, and this is meant to help with that. Think of it like Tai Chi. By focusing on the movements, it should help with your anger as well as teach you how to use your strength in a fight. Now, just take a deep breath and follow me." Red Sun said as Roy begrudgingly stood next to him.

Red Sun raised his hands up and let out a deep breath, calming himself as Roy followed and did the same. Arrow watched and the movements that Red Sun was taking Roy through looked a lot like Tai Chi in the sense that they were flowing movements and seemed to help the practitioner calm down and focus on what they were doing. Roy did his best to follow the movements and slow his breathing. Roy watched as they began moving to defense movements, so he focused on what he was doing. Red Sun looked and saw Roy's hands were still shaking which meant he still wasn't able to focus and the mirakuru was affecting him.

Red Sun performed a series of strikes and then blocks and parries as Roy did his best to follow the movements of the weird fighting style. Why go through all this fancy stuff when a regular punch could do the job? He kept following the movements and began to get into a rhythm, but his movements still weren't perfect. Red Sun finished with a spin kick and then a punch as Roy did the same but with less finesse and skill.

"Again." Red Sun said as Roy grumbled and began to go through the entire exercise again.

Roy kept going through the exercise as Red Sun walked up to the Arrow. "Have him keep going through the movements until he's got it down. It should help him control his temper, but he still needs a lot of work." Red Sun said as the Arrow nodded.

" **You're right, he's still too volatile. He needs more training."** Arrow said.

"What he needs is a way to keep his mind focused on something that keeps him calm. He said he had someone he cared for and it worked before. Maybe that's the key." Red Sun said as he looked at the time and saw he would be late for dinner with Laurel and her father. "Speaking of which, I've got to go."

Red Sun then super sped away as Roy saw him vanish in the blink of an eye. "Where'd he go?" Roy asked.

" **He has a prior arrangement. Keep training."** Arrow told him.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto arrived back at his apartment, took a quick shower, and got dressed before rushing over to Laurel's where they'd meet her dad for dinner. When Mr. Lance showed up, they began walking to the restaurant for dinner.

"Dad, I'm starving. How much farther is this place?" Laurel asked.

"It's not that far. It's this little hole in the wall over here." Lance said as they arrived at a little non-descript place. Lance opened the door as Laurel and Naruto walked in. Lance and Naruto braced themselves as Laurel realized what she had walked into…an AA meeting.

"Ha." Laurel laughed as she turned to leave but her father held her arm and stopped her.

"Laurel, wait!" Lance told her.

"Don't touch me." She replied as she stormed out as Naruto and Lance followed her. "I can't believe you would do something like this."

"You wouldn't have come otherwise." Lance replied.

"You're damn right." Laurel told him.

"Laurel, you need help." Naruto told her.

"I don't need help! Not from them! I can't believe you went along with this, Naruto." Laurel said.

"I'm sorry, Laurel but your father is right." Naruto told her. "I've kept my feelings about this to myself for a while because I didn't want to push it, but I think it's time for a push. Laurel, you've been through hell, I'm not doubting that, but it nearly cost you your life and it might have cost you your career. This isn't something that you can just brush off and say is fine when your clearly just trying to ignore your problem!"

"I don't have a problem! And not one person in that room knows at all of what I've been through." Laurel said.

"Your right. Because some of them have been through worse. But for better or for worst, everyone in that room needs to be there and you need to be there, Laurel! This isn't healthy, and it isn't moving on." Naruto told her.

"You think you're the only person who's ever lost someone? Whoever got fired? Whoever got their life into a mess, well you think again kiddo because you're not." Lance said as he walked up to her. "Look, we're here now so why don't you just stay for a bit. You don't have to share or talk you just listen."

"I thought I made myself clear. I'm hungry, and now I'll think I'll eat alone." Laurel said as she walked away.

"Laurel!" Naruto shouted as she left. "Damn, she's stubborn."

"She gets that from me." Lance said as he sighed. "I'm sorry I put you in that situation, Naruto."

"You didn't force me to do anything, Mr. Lance. I agreed because I agree with you. She needs help." Naruto replied.

"Quentin. Call me Quentin." Quentin said as Naruto nodded. "I'm going in, you can head home."

Naruto thought for a bit as he saw Quentin walk to the door. "Actually…I'd like to join you." Naruto said as Quentin nodded and joined him. They walked in and sat down together in a circle as the meeting started.

The meeting went on as the members of the group shared their struggles since their last meetings, the progress they had made or the setbacks they had encountered. Naruto listened intently as he heard how much these people had gone through and how they struggled to get their lives back in order. It humbled him as he had been through his fair share of heartbreak and trauma, yet these people had no super powers, only their own will or people who cared about them to make them change their lives. Even though Naruto had god-like powers, there were problems that he couldn't solve as easy as stopping criminals.

Quentin went next where he explained how he was still having problems with getting his daughter to get help from her recent issues with addiction and the trauma she's undergone. He feels helpless as he watches his daughter ruin her life and she won't let him help her. It was then Naruto's time and he decided to share a little bit.

"Hello, my name is Naruto. It's my first time here." Naruto said.

"Hello, Naruto." The group replied.

"I came here because…I wanted to be here for someone I love who has been through a lot. She's been through a lot…more so than any person should have to go through…and it's been slowly driving her to alcohol and drugs." Naruto said as he took a deep breath. "I should have seen this sooner and tried to help her. Even after learning about her problem, she still won't let me help her and I feel helpless."

Quentin looked at Naruto as he began to get a better understand of him. "This woman…she's amazing and I've only felt like this with one other person I've dated. She was my college sweetheart and I had to break it off because I couldn't bring myself to be completely honest with her…something was holding me back. I guess…I was afraid that if she knew the truth about me then it would change what we had." Naruto said as he took a deep breath.

"But with this woman, I don't want to make that same mistake and I want to be with her more than anything but now I may have pushed her away now. Anyway, thanks for letting me share." Naruto said as everyone clapped.

The meeting went on for another hour and then ended as some of the members talked to one another or their sponsor. Naruto went over and got a cup of coffee as Quentin joined him.

"That was some intense confession back there." Quentin said as Naruto took a sip of coffee.

"All of them were. But I wanted to get that off my chest for a while." Naruto said as he added come creamer to his coffee.

"Who was she?" Quentin asked.

"June Moone. We met when she transferred to Metropolis University for a few years working on her dissertation." Naruto said. "She got her doctorate in archaeology and was on a research trip in the Amazon the last I heard."

"She sounds like an amazing woman. What happened?" Lance asked.

"I couldn't make the leap to really be with her. But I'm not making that mistake again with Laurel. She's not getting rid of me that easy." Naruto said as he bid farewell to Lance and going to go on patrol when he got a text from Felicity to come to the bunker, so Naruto ducked into the nearby alley, checked it was clear of cameras and people and super sped away.

Naruto arrived in the bunker in time to see Oliver from a night out because he was wearing his suit and it must not have gone well if the angry expression on his face was any indicator. "Uh oh, you've got angry face." Felicity said.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Roy Harper." Oliver said.

"You took him out in the field?!" Dig asked.

"He wasn't listening to me, Diggle! I'm trying to reach him, but he lost control, and then he nearly killed someone, which I couldn't let happen, so in the process—" "Turner got away." Felicity said, finishing his sentence. "What was he there to steal? Merlyn's art collection?"

"Something much more dangerous. It's a prototype earthquake machine." Oliver told them.

"Oh my god." Naruto said.

"Why would Turner want to destroy the city?" Felicity asked.

"He doesn't. He's a mercenary selling his services to the highest bidder. This watch belonged to one of the mercenaries working for him." Oliver told her as he showed her the watch.

"I've got something better. Felicity, can you pull an audio file or anything that can tell me what Turner sounds like?" Naruto asked as Felicity looked at him.

"Maybe, give me a second." Felicity said as she began working on it.

"It was the look in Roy's eye. It was Slade all over again." Oliver said.

"Oliver, what happened with Slade?" Dig asked.

"Me. Someone killed Shado, Slade loved Shado and it was my fault." Oliver said, filled with regret as Felicity and Naruto looked at him. "I wanted to tell him because it would have been better coming from me, but it didn't."

"And he found out another way." Felicity said as Oliver looked at her.

"If I had just told him the truth, I could have gotten through to him." Oliver said.

"And that's why it's so important for you to get through to Roy." Dig nodded in understanding as to why Oliver's been so persistent with Roy.

"That island was a five-year nightmare. But if I learned something that could help me reach Roy now, it'll have been worth it." Oliver said.

"I think you just answered your question. You need to be honest with him. Completely honest." Naruto told him.

"Tell him who I am?" Oliver asked as Naruto nodded.

"Oliver, we both have experience where lies only push away the people we care about. And if not telling Slade the truth about Shado led to what happened, then don't make the same mistake with Roy. Roy's got a lot of anger inside, probably more than we can help him with now, but he needs to know that he can trust us. That we're there for him for the right reason. If not…what's the point?" Naruto asked as Felicity managed to bring up an audio file.

"I got it. I dig some hacking and got Turner's audio file from a mission debrief he did in the army. Took a while to find it." Felicity said as she managed to hack into the records that Turner did for the army before he was discharged.

"Play it." Felicity played the audio file of Turner's voice. Naruto closed his eyes and stretched out his super hearing throughout the entire city. He heard animals, car horns, people arguing and talking, and police radio chatter. One by one he tuned them out until he heard Turner's voice.

He focused his hearing, tuning out other voices and began to hear Turner speak. _"It's me. We got the device but lost one guy. Got it. Proceeding to the drop."_ He heard Turner say.

"I got him." Naruto said.

"Where is he?" Oliver asked.

"He's heading to a drop for the device. He was going south on the interstate, about 40 miles from here." Naruto said as Felicity began pulling up all the maps to help narrow down where Turner might go.

"There are a few heliports and the surrounding docks within 10 miles of what Naruto said." Felicity said.

"Turner's employer wants the device out of the city as soon as possible. Felicity, look into manifests and requests for shipping licenses or helicopters. We find that, then we act." Oliver said as he looked at Naruto. "I'll contact Roy. We need to talk to him."

Oliver gave a call to Roy's phone to meet him in the alley behind Verdant immediately. Roy rushed into the alleyway, anxious and on edge and saw the Arrow and Red Sun waiting for him.

"What is it?" Roy asked.

"It seems we've taken a back step with our training." Red Sun said as Roy glared at them. "What wrong? Were we keeping you from something?"

"That device is out there. We need to warn people and get them out of the city." Roy told them.

" **That would only cause a panic. Right now, no one can know that device is out there."** Arrow told him.

"Why not? Why keep all these secrets? My girlfriend is in this city and she needs to get to safety before that device goes off!" Roy said as Red Sun walked up to him to try and calm him down.

"Roy, calm down. Thea is completely safe and having her start a panic will only put her in danger. You need to think this through. Try and do whatever you want with a half-cocked plan and you'll only get yourself and her killed. If you're not going to calm down and take control for you or for us, then do it for Thea." Red Sun told him as Roy looked at him.

"What the hell do you know about Thea?" Roy asked.

" **We know enough, Roy. And if you want to help her, then listen to us."** Arrow told him. **"Roy, you have a lot of anger and I've been doing my best to help you. But I realize now until you trust me, you won't let me help you."**

The Arrow then took off his hood and removed his mask to reveal he was Oliver Queen. Roy was shocked to discover that the Arrow was his girlfriend's older brother. Red Sun pressed the button on his collar and his facial disguise deactivated.

"You're—you're— "Roy struggled to say.

"Yeah." Oliver replied as he then looked at Naruto. "This is Naruto Kent."

"Hey." Naruto said as Roy looked at Oliver.

"Last year, you saved my life. And I don't mean from the kidnapper, I mean…you saved me. You gave me purpose." Roy said as Oliver held his hand out and Roy shook it.

"We're just getting started. Tonight, is the first step." Oliver said as he pressed his intercom. "Felicity, tell me you have a location."

" _I got it, Turner's heading for the Starling City Dock. I flagged one ship's manifest for one Milo Armitage, he's a black-market arms dealer. He's the one who busted out Turner."_ Felicity said.

"Got it, thanks." Oliver replied as he looked at Roy. "Turner's meeting his buyer and we're going to stop him."

"We're trusting you on this, Roy. This is your chance. Focus and retain control." Naruto told him as Roy nodded and pulled up his hoodie as Oliver did the same. "Hang on."

Naruto activated his facial disguise, grabbed Oliver and Roy by the shoulder and then super sped them to the docks behind some shipping containers. Oliver shook his head to readjust himself as Roy doubled-over, nearly puking his guts out.

"Let it pass." Red Sun told him as they heard Turner meeting with Armitage.

"Ten million dollars, I believe was the negotiated amount." Armitage transferred the money to Turner's account. "Congratulations, you're now in a new tax bracket."

"Just out of curiosity, you give me ten million, and you get—" "Three times that." Armitage told him as his men secured the device in a shipping container.

"You already have a buyer?" Turner asked.

"If I were you, I'd stay clear of Markovia for a few months. I believe our business is concluded." Armitage said as a grapple line was shot above them and the Arrow slid down and landed on one of Armitage's men, knocking him out from the impact. He fired two arrows, taking out another armed mercenary and fired a third at Turner who sliced it to pieces.

"Usually, I don't do this for free. But for you, I'd make an exception." Turner said as he charged at the Arrow.

10 of Armitage's men loaded their weapons and moved into position to take out the Arrow when a whoosh of air ran by them and all their guns were gone. "Looking for these!" They heard as they saw Red Sun standing by a pile of bent and broken guns. "Now it's a fair fight for him."

Roy then charged from behind a cargo container and tackled two guys into the group, knocking them down. He kicked another in the gut and sent him flying as he punched another. Red Sun walked up as some of Armitage's mercenaries attacked him, but he disabled them with precise strikes at various pressure points rendering them unable to move or unconscious.

Red Sun looked and saw that Roy was handling his own fairly well. He then turned to Armitage who took out a handheld detonator. "Don't do it. Everyone in this city will die!" Red Sun shouted.

"If I don't deliver this to my buyer in Markovia, I'm dead already." Armitage said as he pressed the button.

"No!" Red Sun shouted as Armitage smashed the detonator. Red Sun grabbed Armitage and threw him through the air and into a cargo container, knocking him out.

Red Sun heard the beeping in the cargo container and x-rayed to see the countdown of the device start for 60 seconds. He fired his heat vision as they changed from the usual two small beams into a singular thick beam of red energy that melted straight through the cargo container and hit the machine, causing it to explode in a shower of sparks, fire, and metal as the Arrow and Roy shielded their eyes from the light.

Oliver and Roy walked over, seeing the earthquake machine destroyed and the city safe. Naruto looked around and saw Turner, Armitage, and all his men so he super sped around and tied them up. "We did it." Roy said as Naruto nodded.

"Not bad, Roy." Naruto said.

"Like you said, I just needed to focus." Roy said as they nodded.

Naruto then grabbed Oliver and Roy and they left the docks as the police arrived. Roy went home to get some rest and process that Oliver was the Arrow while Oliver and Naruto walked into the bunker. Naruto retracted his suit while Felicity cleaned one of the claw marks Oliver got from his fight with Turner. They told Felicity and Diggle what happened, and that Roy now knew who they were.

"So, secret society gets a new member. Where is he now?" Diggle asked.

"At home…processing." Oliver said as Felicity finished cleaning his wound.

"When I found out who you really were I processed my way through a pint of mint chip." Felicity said. "I stress eat."

Oliver, Diggle, and Naruto chuckled. "Speaking of stress, I'm not trying to Monday morning quarterback here it's Wednesday. Didn't this all start because you were worried that Roy's marble collection was on the short side?" Felicity asked.

"She has a point, Oliver. Roy's a loose cannon and now he knows your secret." Diggle said as Oliver nodded.

"I know. Roy's a loose cannon but tonight he proved that he could do what needed to be done. Naruto made a good point." Oliver said.

"I've been known to have a few." Naruto said as they chuckled.

"Naruto was right in that the reason Roy wasn't listening to me was that there was no trust. He didn't trust me enough and I didn't trust him. So, I took a chance." Oliver said.

"Sometimes it takes a leap of faith first. The trust part comes later. And don't worry. Roy's both our responsibility. But now he has something to fight for instead of fighting against." Naruto said in his sagely wisdom.

"When did you get so wise, Naruto?" Felicity asked as Naruto chuckled.

"That would be my dad's influence. My father was a wise beyond his years. I picked up a few things after the many…many lectures and talks. Glad it paid off in the end." Naruto said.

"The Arrow or even Red Sun wasn't able to get through to Roy…but I could. Roy just needs some guidance." Oliver said as he zipped up his hoodie.

"And Turner is arrested along with the arms dealer who he was working for and the city is safe from another earthquake. I think this was a huge win for us." Felicity said as they chuckled.

"And the good thing is that Turner and those men won't be getting out anytime soon." Naruto said.

Unknown to Team Arrow, Turner was receiving a special visitor in his cell at Iron Heights. He was quickly moved back to his cell after he was arrested and he got comfortable when he heard someone enter the corridor and walk to his cell. Turner turned his head and saw an African-American woman, probably in her late 30s, early 40s in a power suit and carrying a briefcase. Even though she didn't say anything, Turner could tell she exuded confidence and authority and was not someone to be messed with. **(2)**

"Mr. Turner." The woman said as Turner turned his head.

"Whatever your selling, I'm not interested." Turner said as he laid his head down and closed his eyes.

"I'm not selling anything, Mr. Turner. Or would you prefer to go by your callsign, Bronze Tiger." The woman said as Turner opened his left eye and looked at her. "I've read over your file. Some very impressive work and I've heard of your exploits against the Starling City vigilante. Impressive but I think he's a little out of your league."

"He just got lucky." Turner said as the woman chuckled.

"Once is lucky. Twice isn't. But your skills are still something of note that would be wasted rotting in Iron Heights." The woman said as Turner looked at her and sat up on the bed.

"Who are you?" Turner asked.

"My name is Amanda Waller." Waller said.

"You say that like it means something." Turner said.

"It does to the right kind of people. I'm currently putting together a special group of people with unique skills that can do some good for the world." Waller said.

"I don't know if the file you've been looking at is mine, but I'm not in the helping world kind of business." Turner said as he walked up to her.

"Then how about using your skills of killing people to work time off your sentence." Waller told him that got Turner's attention. "It's a bold new world, Mr. Turner. Soldiers like yourself are going to be obsolete as aliens and people with unique abilities will become the new norm. But men such as yourself can still prove to be useful."

"I'm interested. What kind of group is this?" Turner asked.

"Taskforce X. You have 5 seconds before the offer expires. I suggest you make your choice." Waller counted to five in her head as Turner thought and decided on an answer.

"All right, I'm in." Turner said as Waller nodded and motioned for one of her men to come in.

"Organize the transfer to Bell Reve. And where are we on Lawton and Santana?" Waller asked.

"Our sources says he's in Gotham looking over his daughter. Santana was arrested in Los Angeles two weeks ago." The agent said.

"I want a scheduled transfer to Belle Reve for Santana. And as for Lawton, I'll drop a dime to the Bat." Waller said as she then left.

Line Break xxxxx

The next day around mid-afternoon, Laurel was dressed in her best work outfit and arrived at the law office of her old friend Joanna de La Vega at Wethersby & Stone. Laurel walked in and saw her friend sitting at a beautiful desk in a very luxurious office.

"Well, your work environment has definitely improved since CNRI." Laurel said as Joanna smiled and walked over and hugged her. "This place is bigger than my apartment."

"Well, there is a limit to the glamour, unfortunately. I spend most of my days in document production or answering derogatory questions." Joanna said as her laptop beeped and she walked over to quickly answer and email. "It doesn't feel like answering law so much as being a paper pusher."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to talk me out of a job here." Laurel said with a chuckle as Joanna looked at Laurel with a somber face. "I guess I do know better."

"I'm sorry." Joanna said.

"What's going on?" Laurel asked as Joanna took a breath.

"One of the partner's serves on the Bar association's disciplinary committee and…well when I sent over your resume he did some checking." Joanna said.

"That was a complete misunderstanding. I mean, sure I had some problems but I'm fine now." Laurel said.

"The Bar is going to open disciplinary proceedings." Joanna said.

"What for?" Laurel asked.

"Conduct effecting your fitness to practice." Joanna said.

"That's—that's ridiculous." Laurel said.

"I know. While this is out there, the firm can't hire you." Joanna said.

"Thanks. Thanks for letting me know." Laurel said as she turned to leave and Joanna walked up to her.

"Laurel, we can fight this. Ok, I'll help you and—" "I need some time to…process. I'll call you." Laurel said as she left.

Back at Verdant, Roy met with Oliver inside before the club would soon be filled with people and entered through the secret entrance he had put in.

"Is this the place where you kill me because I know your secret?" Roy asked as Oliver looked at him.

"Do you really think I would kill my sister's boyfriend, especially after I decided to tell you?" Oliver asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Well, you did shoot me in the leg. Forgiven, by the way." Roy said as Oliver turned to him.

"Thea. She can never know." Oliver told him.

"I get the feeling that if I did tell her, that would be when you kill me." Roy said.

"Trust that instinct." Oliver told him.

"Ok. How many people know what…who you are?" Roy asked as Oliver sighed.

"Too many. But these are the only people that count." Oliver said as they walked into the bunker where Felicity, Diggle, and Naruto were waiting. Roy looked around and saw a whole bunch of computers, medical equipment, the Arrow suit on a mannequin and a whole bunch of arrows and weapons. "This is John Diggle and Felicity Smoak. You already know Naruto."

"Does this team have a name? Like Team Arrow?" Roy asked.

"We don't call ourselves that." Oliver said.

"I do, occasionally." Felicity said.

"Stop." Oliver told her.

"We're not calling ourselves that while I'm here." Naruto said.

"Whatever. Welcome aboard." Diggle said as he shook Roy's hand.

"Hi." Felicity said as she shook his hand as well.

"Felicity is our residence tech genius and Diggle is a soon to be vigilante himself. If you're really serious about doing this kind of thing, Roy, it's time we up your training." Naruto told him as Oliver nodded.

"Naruto's right. Now that you're on board, your training gets harder." Oliver said as Roy nodded.

"I'm up for it. When do I get a suit?" Roy asked.

"When you're ready. For now, let's continue training your strength." Oliver said as he, Naruto and Roy began sparring and training.

The training went on for hours as Roy was now learning how to fight from Oliver and controlling his strength from Naruto. They were on a sparring mat as Oliver had Roy using escrima sticks and the two were going through strikes and repetitions like Oliver did with Diggle.

Roy was swinging the sticks, sparring with Naruto as Oliver watched. Due to Naruto's super senses and reflexes, it was like fighting someone who was standing still and with Roy's mirakuru strength, it was safer if Naruto fought with him. Roy swung the sticks as Naruto blocked, parried, and then disarmed Roy and held his stick to his neck.

"And that's the end of that fight." Oliver said as Naruto lowered his stick. "But it's a good first step. This kind of training is hard to get but when you're ready, it will be the difference in the field."

"Right. How long until I get it?" Roy asked as he put the sticks down.

"Depends. But we'll keep doing this until it becomes second nature. If you really want to be out there on the field, then you need to learn some new skills. It'll save you from being a human punching bag." Oliver told him as Naruto nodded.

"He's right. With your new strength, learning more ways to fight in a way that helps you control it is also a good idea." Naruto told him.

"Yeah, but why are you doing this?" Roy asked Naruto. "I mean, you're faster than a speeding bullet, can bend metal, and shoot fire out of your eyes."

"Nothing wrong with learning a few new skills. Besides, with my powers it's safer if you spar with me." Naruto told him as Roy nodded as he checked his phone.

"Hey, I got to go. My shifts almost starting." Roy said as he grabbed his jacket and turned to leave as Oliver stood up.

"Roy." Oliver said as Roy stopped. "You did good today."

Roy nodded as he left the bunker and went upstairs to Verdant. Oliver turned to see Dig and Felicity smiling at him. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Felicity said with a smile.

"It seems that you're getting softer with time." Dig said.

"You're growing up. It's so cute." Felicity said as Dig and Naruto chuckled.

"Funny." Oliver said, sarcastically as Naruto put on his jacket. "Thanks for your help, Naruto."

"Don't mention it. He's getting there." Naruto said as Oliver got a call on his phone and saw it was Thea.

"Yeah?" Oliver answered.

" _Are you near the club? Or better yet, I don't suppose you and Laurel's boyfriend are on speaking terms?"_ Thea asked as Oliver looked at Naruto.

"We're actually pretty close. Why?" Oliver asked.

" _Laurel's here. And she doesn't look good."_ Thea told him as Oliver silenced his phone.

"Hey, Laurel's upstairs." Oliver said as Felicity brought up the club cameras. Naruto looked and saw Laurel at the bar and she was a mess.

"I got this." Naruto said as he went upstairs while Oliver made a call to Sara.

Laurel just finished her shot as she leaned on the bar and looked at the bartender. "Excuse me. Can I have something with olives? I don't care what it is so long as it has a lot of olives." Laurel said as Naruto walked up to her.

"How about coffee?" Naruto asked.

"Coffee and olives? Bad combination." Laurel said.

"Laurel, what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"This is where it's happening right? The big club. A chance to relax." Laurel said as the bartender handed her a martini when Thea walked over.

"Laurel, go home." Thea told her as she took Laurel's drink away from her.

"Thea Queen, telling me enough is enough. Now that is rich." Laurel said as she chuckled but Naruto and Thea weren't laughing. "Fine. Bar me from your bar. That's today's theme right, disbarment."

"Disbarment? They can't do that to you." Naruto said.

"I think they are. Guess my law career's over." Laurel said as she looked at Thea. "You know what; maybe Thea here can hire me as a waitress. Or Naruto, I can come be your secretary. Big book executive needs a secretary right?"

Naruto reached into her purse and grabbed her keys. "Oh, did you need to borrow my car? Want to go for a joyride?" Laurel asked as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'll get her home." Naruto said as Thea nodded. Naruto paid Laurel's bill and helped her through the bar, missing the gentleman down the bar cap a small vial and put it in his jacket. Naruto helped Laurel stumble through the club and then drove her back to her apartment. Halfway up the stairs, Laurel began to stumble more and more so Naruto picked her up bridle style and carried her.

"Oh, so strong." Laurel said as Naruto managed to open her door and put her back on her feet. Naruto closed her door as Laurel dropped her bag and keys on the floor and stumbled through her apartment. Naruto noticed she wasn't walking like before.

"Laurel, are you ok?" Naruto asked as he caught her before she fell backwards.

"I'm fine." She managed to slur out as Naruto sat her in a chair.

"Let me get you some water." He said as he walked over to the kitchen when his hearing picked up the sound of someone by the fire escape. But then he heard something break as Laurel pushed a lamp over by accident on her way over to the couch. But she then fell forward and collapsed. "Laurel!"

Naruto ran over and knelt to check her and saw she didn't look so good but no bump to the head or bleeding. "Laurel. Laurel, can you hear me?" Naruto asked as Laurel tried to focus on his face. "Laurel, stay with me, ok? Stay focused on my voice. I'll get you to the hospital."'

Laurel's head dropped to the side as she looked at the window and could have sworn she saw her sister looking at her. "Sara?" Laurel called out as she passed out. Naruto picked her up and super sped to the hospital as he appeared by the ER entrance and walked in carrying Laurel.

"Somebody help!" Naruto shouted as an ER doctor ran over.

"I need a gurney here stat!" He shouted as a nurse came over with a gurney and Naruto placed her on it.

"What happened?" The doctor asked as he looked over Laurel.

"I don't know. I think she had too much to drink and she passed out. She might have hit her head." Naruto said as Doctor opened her eyes and shined a light in her eyes to check their responsiveness.

"Pupils are still responsive. I need 10ccs of triasapan and get me an IV line in here." The Doctor said as they moved her through the door to her room. "Well keep you updated on her progress and let you know what happens."

Naruto was left waiting in the ER lobby for hours in anticipation for an answer from the doctor. Naruto called Officer Lance and he was on his way over. Officer Lance soon arrived in the ER in his police uniform.

"Mr. Lance." Naruto said as Lance walked over.

"Naruto, what happened?" He asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. She had a little too much to drink so I took her home but she collapsed in her living room. She's been in there for a few hours." Naruto said as a nurse came over.

"Excuse me, sir. You brought in Laurel Lance?" She asked.

"Yes, is everything ok? How is she?" Naruto asked.

"She stable for now. The doctor's in their with her but she seems to be fine. We took some blood samples and we'll get them to the lab." The nurse said as Naruto and Lance breathed a sigh of relief. "We'll keep her overnight for observation."

"Can we see her?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but please make it brief. She needs some rest." The nurse told her as they nodded.

"Naruto, you go ahead. I need to make a call." Lance told him as Naruto nodded. Naruto walked through the hospital and made his way to Laurel's hospital room. He walked in to see her lying in a hospital bed in a hospital gown. An IV line was in her arm with the EKG machine recording a constant and steady heartbeat. Naruto walked in and she seemed a bit tired.

"Naruto." Laurel opened her eyes and saw him by the door.

"Hey." Naruto walked in and pulled a chair next to her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." Laurel said as she looked around and saw she was in the hospital. She was still groggy and feeling weird.

"I'll be here when you wake up. Just get some rest." Naruto told her as she nodded. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

Naruto told Mr. Lance that he'd stay in the hospital to look over her if he needed to head back to the station. Lance left to check in with the desk sergeant while Naruto watched over Laurel and eventually took a small nap in the chair.

Naruto woke up early the next morning and when no one was looking, he super sped away to get a cup of coffee and tea for Laurel and got back in time to see Mr. Lance arrive with a woman that shared a passing resemblance to Laurel. "Mr. Lance." Naruto greeted them as Mr. Lance nodded while the woman was confused.

"Naruto. Still here?" Lance asked.

"Always, sir." Naruto told him as Lance nodded and smiled.

"Dinah, this is Naruto Kent. Laurel's boyfriend. Naruto, this is my ex-wife and Laurel's mother, Dinah." Lance introduced the two to one another.

"Nice to meet you." Dinah said as she shook Naruto's hand.

"Nice to meet you as well. Sorry it had to be this way." Naruto told her as she nodded.

"Thank you for looking after my daughter." Dinah said to him.

"Of course." Naruto replied as they continued to speak while Naruto entered Laurel's room to see her up and the nurse looking her over. "Hey, good morning."

"Morning." She replied as the nurse left. Naruto walked over and sat down next to her. "Naruto, I know what you're thinking but I didn't do any drugs last night. I swear."

"And I believe you. And not just because you're hooked up to a medical lie detector." Naruto and Laurel looked at the EKG reader and it was steady the entire time, she didn't lie. "Maybe you had too much to drink. But all that matters is your fine now."

"Thank you, Naruto." Laurel said as Naruto smiled. "To be honest, I didn't expect to see you at Verdant."

"Thea called Oliver and he called me. Just because we had a fight doesn't mean I'm giving up on us." Naruto told her. She smiled as she reached her hand over and held his as he interlaced their fingers.

"Does my dad know?" She asked as he nodded.

"He's here. I called him last night." Naruto said as he handed her some tea. "Thank you."

"Just how you like it." Naruto kissed her head and then held her hand as she kissed it. The door opened, and Mr. and Mrs. Lance walked in.

"Mom?" Laurel was shocked to see her mother was there next to her father. "What are you doing here?"

"Your father called me last night. I got the first train to Starling." Dinah said.

"You didn't need to come." Laurel told her.

"Of course, I did. Your father told me what happened. I wanted to make sure you were all right." Dinah said.

"I'm fine." Laurel said as Dinah nodded. Dinah looked at her daughter and her new boyfriend and saw them talking and they seemed happy together.

"How long have they been together?" Dinah asked Lance.

"About 2 months I think." Lance said as he looked at Naruto who was comforting Laurel. "He's a good kid. And she deserves someone good in her life."

About an hour later, they received another guest as Oliver arrive in his business suit, probably coming from Queen Consolidated. "Oliver." Dinah walked up to him as Oliver hugged her. "I came back as soon as I heard."

They separated from the hug as Oliver looked at Laurel in the bed. "How are you feeling?" Oliver asked.

"I've been better. What are you doing here?" Laurel asked.

"Your father told me what happened." Oliver said as Lance shook his hand.

"Thanks for coming." Lance said as Oliver nodded to Naruto who nodded back. "Don't worry, baby. We're gonna get you all the help you need. There's a great rehab outside of Starling and they got a bed waiting for you."

"Dad, I already told you. I didn't OD. I didn't take any pills last night, I swear." Laurel told him as the nurse walked in.

"Laurel, the doctor wants to check your eye." She said.

"What's wrong with her eye?" Naruto asked.

"Minor sub-conjunctival hemorrhaging. Probably from hitting her head when she lost consciousness. After the exam, we can discharge her." She said as Naruto looked at Oliver and they both shared a look of something was going on. Oliver then walked over to her and got a closer look at her eye, seeing the small flecks of orange in them.

"You get better, ok." He said as she nodded.

"We'll be outside. Let's go." Lance said as they left the room, but Laurel pulled him back to tell him something. Naruto walked with Oliver into the hallway and stopped.

"Laurel didn't take any pills last night. She told me, and she was telling the truth." Naruto told her.

"And I believe you. Something happened. The sub-conjunctival hemorrhaging in her eye could happen from a head injury but it would have to be a severe one. I'll see what I can dig up. Just watch over her." Oliver said as Naruto nodded.

"I will. What did Laurel mean when she mentioned her sister?" Naruto asked as Oliver looked at him. "Super hearing."

"I have an idea. I'll be back." Oliver said as he left for the bunker. He arrived to see Dig and Felicity watching Sara go up and down on the salmon ladder and she seems to have been doing it for a while.

"She's been doing that for like an hour." Felicity said as Sara did one more rep and then dropped to the ground, huffing a bit and grabbed a towel.

"You saw Laurel. Is she going to be ok?" Sara asked as she walked up to Oliver.

"She'll be fine." Oliver told her.

"Who was that guy with her?" Sara asked. "I saw him vanish with her last night. He's not human."

"No, he's not. But he's Laurel's boyfriend and she's safest with him by her side." Oliver told her as she nodded.

"Thanks for calling me and letting me know. And I never did ask you…how did you find me?" Sara asked.

"I wasn't going to lose you again." Oliver replied as Sara wiped her forehead.

"I should get going." She walked past him and grabbed her shirt.

"So that's it? You're back in town for 24 hours and now you're just gonna take off again?" Oliver asked.

"The League of Assassins is still after me, Ollie and staying in town would put my whole family at risk." Sara told him. "I only came back because Laurel's in trouble."

"Well, she's still in trouble, Sara. Your entire family needs you." Oliver told her. "So do I."

Sara looked at him but she didn't budge from his point of view and kept packing. Oliver sighed and walked over to Dig. "Can you do me a favor and dig up a copy of Laurel's blood work from the hospital, please?"

"Sure. What are we looking for?" Dig asked.

"I just wanna make sure of something." Oliver told him as his phone rang. Felicity picked it up and saw it was Detective Lance calling the Arrow.

"It's for you." Felicity said as she handed it to him and he answered, the phones voice modulation software changing his voice.

" **Hello, detective."** He answered.

" _Put my daughter on. I know she's there."_ Lance said as Oliver walked over to Sara. Sara realized he was talking to her father and shook her head no to not hand the phone to her, but he walked over and put it in her hand as Sara didn't want to go through the heartbreak of seeing her father knowing that she would have to leave right after.

Her dad wanted to meet her for some tea at the Chinese restaurant they went to before just to talk and Sara relented and agreed to meet him there. She got dressed and made her way to the restaurant, walking in and saw her father sitting at the counter and drinking some tea.

"Hi, dad." Sara said as Lance saw her walk in and was overjoyed to see her alive. He stood up and hugged her tight, happy that his baby girl was alive. "I only have a minute."

"Well, a cup of tea is all I ask. Sit down." They sat down at the counter as Lance poured her a cup of tea. "Oh, baby. I have missed you so much."

"How's Laurel?" Sara asked.

"She saw you…right before she passed out. She thought it was, I don't know what…a hallucination." Lance said.

"Well, good." Sara replied.

"No, baby, you don't understand. Seeing you, it made her happy." He told her.

"Look, dad…the League, they're still hunting me." Sara said.

"So, what, you're just gonna pop back every time one of us is in trouble? We can't live like this, Sara, and you can't live like this. It's time we started facing things together." He said as Sara knew that if they did they'd all be dead. She stood up and hugged him before walking out of the restaurant leaving Lance heartbroken and helpless that he couldn't do anything.

Sara left the restaurant and turned down a street under a bridge on the way back to Oliver's bunker. The street was empty except for Oliver in his Arrow garb who was watching her from afar to make sure nothing bad happened which was too late as a figure in a red cloak with a quiver and sword descended from the bridge with some kind of long rolled cloth similar to the one Sara uses. Oliver drew an arrow ready to fire as he saw figure land on the ground with a knife drawn in one hand. The figure removed his hood to reveal she was actually a woman. She slowly stalked towards Sara as Oliver was ready to end her right then and there when she sheathed the knife and kissed Sara on the lips. Oliver lowered his bow but kept the arrow hitched on the drawstring.

Sara and the mystery woman kissed for a few seconds before she pulled away. "I've had better greetings." She said.

"I'm sorry, I did…I just, I didn't know what you were gonna do." Sara said.

"To be honest, neither did I." She replied.

"Yeah, we should talk." Sara said.

"Of course. Do you need permission from your boyfriend?" She asked as she turned to see Oliver standing there a few feet away from them. "I am Nyssa. Daughter of Ra's al Ghul. Right hand to the Demon."

" **What are you doing here?"** Oliver asked.

"Sara swore her allegiance to the League of Assassins. It's time for her to return home." Nyssa told him.

" **That…is not going to happen."** Oliver replied as Sara quickly got between him and Nyssa.

"Nyssa, would you give us a second?" She asked.

"Of course. Take your time. Goodbyes are never easy. Is that why I didn't get one?" Nyssa asked as she walked away to give them some privacy.

"I can explain." Sara said to Oliver.

" **You don't have to. But you're not leaving. I don't trust her."** Oliver said.

"Then trust me." Sara replied as she left with Nyssa.

Line Break xxxxx

Oliver returned to the bunker and kept busy with a workout, slamming a heavy sledgehammer onto a large tire. Felicity was there but she was deep in thought about something and Dig went to get a copy of Laurel's bloodwork.

"It's been two hours and she should have gotten back in touch with me by now. Felicity." Oliver called her name, but she was in her own world. "Felicity!"

"What?" Felicity jumped in shock and she seemed really out of it, like she was scared of something. "Sorry, what?"

"Are you ok?" Oliver asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. It's just…things in here." Felicity said as they heard the door to the bunker open and Sara enter.

"The League is never gonna let me go. At least if I'm halfway around the world then I can keep my family safe." Sara said as she packed her bag.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Dig said as he entered with a folder. "I just got a copy of Laurel's bloodwork. She tested negative for drugs."

"Well, then why did she collapse?" Sara asked.

"Because they found traces of snake venom in her blood. From a Tibetan pit viper." Dig said as he showed her file and to his word, it showed traces of snake venom.

"Wait, so Laurel didn't OD?" Felicity asked.

"She was poisoned." Sara said.

"She was poisoned by Nyssa, who did it to draw you back here. And it worked." Oliver said.

"My family's in danger." Sara said as she grabbed her jacket and quickly got changed.

"Felicity, call Naruto and tell him to watch over Laurel. We're on our way." Oliver said as Felicity nodded and took out her phone to call Naruto.

Naruto was still at the hospital with Laurel and her mother. Laurel was asleep in her bed while Mrs. Lance stepped out to get some water. Naruto stayed to watch over her as he answered some texts from Chloe and Clark about how she was doing, and he texted back that she was doing better. He then answered some quick work emails when he saw Felicity call. He stood up and walked outside to talk.

"Hey, Felicity." Naruto said.

" _Naruto, kind of a long story but Laurel didn't OD on drugs. She was poisoned."_ Felicity told him.

"Wait what? Poisoned? With what?" Naruto asked.

" _Tibetan Pit Viper venom. From the League of Assassins. It's exactly as it sounds and is a League made up of assassins."_ Felicity told him.

"What would a League of Assassin member get by poisoning Laurel?" Naruto asked.

" _It's kind of a long story that I'm not even sure how to shorten but Laurel's sister isn't dead and had been with the League ever since. She then left but the League doesn't let people leave so they poisoned Laurel to bring her back_." Felicity said.

"Right. I'm gonna need more info later." Naruto told her.

" _Oliver can explain it better. He and Sara are on their way there now. They think the League might target Laurel or her mother."_ Felicity said as Naruto's hearing picked up something. He turned the corner and saw a discarded doctor's jacket on the floor. _"Naruto?"_

"I'm gonna call you back." Naruto said as he hung up his phone and walked over to the doctor's coat that was by the stairwell door. Naruto used his x-ray vision and scanned through the entire building before he saw two people put a woman in the back of a van while a third person in the driver's seat. He then ran down the stairs at normal speed because of the cameras and made his way to someplace where he could change.

Nyssa and the League member put Mrs. Lance in the back of the van. The League member got into the truck with her while Nyssa got into the passenger seat and the third member drove the truck through the Hospital Parking complex. The van sped through the complex as the Arrow and Canary arrived on his bike. The Arrow drove straight at the van and then quickly swerved to the side as the Canary raised her sonic device. The loud sonic blast shattered the windows in the van and was a discomfort to Nyssa and the assassins, but they kept driving.

The Arrow did a quick 180 turn and drove after the van as Nyssa got out of her seat and joined the assassin in the back of the van. They drew their bows and fired arrows at their chasers, but the Arrow popped a wheelie, so the arrows hit the bike and not them. He sped up behind the van as the Canary jumped onto the roof, but Nyssa fired arrows through the top of the van which forced the Canary back and back until she fell off the top of the van. She saved herself by grabbing the window to see her mom in the van, unconscious. This distracted her enough that Nyssa punched her in the face and she fell from the van and onto the ground.

Nyssa thought she was free when the van jerked to a stop and the front of the van was angled upward. She and the assassins looked and saw a man in a dark crimson suit with a sun logo on his chest stop the van. He was holding it up with one hand and the expression on his face indicated he wasn't happy. He used his free hand and punched through the metal of the van's hood and yanked the engine out of the car and tossed it away like it was a gum wrapper as the car sputtered to a stop and he dropped it to the ground. He then super sped behind the van and yanked the doors to the back of the van off and threw them away.

The assassin in there drew his sword and slashed at him but Red Sun just grabbed his sword with his hand, no blood or anything coming from grabbing the blade. Red Sun grabbed the assassin by the jacket, pulled him out of the van and threw him to the ground. He then grabbed Mrs. Lance out of the van and placed her on the ground as the Assassin got back up and charged at him.

He swung his sword down but Red Sun grabbed it with his hand and snapped it into pieces with a squeeze. He then pushed the Assassin back with a palm to the chest and sent him flying back and hit a pillar. The Arrow fired a cable arrow at him and pinned him to the ground as the Canary unsheathed her bo staff to fight Nyssa and the other assassin, but they were gone. They must have bolted when Red Sun grabbed Mrs. Lance. The Canary walked over to the assassin to question him but he was dead, an empty vial in his hand.

" **They're gone."** Arrow said.

"They'll be back." Canary said as Red Sun picked up Mrs. Lance.

"I'll get her back inside and watch over her and Laurel. Let me know if you need anything." Red Sun said as he super sped back into the hospital.

"I guess it must pay off to have an alien working with you." Sara said to him.

" **It's starting to."** He said as they made their exit. Sara called her father to meet her behind the hospital.

Mrs. Lance woke up in a startle as she began to panic when Naruto appeared at her side to calm her down. "Mrs. Lance, are you all right?" Naruto asked as Mrs. Lance looked around and saw she was in Laurel's hospital room. "Mrs. Lance? Everything ok?"

"What happened?" She asked as she took a deep breath.

"I don't know. I finished my phone call and found you passed out in the hallway so I brought you in here. Are you ok? Any kind of pain or discomfort?" Naruto asked as she shook her head no.

"No, just a funny taste in my mouth." She said as Naruto got her a cup of water. "Thank you. How is Laurel?"

"She's fine, just resting." Naruto said as they looked back at Laurel who was asleep in her bed. "I talked to the doctors and she should be discharged tomorrow morning. You can get some rest, Mrs. Lance. I'll watch over her."

"Thank you, Naruto." She said as Naruto nodded.

With Sara and Oliver, they were at the back of the hospital as Officer Lance walked out of the door to see them waiting for him. "Dad, mom was almost taken because of me. It's my fault, I'm so sorry." Sara said to him.

"It's all right. She's safe and has no idea anything bad happened. She's with Laurel and her boyfriend now." Lance told her. "The assassins group that your apart of, they tried to take your mom?"

"Not exactly." Sara told him.

"Well, what exactly?" Lance asked.

"A woman, Nyssa. She's a powerful figure in the League and she poisoned Laurel and tried to take mom." Sara said.

"To get you to come back to the League?" Lance asked as Sara took a breath.

"To get me to come back to her." Sara told him.

"Oh." Lance understood what she meant when Sara's phone went off.

"Nyssa, stay away from my family!" Sara told her.

" _I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen. Whoever your mysterious friend may be, he will not stop me. The League is legion and will stop at nothing if I command it."_ Nyssa told her. _"I believe it would be instructive for you to know what it feels like to suddenly lose someone you love. To have them ripped from your life without warning. Can your mysterious friend protect your mother and sister every single second of every single day? Detect any kind of poison that could be easily slipped into a glass of water? Or an arrow fired from across the street?"_

"You don't want to hurt my family." Sara said.

" _You're right, I don't. You have one day, Ta-er al-Sahfer. Make the right choice or I will unleash hell on your city and family."_ Nyssa said as she ended the call.

"We have 24 hours to find her." Sara said as the Arrow nodded.

" **Detective, we'll stop her. Your family will be safe. Red Sun is watching over them."** He told Lance.

"All right. Keep me updated." Lance said as he walked back inside the hospital.

Oliver and Sara went back to the bunker. "Is Mrs. Lance ok?" Felicity asked.

"She's fine. Naruto got there just in time. He'll watch over her and Laurel. They'll be safe for now, but we need to find Nyssa. Where are we on that?" Oliver asked.

"We researched the poison Nyssa used on Laurel." Dig said.

"Luckily fur us, Tibetan Pit Viper venom is surprisingly difficult to transport. It starts losing its potency the moment it leaves the fangs. Yet another sentence I never thought I'd actually say out loud." Felicity said.

"So, it was bought locally?" Sara asked.

"Not bought. Stolen." Dig said.

"From where?" Oliver asked.

"The Zoo. A local break-in. The perps didn't steal anything, so the cops chalked it up to kids looking for a thrill." Dig said.

"I pulled up the Zoo CCTV footage from the night of the break-in. I caught a plate." Felicity brought up the CCTV footage and zoomed in on the plate of a car. "The car's a rental. The address is in the Glades."

"Sara, call your father and let him know what's happening but tell him to leave this to us. Nyssa will try something against him he's safer with your family. Felicity, contact Naruto and tell him we have a lead. Tell him to not let Laurel or Mrs. Lance out of his sight." Oliver told her as she nodded and did. Oliver then had to take a call with Sebastian because he was dropping his support for him and he completely understood. Although, unknown to Oliver, it led to an interesting conversation between Sebastian and Moira.

Felicity tracked down the plate and got a location so Sara and Oliver suited up and went to track him down. They managed to capture him but he killed himself with poison leaving them back to square one with no way to find Nyssa. She was League of Assassins and even with Naruto's super senses he couldn't find her. Naruto guessed she hidden herself somewhere his x-ray vision couldn't find or his hearing couldn't hear. She was League of Assassin so she would know every which way to hide.

Naruto was still at the hospital watching over Laurel as she was talking with her mother and her father in her hospital room. Naruto was outside, texting with Chloe on how there was another thief of a science lab in Seattle followed by another mysterious death. Whatever Zoner was coming after him was getting closer. He was brought out of his text when he heard the sound of heels coming down the hall and he saw Felicity walking over to him.

"Felicity, hey. Is everything ok?" He asked as she walked over.

"Not really. We struck out with the plate and I'm getting nowhere with trying to find Nyssa." Felicity said as she looked at Laurel's hospital room to see Laurel talking to her mother. "It was a good thing you were here to save Mrs. Lance. Things would be a lot worse if you didn't stop Nyssa."

"Yeah, I've dealt with Kryptonite-infected supervillains, but League of Assassin members are a first. How concerned should we be?" Naruto asked.

"According to Sara and Oliver, very. Being the daughter of the head of the League of Assassins, I don't want to even think about what Nyssa would try and do." Felicity said.

"I'll help however I can." Naruto said as he noticed Felicity looking at Laurel. "It was nice of you to come. I didn't know you were friend with Laurel."

"We're not. I'm not sure if we are. We've talked a few times, but I don't know if she'd call us friends." Felicity said.

"Then what brought you here. Is something wrong? You look like you have something serious you want to talk about." Naruto said as Felicity was conflicted if she should tell him what she learned. "If you need to talk to someone, I've been told I'm a great listener. And whatever we talk about will stay between us, I promise."

Felicity looked at Naruto and thought for a moment. She needed to talk about what she learned now before she exploded. "Ok, but promise it stays between us?" She asked as Naruto nodded.

"Cross my alien heart and hope to die by Kryptonite." Naruto swore to her.

"Ok, well I flagged something with Queen Consolidated that's serious. Last year, I worked for Walter Smith, Oliver's mom's second husband but they're divorced so her ex-husband. Moira used a lot of money to buy a warehouse under the alias of Tempest and was using it to hold the yacht that Oliver was on when it sunk. It's how we learned she was working with Malcolm Merlyn and it led to her divorce from Walter." Felicity told him.

"Ok, that's a lot of information." Naruto said.

"So, I set up a trace on the account that Tempest used in case something happened again, and it did. I flagged a large wire transfer made from that account and when I told Walter he brushed it off and said he'd talk to Oliver's mom about, but he didn't." Felicity said.

"Which would imply Walter most likely knows of the wire transfer and what it's about. And that he's working with Moira on whatever this Tempest thing is about." Naruto said as Felicity nodded. "And judging by the look on your face, it's nothing good."

"I looked into it myself and the money was to a Dr. Gill who was the doctor who delivered Thea. That didn't make a lot of sense to me, so I went through like a dozen different theories until I remembered her testimony at her trial." Felicity said as Naruto remembered seeing that on the news.

"Wait, I remember that. She confessed to having an affair with Malcolm Merlyn—Merlyn is Thea's actual father." Naruto came to the same realization that Felicity did. "Ok, I did not see that coming. What happened then?"

"I confronted Mrs. Queen about it in her living room and told her to tell Oliver when she told me that I shouldn't tell him. She said that if I told him, it would destroy him and that he'll blame me for this…" Felicity barely managed to get the words out as tears began to form. "The thought that I could do that to Oliver and lose him.

"Felicity." Naruto faced her and held her shoulders to comfort her. "Felicity, nothing you could do would make Oliver hate you like that. I've seen the way he looks at you, and I've gotten to know him and it's not like him."

Felicity sniffed a bit and fixed her glasses. "Look, I know, I'm the new guy here and I don't have the history he has with you or Diggle but from the small time we have interacted…I do know one thing for sure."

"And what's that?" Felicity asked.

"It's that Oliver wouldn't blame you for something like this." Naruto told her. "This just sounds like Mrs. Queen trying to scare you into keeping quiet. Look, when we first met, I had my issues with how Oliver did everything but after seeing that he had you and Diggle by his side…my issues with it lessened. I know Oliver appreciates everything you and Diggle have done for him and he could never hate you for this."

Felicity then hugged Naruto because she needed to hug somebody. Naruto chuckled as he hugged back. He looked down at the blonde hair and the sight was familiar to him. Take away her glasses and skirt and it was just like when he and Clark were younger, and they had heart-to-heart talks with Chloe.

Line Break xxxxx

In the morning, Laurel was being discharged from the hospital, so she was filling out some paperwork with her mother in the hospital. Naruto grabbed Laurel's bag and walked outside to see Mr. Lance talking on the phone, presumably with Sara. He was standing next to his car by the passenger pick up as Naruto walked over with Laurel's bag when his hearing picked up a distinct beep coming from the engine's exhaust. The beeping got rapid, so he narrowed his eyes and x-rayed the car and saw a bomb strapped under the car with ten seconds left.

"Mr. Lance, get back!" Naruto ran forward, grabbed Mr. Lance, and dove to the ground just as the car exploded, causing everyone else in the hospital bay to hit the ground in fright or run away out of fear. Naruto covered Mr. Lance as the car blew up in a fiery explosion of oil, metal, and fire. He lifted his head up to see the car was a smoking wreck. He looked down and saw a shard of the door was stuck in his leg, so he quickly flicked it away as Mr. Lance looked up and saw his car was destroyed.

"Jesus." Lance said as he looked at Naruto. "Thanks, Naruto."

"Don't mention it." Naruto said as he helped Mr. Lance to his feet. Some uniformed police officers came over with their guns out as Lance held up his badge and they called in for backup.

"How did you know that was going to happen?" Lance asked.

"I heard some kind of weird noise from the car. Growing up on a farm, you'd be surprised how great your hearing gets." Naruto said Lance looked at him.

"Oh my god!" They heard as Laurel ran out of the hospital to see the burning wreck that was the car. "What happened, are you ok?!"

Laurel hugged Naruto as he hugged back. "We're fine, don't worry." Naruto told her.

"Naruto saved my life." Lance said as he hugged his daughter.

"What happened?" Laurel asked.

"Not sure." Lance told them, not wanting to tell them it might be the League of Assassins. Naruto then noticed Mrs. Lance wasn't around.

"Laurel, where's your mother?" Naruto asked.

"She's finishing up the paperwork." Laurel said as Naruto ran back inside the hospital and didn't see Mrs. Lance anywhere so he asked the receptionist.

"Excuse me, where's the woman who was signing out Laurel Lance? I believe it was her mother." Naruto said.

"Oh, she's using the bathroom down the hall." The receptionist said as Naruto went to the bathroom to see it had a sign on the door that said closed for cleaning. Naruto walked into the bathroom to find it empty but Mrs. Lance's bag was on the floor.

"Oh my god. The bomb was a distraction." Naruto stretched out his super hearing and he heard some muffled screaming coming from a car that was speeding down the road. He pressed his belt buckle to activate his suit and super sped out of the hospital in a hurry. A Honda Civic was speeding down the street as it narrowly avoided any cars in its path. It was speeding towards a red light and was about to run over four people moving along a crosswalk when the car was lifted into the air. Bystanders and pedestrians would have seen the car all of a sudden lifted into the air because Red Sun had lifted it into the air. He was under the car and held it above his head so no one was run over. He looked and the tires were speeding up and moving in different directions like the driver was trying to figure out a way to get free. He used his heat vision and melted the battery line so the car sputtered to a stop. He put it down on the ground, super sped to the driver's side door, yanked the driver out of the car and threw him onto the street. He heard the muffling come from the trunk, so he opened it only to see that sound was coming from a wireless speaker.

"Crap." Red Sun looked at the driver who got up and pulled out a pistol. He super sped and grabbed the driver and hoisted him off the ground so his feet dangled in the air.

"Whoa, take it easy man!" The driver said.

"Where's the woman who was kidnapped from the hospital?!" Red Sun shouted.

"I don't know where she is, man! Some chick paid me to drive around the city like a maniac!" He said.

"What woman?!" Red Sun shouted.

"Some weird woman with a red hood. She had an accent." He said as the police soon arrived. He dropped the guy on the ground and flew away as the police arrested the crazy driver.

Naruto arrived back at the hospital and went back to the bathroom. He grabbed Mrs. Lance's bag and walked out of the bathroom and saw Laurel and Mr. Lance at the receptionists desk.

"Naruto, what are you doing with my mom's bag?" Laurel asked.

"I went to get her at the bathroom and found it there." Naruto said as Mr. Lance went to the bathroom to see for himself while Laurel called her mom's phone but it was in the bag Naruto was holding. Lance returned from the bathroom and had a grim look on his face.

"Dad, where's mom?" Laurel asked.

The police soon arrived as Naruto and Mr. Lance had to give their statements while CSU went over the car wreck and the bathroom to find any kind of evidence. Once Naruto finished his statement, he took out his phone to call Oliver.

Oliver was at the announcement for his mother's mayoral run when his phone rang and he saw it was Naruto. "Naruto." Oliver answered.

" _Hey, Oliver. We need to find Nyssa now."_ Naruto told him.

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

" _She just took Mrs. Lance. She had a bomb under Mr. Lance's car and it distracted me while she grabbed her. And she hired a driver as a patsy. She's clever. We need to find her soon. Laurel's losing it."_ Naruto told her. _"I can't leave her now. But the second you find something, you let me know."_

"Right. I'll keep you updated." Oliver said as he hung up as Diggle and Felicity walked over to him.

"Hey, who was that?" Felicity asked.

"That was Naruto. Nyssa took Mrs. Lance." Oliver told them.

"What? How did a League of Assassin's assassin get one over on a super-powered alien?" Felicity asked.

"Distraction. She had a bomb under Mr. Lance's car and it kept him occupied long enough for her plan. She's thorough. Dig, I need you pick up the trail on Nyssa. We need to find her, now." Oliver told him.

"I'm on it." He said as he left just as Moira and Thea came up to Oliver.

"Oh, Oliver. Felicity." Moira said as Felicity just turned her head while Oliver hugged his mom. "Well, I haven't been this nervous since my wedding day. Both of them."

"Moira, it's time." Her manager said to her. "Oliver, are you ready to introduce your mother?"

"With pride." He said as Moira gave Felicity a look as she turned away. Moira and Thea walked to the stage as Felicity walked away to give herself from space.

"Felicity." Oliver followed her because he saw she was acting weird. "What is going on with you? And don't say nothing. The truth, please."

"I was kind of hoping to tell you under different circumstances or wondering if I should tell you at all. And the information that I have tears me up because of the thought of losing someone I care about…" Felicity said as Oliver held her close.

"Hey. You're not going to lose me. Whatever it is that's bothering you. What's wrong? Is it about your family?" Oliver asked.

"No. It's about yours." She said.

Naruto had helped Laurel back to her apartment and got settled in but she was a grieving mess with her mom disappearing. The police did a clean sweep and couldn't find anything. They tried going over CCTV footage but there were dozens of cars on the road so it was hard to find one that took her but the police would do anything they could. Laurel was sitting on the couch, a blanket wrapped around her and tears staining her eyes. Naruto walked over from the kitchen and sat down next to her with a cup of tea.

"Here, Laurel. It's chamomile, just like you like it." He said as she took the cup and he did his best to comfort her.

"Laurel, is there anything we can get you?" Lance asked.

"My mother." She replied as she wiped her nose. Lance took a deep breath and decided to hell her.

"Laurel, there's something I got to tell you. It's about your sister." Lance said as Laurel looked at him.

"What about her?" She asked but before he could answer his phone went off. He stood up and walked into the hallway to answer the phone as Naruto used his super hearing to listen to the phone conversation.

" _Hello? Dad, I found mom. Meet me at the lower boat yards in 30 minutes and come alone. Don't tell the Arrow. Copy that."_ Naruto heard as Lance hung up the phone. "I got to go."

"What about Sara, dad?" Laurel asked.

"I'll explain everything later, alright. Just sit tight. Naruto, watch her and make sure she stays safe." Lance told him as Naruto nodded.

"Always." He replied as Lance left. Naruto hugged her as he sent a text to Oliver saying that Sara contacted her father and that she knew where Mrs. Lance and Nyssa were. "Hey, it's ok."

Laurel took a breath and then walked over to grab her bag. "Laurel, what are you doing?" Naruto asked as she grabbed her jacket.

"I'm going after him." She said as Naruto stopped her from leaving.

"Laurel, your dad said to stay here." Naruto told her.

"Naruto, my mom is god knows where and I'm not losing my dad. He might have a lead on her right now or he could get himself hurt. All I know is I can't lose him. So either help me or get out of my way." Laurel told him as Naruto sighed. She was determined and Naruto knew that if Laurel was determined, nothing shy of knocking her unconscious would stop her and he couldn't do that. At least if he went with her, he could keep her safe.

"All right, come on. I'm driving." Naruto grabbed his jacket and they got in Laurel's car.

After a stressful afternoon at Moira's mayoral campaign announcement, Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle went back to the bunker so he could get geared up. As they walked in, Oliver grabbed his bow when Felicity noticed the snake venom was gone.

"The snake venom, it's gone." Felicity said.

"Sara found Nyssa. She's gonna kill her. We need to stop her before she does. Call Naruto." Oliver said as Felicity got to work.

"Oliver, I hate to sound cold, but why do we care if Sara wants to kill some bad ass assassin that wants to get her and her family?" Dig asked.

"Because, Diggle, if half of the stories that I have heard about Ra's Al Ghul are true…if Sara kills her daughter…we will all pay." Oliver said as he walked over to his trunk and grabbed a pouch of herbs from the island.

"Oliver, Naruto texted back. He's with Laurel. He can only make it if you really need him. Here." Felicity handed him the signal watch. "He said to hit that if it's an emergency and he'll be there."

"Got it." Oliver said as he suited up.

At the warehouse where Nyssa had Mrs. Lance held hostage, she took out her knife as Mrs. Lance was freaking out only to see Nyssa cut her bindings off.

"Don't worry. They're coming for you now." Nyssa told him as they heard the loud bang of a door being kicked open and Officer Lance stormed in with his gun out.

"Dinah! Move away from her! Move away!" Lance shouted as Nyssa took a few steps back. Mrs. Lance got up from the chair and hugged Quentin as he kept his gun trained on her. "It's alright, it's alright, it's alright."

"What's happening?" She asked when she saw someone else enter the warehouse and saw it was Sara. "Sara?"

"It's me, mom. It's me." Sara replied as Dinah couldn't believe her eyes. It was like the dreams she had of seeing her youngest daughter again came true. Dinah cradled Sara's face and then hugged her daughter, crying tears of joy that she was alive.

"My baby." Dinah cried as Sara hugged back and then let go.

"I love you so much, mom. I have to go." Sara said as Dinah grabbed her daughter's arm and Quentin had to pull her away. "Dad, get mom out of here!"

"What? No! NO!" Dinah shouted as Quentin away dragged her. Sara took a few steps forward when she collapsed to the ground. Nyssa ran to her side as Sara's breath was getting rapid and her body was starting to convulse a bit. She held her face and saw Sara's eye was a shaded color like Laurel's was.

"You took the poison. No. No. NO!" Nyssa shouted as she held Sara in her arms.

"I can't go back. I can't take the killing anymore. It needs to end." Sara told Nyssa held her beloved. Quentin and Dinah heard Sara scream and ran back inside.

"Sara! Delta Charlie 52 to Central, need back up at the lower boat yards. Ambulance, paramedics, everything." Quentin said as Nyssa put Sara down and stood to the side as Quentin and Dinah cradled their daughter.

"If you want to be with your family so badly…they can join you in eternity." Nyssa told her as Quentin stood up and pointed his gun at her face.

"You get the hell away from my daughter!" Quentin shouted as she quickly disarmed him and smacked him across the face with his own gun and knocked him to the ground. She pulled out a dagger to kill Dinah when it was knocked out of her hands with an arrow and she turned to see Oliver Queen in his gear.

" **Live or die. It's up to you."** He told her as he fired an arrow and she backflipped onto the table, grabbed her bow and pulled an arrow on the bowstring as Oliver made his disappearance.

She ran through the warehouse and jumped onto an old repair rafter and fired an arrow across the room at Oliver who ducked from the shot. He fired back, and she ducked as well. She ran along the rafter as he fired two more shots and she ducked. She fired a shot and he leaned back to avoid it as he fired another arrow at her which she ducked and fired a shot that sliced his quiver strap and it fell to the ground. She swung down a cable line as he fired his last arrow at her and then jumped to the ground. She landed on her feet and aimed an arrow at him.

" **Nyssa, I can still save her."** He told her.

"Worry more about saving yourself." She said as she fired her arrow, but he deflected it with his bow. The two then engaged in a hand-to-hand fight as Nyssa disarmed his bow and pulled a knife on him and nearly slit his throat. He disarmed her and put her in a chokehold and nearly killed her when Sara somehow stumbled to her feet.

"Don't…don't kill her. Please." She managed to say as she fell to the ground.

" **Sara!"** Oliver let Nyssa go and ran to her as he took out a small pinch of Island Herbs and put in her mouth to swallow. **"Come on, Sara. Stay. Come on. Not again."**

Oliver waited, thinking Sara was dead when she shot awake and gasped for breath. Oliver looked her over and saw she was fine as Nyssa looked at Sara. "No more killing. Nyssa. Please." Sara begged her.

" _Ta-er al-Sahfer_ …in the name of Ra's al Ghul…I release you." She said as the police arrived. Oliver and Nyssa made their escape. Quentin and Dinah ran over as Laurel and Naruto arrived with the police and Laurel saw her sister was alive and well.

" _Something tells me this is going to get complicated fast."_ Naruto thought to himself.

With everything going on, Naruto knew that the Lance family would need to work this out, so he left to give them some privacy. Laurel just nodded as he knew she was dealing with a lot, but this was a family matter, so it needed to be dealt with the family. Naruto went on patrol around the world while the Lance family adjusted to Sara being back.

They were at Laurel's apartment as Quentin and Dinah were ecstatic to have Sara back while Laurel hadn't said a word. She was in her robe and walked over to her wine cabinet and poured herself a glass.

"I know you have a lot of questions." Sara said.

"Nope." Laurel replied.

"How could you not have any questions?" Sara asked.

"Because I already know all of the answers to them. How could you still be alive? Where have you been all this time? Why didn't you call us? And the answer to all of them…is because it's Sara." Laurel said.

"Baby, don't do this." Lance begged her.

"Dad, I swear. If you say one more word." She warned him as she downed her glass in one gulp.

"Laurel, look, I know you're angry. And you have every right to be. Please don't take this out on dad. If you need someone to blame, blame me." Sara said.

"Oh, I do blame you, Sara. Every single thing that has gone wrong in our lives is your fault. You got on that stupid boat with Oliver. You didn't call us to tell us that you were still alive, even though it probably would have saved mom and dad's marriage. And you brought some crazy assassin to Starling City who nearly killed mom and dad, nearly killed my boyfriend, and who poisoned me. You. You stole my whole life away from me." Laurel told her as Sara's heart was breaking. "Now get out."

"Laurel—" "Get…out." Laurel told her. Sara walked over to the door, grabbed her jacket and was about to leave but turned back to face her family.

"I'm sorry." Sara said.

"I said get out!" Laurel chucked her wine glass at the door as Sara left.

Line Break xxxxx

To say that things were tense in the Lance family was an understatement. Laurel was not speaking to Sara and wouldn't even be in the same room as her. Quentin and Dinah were happy she was back and were working on getting Sara back into the world and getting her death record revoked like Oliver did when he got back from the Island. Naruto split his time between going around the world and saving people to being with Laurel. She put up a tough shield, but she was broken on the inside. Naruto wanted nothing more to get her and Sara to make up, but this was very complicated, and Laurel was stubborn. Naruto and Clark had their fights growing up but nothing like this.

It was in the evening as Naruto was in his Red Sun gear and was flying above Starling City to hear for anything that was going on but nothing so far. He just got back from flying north in order to find the Zoner but wasn't having any luck. He flew over the city by the warehouse district when his hearing picked up the sound of a lot of weapons and a tactical radio channel. He then heard a distinct puff sound that he recognized as a silenced gun shot and heard a projectile closing in on him. He turned his head and saw a green shard tranq dart heading straight for him. Luckily his super speed let him see it coming at him, so he quickly dove down and landed in a crouch in the alleyway to avoid the Kryptonite.

Once he landed in the alleyway, he heard another puff of the gunshot and quickly grabbed the dumpster in the alley and held it like a shield as another Kryptonite dart was fired at him and hit the dumpster. Two black Chevy Suburban cars swerved to a stop in the alleyway on both sides, cutting him off so he crushed the dumpster into itself to make a giant ball and threw it at one of the cars and knocked it on its roof. Five men in tactical gear got out of the other Suburban armed with assault rifles and one was armed with some kind of weird rifle with a glowing blue core.

The men fired their guns but the bullets just broke or bounced off his skin. "Really? You people have not been paying attention or Luthor clearly is hiring the bottom of the barrel." Red Sun said as the man with the energy weapon pressed the trigger and fired a blast of blue energy.

The energy blast fired with twice the speed of an assault rifle bullet and once it reached its target, it let a smoking charred hole in its wake. The men looked and saw the energy blast didn't hit Red Sun but hit the crumpled dumpster and made a small smoldering hole. "Energy weapon, I'll admit it's smart to switch it up. Luthor must be getting smarter." They heard as the attacker turned to fire another blast, but Red Sun grabbed the gun and knocked him away with a light push to the chest and into the others. Red Sun put the energy gun in between his hands and then smushed it into pieces, causing the energy core to explode. He then pat his hands to clean them of the soot as the soldiers from the side of the alley that was blocked off by the dumpster had climbed over and moved towards him with weapons. Red Sun inhaled and blew out a small puff of super breath that blasted them through the air.

Two helicopters then hovered above him and shined a spotlight down on him. " **[Exhales]** Seriously?" Red Sun then flew up into the air and grabbed the front of the helicopters with hands, his fingers dug into the metal and his firm grip kept it from moving. The pilots did their best to try and move the helicopters away, but Red Sun's firm grip kept them from leaving his grip as the sound of the metal bending and the engine overtaxing themselves filled the air. Red Sun then looked at the pilots, his eyes glowing red as he was ready to melt the helicopter blades.

"Stop!" He heard as he saw an African-America man lean out of the helicopter and look at him. "That's enough! You made your point! Let's talk!"

"Now you want to talk?" Red Sun asked as he hover them down and put the helicopters on the roof of a building. The men inside got out and aimed their weapons at him as Red Sun fired a heat vision bolt near the chopper as a warning. "That didn't work the first time and it won't work the hundredth time."

"Stand down!" The same man who spoke to him from the helicopter stepped out and the men listened to him. "This skirmish is over. Clearly, we underestimated who we're dealing with."

"You got that right." Red Sun hovered down to the roof and landed right in front of the man who he guessed was in charge. "I know that Luthor sent you but quite frankly you must be some smart mercenaries to talk this out."

"We don't work for Luthor." He said he signaled his men to move out. They got back into their vehicles and left leaving just the man in charge and another agent wearing a helmet and mask. "My name is Hank Henshaw, and I believe you already know Agent Danvers."

The agent took off the helmet and mask to reveal it was Alex Danvers, Kara's adoptive sister and technically his cousin. "Alex?" Naruto asked.

"We need to talk." The man said as he motioned Naruto to follow him. The man walked down the alleyway as Naruto didn't move.

"Naruto, please. We'll explain everything." Alex told him as Naruto followed her and her boss down the alleyway. They moved down three blocks when they stopped at an old abandoned building. Alex and her boss pressed a brick in the side of the wall to reveal a high-tech palm scanner, keypad and retina scanner. Alex and her boss entered their own passcode, scanned their palms and eyes and then the wall came apart to reveal and elevator. They entered and it immediately took them down a few stories and opened up to reveal a hidden base complete with state of the art technology, weapons, and science labs.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked.

"Welcome to the DEO, the Department of Extranormal Operations. The DEO monitors and protects Earth from extraterrestrial presence and/or invasion. And that means you and your family." He said.

"Wow, guess the Pentagon really went all out after Zod's invasion." Naruto said.

"Oh no, we've been around years before that, as a last act by your old friend, Dr. Virgil Swann." Henshaw told him as Naruto gave him a look. "Dr. Swann realized that while you and Superman and your cousin were peaceful, there were going to be other alien species that weren't and would see Earth as a target. His last act created this organization as he realized that the people of Earth would need more help than the Men of Steel could provide."

"He's telling the truth. Dr. Swann organized the construction of the DEO before his death." Alex told him. "And it's a good thing he did because we've been busy ever since Kara came to Earth."

"What does Kara have to do with this? She's just like me and Superman." Naruto said.

"She is…but she didn't come alone. When she came she brought Fort Rozz along with her." Henshaw told him.

"Fort Rozz? You mean the Phantom Zones' most secure prison?" Naruto asked as Alex nodded.

"We're not sure on how her pod got loose, but when she was pulled out of the Phantom Zone she pulled Fort Rozz with her. And when it crashed, the alien convicts, the worst criminals in the galaxy, they all escaped." Henshaw told him as they walked over to a bank of computer monitors that showed suspected alien activity. "These aliens, some of them have powers out of your darkest nightmares. Ever since they've all stayed hidden but there's been an uptick in suspected alien activity since Zod's invasion. We've been tracking 7 suspected fugitives and two of them lead us here. We got reports of unusual activity in the Canadian Wilderness and followed a grisly trail of victims from one town to the next."

"The government agents up north were you." Naruto said as Henshaw nodded.

"It took us a second to find out any kind of pattern the prisoners would take but we realized that they were heading south for you. One of the last sons of Krypton makes you a perfect target for revenge." Henshaw told him.

"And what, that little show outside with the Kryptonite darts was you asking for my help?" Naruto asked.

"We don't need your help. Agent Danvers suggested I loop you in and we did. But first I needed to see if you could handle yourself. You're brought up to speed. You can show yourself the way out now." Henshaw told him as he walked over to one of his agents who handed him a clipboard of information.

"So, what? I'm just supposed to ignore the fact that you're secret headquarters is in my city?" Naruto asked.

"This is just a ghost site, a place we use when we go out into the field in another city. We have them set up around the world. When we figured out the prisoner's likely path, we activated it and I wanted to warn you. These prisoners have powers that can hurt you, kill you even." Alex said.

"And while it goes against the DEO regulations, warning you about the target on your back was the least I could do for you and Superman stopping Zod." Henshaw said.

"I appreciate that but what you're tracking isn't a prisoner from Fort Rozz. It's something else." Naruto told them.

"What then?" Henshaw asked as Naruto contemplated keeping it to himself.

"I'm not sure if you need to know." Naruto told him as Alex walked up to Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm sorry for all of this. Believe me, I wanted to tell you and Clark but I couldn't. This thing we've been tracking is dangerous and has already killed 20 people and its coming for you. Please, tell us so we can do our job and stop it." Alex said.

"Believe me, Alex, I'm not mad. Worried would have been a better word but I understand. And I don't want to tell you what you're up against because I'm not sure the DEO can handle it." Naruto told them in a worried tone.

"We can handle anything." Henshaw told him.

"Not this, Director Henshaw. Leave it to me." He said as he walked out of the base and took the elevator back up. Henshaw walked over to Alex.

"Did that go about as well as you thought it would?" Henshaw asked.

"Better actually. He didn't seriously hurt anyone." Alex said. "He still needs our help. He has no idea what he's up against."

Henshaw looked at the clipboard of data they got on the latest victims from Seattle. Four people went missing and their bodies turned up a week later with clear signs of torture and experimentation by someone who clearly knew their way around a scalpel. One of the victims had all his bones extracted which was scientifically impossible. Whoever these aliens were, they were dangerous.

"You're right about one thing. He's way in over his head." Henshaw said.

"I'll talk to him again." Alex said.

"Right now, our focus should be on these two escapees." Henshaw said as he and Alex got to work.

The next morning, Naruto was at work at the publishing company. He was in his office going over some paperwork on some recent additions the company was thinking of publishing along with any contract extensions and cancellations. Once he finished that, he went through his mail and aside from a few bills there wasn't anything else of interest until he got to the last two things. One was a postcard from Kara in National City. Naruto smiled as he read the message that she was doing great and really liked it in the city. The next one was official and was from his publishing company so he opened it and saw it was a letter saying that his manuscript had been approved and they wanted to talk to him about publishing it.

Naruto's intercom then went off. _"Mr. Kent. There's a Ms. Danvers here to see you. Says she's your cousin."_ The receptionist told him as he hit the intercom button.

"Thank you. You can send her up." He replied. He waited a few minutes and Alex walked in dressed in regular clothes. "Hey, Alex. What brings you by?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Alex said.

"About the whole you working for a secret black ops organization that monitors alien life on earth? Or the fact that it was created by Dr. Swann, the man who swore to keep our secret?" Naruto asked.

"Take your pick." Alex said as Naruto sighed.

"It's not the fact that Dr. Swann created the DEO that pisses me off, it's the fact that he swore that our secret would never ever be exposed and yet your Director knew who I was." Naruto told him.

"Naruto, Dr. Swann never told anyone besides us who you and Clark really are." Alex said as Naruto wasn't convinced. "I'm telling you the truth. I don't know how Director Henshaw figured out who you really were, but it wasn't from Dr. Swann and it wasn't from me. And no one else at the DEO knows who you really are. It's why Director Henshaw ordered all his men away before we spoke and why he never said your name."

"Then how did he know about me, Clark, and Kara?" Naruto asked as Alex shrugged.

"I don't know. But Director Henshaw's a good person. Sure, a little tough but he's just like you and Clark and wants nothing more than to protect the planet." Alex said.

"How concerned should Clark and I be that he'll expose us or report to his bosses who Red Sun and Superman really are?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know but I don't think he'd do that." Alex said as Naruto wasn't sure how to take that response. "Despite your interaction with him at the base, he respects you. Us coming to warn you is proof of that."

"True but he also attacked me with Kryptonite so I'm not sure how to feel." Naruto said.

"Touché. Look, Naruto despite everything that happened, the DEO's job is to protect people from aliens and the two that are coming after you are very dangerous." Alex said as she took out a file from behind her back and handed it to him. "We've dealt with some pretty bad things with the prisoners from Fort Rozz but nothing like this."

Naruto took the file to look it over and she was right, the two aliens coming after him were monsters. There were 20 victims so far, all men and women of various ethnicities and ages which didn't suggest a pattern but the bodies were recovered a few days later with signs of clear torture, dissection and operation. Naruto knew that the Zoner had killed some people and Chloe did say that there were some odd things reported but this was something else.

"Dear Rao." Naruto said.

"I've seen some pretty messed up things working with the DEO, but this is a first." Alex said.

"This alien isn't eating these people or anything like that. This was cold, calculated experimentation." Naruto said. "I'm guessing the DEO ran tests to see what happened. What did you find out?"

"I was brought into the DEO for my skills in bio-medical engineering and I can say with certainty that I have never seen anything like this." Alex told him. "It was like whoever did this just took these people to do whatever they wanted. Blood was taken, bone marrow extracted, there were even some signs that the DNA and genetic markers on the victims had been altered like whoever did this was using these humans as test subjects for some kind of cruel experiment. I've never seen anything like this."

"Same here. I've seen some bad things but nothing like this." Naruto said. "But it wasn't prisoner from Fort Rozz. There's something that you and the DEO don't know about what happened during Zod's invasion."

"What is it?" Alex asked as Naruto sighed and decided to tell her.

"Before our fight in Smallville, Clark and I went up to Zod's ship to try and find a peaceful solution. In hindsight, it was a stupid idea and Zod sent Clark and I to the Phantom Zone with some kind of one-use portal device." Naruto told her.

"How did you get out?" Alex asked.

"There was a safeguard built in by House El should anyone of their kin ever be trapped there. We got out but…some other prisoners tagged along with us." Naruto told her.

"Oh my god." Alex said. "How many?"

"I got Chloe satellite feeds of Zod's invasion and she tracked 7 craters. We already encountered three Zoners. The two coming down after me will make five." Naruto said to her. "Alex, tell Director Henshaw but tell him not to engage. These Zoners are dangerous and he'll get him and his agents killed if he tries and take them on alone."

"But you can't do this by yourself either. These prisoners have powers too and some of them can kill you if you're not careful." Alex told him.

"I know but Clark and I have already taken care of three. And I've got backup if I need it." Naruto told her. "Alex, I'm serious. If you guys find these aliens, you call me. I promised your dad I'd look out for you years ago and just because you were recruited by a black-ops organization doesn't mean I'm going to let you get yourself killed."

"Only if you call us when you find them. You'll need backup and something tells me that these two…Zoners, are going to be a lot to handle that even the Arrow will need backup." Alex ordered him. Even though she was human and he was older, Alex was scary when she got bossy. "I'm serious too, ok. You may be a superhero but even heroes need allies. If things get out of hand, call us or I'll come back with a Kryptonite knife and stick it where the Red Sun doesn't shine."

"Fair enough. Thanks for the warning, Alex." Naruto said as she nodded. "Let's just hope we can find these two Zoners before they rack up more victims."

In a secret area of Starling City, a heist crew was in their hideout having just completed a theft in broad daylight with zero issues. The leader of the heist was William Tockman, a former engineer at Kord Enterprises and they had just stolen some highly advanced technology from the company.

"Heist went off without a problem." Tockman's hired muscle Eddie Walzak said as he and his partner put two briefcases on the table.

"Excellent." Tockman said as he took the cases and opened them up to reveal a cylindrical metal tube which was a Military Skeleton Key device. The other case opened up a smaller-sized high-tech centrifuge, this was a Kord Enterprises genetic sequencing recombinator. "Well done, gentlemen."

"Was a piece of cake with the special tools your boss gave us." Walzak's partner said as he held up a highly modified taser gun with a glowing blue energy core, a high-tech data decryptor and hacking device that resembled a modified cellphone, and a modified Glock pistol that looked like something out of Star Trek and fired actual blasts of energy that could either knock someone out for hours or kill them with an intense energy blast.

"I'm glad you gentlemen enjoyed the tools I gave you." They heard as another man joined them. This man was wearing a high-collared coat with a hood covering his face so they couldn't really see him but there was a distinct greenish hue to the man's skin. "Did you get the item I requested?"

"Of course." Tockman said as he handed his benefactor the briefcase that held genetic sequencing recombinator. "A part of me is curious as to what you need such a specialized device for."

"An experiment I've been working on for quite a while. While the resources on this planet have been well…let's say primitive, in the hands of a mind like mine they can do wonderous things." The benefactor smirked as he held the genetic sequencer in his hands. He then reached into his pocket and took out a small blue vial. "As agreed, you're reward."

He handed the vial to Tockman who reached out with his shaking hand and took it. "And this will work?" Tockman asked as the benefactor looked at him.

"Of course. Your little human disease is so simple. That will cure it." He replied and then lifted up a secondary vial that was colored green. "The one for your dear sister will cost you something extra though."

A click was heard as Walzak held his modified pistol to the benefactor's head. "How about you hand that over? Something like that is worth a lot of money to the right people." Walzak said.

"That is a very poor decision. I highly suggest you take the next ten seconds to rethink it." The benefactor told him as Walzak pulled the hammer back on the pistol and the energy core of the high-tech pistol powered up with a distinct hum.

"Hand the vial over or I blow your head off." Walzak ordered as the benefactor chuckled.

"You humans are not very smart. Aldar, if you would." The benefactor said as someone grabbed Walzak from behind, lifted him up like he was made of paper and then snapped his neck like a toothpick. The figure that killed him was massive, at least 7-8 feet tall and easily 300 pounds of pure muscle with orange eyes. "Would anyone else care to try something so humanely stupid?"

Tockman and Walzak's partner shook their head no. "Good. Now, Mr. Tockman, your dear sister will get the cure for her cystic fibrosis once our business arrangement is complete. And your next task is to use your new skeleton key and gather me some more resources." The benefactor said as Tockman nodded. "And should you encounter Red Sun or Superman, I've devised something that will even the odds."

Aldar handed walked forward and placed a large briefcase on the table, the size suggested some kind of large assault rifle weapon was in it. Tockman opened the case and saw it was high-tech energy rifle that once resembled an M4 assault rifle. The general appearance of the rifle resembled an M4 assault rifle, but it had a glowing energy core in magazine ejection point and magazine release. There was no ammunition magazine in the rifle because the insertion well was closed off. The entire body of the rifle housed some glowing blue energy core and the barrel of the rifle was rounder.

"And this will even the odds against Red Sun?" Walzak's partner asked as the benefactor smirked.

"Trust me when I say that the rifle is instrumental in my plans for Red Sun. It will do its job." The benefactor told them. "I'll be in touch later. And don't worry about the body. Mr. Walzak still has his uses."

Aldar grabbed Walzak's body and hoisted him up under his arm like the body was a pillow and he and the benefactor left with Recombinator. "Can I eat him now?" Aldar asked.

"Patience, my dear Aldar, patience. Grant me a few hours of experimentation and you can have your meal. And what I also promised you when we decided to work together." The benefactor said as Aldar smiled.

"Good, I want to know what a Kryptonian tastes like." Aldar replied as he licked his lips.

"And you will. The pieces are in place and soon we will both get revenge for what the Kryptonians have done to us." He said as they got into a blue van and drove away.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto finished work for the day and decided to head over to Oliver's bunker to talk and see how things were going with Sara backed. He walked in through the side alley door and into the bunker to see Oliver, Diggle, and Sara sparring with bo staffs while Felicity watched. Sara knocked Dig to the side as she exchanged blows with Oliver when she spun around and got hit in the head with the staff.

"DIG!" Felicity covered her mouth in shock as Sara held her head.

"Sara, I'm so sorry." Dig apologized as Sara groaned a bit.

"It's ok, I'm fine." Sara eased his worry.

"Let me see. Let me see." Oliver walked over and checked the wound. "Oh, she's bleeding. But it's not deep."

"Good, I can't take any more scars." Sara said as she looked at Dig. "Speaking of…mortar round?"

"Yeah, IED, the Paktika Province in Afghanistan. Good eye." Dig told her, looking at the scar on his leg.

"I know my wounds. Grenade. Algiers." Sara said as she showed them a scar on the back of her leg.

"I've never been hit by a grenade." Oliver said.

"All those scars, you've never been hit by a grenade?" Dig asked as Oliver pointed to a lot of his scars.

"Arrow, knife, knife, a lot of bullets but no grenades." He told them.

"I got myself a new bullet, right here." Dig pointed to the bullet wound he got from Shrapnel. "Nine-millimeter, right here."'

".38. I'm mostly swords and a spear." Sara said.

"Well, I have a scar." Felicity said as they looked at her. "It's in my mouth. I had my wisdom teeth removed when I was 16. Three stitches. They were really badly impacted."

"You're still cute." Sara smirked as Oliver and Dig chuckled.

"Oh, now I feel left out." They heard as Naruto finally made his presence known and walked in.

"You've never had a scar?" Dig asked.

"A wound, sure. A scar, no. Even as a kid nothing on this planet could harm me and when it did, well super healing heals all the damage and makes it like nothing happened. No wound leaves anything permanent." Naruto told them. "My body is as clean as the day it was born."

"Well, not all of us are gifted with super powers." Oliver said.

"True but you don't need them, Oliver." Naruto said as he walked over to Sara. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Naruto Kent."

"Sara Lance." Sara shook his hand. "Thanks for looking out for Laurel. Guess she got lucky with having a god-like alien as a boyfriend."

"Don't mention it. Just glad everything worked out in a positive way with no one dead. How's it back being in the city without the League after you?" He asked as Sara shrugged.

"Honestly, I'm still not sure how to take everything." She replied.

"Well, just take it one day at a time. Take it from the alien who grew up feeling like he didn't fit in, take it in stride. You'll find your rhythm eventually." Naruto said as she thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"Thanks." She replied.

"All right, we should head out now. We don't want to be late for your own welcome home party." Oliver told Sara as he put the bo staff away.

"You didn't have to throw me a party, Ollie." Sara replied.

"Sara, when you come back from the dead you get a party. It's a Queen family tradition." Oliver said.

"I don't know how well that's gonna work with the Lance family tradition of holding grudges forever." Sara told him.

"She'll come around." Oliver told her.

"Maybe. And maybe we should keep what's going on between you and me between us. For Laurel's sake." She said as Oliver agreed with her logic. "I survived Lian Yu and Nanda Parbat so I guess I can handle a cocktail party."

"I wouldn't be so sure." He said as he kissed her. Naruto looked and saw everything.

" _Yeah, that won't end badly."_ Naruto thought to himself as he saw Felicity looking at Sara and Oliver. Guess she wasn't completely comfortable with her and Oliver together so he decided to get her mind off the subject.

"While I'm someone who does enjoy hanging out with some good company, something tells me I'm not going to make it to the party." Naruto said.

"Why not?" Dig asked.

"Because, chances are I'll be with Laurel, trying to get her out of the miserable angry funk she's been in ever since this whole League thing started." Naruto said. "Lucky enough, my pestering hasn't gotten on her nerves yet so I'm going to use that to try and get her to at least warm up to the idea of speaking to you."

Sara nodded in appreciation. "Thanks. And tell her I'm sorry." She said.

"Of course. Save me some appetizers and call me if something comes up." Naruto told them as he turned to Felicity. "Felicity, do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Sure, what's up?" She asked.

"Can you dig up everything on Hank Henshaw? I need to know everything you can find. Who he is, his military record, where's he's been and who he's interacted with over the years." Naruto said.

"Sure. Can I ask why?" Felicity asked.

"He may very well be a possible threat in the future. I want to know everything about him." Naruto then decided to try and get a leg up on the Zoner coming after him. "And keep an eye and ear out for any disappearances and kidnappings in the city, please. Especially if the person turns up a few days later dead from…unusual causes."

Felicity looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Ok, that is a very odd and specific search. Is everything ok?"

"I'll let you know when I find out." He said as he left.

After he left, he went to the grocery store to pick up some food and then went to Laurel's apartment. He held up the three bags of groceries with one hand no problem as he knocked on the door and a few seconds later Laurel opened it to see Naruto there with bags of food.

"That doesn't look like Big Belly Burger." She said as Naruto nodded.

"No it is not. We've eaten Big Belly Burger four times this week alone and while I do love the grease and salt, it's not exactly healthy." Naruto said.

"Hey, we mix it up with sushi from Toro's and pizza from Mario's." She said as Naruto walked into the kitchen and put the bags on the kitchen counter.

"That's only slightly better. And while we're both lucky that our metabolisms haven't failed us yet, I think a break from the constant takeout is a good idea." Naruto took out some of the groceries and put it in the fridge to replace Laurel's takeout carton shrine. "And it'll be a nice break from your little Styrofoam temple in your fridge."

"Well, I never really have time to cook." Laurel said as Naruto put some eggs, butter, and vegetables in the fridge. "It's easier just to get takeout."

"Fair enough but not exactly a well-balanced diet. And as your boyfriend I'm taking the unofficial job of ensuring that your health is at its best." Naruto told her as she cracked a smile. "And to make sure your butt stays as perfect as it is."

"Oh really?" Laurel's smile turned into a sultry smirk as she walked over and kissed him. She brought her hands up around his neck as Naruto wrapped her left arm around her waist and pulled her close. The two continued to kiss as it got kind of heavy until she pulled away and kissed his cheek before leaning over to his ear. "Well, my perfect butt thanks you for looking out for me."

Naruto chuckled as he kissed her forehead and then a quick kiss on the cheek. "Well, you can tell your butt it's been my pleasure." Naruto said as he kissed her on the lips. He looked at her and was thanking Rao that Laurel still wanted to be with him especially after everything that has happened. What he said before at the AA meeting was true…no more hesitating. If he wanted a real relationship with Laurel, he needed to tell her the truth about who he is. "God knows you've been through a lot, but I told your dad that I'm not going away no matter what."

Laurel smiled at Naruto. She couldn't explain it but there was just something different about him then all the guys she's dated including Oliver and Tommy. Naruto just had this…aura of hope and peacefulness around him…like there was hope for the future. "Now, before you distract me again, I think I should make dinner." Naruto said.

"Oh, I'm a distraction?" She asked as she kissed him again and Naruto somehow managed to pull away before the kiss got heated.

"Oh, the greatest kind of distraction." He said as he kissed her on the forehead and got back to putting the groceries away. Laurel's fridge was now stocked up with fresh food instead of old leftovers. Naruto took some of the extra food he bought and got to work on making a quick roast chicken dinner with some roasted vegetables and a salad. Laurel sat down and rested against the kitchen counter as she watched Naruto work in the kitchen.

Sometime later Naruto pulled the chicken out of the oven and Laurel got a whiff and it smelled delicious. She looked at Naruto who move the chicken from the roasting pan and get the roasted vegetables onto a plate and noticed that all of this seemed like more than Naruto just watching out for her diet.

"Naruto, not that I don't love all this attention and your cooking which smells delicious, but this seems like a lot." She told him.

"Maybe I want to spoil you after everything that happened." Naruto said as Laurel managed a small smile. "But there's also some good news. I heard back from my bosses and they're interested in publishing the book I submitted."

"Really, that's great!" Laurel jumped out of her chair and hugged him as he hugged back. "My boyfriend is going to be a published writer well on his way to being a best seller author."

"One step at a time, Laurel. They want to publish it but if the book will sell well is a different matter entirely. But thank you." Naruto said as he put the food on the table. "Now, let's celebrate."

Naruto and Laurel ate a nice dinner and enjoyed themselves. The chicken was a nice break from the Big Belly Burger although Naruto did notice Laurel had an appropriate amount of wine for Dinner. That was a good sign. Naruto was finishing up the dishes as Laurel sat at the kitchen counter drinking some wine when she saw her phone go off from a call from Oliver that she ignored which didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Everything ok?" He asked as he put the last plate on the drying rack.

"It's just Oliver. Probably wanting to speak about Sara." Laurel then noticed the look on Naruto's face. "And he probably wants to say what you've been waiting to say this entire time."

"And what do you think I want to say to you?" Naruto dried his hand with the towel and leaned on the kitchen counter across from Laurel.

"That I need to forgive Sara and act like everything's back to normal." Laurel said as she finished her glass of wine. "Well, as much as I would love to go back to a time when everything was normal I can't."

"I hope not." Naruto said as Laurel looked at him. "If you wanted to go back in time and have everything go back to what it was, we wouldn't have met."

Laurel cracked a small smile. Even when they dealt with something serious or emotional, Naruto could still make her smile. "I guess that's true. We never would have met." She said as Naruto reached out and took her hand in his.

"And I wasn't going to say that." Naruto told her. "I was going to say that you've been through a lot of trauma. More trauma then most people have to go through in two life times let alone one. I more than understand why you don't want to talk to Sara, believe me I do. The secrets she's kept…they can make you lose your faith in someone."

"I'm sensing a _but_ coming." Laurel said.

"But that doesn't mean you need to completely cut them off." Naruto said as Laurel was ready to respond but he motioned her not to speak. "Just let me finish. You have a lot of grievances and animosity towards Sara and I get it. She made a lot of mistakes and it led to some bad consequences."

"Bad consequence—Naruto, that crazy assassin nearly killed my dad and you." She said as Naruto kissed her hand.

"But I'm alive and so is he." Naruto told her. "Look, I get everything you said and I understand, I do…but that doesn't mean you should just completely write off Sara. As a fellow older sibling I can understand everything that you're going through but you don't want to cut her off forever."

"Oh, I do." Laurel replied.

"Laurel, Sara is your sister and you only get one and I know you'd regret it for the rest of your life if you and she never spoke again or just completely cut each other off." Naruto said as Laurel looked at him. "Please, just at least think about being in the same room as her at least once."

"Why do you care if I make peace with Sara? You don't know here." Laurel made a valid point.

"That's true, I don't. But take it from someone who never knew his real family…you don't want lose them. No one's perfect and I'm not telling you to make up with her now and pretend like the past few years have happened but try and move forward." Naruto told her. "Laurel, no matter what happens I'll always be by your side and I have plans to stick around in this relationship for the foreseeable future. And I know that means getting to know your family like I've gotten to know you the past few months. And that means Sara as well."

Laurel looked at him and grit her teeth before sighing. "I hate it when you make sense. Makes it harder for me to say no to you." She said as Naruto smiled and kissed her hand.

"Call it my super power." He replied.

"I won't call her now…but I'll think about what you said." She said.

"That's all I want." He said. "I've kind of gotten your father's seal of approval already which I thought was going to be the hard part. That leaves your mother and Sara. Hopefully, it'll be in a situation when I can wow them with my cooking."

"Well, if tonight was any indicator, then I think my mom would love that." She said as she kissed him and he kissed back. She smiled at him as she cupped his cheek. "Naruto…I don't know if I've said it enough lately…but just having you here has helped so much, and it means a lot."

"Well, I've never been a quitter and I don't plan on starting now." He said as he kissed her.

While Naruto was helping Laurel try and get used to the idea of talking to Sara, she and Oliver had gone to her party at Queen Manor. In the middle of the party, Quentin got called away on a police report of a dead body so Oliver and Sara suited up. They met him in an alleyway in the city.

He walked into the alleyway with a file as he saw Sara and the Arrow. "What you two just show up to every crime scene now?"

"I saw you leave the party." She said as she handed him the file.

"I got a gruesome one for you. Police got called to a body dumped down by the docks…if you could call it a body." He said as she looked it over and he was right. The victim was a mangled corpse with more than half of the skeleton missing and clear signs of torture. "The blood and prints came back as a Skel I've busted before named Eddie Walzak. Patrol officers who found the body lost their lunch and even some of the seasoned CSU couldn't hold it in. Whoever or whatever did this to him clearly is a monster."

"How does a body end up like this?" Sara asked.

"Half his bones are missing which according to our CSU guys and a doctor is anatomically impossible." Quentin said.

" **Someone cut his bones out?"** Arrow asked.

"More like ripped them out. And his body showed clear signs of torture but it looks like it was done post-mortem. Like someone used his body for some kind of sick experiment. You ever see anything like this?" He asked.

" **No, never."** The Arrow replied as Sara nodded in agreement. They've seen some messed up things but nothing like this.

"Now, I popped Walzak a few years ago for a B&E. Yesterday morning, he and an accomplice were involved in a high-tech robbery. They had fancy tech and weapons and managed to get in and out of Kord Enterprises like it was nothing. Lucky enough a patrol officer saw them leaving but they managed to escape in the crowd." Quentin told them.

" **What'd they steal?"** Arrow asked.

"Some high-tech gizmos worth a lot that Kord is breathing down the chief's neck to get back. Some kind of DNA thing and something called a Skeleton Key." He said as the Arrow sighed. "What? You know what it is?"

" **It was intended as a military tool to aide in code breaking on foreign intelligence targets. Felicity Smoak works at Queen Consolidated and she said they were working on something similar, but Oliver Queen shut it down once he realized what he realized what it could be used for."** He told them.

"What?" Sara asked.

" **It could be modified to open a bank vault. Any bank vault."** The Arrow told them.

"Ok, listen, Walzak's small-time on a good day. I mean, I doubt he'd even know how to use this thing let alone develop the gear to break into Kord and steal it on his own." Quentin said.

" **Walzak was just the muscle. We need to find the brain."** The Arrow said.

"One more thing. We were on the scene for about two seconds before the FEDs showed up and took control. Said they were taking over the case. Now I don't know what the hell Walzak was a part of but clearly this is about something more than just breaking into banks. You might need some backup on this one." Quentin said as the Arrow nodded.

" **I've got that covered."** The Arrow replied as he and Sara got on the bike and drove away.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto woke up the next morning in Laurel's bed. He rolled over and looked at Laurel sleeping, her hair was splashed out on the pillow and she had a peaceful expression on her face. She was probably having a nice dream. He smiled at her as he got out of bed and went to make coffee. The pressed a few buttons and put the coffee pot in the machine as he breathed in the smell of fresh brewed coffee.

"Ah, nothing better in the galaxy then the smell of fresh coffee." He said to himself as he got two cups and poured him and Laurel some coffee.

He added in cream and sugar and walked back into her room to see her waking up. She rubbed her eyes and shook her hair a bit to get it back to normal and saw Naruto standing there in the doorway with two cups of coffee. "Morning." He greeted her as he walked over. "How'd you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you." She said as he sat down next to her and gave her the cup of coffee. "Amazing dinner last night and coffee in bed. Careful Naruto or else you'll spoil me."

"There's nothing wrong with that." He said as he kissed her. "If you feel spoiled now, how will you feel after I make breakfast? I've been told that I make a pretty good omelet."

"Can't wait." She said when Naruto's phone went off signifying, he got a text. He grabbed his phone and saw it was from Felicity and read _come to the bunker now, got the information you wanted_.

Naruto sighed as he texted back that he'd be right there. "Sorry, guess I'll have to take a raincheck on the omelet. Something's come up at work."

"Is everything ok?" Laurel asked.

"Just something's come up with work. Don't worry." He said as he kissed her. "I'll see you tonight for dinner. I want to talk to you about something."

"What?" Laurel saw Naruto was serious and wondered what he wanted to talk about.

"Just something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now." He said as he kissed her one last time. "I'll see you tonight."

Naruto left Laurel's apartment, super sped back to his place to take a quick shower and chance of clothes and super sped to the bunker where he saw Felicity in workout clothes punching a training dummy.

"Felicity." Naruto spoke as Felicity turned. "Spread your legs a little and plant your feet so you get more generating power with your punches."

He walked over to helped her with her form as she moved her legs apart and set her feet firmly on the ground. She threw out a punch and hit the dummy a lot harder. "Nice. Remind me to show you some moves from Torquasm-Rao. It's a Kryptonian martial arts that focuses the mind like meditation and its movements are perfect for defense." Naruto told her. "But why the whole fighting thing? I don't think I've ever seen you wear workout clothes in the time I've known you."

"Just trying to get some practice in." Felicity said as Naruto knew what she was doing.

"Felicity, don't try and be like Sara. You're not her and she's not you. There are things that you can do that she can't which makes you invaluable to Oliver." Naruto told her. "Take it from someone who grew up with a brother with the same abilities, focus on what makes you unique."

Felicity smiled and nodded in response as Naruto managed to get her into a better mode. "Now, you said you had something for me?"

"Right." Felicity walked over to her computers, put a sweatshirt over her workout clothes and sat down. "I managed to get everything I could on Hank Henshaw." She brought up some files which included his military record but soon after 2004, there seemed to be nothing new. "There's not a lot of information after 2004 which is weird. It's like he disappeared."

"He didn't disappear, but someone wanted to make it, so no one knew what he's doing now." Naruto looked over the files and saw that Henshaw had an extensive military record with army intelligence before he was discharged. He probably was recruited into the DEO shortly after because the information on Henshaw was severely limited after his army discharge. "Is there anything else?"

"Not really aside from what's in the files and some bank account information I managed to track that suggests he's got a very sweet tooth." Felicity said. "Sorry, but as for your other request, Detective Lance gave us something. It definitely falls into your unusual category."

She handed him a hard copy of the police she hacked from the police database on the bloody murder Lance informed them of. He took a look and from the pictures and reports of the dead body that the SCPD found, the Zoner was definitely in Starling. As to why the Zoner would kill another person if he was the target was a different question, but he needed to find it before it killed anymore people. "Dear Rao." Naruto said.

"If that's the alien equivalent for oh my god than its warranted. I thought that working with Oliver I had seen some bad things, but this is something else." Felicity was honestly terrified as to what could have done this.

"You have no idea. Who's the victim?" Naruto asked as Felicity handed him a DMV photo.

"Eddie Walzak. A career thief that stole some very valuable and important technology from Kord Enterprises two days ago." Felicity told him as Dig, Sara, and Oliver arrived in the bunker.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? I was just about to have Felicity contact you." He said as he walked over.

"She's brought me up to speed on the case Mr. Lance gave you." Naruto replied.

"Good because we could use your help on this. Whoever stole the Skeleton Key from Kord must have some big plans for it and in the hands of someone who did this to Walzak, it's a dangerous weapon." Oliver told him.

"You have no idea how right you are." Naruto closed the file and handed it back to Felicity. "But it wasn't a who that did this to Walzak so much as a what."

"That's oddly cryptic." Sara said.

"Not so much cryptic but the truth. Whoever did this to Walzak isn't from this planet." Naruto told them as Oliver, Sara, Felicity, and Dig looked at him.

"Meaning that the thing responsible for that gruesome murder out of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre is alien?" Felicity asked as Oliver understood what Naruto meant and what they were dealing with.

"It's another escapee from the Phantom Zone isn't it?" Oliver asked as Naruto nodded in response.

"Unfortunately, yes. It's one I've been aware of for a while and was hoping to find before they made their way to Starling City but no such luck." Naruto said.

"They, not it. Meaning more than one?" Dig asked.

"Two Zoners. One of them landed in the Canadian Wilderness and the other must have caught up with it and ever since they landed they've been making their way south. And they leave a trail of bodies and stolen technology in their wake." Naruto said as Felicity did some digging to corroborate Naruto's statement.

"I'm a little lost here. Zoners and Phantom Zone?" Sara was confused as to what was just said while everyone else seemed on the up and up.

"Extra-dimensional super prison that houses some of the galaxies most notorious and dangerous criminals. Imagine Rykers Island, Belle Reve and Iron Heights mixed with Alcatraz island." Felicity said as she kept searching on the computer.

"Surprisingly accurate example." Naruto commented as Felicity got all the information on the deaths and robberies that stretched from Canada to the recent one in Starling.

"Wow, this alien is seriously giving me the creeps. 21 victims so far and dozens of labs and technology stolen from Canada all the way to Seattle." Felicity said as she brought up the robbery reports.

"Any footage or description of the attacker?" Oliver asked as Felicity began searching.

"No. If there was, I'd have already found him." Naruto told him.

"He's right. Not a single shred of physical evidence was found at the robberies, the camera footage was shut down remotely and the potential witnesses to the crimes were the victims. Whoever these aliens are, they're good." Felicity said.

"Good enough to aid our guy in breaking into Kord Enterprises." Dig stated as everyone began to agree.

"Definitely. After going over the robbery report Detective Lance gave us, Walzak and his partner used a highly advanced signal decoder to break through Kord's firewalls, hack into the secured wing and steal the technology, and used some powerful stun weapon that knocked out 5 guards with no fuss and melted a hole in the alleyway wall for them to escape." Felicity said as she brought up the pictures from the crime scene to emphasize her point. "Kord's system and technology is state-of-the-art, up there with Wayne Enterprises. You'd have to be a serious genius to even crack through one of the firewalls without triggering the system shutdown."

"Or an alien from another planet. There were several prisoners in the Phantom Zone with 10th level intellect that easily dwarves anyone in human history. They could easily adapt earth technology for something like this." Naruto told them.

"And mankind always thought they were the smartest people in the known universe." Sara commented as Naruto chuckled.

"Not by a long shot. Earth is a baby compared to the rest of the galaxy. Even Krypton was around for millions of years before mankind began to evolve." Naruto said.

"Score zero for mankind." Felicity said.

"So what was stolen from Kord?" Naruto asked.

"A high-tech encryption cracker known as the Skeleton Key. Originally designated as a tool to aid in code-breaking and could be used to break through any kind of firewall and open up any kind of bank vault." Oliver told him.

"Anything else?" Naruto was thinking that this theft couldn't have just been for the Skeleton Key.

"And Kord's R&D lab was broken into with only one thing stolen. An early prototype for a genetic sequencing recombinator." Felicity told them as everyone was confused.

"Are we supposed to know what that is?" Sara asked.

"Oh, you don't know what that is? Color me shocked." Felicity joked as Naruto cracked a smirk. "It's a next-generation tool in analyzing and synthesizing biological agents ranging from samples for aids research to new combative strains against Ebola and Anthrax. It can do the work a state-of-the-art biology lab can do in half the time."

"Something like that would be worth millions to the right buyer." Sara said as Naruto and Oliver wasn't sure.

"They didn't steal it to sell it. That was their main target." Oliver said as Naruto nodded in agreement.

"What makes you say that?" Sara asked.

"Oliver's on to something. All the victims were kidnapped and turned up dead days later with clear signs of experimentation like the Zoner used them for something. And all these thefts from the high-tech factories and biology labs were for what? Money? That would mean nothing to the Zoner." Naruto said. "It's here for me and unfortunately we're not the only ones working on finding this Zoner."

"Does this have anything to do with this Hank Henshaw you had me look into?" Felicity asked as Naruto nodded in response.

"Who's Hank Henshaw and what does he have to do with this?" Oliver asked.

"Hank Henshaw heads a covert government organization known as the DEO, the Department of Extra-normal Operations. Long story short, they were created by Dr. Virgil Swann as a paramilitary organization charged with protecting mankind from alien threats or invasion." Naruto told them as they didn't know how to take the news that there was a covert military group that specifically dealt with aliens from an actual alien. "Believe me; I had the same reaction when I first found out."

"How did you find out?" Felicity was curious as to how Naruto knew about the DEO.

"Well, Director Henshaw paid me a visit two days ago. Him and entire team are here to track down the Zoners. He has my cousin Alex working for him." Naruto said.

"Wow, that can't be good." Dig said. "Wait; back up…you have a cousin? As in human cousin?"

"Technically she's not actually my cousin, I just consider her one. Alex Danvers. She and her parents worked with Dr. Swann and he helped Superman and I learn more about who we actually were growing up. I don't trust Henshaw but I trust Alex with my life and this Zoner is unlike anything the DEO has faced. We need to be careful." Naruto told them as Oliver could tell there was legitimate concern in his voice. And if a super-powered alien that protects the planet is concerned then it's serious.

"All right, if we can't track down the Zoner then we track down the people he has working for him. Lance said that Walzak had a partner on the heist. If he's still alive, we find him and he can tell us where the Zoner is." Oliver said.

"I've been running all of Walzak's known associates through an NSA algorithm to find a connection but it'll take some time." Felicity told them.

"Let's just hope time is something we have." Naruto said.

Laurel was at her apartment sitting on the couch and reading a magazine when her door opened and closed and her father walked in. "You know, I'm really starting to regret giving you a key." Laurel said as Lance walked over. "Sorry, I bailed on the party but Naruto came over."

"I figured you wouldn't make an appearance." Lance said as he moved an empty wine bottle away.

"Thank you. Someone else who understands." Laurel said as she kept reading.

"Well, I uh, I wouldn't go that far. But I understand how Sara keeping it a secret that she was still alive could hurt. Cause it hurt me too." Lance then moved to the couch and sat down next to her.

"I sense a but coming in my future." Laurel said.

"But, yet, but I need you to move past it." Lance told her.

"Dad, believe it or not…I'm trying." She said as Lance looked at her for a moment, not expecting to hear that response. "I know things aren't how they used to be. Everyone wants me to just go up to Sara and forgive her for everything that just happened, but I can't do that. What I can do is try and move forward one day at a time and try and get into a good place."

"Who are you and what have you done to my daughter? I've never known her to be this cooperative or wise." Lance said as Laurel looked at him. "Where is this coming from?"

"Naruto." She replied as Lance now how a new-found respect for him. "He came over last night to make dinner and we got to talking. I found that it's hard to argue with him when he begins to talk like a wise sage. He said that I should try and move forward at my pace."

"Can I just say that I'm really liking your new boyfriend." Lance said with a smile. "And I'm all for you taking it at your pace. A welcome home party is a big step so let's do something smaller. A family dinner. Just a chance to be in the same room and reconcile."

"I'm not ready to reconcile with Sara yet." Laurel told him.

"I'm not talking about you and Sara. I'm talking about…me and your mom." Lance told him as Laurel was intrigued.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I don't know how to describe it. It was like there was, um…I think signals. And feelings. And I'm not exactly sure what's going on, but I figured if we were together as a family maybe it would remind her of how happy we were." Lance said with a legitimate smile and hope in his voice as Laurel warmed up to the idea. "I mean, I don't know…is this stupid?"

"No, it's not." She replied as Lance's radio went off and he was called into a bank robbery.

"I gotta go." He got up and walked to the door as Laurel got an idea.

"Tonight." She stood up as Lance stopped at the door. "8:30. Tell everyone to be here."

"What?" Lance asked.

"Well, your place is too small and no offense it's kind of a mess, so..." Laurel said with a smirk as Lance smiled and hugged his daughter.

"Oh, sweetheart." He kissed her and hugged her tight. "I love you sweetheart."

Line Break xxxxx

Around the afternoon, Felicity got a lead on the Skeleton Key crew as her algorithm managed to find Walzak's partner. She managed to track his location and he and his new partner were heading to a bank for a robbery. Tockman was in his van monitoring the entire situation using his benefactors encryption device to disrupt the bank's security system and video cameras as his associates walked in through the back entrance and knocked out a guard with a stun blast from the special high-tech energy gun the benefactor created. They moved through the halls and placed the Skeleton Key on the vault as it quickly decrypted the security system and unlocked it. They opened the vault and began taking as much money as they could.

" _ **Stop! Get out of there!"**_ Tockman said over the comms.

"Why?! We still have 2 minutes." His associate said as Tockman looked at the security footage and saw the Arrow heading towards the vault.

" _ **No, you don't."**_ Tockman told him as they quickly left.

Arrow and the Canary ran into the vault and they just missed the robbers. **"They're already gone!"** He shouted over the comms.

" _I think I know where. The Skeleton Key operates on an OFDM wireless signal. I'm picking up a transmission signal in the alley next to the bank."_ Felicity told him.

" _ **But you won't be heading there."**_ They heard a voice they didn't recognize come over the comms.

" **What was that?"** Arrow asked.

" _He's hacked our transmission."_ Felicity got to work to try and lock him out but there was some kind of signal interference.

" _ **My associates may be headed to the alley but the 4:40 bus from Crescent Circle is about to collide with the Starlight Freight Express."**_ Tockman told them as Felicity checked.

" _Oh my god. He's right the 4:40 is headed for the track at Amherst."_ Felicity told them.

" _ **By my calculations you can't be in two places at once."**_ Tockman told them, giving them an ultimatum to either stop him or save people.

" _I got the bus!"_ They heard Red Sun shout over the comms as he flew through the city towards the tracks. Felicity had given him an ear piece before he left so they could stay in contact. _"Don't let Tockman get away. He has information we need!"'_

" **You heard him."** Arrow said as he and Canary ran to the alley to stop Tockman.

Red Sun flew through the city on the way to the train tracks. _"He's in the transit department network! He's hacked the signaling system. I can't get the crossing barriers down!"_ Felicity shouted.

"I got it, Felicity!" Red Sun shouted as he flew down to the ground by the train tracks and pulled the crossing barrier downs on both sides so the cars stopped just in time as the train zoomed past.

Tockman's lackeys ran down the alleyway to the van as Tockman leaned out of the van's doorway. "Come on! Come on!" He shouted as The Arrow and Canary turned down the alley and saw them. Tockman fired his gun as the Arrow ducked behind a dumpster for cover. The Canary split her bo staff into her fighting sticks and threw one at Tockman and it hit him in the head. "ARGH!"

One of the bank robbers pulled out his special energy pistol and pressed a button on the side of the handle as the energy core glowed red, shifting from stun to lethal mode. He pressed the trigger and fired a bolt of red energy at the vigilantes. Canary ducked behind a dumpster as the energy bolt flew past her head and hit the side of a building, melting a hole the size of a sewer manhole into solid brick and concrete. Arrow rolled out from his cover and fired two arrows at the back tires of the van and popped them. The other robber fired his assault rifle at the vigilantes as the Arrow ran down the alleyway and fired another arrow and knocked the assault rifle out of the robber's hand. The Arrow moved out of the way as the robber fired another blast from the energy pistol and blasted a hole into the ground. He was about to fire another blast and vaporize the cover the vigilantes were hiding behind when a whoosh of air followed by a loud bang was heard as Red Sun landed in the alleyway in a crouch with enough force that it cracked the ground beneath his feet.

"Shoot him!" Tockman shouted as reached into the van to grab something as the robber fired his energy gun at Red Sun but Red Sun super sped in a blur to avoid the blast. He appeared behind the robber, grabbed him by the back of the coat and threw him into his friend and they both tumbled down the alleyway. The robber dropped the energy gun and it skid across the ground towards the Canary. Tockman got out of the van with the glowing blue energy rifle. He aimed and fired a beam of blue energy from the rifle and hit the Kryptonian. Red Sun didn't expect the beam to do much because he's been hit by worse but he was wrong.

The beam of energy felt like he was hit with a man-sized Taser…granted, he's never been hit by a Taser but if he ever was then this is what it must feel like. "ARGH!" He shouted in pain as the energy from the beam coursed around his body like he was being shocked. Tockman fired another beam and it hit Red Sun and the impact knocked him into the side of a building. He dropped to the ground feeling a lot of pain, so Arrow quickly fired an explosive arrow at the gun, blowing it in half and mangling Tockman's right hand.

The two robbers saw Tockman get taken down, so they quickly got to their feet and ran down the alleyway to escape when a figure clad in black tactical gear blindsided them from the side. The figure unfolded a metal baton and smashed one of the robbers in the face and knocked him to the ground. The figure kicked out the other robbers right leg, blocked his wild haymaker, broke his wrist, and kneed him in the face. The two robbers groaned in pain as the figure refolded the baton and took off the helmet to reveal it was Alex. "You two should really think about different career paths." She said as the Canary walked over to her.

"Not bad." Canary said as Alex nodded.

"I've dealt with worse." She said as two tactical sedans drove into the alleyway and three others ones drove in to the other side as men in tactical gear got out followed by Director Henshaw.

"Secure everything in this area now!" Henshaw ordered.

Naruto groaned in pain as Oliver walked over and held his hand up to help him back to his feet. " **You all right?"**

"Yeah. I'm fine now. What the hell kind of weapon was that?" Naruto asked as Oliver walked over and picked up half of the energy rifle Tockman used. He looked it over and noticed the very advanced mechanisms and circuitry of the weapon looked ages beyond anything they were doing at Queen Consolidated. That's when he noticed the small blue crystal in some kind of housing mechanism. Naruto looked and saw Alex walked over with Sara. "Thanks for the assist, Alex."

"Don't mention it." Alex replied.

"It's a good thing Agent Danvers intervened when she did. It looked like you needed help." Henshaw walked over as his men tied up and secured Tockman and his associates and began looking over the area for any alien contraband.

"That's a little bit of an exaggeration. I had it handled." Sara replied.

"Sure, you did, Ms. Lance." Henshaw said as Oliver and Sara tensed up a bit after hearing that Henshaw knew who she was. "Stand down, Mr. Queen. The DEO's job is to protect the world from alien threats so we could care less about your vigilante activities in the city. We intervened because we thought our target was here."

"How did you even know to be here in the first place?" Naruto asked.

"We found another victim in the city named Eddie Walzak. A career criminal who was involved in a robbery at Kord Enterprises and the tech used seemed more sophisticated then anything you'd find on the black market. Once his body turned up like the others, we figured he was working with our target." Alex said.

" **You mean the alien you're tracking."** Oliver said as Alex and Henshaw looked at him. **"We know what we're dealing with and figured that whoever Walzak was working with knows where to find him."**

"Then let's get some answers." Naruto walked over to one of the robbers, grabbed his shoulder, and hoisted him up so they could talk face to face. "Where did you get the weapons?"

"Radio shack." He shot back with attitude as Naruto wasn't amused. Naruto then hoisted him up, so he was dangling off the ground.

"I'm not an idiot. I know the person that gave you those weapons is also the same person that killed your buddy Walzak. Tell me where he is!" Naruto shouted as his eyes began glowing red as his heat vision flared up and it began to scare the robber.

" **I'd talk if I were you."** Oliver told him.

"You think you scare me as much as he does?" The robber asked him. "Walzak was my buddy and he had his neck snapped like a twig and his body taken god knows where by that freak."

"Who is he?" Henshaw asked.

"I don't know. Tockman would." The robber said as they looked at Tockman nursing his mangled hand. Naruto put the robber down as he walked over to Tockman.

"Who gave you the weapons and killed Walzak?" Naruto asked as Tockman nursed his mangled hand. "I know he gave you the weapons and the tech to break into Kord Enterprises. Tell me who he is he and where I can find him. I'll talk to the DA to get you a lighter sentence if you cooperate now."

"Will you get me the cure to help my sister?" Tockman asked. "The money was never for me…none of this was. I'm doing this all for her!"

"That doesn't make it right." Alex told him. "Tell us who gave you the weapons and equipment and we can help you."

"You don't understand. Only he can help me." Tockman told them. "He gave me a cure for MacGregor's and holds the cure for my sister. He and his muscle may be repugnant…but he is the best chance for my sister."

"The man you're talking about is a monster. And he needs to be stopped before he kills anymore innocent people." Naruto told him.

"No one is innocent. Nothing you do will make me talk." Tockman said as Henshaw signaled his men to take him away.

"I'll debrief him personally. We'll get the information." Henshaw said as his men took Tockman away, but Tockman stopped and looked at Naruto directly.

"He wants you." Tockman said as they looked at him. "Do you feel safe? Godlike? Are you safe? Have a home to feel safe? Somewhere without windows for anyone to creep through? You think no one can get to you because you fly above us? You think no one can touch you? But he can. And he has big plans for you."

Tockman sounded crazy and deranged as Henshaw's men dragged him away. _"Well, that sounded creepy."_ Felicity said over their comms.

"He knows who the alien is. Let's just hope he also knows where he is in the city." Alex said.

"We'll find him and when we do, the DEO will take care of it." Henshaw said as he walked away.

"Don't worry, Naruto. We'll get him. Leave this to us." Alex told him as she left to organize her men with the last of the cleanup.

"You're not going to let them handle this, are you?" Sara ask as Naruto.

"Not a chance." He said as he, Oliver, and Sara left with the Skeleton Key.

They arrived back at the bunker where Felicity and Dig were waiting for them. "Well, at least we got the Skeleton Key." Felicity said as Sara put it on the table along with the energy pistol she took from the alleyway. "And the banks are safe from any thefts and you guys didn't get killed tonight so that's a win in my book."

"But I'm no where closer to finding the Zoner than I was yesterday." Naruto said.

"Way to rain on our parade." Felicity muttered as Dig chuckled.

"Your cousin was cute by the way." Sara said as Naruto just gave her a look.

"Tockman and his men are working for the alien but they're more afraid of him to tell us anything." Oliver said.

"Can you blame him? I mean, considering what happened to Walzak, I'd keep my mouth shut too." Felicity said.

"And he's not alone. Tockman said him and his muscle so we're dealing with brains and brawn." Naruto said. "Tockman had the Skeleton Key which means the Zoner has the DNA recombinator. Felicity is there any way you can track the Recombinator like you did the Skeleton Key?"

"Not exactly but the Recombinator is a sophisticated piece of machinery that would require a lot of electricity to use so I might be able to at least narrow down a possible location." Felicity said as she began to write a tracking algorithm program that could narrow down a location if the Recombinator was being used.

"Tockman won't talk but he did tell us more than we knew before." Oliver said as Sara sat down at a table and used a cotton swab to get a sample of blood from her fighting sticks.

"Tockman said he was cured of MacGregor's syndrome." Sara looked at the sample of blood under a microscope while Felicity did some research on MacGregor's and on Tockman.

"It's a genetic defect that creates fluid build-up in the lungs which leads to oxygen deprivation and multi-system organ failure. Doesn't sound pleasant." Felicity said as she looked over the information. "There are treatments for MacGregor's syndrome in it's early stage but even then, the treatment's effectiveness is 50-50. It's terminal with no cure at the moment."

"There doesn't seem to be any kind of abnormalities with Tockman's blood that would suggest he has MacGregor's syndrome." Sara looked at the blood sample through the microscope and it seemed like a perfectly health sample of human blood. "He was telling the truth."

"So, we're saying that an alien criminal from another planet made a cure for one of the worse diseases on the planet?" Dig asked thinking that entire sentence was crazy. Granted that crazy became the new normal. "Why would he do that?"

"To get Tockman to work for him." Oliver said as they looked at him. "Tockman had a fatal disease and then get promised a cure for his disease so long as he does what he's told."

"And why he wouldn't talk." Felicity said as Naruto walked over to see what she found. "His sister has Cystic Fibrosis and needs a lung transplant."

"Or whatever cure the Zoner mixed up for him. And I'm guessing he'd get it if he did what he was told." Naruto said.

"But why rob a bank?" Felicity asked.

"I don't know. Resources, maybe or motivation or just a distraction. Whoever this Zoner is, he's smart and has been thinking ten moves ahead this entire time." Naruto said.

"And someone who made sophisticated and advanced weaponry that was able to blast a hole in solid concrete and gravel." Oliver said as he held up the energy pistol the robbers used.

"And that energy rifle Tockman used." Naruto mentioned as he rubbed his chest, remembering the pain that weapon did to him.

"He only took that thing out when you arrived. It's like it was designed specifically for you if you showed up." Sara pointed out. "And how was it able to hurt you? I've seen footage of you taking bullets like they were nothing."

"It's a long story. I wish I was able to see the rifle before they took it away." Naruto said as Oliver took something out of his belt and tossed it to him. Naruto caught it one hand and looked to see it was a blue crystal. "Where did you get this?"

"From the destroyed rifle Tockman used before the DEO agents took it away." Oliver said as Naruto looked it over and it looked familiar.

"No, it can't be." Naruto walked over to Oliver's mannequin case and took one of the arrows from the rack. He held the arrowhead to his thumb in the hand that held the crystal and pricked it. To everyone's shock and Naruto's expectations, once the sharp arrowhead pricked his thumb, he began to bleed a bit.

"How is that possible?" Felicity walked over and saw he was bleeding as she ran over to the first aid station and got him a cleaning swab.

"It's blue Kryptonite." Naruto said as he tossed it back to Oliver and once it was away from him the prick on his thumb healed over. "This Zoner isn't a simple revenge seeking criminal, but he knows exactly what can hurt me."

"There's blue Kryptonite?" Oliver asked.

"Blue Kryptonite essentially makes me human and takes away my powers if I'm near it. Put it in the lead case with the green one." Naruto said as Oliver nodded. "We need to find this thing before it hurts anyone else."

"I'll do some digging and see if I can find anything on the tech he stole coming to Starling and extrapolate possible new targets this Zoner might steal again. Maybe analyze the energy pistol and see if I can find something that could give us a clue." Felicity said as Oliver nodded.

"That's what we'll have to work with since Tockman and his crew are with the DEO." Oliver said.

"I'll talk to Alex and see if she can give us any new information." Naruto said when he got a call on his phone from Laurel. "Hey, Laurel. Sorry I've been gone longer than expected but it's been kind of a crazy day at work."

" _No, it's fine. I actually wanted to talk to you about tonight. My dad came by earlier and he told me he wanted to have family dinner tonight…Sara included."_ Laurel told him as Naruto looked at Sara.

"A family dinner…" He said as Sara nodded, she was told about the dinner by her father. "that's a great idea. Again, like I said, small steps forward."

" _I know…but I'm still not sure of everything. Could you come over for dinner? I'd feel a lot better if you were here tonight."_ Laurel said as Naruto could hear she was really concerned about tonight.

"Of course. I'll be there in a few minutes if you want." Naruto said.

" _That'd be great. My dad's here at the moment preparing for dinner."_ She said.

"I'll get changed and come over. See you in a bit." Naruto said as he hung up. "I need to head out. Let me know if you find anything."

Naruto super sped away in a whoosh of air leaving the others back at the bunker. "Dinner tonight just got a lot more complicated." Sara said.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto super sped back to his apartment and took a quick shower, got dressed in some nice, comfortable clothes which consisted of a pair of pants, some nice dockers, a dark blue undershirt with a black button up over. He swung by a florist and picked up a pair of lilies and arrived at Laurel's apartment. He knocked on the door and Laurel opened it to see Naruto standing there with a bouquet of lilies.

"I figured some lilies might put a small smile on your face." Naruto said as Laurel let out a small smirk as he handed them to her and gave her a quick kiss. He walked in a saw Laurel's dining room was being set up for the dinner tonight. "Wow. This is nice."

"My dad really wanted to make it special tonight." Laurel said as Naruto could tell she was still unsure about everything and wasn't ready to make up with Sara yet.

"Hey." Naruto walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's just a dinner with your family. One small step forward. I'll be here the entire time."

"Thank you." Laurel kissed and hugged him.

"Your welcome." He kissed her head when he smelled something burning. "I think something's burning."

Laurel and Naruto walked into the kitchen to see Laurel's father fanning smoke away from the stove and some burnt kitchen on the frying pan. "Dad!" Laurel grabbed her fire extinguisher as Naruto opened the kitchen window.

"It's all right." Quentin quickly moved the frying pan away as he fanned the smoke away and put the burnt chicken in the garbage.

"What were you making?" Naruto asked as Quentin coughed a bit.

"My chicken cacciatore." He said as he looked at the burnt chicken in the garbage. "I guess that's what happens when you haven't cooked in six years. I guess we'll have to make do with pizza."

"I'll get the takeout menu." Laurel walked over to a cupboard when Naruto stopped her.

"Hang on." Naruto walked over to the refrigerator and looked at the groceries he bought yesterday and began thinking in his head about what he could make with what he had. He saw some tomatoes, bacon, ground beef and got an idea to make his famous spaghetti sauce. "Ok, I think I can whip up my famous spaghetti sauce for dinner."

"Naruto, you don't have to do that." Lance told him as Naruto chuckled.

"It's fine. I'm more than happy to. Besides, I've had enough more than enough pizza this week." Naruto said with a smile. "Tonight's a big deal so I'm more than happy to help however I can."

Laurel and Quentin smiled as Naruto began taking out the ingredients he would need. "Can we do anything to help?" Laurel asked as Naruto quickly shook his head no.

"No, I'll be fine. You can relax, Laurel." Naruto said as she nodded and walked away. "Phew, dodged a bullet there."

"I agree with you there. Laurel's not the best cook." Lance said as Naruto took out the ingredients and grabbed some pots for his sauce and spaghetti. "I appreciate everything you've done for her. She's been doing a lot better than I thought she would and it's because of you."

"I've been known to be a good influence on people when I channel my father's sage-like wisdom. He had a habit of being the best person when it came to when you had a dilemma or a crisis of faith." Naruto said as he fondly remembered all the times his dad helped him, Clark, Pete, and Chloe whenever they had problems and his wise words of wisdom that followed. "He was the person that could help anyone."

"I think he'd be proud of you." Lance said as Naruto smiled. "Well, I'll let you get to work. If you need anything, let me know."

"I'll be fine." Naruto said as Lance nodded and let Naruto get to work on making dinner using the ingredients he bought yesterday to make spaghetti sauce for the dinner. About half an hour later, Mrs. Lance showed up to see Laurel and Quentin setting up the dinner table while Naruto was cooking in the kitchen. Sara would show up later.

Around 8:30, Naruto's sauce was finished and was getting ready to plate it. He also made a nice salad to go along with the spaghetti. Laurel looked at Naruto finish up mixing the spaghetti with the sauce and plate it in a large bowl he would place on the dining table. She took a deep breath and was contemplating what to do with herself.

"Laurel, Sara's here!" Her mother called as Naruto turned and saw her standing there by the kitchen door.

"Hey." Naruto put the kitchen towel down and walked over to her. "Just take it slow."

Laurel nodded and walked out into the dining room and saw her mom open the front door to let Sara and Oliver. "Oh." Mrs. Lance was surprised to see Oliver there with Sara.

"Hey, mom." Sara said as she hugged her.

"Hi." Mrs. Lance hugged her daughter as she and Oliver walked in and he handed her a bouquet of flowers. "Oliver, uh, thank you. These are lovely."

"Thank you." They walked in Sara gave Laurel a hi and she managed a small smirk and nod in response. Laurel then walked up to Oliver.

"Hey." He said to her.

"I don't remember your last name being Lance." Laurel told him, wondering what he was doing here.

"Well, yeah, I certainly didn't wanna crash your family dinner but then…Sara and I ran into each other and she mentioned it." He said, not convincingly putting up a very good lie.

"And I told him how dad was making his famous chicken cacciatore." Sara said as Quentin and Naruto walked into the dining room with two large bowls of spaghetti mixed with sauce.

"Actually, excuse me!" Lance nearly ran into his wife but managed to save himself. "We're uh…Oliver?"

"Hey, Mr. Lance. Naruto." Oliver said as Quentin and Naruto were a little confused as to why he was here. "Yeah, um actually Naruto cooked for us tonight. I had a little accident in the kitchen earlier. I guess that's when you haven't used a stove in years. But Naruto saved the day."

"It's not a chicken cacciatore but I did have enough to make my famous spaghetti sauce." Naruto and Lance placed the spaghetti down on the table. "All right, everyone take a seat and eat up."

Everyone sat down at the dinner table and Naruto and Oliver sitting next to each other across from Sara and Laurel. There was a bit of tense air but once everyone got to eating the spaghetti, things seemed to ease up and calm down. There was casual conversation and funny stories and it seemed like dinner was going in a good direction.

"Naruto, I have to have more of your spaghetti. It's delicious." She said as Naruto smiled and served her another portion of the spaghetti.

"Yeah, it was the best spaghetti I've ever had." Sara said.

"Thank you, Sara. Glad to know everyone likes it." He said as he sipped some wine.

"It's amazing. Where did you learn to make it?" Quentin asked.

"I grew up cooking with my mom so it's something I picked up. It just ended up being a case of trial and error. It's a good thing I managed to end up with an amazing recipe to save my mom and dad the stomach pain of my bad batches." Naruto joked as everyone chuckled. "But my mom is the best cook there is. She's the epitome of classic comfort and home cooking. Our home's been known to be the house for dinner parties and such with many happy stomachs at the end. And I've picked up a few recipes over the years including my dad's to die for Fried Chicken recipe."

"Oh, now that's something I can look forward to." Oliver joked as he looked at Naruto and they shared a look of the dinner going in a good direction. Naruto gave a slight nod back to keep the good energy going. "So, how's Starling City been treating you? You've been here for a few months."

"It's has it quirks but I'm really liking it here." Naruto sipped his wine as he looked at Laurel and she smiled back. "I've been to Metropolis and I found that you've been to one big city you've been to them all."

"Wow, you've been to Metropolis?" Mrs. Lance asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, it's not far from Smallville." Naruto replied as Sara chuckled.

"I still can't believe there is a town actually called Smallville." Lance said as Naruto chuckled.

"True to its word it's small but I wouldn't have wanted to grow up anywhere else. And I can say that the whole cow tipping and crop circles are just a hoax." Naruto joked causing everyone to laugh. "So, Mrs. Lance, Laurel tells me that you're a professor."

"Yes, I've been taking a break from teaching law and now I'm teaching Ancient Greek and Medieval History at Central City University." She replied.

"Wow. How often do you find the random sleeper in your class?" Naruto joked.

"I've become very good at finding sleepers in my classes." Mrs. Lance replied as Quentin smiled.

"Well, you should probably want to give them advance notice." Quentin said as Mrs. Lance was a little confused.

"Why would I do that?" She asked.

"Well, you're probably going to come back to Starling, right?" Quentin asked.

"Uh, no. I'm not moving back to Starling, Quentin." She told him as everyone could tell this was going to go south quickly.

"Well, Sara's back." Quentin told her.

"Uh, I have a new life in Central City and um, I have a wonderful job." She said.

"Well, there's jobs here." Quentin said as everyone could tell it hadn't hit him yet.

"More than a job." Mrs. Lance's face adopted a less jovial expression. "Um…I have…someone."

"Oh." Quentin did his best to keep it together but everyone could tell it was hard for him.

"Congratulations." Oliver said to her.

"You know, it's great, mom. You deserve to be happy. Everybody does." Sara said as she looked at Oliver and he smiled back. Naruto saw that Laurel picked up on this and knew everything was now going to shit.

' _And this is where the shit hits the fan.'_ He thought.

"Oh. You've got to be kidding me." Laurel said.

"What?" Sara asked as Laurel scoffed and chuckled.

"You've been back less than a week. And you're not even denying it this time." Laurel said.

"It's…it's complicated." Sara said.

"Of course it is. How long should I wait before you try and torpedo my new relationship with Naruto and wreck that too? Or invite another crazy assassin and try to get him killed in the crossfire?!" Laurel shouted, getting all her pent up feelings about Sara out as Lance slammed his hands on the table.

"Laurel, please—""Dad, you are no better than they are. I mean, what did you think, mom was just gonna sit around and wait for you for six years to bake her chicken and sweep her off her feet?!" Laurel shouted.

"Laurel, enough!" Sarah told her.

"You're right, it is enough. Invite yourself out when you're done." Laurel stood up, and stormed out of the room, grabbed her bag, coat and left, slamming the door on her way out.

Naruto finished his wine and stood up. "I'll talk to her." Naruto grabbed his coat to follow Laurel and talk to her. Oliver got up to follow him and was going to follow when Naruto stopped him. "Trust me. Right now you talking to her isn't a good idea."

"Let me pass, Naruto." Oliver tried to move past him but with Naruto's solid grip on him he was going nowhere.

"I'll handle this." He told him as Naruto walked out of Laurel's apartment. He walked down the stairs and followed her outside her apartment down to the street which was pretty empty. "Laurel, stop!"

"I cannot believe them! Oliver showed up and has been going on about how I need to repair my relationship with Sara and everything when he's the one who screwed it up in the first place by cheating on me with her! And now he's doing it again!" Laurel shouted as Naruto could see that calming her down might not work so maybe putting it bluntly and getting her to see reason might work better.

"Yeah, Oliver's made a lot of mistakes and screw ups." Naruto said.

"He's right. I have." Oliver showed to talk outside of Laurel's apartment.

"I told you I'd handle it." Naruto said.

"Sorry but there's something I need to say." Oliver said as he stood face to face with Laurel. "You're right about everything. It is my fault."

"Yeah, it is." Laurel told him.

"And is you losing your job…doing drugs, and being a drunk…is that my fault? Is that your family's fault? Naruto's fault for being there for you through everything? Or are you gonna blame Tommy for dying?" Oliver asked.

"Screw you, Oliver." She said to him.

"I have stood by you through everything. The DUI, losing your job, Laurel I was concerned about your well-being when you were trying to get my mother the death penalty!" Oliver shouted.

"Yeah, and you've been a real standup guy through it all! Lecturing me about everything that I've been doing wrong with my life when you're pretty much the poster boy for mistakes and bad choices! The only difference between us is I don't have billions of dollars to get me out of trouble or fix my mistakes!" Laurel shouted at him.

"That's not what he's trying to say, Laurel! He's trying to get you to see that while he does have some semblance of blame for all of this, there is a certain measure of equal blame for you as well." Naruto told her as she scoffed.

"I can't believe you're taking his side." She said.

"Laurel, I'm still on your side but right now I think you're so caught up in being stuck in this phase you've been in the past few months that you won't even address what got you here in the first place!" Naruto told her. "Yes, Oliver and Sara made their mistakes but that doesn't mean you're completely innocent in this. You took drugs and developed a drinking problem and if you want to actually move forward then you need to accept that!"

"You know what, screw you, Naruto." She said as she turned to leave but Naruto got in front of her. "Get out of my way!"

"No, I'm not going anywhere. I did that before when I should have done more and I'm not making that mistake twice." Naruto said as a van pulled up and parked a few spaces away from them. "And now I'm starting to realize that the slow approach hasn't been working so maybe it's time for the blunt one. God knows you've been through a lot but so has everyone else. God knows what Sara's been through or what's going on with Oliver but we are still standing here and taking it while you're blaming everyone except for yourself."

A homeless man in a hooded cloak slowly walked down the street towards Naruto, Laurel, and Oliver as they had their loud conversation. Naruto noticed the homeless man walk up to them and saw the metal glint in his hands and immediately acted. "GET BACK!" Naruto shouted as he moved Laurel and Oliver to the side as the homeless man pulled out a variation of the high-tech Blue Kryptonite rifle but much more advanced and sleek. He fired a blast that hit Naruto right in the chest and the force knocked him into the side of Laurel's apartment building.

"NARUTO!" Laurel shouted as she ran to him and Oliver ran at the homeless man but a large hulking man shoved Oliver away. While it seemed like a simple shrug, the force sent Oliver down the alleyway and skidding across the ground and knocked unconscious. Naruto groaned in pain as he saw the hulking man and the man in the cloak and knew they were the Zoners. Naruto looked and saw blood stain the ground from his face by way of a gash on his forehead. The Blue Kryptonite rifle was nullifying his powers and he couldn't feel them coming back. He wasn't going to win this fight. He quickly pulled out his phone, dialed Alex's number and slid his phone away.

"Laurel, run!" Naruto pushed her away as the Zoner fired another Blue Kryptonite blast more intense then the last. The pain was too much as Naruto could feel himself getting ready to pass out. He heard muffled screaming as the large hulking Zoner grabbed Laurel and had his hand over her mouth.

"Take her with us. Leave the other human. We have what we came for." The cloaked Zoner said as he aimed his rifle at Naruto one more time. "Hello Kryptonian." Naruto was hit with one more blast and was knocked into unconsciousness.

Oliver blinked his eyes a few times as he was being shaken awake. He opened them fully to see Sara looking down at him concerned.

"Ollie, are you ok?" Sara asked as he helped him sit up. He groaned in pain as he had some scuff marks on his face as he felt like he was tossed by Slade on Mirakuru. "What happened?"

"Naruto…Laurel, they were kidnapped." Oliver stood up and he saw they were gone with no trace that anything happened. "The aliens, they found us. They took Naruto and Laurel but left me here."

Sara saw a phone on the ground and picked it up to see that it had a made a call but it didn't connect to the designated caller. She looked at the Caller Id it attempted to connect with and it was Alex, this was Naruto's phone. "We need to find them." Sara said.

"We will." Oliver said as he and Sara made their way to the bunker to see Felicity and Dig working. "Naruto and Laurel were taken."

"What? What happened?" Dig asked.

"I don't know. The Zoner somehow found us. We need to find them. It happened by Laurel's apartment. Felicity, check CCTV camera footage and see if you can find something. A van was there before this all happened. They took Naruto and Laurel somewhere. We need to find them." He told her as she nodded and she quickly got to work.

"How the hell did the Zoner know Naruto was going to be a Laurel's? And more importantly, how did they recognize Naruto when he wasn't in uniform?" Dig asked.

"I don't know." Oliver said as Naruto's phone went off with a call from Alex so Oliver answered it. "Hello."

" _You're not the owner of this phone, who is this?"_ Alex questioned.

"Alex, this is Oliver Queen. Naruto was taken by the Zoner. He ambushed us outside of Laurel Lance's apartment." Oliver told her as he heard her gasp.

" _What happened?"_ She asked.

"They knew we were there and it was planned. A van showed up and one Zoner hit Naruto with a rifle like the one Tockman used while other waited to act. He was about 8 feet tall and was the muscle. Tell me you found something that can help track them down." Oliver said.

" _Not a lot but I analyzed the rifle Tockman used and it had a unique radiation signature."_ Alex said.

"Blue Kryptonite. Naruto told us." Oliver said as Alex waited to reply, probably to figure out how and why Naruto told them about Blue Kryptonite.

" _No, it's not the Blue Kryptonite. I found another radiation signature when I analyzed the gun and it should have been able to kill Naruto with one blast but was purposely rigged to a lower setting."_ Alex said.

"Why would it be rigged to a non-lethal setting?" Oliver asked.

" _I'm not sure but the radiation signature I found was another energy source of the rifle yet it wasn't of the lethal kind. This kind of radiation isn't lethal even to humans but it does have a unique signature that allowed us to track where it came from. From an old defunct power plant in Canada."_ Alex said as Oliver got an idea.

"If you fired that rifle, would the radiation hit whatever the target was?" He asked.

" _Yeah. The rifle energy beams come from the energy chamber with the Kryptonite so if you fired this thing, you'd fire a blast of Blue Kryptonite energy and this unique radiation…that's how the Zoner did it."_ Alex said as she got to the same realization Oliver did.

"If the radiation was unique enough to allow you to track its source, it'd be the perfect way for the Zoner to track the Kryptonian it's looking for. He wanted Tockman to use it because he knew Naruto would stop him." Oliver said as Felicity motioned him to put her on speaker.

"If you send me a copy of the energy signature, we can use it to track where Naruto is." Felicity said.

" _I'm sending it over now."_ Alex said.

"Sara, suit up." Oliver grabbed his bow as Sara her weapons.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto groaned in pain as he heard the sound of electrical equipment and machinery. He tried to move but found his arms and legs were bound. He blinked his eyes a few times to get them adjusted to the low light and saw he was in some kind of warehouse. He saw a lot of highly advanced technology and computers and what looked like a dissection lab you'd see out of a mad scientist movie. He struggled to get free but couldn't. He looked at his hands and legs and they were bound to the chair he was sitting in by steel clasps which he would easily break but he didn't have his super strength. And the reason he didn't have his super strength was because of large chunk of Blue Kryptonite that was attached to the chair by his leg. With that there, he couldn't use his Kryptonian powers.

He tried to tap into his World Killer Powers but he still hadn't completely figured them out yet. He managed to get some of his chakra flickering but it wasn't at all stable and flicked on and off. "Come on…" Naruto kept trying but couldn't seem to get it stable enough. His attention was taken when he heard groaning and looked up to see Laurel strapped into a chair across from him. "Laurel! Laurel, are you ok?"

"What's going on? What's happening?" She was terrified and struggled to get free. She looked around and looked at where they were and saw she and Naruto were strapped into chairs.

"I don't know but we're going to be fine. I promise you." Naruto told her. "Laurel, look at me. I promise you we're going to get out of here. I love you."

"I love you too." She said as she saw a blue crystal by Naruto's chair and noticed she didn't have one. "Naruto, what is that?"

"It's a long story that I've wanted to tell you for a long time. I was actually going to tell you tonight before all this happened. Laurel—ACK!" Naruto was cut off as a large hand wrapped around his throat suddenly and cut off his airway. Naruto looked and saw it was the same man who had grabbed Laurel. He was wearing some weird tunic garb and his eyes were orange.

"STOP! LET HIM GO!" Laurel shouted as she struggled in her chair watching her kidnapper choke the life out of Naruto. Naruto gasped for breath as he felt his throat being crushed. The man glared at Naruto with soul searing hatred and took a few sniffs.

"Kryptonians…you think you're so superior but you're not." He said as Naruto was about 30 seconds from passing out.

"Aldar that's enough." He heard as Aldar let Naruto go. Naruto coughed his lungs up as Aldar stepped away from them and he saw the other Zoner step forward and finally got a good look at him. He was an insectoid-humanoid alien with green and blue skin and yellow eyes. Once Naruto got a good enough look at him, he recognized him as one of the Reach species. "My my…how nice it is to finally meet you after all this time, Kryptonian. This has been a meeting long overdue. You look just like your father, Nal-Ato."

"How do you know who I am?" Naruto asked as the Reach just smirked. "How do you know my father?"

"You don't forget the man who captured you to live a lifetime of imprisonment in that godforsaken dust pile you call a prison." The Reach said in anger. "I have been waiting for my revenge for eons and since your father got himself blown to pieces on that little fleck of a planet, what better revenge than to kill the son of the man who stopped me. But where are my manners, allow me to introduce myself. I am Kromax, and my large compatriot over there is Aldar."

"You're Reach, aren't you?" Naruto asked as Kromax chuckled.

"So, there is a brain in that dense Kryptonian skull." Kromax joked as he walked over to table that had the Recombinator from Kord Enterprises. It was currently in use combining some kind of substance. "Yes, I was once of the Reach Empire. I was its proudest scientific mind and held a position of the highest order in the empire. I had plans to expand our empire and make us the ruling power in the universe. In order to do so, it meant dealing with your species. You Kryptonians have a nasty habit of sticking your nose into the business of others and your affiliation with the Lantern Corp made you all insufferable and self-righteous. So, I scoured the galaxy and did my part for my people and began an experiment to increase our power in the universe."

"You mean murder and torture?" Naruto asked as Kromax looked back as him and chuckled while Laurel was confused as to what was going on.

"All for the cause of science. The Reach Empire needed to maintain its power and the next step was that of genetic manipulation." Kromax said as he remembered the fond memories. "I scoured the galaxy in secret for subjects until your father discovered my actions and captured me. The Reach Empire denounced my actions to ensure they didn't break their truce with the Guardians of OA and your father sentenced me to the Phantom Zone."

"Considering what you've been doing to the people of this planet, then the punishment fit the crime." Naruto said as Kromax pressed a button on the table and Naruto was hit with a 5,000 volt electrical shock to his entire body. "ARGH!"

"STOP IT! YOURE KILLING HIM!" Laurel shouted as Kromax pressed the button again and the shocking stopped

"Just like your species…all bravado and arrogance. But here you are no different than the human female you have with you." Kromax said as Naruto looked at Laurel.

"It's me you want. Let her go." Naruto told him.

"Naruto." Laurel said as Kromax chuckled. The Recombinator finished combining the substance so Kromax removed it to reveal it was an orange colored liquid. He put the orange liquid into a syringe and walked over to Naruto and Laurel. Naruto and Laurel saw the syringe and struggled to get free. Naruto tried to tap into his chakra powers and began pulling against the metal clasps, hearing the occasional sound of bending metal but it wasn't happening fast enough.

"Neither of you will be going anywhere. There are still plans I have for each of you. Upon landing on this planet and making my way towards my revenge, I stumbled upon a rather unique trait on the humans I experimented on." Kromax said.

"You mean the humans you tortured and killed?" Naruto asked.

"Semantics. No, I found that the human genome is rather remarkable. Capable of genetic evolution more so than any species in the galaxy." Kromax said as he looked at the orange syringe with fascination. "It's rather unique. Granted, the evolution requires a surplus of time and stimulus but I managed to circumvent that."

Naruto looked at him and remembered all the deaths that had signs of experimentation and torture along with the thefts from biology labs and science buildings. "All those people…is that what this was for? Just so you could play scientist?!" Naruto shouted as Kromax chuckled.

"Those humans gave their lives for a greater purpose…the pursuit of knowledge. This planet's technology and equipment is barbaric but in the hands of a mind like mine, anything can happen. I've managed to extrapolate the genetic marker and turned it into a serum that allows the human body to undergo a metamorphic change…the Meta-gene, I call it." Kromax stared at the vial in utter amazement at his own brilliance. "This is my ticket to restore the honor I lost because of your father. The Reach will welcome me back with open arms and once I find the beetle warrior here on earth and activate him, this planet will be ours and the Meta-gene will expand our empire to new heights."

"You can't do that. The treaty between the Reach and the Guardians of OA was clear that the Reach couldn't come to a planet unless they were invited." Naruto said as Kromax walked up with him with a smirk.

"I believe I'll find some humans to welcome us with open arms. Now, let us see what this Meta-gene will do to your mate." Kromax said as he walked over to Laurel. Laurel struggled to get free as Naruto screamed and tried to break free of his restraints.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Naruto shouted as he tried to pull his arms free and channel his chakra.

"Don't waste your breath. I analyzed the crystal long enough and you are essentially human so long as it is in close proximity to you." Kromax said as he grabbed Laurel's arm and slowly inserted the syringe into her arm. "It shouldn't hurt a bit. What happens next…more so."

Kromax pushed a tiny bit of the serum into her body when the ceiling exploded and Kromax and Aldar stood ready for intruders. Another explosion on the ceiling created another hole as two sets of rope dropped and DEO agents in tactical gear and weapons rappelled down while the Arrow and Canary rappelled down the other. Naruto shouted and concentrated as hard as he could and his hands and eyes glowed blue. He pulled his hands up and yanked them free of the steel clasps. Once the Arrow landed, Kromax took the syringe out of Laurel and ran as the Arrow fired an arrow at the alien but he ran out of the way. Kromax pressed a button on the table as wall panels split apart to reveal high-tech generators that unleashed a unique stasis pulse that froze all the DEO agents in place, including Alex and Director Henshaw.

"Aldar, deal with our guests. Don't hold back! Enjoy your meal!" Kromax shouted as he ran away to escape.

"Finally." Aldar smirked as his gaze was fueled with rabid hunger. Naruto saw Alex and knew she'd be in trouble so he quickly ripped off his leg clamps and threw the chair across the room, getting the Blue Kryptonite far away from him and giving him his powers.

"HEY!" Naruto wound up a haymaker and nailed Aldar in the face and sent him flying through the room and through a wall. He fired his heat vision at the generators and destroyed them, freeing the DEO agents from the stasis field. Henshaw looked at Naruto and nodded as he nodded back.

"Find that alien and take him down!" Henshaw ordered as his men moved to the hole in the wall Aldar was smashed into.

Naruto ran over to Laurel and ripped her restraints off and looked over to make sure she was ok. "Hey, are you ok? Are you hurt?" He asked as she shook her head no and hugged him, scared out of her mind as he hugged her close.

He saw the Arrow and Canary look at him as he activated his belt and took out his Phantom Zone crystal. "Arrow, find him and use the crystal. It'll send him to the Phantom Zone." Naruto told him as he tossed him the crystal.

" **On it."** Arrow caught the crystal and he and the Canary chased after Kromax.

"I'm so sorry, Laurel. I'm so sorry. I never wanted you in danger." Naruto held her close as she looked at him. "I wanted to tell you for so long and I was going to tell you before all this happened.

Laurel was about to respond the sound of gun fire and screams of pain filled the room. Naruto and Laurel ducked as a DEO agent's body was flung over their heads and smashed into some computer banks. Naruto turned to see Aldar decimating the DEO agents as their weapons had no effect on him. Naruto took Laurel and hid her behind some computers. "Laurel, you need to stay here." He told her.

"No, Naruto don't go." She said as Naruto held her face.

"I need to go. I need to save them and I need to make sure you stay safe and that those things can't hurt you." Naruto kissed her. "I love you."

Naruto ran out from behind the computers, pressed his belt buckle to activate his suit and was ready to give Aldar some payback. "HEY!" He shouted as Aldar dropped a DEO agent and was met with a fist to the face from Naruto who jumped through the air and landed a right cross to his face. Naruto landed on the ground, spun around and elbowed Aldar in the gut before landed another right cross and smashing Aldar into a wall. "Let's see how you do in a fair fight."

He super sped forward and slammed Aldar into the wall and the two powerhouse aliens had a no hold-bars fight. The Arrow and Canary chased after Kromax who was running through the warehouse with his Meta-gene syringe in his hand. He was making a break for the van when a rope trick arrow hit the wall next to him and unleashed a bundle of ropes that tripped Kromax to the ground and knocking the Meta-gene syringe out of his hand. Kromax witnessed as the syringe hit the ground and broke apart, spilling its contents onto the ground and ruining all of his hard work.

"NOOO!" Kromax shouted in horror as he picked up the syringe and saw it was destroyed. The Arrow landed down behind him and aimed an arrow at his head. "YOU INSIGNIFICANT HAIRY APE! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!"

" **Stopped your plans. It's over!"** The Arrow shouted as Kromax reached into his coat pocket.

"DIE!" Kromax turned and fired a blast from his energy pistol which The Arrow was able to back flip to avoid. Kromax fired energy blast after energy blast in anger as the Arrow managed to avoid the blasts. "Once I'm finished with you, I'll resume my research and use every single one of your miserable humans in this city as test subjects!"

" **Not gonna happen."** Arrow fired a flashbang arrow next to Kromax's head which concussed him and then fired an explosive arrow at the energy pistol. The arrow explosive destroyed the pistol and mangled Kromax's hand. Canary swung by on her cloth rope and knocked him on his backside. He got back up as she unfolded her bo staff and smacked him in the face, stomach, and legs dozens of times to get her anger out on him before she smashed him in the jaw and knocked him on his back.

"How does it feel to be on the other end of the pain you've caused?" Canary asked as Kromax just chuckled.

"You humans…so emotional. You think this is pain. I've lived pain for eons in the Phantom Zone. This is paradise." Kromax said as he reached into his pocket and grabbed a scalpel.

"Then let me show you real pain." She said as she grabbed him but he grabbed her wrist and stabbed her in the hand with the scalpel. He sliced her other arm, causing her to drop her bo staff and was about to slice her throat but the Arrow tied the Phantom Zone crystal to an arrow and hit Kromax in the arm. Once the crystal hit Kromax, it unleashed a flood of light and he was absorbed into it and sent back to the Phantom Zone.

Sara grabbed her arm as Oliver walked over and picked up the arrow and removed the Phantom Zone Crystal. "Thanks." She said.

" **You're welcome."** Arrow replied as they heard a loud boom and the building shook like from an earthquake.

"What was that?" Sara asked.

" **Naruto's fighting. Come on."** Oliver said as they ran back to Naruto and Laurel.

Back in the main room, Naruto had just slammed Alder into a wall, but Alder headbutted Naruto in the face dazing him. Alder punched Naruto across the face and kicked him in the chest and sent him flying across the room and slammed through some electrical equipment. Alder walked over to Naruto, grabbed, and picked him up from behind and hoisted him up over his head, hell bent on breaking his spine over his knee.

Alex and Director Henshaw, the only two DEO agents still alive or conscious, fired their assault rifles at Alder but they just bounced off harmlessly against his body. Alex and Henshaw fired their grenade launchers and the explosions momentarily dazed Alder giving Naruto an opportunity. Naruto broke free from Alder's grasp and spun through the air landing a solid punch to the top of Alder's head and the impact smashed his face into the ground. Naruto then kicked Alder and his body bashed through the ground and into the wall.

Alex and Director Henshaw reloaded their weapons and stood side by side with Naruto. "Alex, go look after Laurel." Naruto told her as she nodded and left to check on her. Naruto saw Alder get back up, so he flew at him full speed and smashed him through the walls of the building, landing super speed punches all over his body. Naruto then landed a solid uppercut and knocked Alder up to 200 feet into the air, he then super sped into the air above Alder and slammed him back down with a two-handed power slam to the back. Alder flew back down, and his impact made a small crater in the warehouse. Naruto floated back down into the warehouse and landed on the ground next to Alder's body as Henshaw slowly walked forward with his weapon ready. Alder's body was motionless so Naruto thought he won the fight when all of a sudden he burst from the ground and backhanded both Naruto and Henshaw. They flew through the air and smashed into a wall as Alder growled in anger, a few bruises and cuts on his face but was still ready to fight. Naruto pulled himself out of the wall and saw Henshaw hit the ground so he flew straight at Alder but Alder moved to the side and grabbed Naruto's leg. He slammed Naruto onto the ground five times before throwing him into the lab. Naruto smashed through computers and Alder's biology lab and landed on the ground in a thud.

He shook his head to focus only to get a boot to the face from Alder who kicked him into the wall. Alder grabbed Naruto by the neck and began squeezing when bullets hit Alder's face. He turned and saw Alex shooting at him. "Get away from him!" She shouted as she kept firing. Naruto used the distraction and punched Alder's elbow, forcing him to let go. He then grabbed Alder from behind and suplexed him, slamming him into the ground and making a large crater but Alder quickly got free, grabbed Naruto by the face and threw him at Alex and the two knocked into each other. Naruto got up and saw Alex on the ground, unconscious and bleeding from the forehead.

"Alex!" Naruto ran over to her side and checked her pulse and it was still there.

Alder picked up a dissection table and hit Naruto with him, slamming him into the ground. He did it again and again, hell-bent on slamming Naruto into the ground when an explosion hit him in the back of the head. He turned and saw the Arrow so he quickly threw the table at him which he managed to duck to the side to avoid. The Canary raised her sonic device as the blaring noise did little to stop Alder, it just pissed him off. He ripped a chunk of gravel out of the ground and threw it at her but she was saved at the last moment by Laurel who tackled her out of the way.

"Humans have tasted delicious so far. I'm sure you two will make an excellent snack." Alder stalked over to the two Lances with a hungry gaze on his face. Laurel and Sara backed away as Alder walked towards them. Sara got in front of Laurel and unfolded her bo staff, not sure what she could do against the alien, but she wasn't going to die without a fight.

"Stay away! STAY AWAY! STAY AWAAAAAAYYYYY!" Laurel shouted as her last shout turned into some kind of ultra-sonic cry that sounded like a mix between her screaming and a bird cry. The ultra-sonic cry was so powerful that it produced physical distortion ripples in the air like a sonic cannon would. Everyone covered their ears as the cry was so powerful it shook the building. Alder was hit by the sonic cry point blank and knocked back through the air like he was hit by one of Naruto's punches. Laurel stopped shouting as the cry stopped and everyone uncovered their ears. Naruto ran over to Laurel and checked her over to see if she was ok. **(3)**

"Are you ok?" He asked as she nodded, a little frozen in shock at what she just did.

"How did I do that?" Laurel was shocked that she did that and Naruto would have said something but heard movement and turned to see Alder get out of the crater Laurel smashed him in to.

"This guy just won't stay down." Naruto's eyes flared up red, ready to use his heat vision when all of a sudden a large chunk of concrete smashed into him from out of nowhere. A shimmering figure then appeared by Alder and began wailing at him with attacks that rivaled Naruto's in strength. Alder flailed his arms out in an effort to hit whatever was attacking him but didn't seem to hit anything. The shimmering figure backed away as it morphed into a large hulk-like alien creature with four arms and smashed into Alder, sending it flying towards Naruto so he capitalized on this and flew forward and caught Alder by the face. He flew up and threw Alder to the ground so hard he made an impact crater. Naruto then flew down at super speed and slammed Alder even further into the ground. He punched him once more before firing his heat vision at him, making Alder scream in pain. Naruto then grabbed Alder and threw him at the alien shapeshifter who close-lined him and knocked him to the ground. The shapeshifter changed form once more into a tall green alien with blue and red armor. Alder groggily got back to his feet only for Naruto and the shapeshifter to fly forward and punch him in the face together and the impact knocked Alder onto his back.

Alder lay on the ground groaning in pain and unable to move. Naruto turned to Oliver who tossed him his Phantom Zone Crystal and Naruto used it to send Alder back to the Phantom Zone.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he turned and looked at the green alien who then shapeshifted back into Director Henshaw. Naruto looked at him and nodded as he walked over to Laurel who shot up and hugged him as he hugged back. "I'm so sorry." He said as he hugged her and was so glad she was safe.

Director Henshaw walked over to Alex who was beginning to wake up. "Director, what happened?" Alex asked as she looked around at the devastation from the fight.

"The alien is back in the Phantom Zone." Henshaw said.

" **So is the other one."** Oliver told him as Henshaw nodded in appreciation.

"Guess Naruto really pulled it off." Alex said as Henshaw looked at Naruto who nodded.

"That he did. Guess you were right." Henshaw said as he called in for backup and a cleanup crew. The DEO backup soon arrived and secured the area and all the material that Kromax had taken along with all his data. Alex insisted that Naruto and Laurel come with them to the DEO site in the city, so they could look after her and Naruto thought it was a good idea. Oliver and Sara left while Naruto and Laurel went with Alex and Director Henshaw to the DEO site. Laurel was in the med bay being looked after by Alex who was ordered by Director Henshaw to give her a full medical exam to make sure she was all right and figure out how she unleashed that sonic cry.

"How are you doing?" Alex asked as she took a blood sample.

"I've been better." Laurel replied as Alex nodded and put a bandage over the needle mark. "So, you work for a government group that hunts aliens?"

"Not exactly. We just do the same thing that Naruto does. We protect the planet from alien threats like those things that kidnapped you." Alex told her. "We do a good job but Naruto's the one who stopped them. Naruto's a lot of things and one of them is relentless and determined to protect those he cares about."

"You sound like you know him personally." Laurel questioned.

"I do. He's my cousin." Alex said as Laurel gave her a look. "Technically he's not actually my cousin but he considers me his cousin. My parents worked closely with someone who helped Naruto and Clark when they began to discover who they really were. We're like family. And I know that Naruto never wanted you to be in harm's way. He really cares about you, Laurel."

Laurel nodded as they heard a knock and Naruto was there by the door. "Hey, Alex. Can I talk to Laurel for a second?" He asked as she nodded and left, leaving Naruto and Laurel to talk in private. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Alex gave me a checkup and I'm fine. She's working on figuring out how I did that whole sonic scream." Laurel said as there was moment of awkward silence until she decided to speak. "So…when you said you wanted to have dinner and tell me something…this was it?"

Naruto nodded in response. "I wanted to tell you for a long time, Laurel. But this secret is something that I'm very careful with because it's dangerous if people figured out who I really am. Anyone who would want to hurt me could hurt them and I've made a lot of enemies already, but I was going to tell you." Naruto said.

"Why?" Laurel asked, needing to hear it again.

"I wanted to tell you because I love you, Laurel." He said as she looked at him. "Growing up, I tried my best to find someone I could be with but something was holding me back. And that was because I couldn't bring myself to reveal who I really was. I was scared and afraid of what would happen and was so content in living in my lie that I couldn't make the leap of faith. But I don't want that with you. I really see us being together for a long time and I want to be with you…and that meant telling you the truth about who I really was. I'm so sorry I lied to you for months but I needed to be ready."

Laurel stood up from the medical bed and walked over to Naruto. "You said all the right things." Laurel hugged him as Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her back with all his might…not literally or he'd killer her. He held her close as she kissed him and he kissed back. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"A lot. There's a lot I'll need to tell you. But I'll tell you everything." He said as he kissed her head and hugged her close.

Naruto and Laurel had their nice moment of rekindling and moving forward. They'd stay at the DEO for the night so Alex could look over Laurel's DNA scans and figure out what happened to her. Director Henshaw finished up a meeting with his men and saw Naruto in his Red Sun uniform standing in the hallway. He motioned Naruto to follow him and they walked into an isolated room where the two of them could talk in private without anyone eavesdropping.

"I assume you're wondering how I was able to assist you in stopping the prisoner from the Phantom Zone." Henshaw said.

"For starters." Naruto said. "I can assume you're not the real Hank Henshaw. So who are you?"

"You're right, I'm not the real Hank Henshaw. He died…the same night as Jeremiah Danvers." Henshaw told him.

"What does Jeremiah have to do with this?" Naruto asked.

"He's how I'm here today. A year after your cousin Kara landed on Earth, the real Hank Henshaw visited the Danvers home. One of the DEO probes had footage of her flying and Henshaw was there to take her away. Jeremiah saved Kara by volunteering his services to the DEO." Henshaw told him. "The DEO had been pursuing an alien for months and needed his research and mind to help them. It wasn't one of the Fort Rozz prisoners but an innocent one stranded on this planet like you. With the help of Jerimiah, the DEO tracked the alien to a remote location in Peru. Henshaw led a squadron sent to…terminate him."

"Jerimiah would have never been part of a mission like that." Naruto knew Jeremiah and looked up to him like an uncle all those years ago. He knew him and he'd never be a part of that.

"You're right. Jeremiah Danvers was a good man. He realized the alien they were hunting wasn't a threat. He was a refugee just like and Clark. Sole survivor of a lost world. Jeremiah tried to stop the mission but Henshaw was obsessed. He'd finally trapped the alien he'd been hunting for so long." Henshaw said. "So, Jeremiah made the ultimate sacrifice and gave his life to save that alien."

"You." Naruto said as Henshaw nodded. "You can shape shift so that's how you look like Henshaw and how you changed during the fight."

"When Hank Henshaw died, I assumed his identity and memories to reform the DEO into the organization that Dr. Swann would have wanted. But I also made Jeremiah a promise to look after his daughter." Henshaw said. "I recruited Alex into the DEO to protect her."

"All this time, Clark and I thought it was just us and Kara that were trying to make earth our home but it wasn't." Naruto said as he took a breath. "Clark and I should have revealed ourselves sooner and we could have stopped Henshaw and helped you before all this happened."

"There's no use in dwelling in the past. If you had intervened, Henshaw would have blackmailed you all into working for him and the planet wouldn't be safer." Henshaw told him. "We can't change what has already transpired."

"But we can move forward. You've been alone on earth this whole time without friends or family but not anymore." Naruto said as Henshaw looked at him. Naruto then held out his hand. "Nal-Ato of Krypton."

Henshaw stood up as his flickered red before he morphed into his true form of a Green Martian in his red and blue armor/clothing. "J'onn J'onzz of Mars." J'onn shook Naruto's hand as a new friendship was formed.

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **1). His suit forms around the body at the push of a button. Like Black Panther's new suit from the Black Panther movie. It forms around him when he pushes the button on his belt buckle.**

 **2). The DCEU version of Amanda Waller, played by Viola Davis is the version for my story. Not that I didn't like the version from Arrow, but I liked Viola Davis's interpretation and wanted to see more so I'm using her for my story.**

 **3). Black Siren's Canary Cry.**

 **I hoped you guys like the chapter. Sorry it took so long but there was a lot of trial and error in figuring out how much to leave and where I wanted to take the story but I'm fine with where it went. Naruto's gotten use to working with Oliver and Sara has returned to Starling. Two more Zoners have been returned to Phantom Zone leaving only two remaining. Naruto now has an ally with J'onn J'onzz in the DEO and Laurel has her Canary Cry. I know that when I started this story and Naruto was going to be with Laurel that I wanted her to be a Metahuman with her Canary Cry. So, this was a way I did it by introducing a rogue Reach Scientist who discovered the Metagene. Even just a little bit gave Laurel her Canary Cry which sounds just like Black Siren Canary Cry. With Laurel, I'm going to adjust her transformation into Black Canary then from the show and it'll be different, so she transforms more into the version from the comics, the badass combat expert. It'll be easier now that she has a whole year and a super-powered alien that can help her train. Yes, there were hints of the Green Lantern Corp and the Beetle Warrior on Earth and these will come into play later in the story.**

 **I recently saw Aquaman and just as I had hoped, Jason Mamoa is a badass Aquaman and I can't wait to introduce him in the story but that won't be for a while. This includes the rest of the Justice League but that will wait a bit until the end of season 2 of Arrow. After the end of season 2, I'll have Naruto and Clark meet the other members like Aquaman, Hal Jordon, and the inevitable meeting of the Men of Steel and the Bat of Gotham. The next chapter will be a bit different since it introduced Deathstroke, but it won't introduce the Suicide Squad. I'm being very particular here and will address it but the Arrowverse version of the Suicide Squad isn't going to be introduced and instead have Naruto deal with it. It'll be explained in the next chapter but I'm not introducing the Suicide Squad yet. I'm kind of using the Suicide Squad movie but adjusting it to make it better like not having the whole Joker/Harley Quinn thing happen. You'll have to wait and see as next chapter does a little more world building.**

 **This chapter went different with Naruto helping Oliver train Roy, so the training went better. Oliver isn't the greatest mentor but with Naruto's help, his approach with Roy is different and Roy won't be as much as a loose cannon. And jus so there's no confusion, the Lois Lane and Chloe Sullivan I'm using are from Smallville and Kara/Supergirl, Alex Danvers, and Martian Manhunter are from Supergirl. But don't worry, I'm going to treat Martian Manhunter much better than the Supergirl show.**

 **Next chapter, Naruto and Laurel discover more of Laurel's Metagene and how her abilities work. They then take a trip to Metropolis and get a lead on a Zoner in Los Angeles which leads them to a unique nightclub and Naruto meets a devilishly powered club owner and Laurel meets a demon who helps her take control of her life with her fists. Till next time.**

 **List of Zoners:**

Gloria, alien-plant hybrid with a control over plant life- **Deceased**

Baern, alien mass murderer with radiation powers- **Returned to Phantom Zone**

Raya-non-criminal Kryptonian- **Deceased**

Aldar, alien mass murderer that kills humans/aliens for his unquenchable appetite- **Returned to the Phantom Zone**

Kromax, Reach mad scientist obsessed with genetic manipulation- **Returned to the Phantom Zone**

Mystery Zoner#6

Mystery Zoner#7

 **Naruto Kent AKA Red Sun: Human Age-29**

 **Casual outfit:** Jeans, boots, dark-red or black t-shirt with a black button-up or jacket over.

 **Uniform:** Man of Steel suit but dark Red color palette. Red Spiral sun logo on chest. Forearm guards and gloves. Red Sun belt that activates and deactivates suit. Facial disguise pin on collar.

 **Red Sun abilities and powers (If in Bold, capable of doing now)**

 **Solar Energy Absorption, Storage, and Healing Factor**

 **Contact with Yellow Sun radiation strengthens powers and direct or close contact with sun enhances powers much more than normal distance.** Allows them to travel in space as long as they remain under a yellow star or charged their cells enough

 **Superhuman speed & Flight **

**Regular Earth-safe Speed Maximum: Mach30/can go faster**

Potentially lightspeed in certain situations

Phasing ability potential

 **Heat Vision**

 **Varying degrees of intensity and range/Solar Flare**

 **Super Breath & Ice Breath**

 **Superhuman senses**

 **X-ray vision, microscopic vision, telescopic vision, super hearing, vocal mimicry, and projection.**

 **Super longevity**

 **Mental Shields and Kryptonian mental strength to protect from telepathy**

Solar invulnerability: If in direct contact with Yellow Sun radiation, can withstand most weaknesses

 **Superhuman strength**

 **Current max strength unknown: limits strength on earth**

Kinetic energy explosion ability: harnesses kinetic energy he generates and focuses it in a punch with destructive capabilities

 **Superhuman intelligence**

 **eidetic memory, enhanced knowledge, and intelligence**

 **Can be outsmarted by super genius adversaries like Lex Luthor or Brainiac**

 **Hand-to-Hand combat**

 **Torquasm-Rao & Torqausm-Vo-Kryptonian style of fighting similar to T'ai Chi. For fighting and mental strength**

 **Other martial art: Klurkor—described as Kryptonian Karate**

 **Training with Oliver Queen**

 **Weaknesses**

 **Green Kryptonite**

 _damages and decays Kryptonian cells causing severe physical pain and loss of a portion of powers. Prolonged exposure can kill. Can be blocked by lead._

 **Red Kryptonite**

 _Affects them mentally, changes their personality, causing them act on their baser instincts._

 **Blue Kryptonite**

 _Strips Kryptonians of powers, makes them human if kept in physical or close contact._

 **Gold Kryptonite:(Super Rare)**

 _Can permanently wound Kryptonians and if exposed for too long, can strip powers._

 **Red Solar Radiation**

 _Strips Kryptonians of their Yellow Sun radiation and leaves Kryptonian's human._

 **Magic**

 _Magic's energy wavelengths disrupt Kryptonian invulnerability. Can injure or wear down. If magic comes from divine source, possibly could kill_

 **Lead**

 _Cannot see through Lead with X-ray vision._

 **Psionic**

 _Extremely powerful psychic attacks can bypass telepathic invulnerability by affecting them at a molecular-subatomic level. In rare cases, can be mind controlled if mental barrier training isn't kept up._

 **Sensory overload**

 _Overloaded super hearing or vision can distort Kryptonians._

 **Solar Energy Exhaustion or Depletion (Solar Flare)**

 _Uses all stored solar energy in cells and loses powers and becomes vulnerable. Will need to recharge for 24-48 hours._

 **Massive Physical impact:**

 _Red Sun and Superman are invulnerable to most if not all physical attacks, but extreme physical loads can damage him. Ex: fully powered Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter or Doomsday can harm Superman and Red Sun._

 **Nuclear Radiation or Nuclear weapons and explosion:**

 _Red Sun and Superman absorb Yellow Sun Radiation for energy but when they come into physical contact with harmful radiation like Gama or a nuclear bomb, it severely weakens and nearly kills him. (ie. The Dark Knight Returns)_

 **Naruto Kent AKA Red Sun Worldkillers powers from his unique DNA origins (If in Bold, capable of doing now)**

 **Chakra control**

 **The ability to convert his life energy into the physical plane, causes hands and eyes to glow blue.** Limited in accessibility and use.

 **Chakra enhancement**

 **Chakra enhances user's strength, speed, reflexes and existing Kryptonian abilities.** Untrained/Instinct driven

Chakra Transference

Transfers Chakra to another individual for temporary enhancement. Chakra enhancement length for another user depends on amount of chakra used.

Chakra energy projection

Capable of projecting physical Chakra with varying degrees of intensity from stuns to destructive.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Superman, or any affiliated properties. All rights go to their respective owners, I'm just a big fan.**


End file.
